


A Mouse Among Skeletons

by Duchess_Aquarius



Series: Duchess Soul Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby/Curvy reader, Dancetale, HorrorTale, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Heram, Slow Burn, Swapfell, Trigger Cutting, Trigger Emotional Abuse, Trigger Mental Abuse, Trigger Suicidal thoughts, Underfell, Underlust, dusttale, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 117,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Aquarius/pseuds/Duchess_Aquarius
Summary: It's not that Y/N had a bad life, just one that wasn't very fun or fulfilling. When you meet Papyrus and Blue, everything changes. When you learn your twin sister, Edwina, met them, you fear you've lost their friendship as you had so many that Edwina wooed away. But, to your surprise, Papyrus and Blue were just the begining. Through a series of events not of your control, you find yourself even more intigrated into the lives of several skeletons. Some don't like you and some do, but that's life.And your life will never be the same.*currently editing all chapters*





	1. The Begining *edited*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction on AO3. And also, my first reader fic. Yes to experimenting!
> 
> The basic plot idea came from a rather horrible Harliquen novel called A Suitable Husband. I even kept the name of the manipulative sister because I liked the name Edwina. Long story short of that novel, the good and pure heroine is called upon to care for her manipulative sister, who is faking an illness after stealing the heroine's boyfriend to get in with the boyfriend's rich brother. As it goes, rich brother falls in love with pure and good heroine.
> 
> That plot goes away by chapter three, so don't read too much into this. I do want this to feature the reader with several boyfriends among our host of skeletons (far more than what is in the tags. I didn't want you reading a wall of tag text before you could read the story). Voting is shown on the bottom for whom you think the reader should end up with. As I will have more chapters written than what is posted, I can adjust as I see your picks. I am planning at least five guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, this is my Camp Nano project for 2018. So, right now it's unedited. If you see any grammar mistakes, let me know. After Camp, I will edit each chapter and reupload. You'll know because I'll put *edited* in the chapter title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edited*  
> Mouse doesn't believe she has a bad life. She may work long hours for her draconian boss and deal with her toxic family, but it's all she knows. A chance encounter at Muffet's changes everything. Making friends with the bright and bubbly Papyrus and Blue, Mouse starts to hope for the future. 
> 
> What she didn't count on was how devious her family could be when they hear of the rich financial status of Papyrus and his brother, Sans. Mouse fears her meager friendship will crumble under the manipulations of her twin sister, Edwina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter has been edited. I added more to the conversations between Mouse and the skeletons and (hopefully) fixed all my grammar mistakes.

Chapter One

When you first met Papyrus and Blue, it was almost one in the morning. You just got out of work late, which was normal for you. You were sure it was illegal to overwork an employee as much as Mrs. Havanish overworked you. There was just no end to the amount of reports, financial reconciliations, and meeting notes that piled up in a day. No matter how much you worked through lunch or agreed to stay extra, there was always more to do, and Mrs. Havanish wanted it done before you left.

Exhausted, you wanted to go home, but it was far too late and you had to work the next day. Luckily, the night security guard suggested a seedy motel and all-night diner nearby. That was where you met Papyrus and Blue. The diner, not the seedy motel.

It didn’t surprise you to find the all-night diner to be a monster establishment. Ever since the monsters came out of Mt. Ebott just over five years ago, they integrated themselves into human society. This place, Muffet’s, seemed to be mostly a bakery. Behind the bar was a purple spider woman and a skeleton. At the counter was a taller skeleton, happily chatting with the two.

“HELLO HUMAN! WELCOME TO MUFFET’S? WHAT CAN THE MAGNIFICENT SANS GET FOR YOU TONIGHT?” the shorter skeleton asked. You realized then that there were no other humans in the diner, and the few sleepy monster patrons were now watching you warily as you sat at the counter.

Picking up the menu, you smiled. “Let me just take a look, okay?

“OF COURSE, HUMAN. JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU ARE READY. OUR SPECIALTY TONIGHT IS CHOCOLATE TACOS! MADE BY THE MAGNIFICENT ME! MWEH HAH HAH!”

You were instantly charmed by the skeleton. “Chocolate tacos sound good to me. I’m sold.”

“YOU NEED TO PUT SOME SPAGHETTI ON THE MENU, BLUE. PEOPLE AROUND HERE NEED TO KNOW THE CULINARY GENIUS OF PASTA. I, AS A GREAT SPAGHETTATOR, CAN GIVE YOU AND MUFFET TIPS ON HOW TO CREATE THE PERFECT ARTISAN PASTA,” complained the taller skeleton.

 

“YOU KNOW SPAGHETTI DOESN’T FIT OUR MENU, PAPYRUS. MUFFET’S CATERS TO THE SWEETER THINGS IN LIFE. I WOULD SAY TRY GRILLBY’S FOR PASTA, BUT HE ONLY SERVES BURGERS AND FRIES.”

You were starting to figure out their names. The shorter one was the Magnificent Sans, and the taller one was Papyrus. You figured he got the nickname Blue because he wore blue, though that was a dumb reason for a nickname in your mind. He was in a blue shirt with Muffet’s printed on the back, black slacks, and a small blue chef’s hat. Papyrus wore a black work suit with a bright red scarf that was just this side of not clashing with the orange tie.

“NEITHER DID TACOS, BUT MUFFET FOUND A WAY TO MAKE IT WORK. WE CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO MAKE DESSERT SPAGHETTI! I AM SURE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO SUCH A THING!”

“That is a thing, you know,” you said. The two look at you, seemingly to have forgotten you were there. “Dessert spaghetti, I mean. I remember seeing it on some cooking show a few years back. They made the noodles out of chocolate and stuff like that.”

This fascinated Papyrus. The two of you struck up a conversation about ways to make spaghetti. You learned a lot that first night; Papyrus worked down the street from Havanish Inc at Brobdingnagian Games, the nation’s number one source for puzzles and mind games. He was more than just some nameless employee, he was part owner and the only monster creator of puzzles. Papyrus explained to you that puzzles were a huge thing in the Underground, and he was currently creating Escape Rooms designed after the Undergound. From what little gossip you caught at work, you knew these were a huge success.

You learned most of his family lived in the area, and that Sans was a cousin. You also learned that Papyrus and Sans were very popular family names, which was why this one had a nickname. The dinner’s owner, Muffet, explained that fact to you.

“It’s just really popular,” she said when Papyrus mentioned bringing home some spider doughnuts to his brother Sans, and you were confused. Wasn’t the Magnificent Sans his brother? “When they weren’t living as close as they are now, it was easier to tell them apart. Now, they mostly need nicknames or you’ll end up calling out Sans and half the room will look around. Which is why you hear us call this cutie Blue.” She wrapped two of her left arms around the skeleton’s shoulders.

“THEY NICKNAMED ME BLUEBERRY, BUT THEN SHORTENED IT TO BLUE. WHEN NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND, I CAN GO BY SANS, BUT I’M USED TO THE NICKNAME.”

After that, any time you worked late (which was a lot), you ate at Muffet’s on your way home. You enjoyed the company of Papyrus and Blue. You loved hearing about the antics of their families and laughed as they tried to see who had the lazier brother. You enjoyed hearing how different their cousins were and the stories of their adventures in the Underground. On rare occasions, two of their cousins joined them; Tango, who ran a dance studio several blocks over, and Blackberry, who worked security in your office building.

Tango reminded you of Papyrus; tall and slender and too full of energy. Despite his working all day, he never seemed tired. It was exhausting to listen to him and Papyrus talk in their loud voices. Their energy bounced off the walls of Muffet’s, often times clashing with your exhausted aura.

Blackberry looked a lot like his cousin, Blue. He was only a little bit taller than Blue, maybe around five feet tall, roughly the same height as you. He had the same round skull as Blue, but was nowhere near as innocent looking. Blackberry was bad news. Even if you hadn’t known his reputation from your work, he looked like bad news. It was the way he walked, like he was burdened with the glorious purpose of murdering someone. It was the scar that ran down the right side of his skull, over his eye socket. It was the sharpened and elongated fangs that always showed. Even though he was the one who told you about Muffet’s, you couldn’t stop your heart from fluttering anytime he sat near you.

“YOU’RE STILL WITH HAVANISH,” Blackberry mused the first time he sat in at Muffet’s. You nearly choked on your spider cider. “YOU’VE LASTED LONGER THAN ANY OF HER PREVIOUS ASSISTANTS. HOW MANY DID SHE GO THROUGH BEFORE HIRING YOU?” There was a slight teasing quality to his voice.

“Rumor has it, six or seven just that month,” you replied. You don’t tell him that he’s infamous in your building. Anytime Mrs. Havanish fired anyone, and she fired a lot of people, it was Blackberry who was called up to ‘escort’ the poor bastard out. He literally tossed them from the building, often laughing as they rolled down the pavement. People feared Blackberry and scattered when he walked down the halls. It just amazed you that anyone as gentle and kind as Papyrus and Blue could be related to anyone as violent as Blackberry.

“JUST A FRIENDLY WARNING, YN, WE HAVE A BETTING POOL FOR HOW LONG YOU’LL LAST. SO FAR, YOU’VE MADE US RESTART IT SEVERAL TIMES,” Blackberry said, eying you in a way you couldn’t read. Was he impressed you lasted so long, or was he upset that you caused him to lose so many bets?

Three months into your friendship, you made a grand mistake, the first in a series that could cost you your friendship. It started on a Friday night when you could linger in Muffet’s a little longer, staying until almost three in the morning. For some reason, the food there filled you with energy and made you feel a little better. Plus, you felt like you belonged. Several of the regulars were used to seeing you and no longer treated you as some kind of rabid dog that would attack them.

Because it was Friday, when Blue asked if you were busy the next day, you said no. Your only plans were to sleep all weekend, wrapped in a burrito blanket and binge watch bad Kung-Fu movies. He asked for your help. Some more cousins were moving in and he wanted your help in cleaning up the little cottage they’ll be using.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO MEET MY COUSINS. THEY CAN BE A BIT…UNSETTLING TO HUMANS, YN.”

It didn’t matter to you. You were curious about his family. You just had to see for yourself if is Sans or Stretch (Blue’s brother) were as lazy as their brothers made them out to be, get a gander at Tango’s magnificent home studio, see Blackberry’s allusive Mutt (whom you weren’t sure if he was an actual dog or Blackberry’s brother), and all the other cousins mentioned in your time at Muffet’s. When you accepted Blue’s address, you nearly choked on your spider doughnut. Homes in that area cost a few million dollars! Mrs. Havanish owned a home nearby and your dad was always talking about someday moving from the Grand Home to a mansion out that way.

The next day, you arrived to what could only be called a small village on a single property. The building, itself, was huge and housed at least ten skeletons. The Mediterranean style mansion stretched out before you and there were at least three guest cottages nestled in the woods to the left. A few skeletons peered out from the windows as you parked your beat-up car in the circular driveway. You felt so out of place next to the gleaming sports cars, luxury vans, and motorcycles.

Blue led you to the middle cottage to help with the cleaning. The day went peacefully and you got to meet Papyrus’ brother, Sans. He stopped by for a short time to see how the cleaning was going before going to pick up the cousins. You were nearly done by that point in time.

You noticed that all the skeletons you met looked alike. Not just because they were all skeletons, either. At least half of them were short and rather rounded, like Blackberry, Sans, and Blueberry, while the other half were tall and slender, like Papyrus and Tango. It was easy to assume they were family with how closely they resembled each other.

That night, you ate dinner with your parents. You did this at least once a month on their request to keep up-to-date on what was going on in your life. Or, at least, what was going wrong in your life that they felt the need to correct. They were not pleased to know you were friends with monsters, nor were they pleased to know you went to the home of said monsters. Under the disappointed/angry glare of your father and your mother’s fearful/judging gaze, you told them everything. You really didn’t want to, but they had a way of drawing it out of you. You talked about how Papyrus was part owner in Brobdingnagian Games, how Sans was on the team of scientists working for a renewable energy source, and how they all lived on a property that dwarfed most of the mansions on Millionaire’s Row. Your twin sister Edwina’s eyes lit up as you talked about the house.

“So, this Sans is the head of the family,” she asked, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around one slender finger.

“Yeah, I guess.” After all, he was the one that didn’t have a nickname and it was his property. Wouldn’t that put him in charge?

“What’s his net worth?”

Oh, god, you could see the wheels turning in her head. Edwina had been raised to not work. In fact, dad often said that Edwina was meant to be the pampered trophy wife of some rich putz who dotted on and spoiled her beyond belief. She and dad were always on the hunt for the next mark. At the moment, Edwina was dating Mrs. Havanish’s son, Toby, much to your horror. God forbid anything happen to their relationship while you worked for her or it could be the end of your job.

Though the two of you were twins, you were not identical. Edwina was tall, lithe, and blonde with classical good looks. A few asthma attacks as a kid and she became some protected bauble. Dad treated her as if she were made of spun sugar. You were her opposite; short, a bit chubby, and mousey as hell. While Edwina wore the latest fashions, bright colors, and spent several days of the week at the spa, you dressed in oversized sweaters, long skirts, glasses that swallowed your face, and never knew what pampering felt like. Edwina could wear makeup and you couldn’t even figure out lipstick.

You shrugged. “He’s a monster, Edwina. A skeleton. Not your type.”

“My type is rich, YN. I don’t care what he looks like, just what his bank looks like.”

You did your best to change the topic. For the next week, you prayed that Edwina forgot all about Sans and his family. You avoided Muffet’s and worried that Papyrus, who texted you nearly every day since you gave him your number a few weeks ago, would mention Edwina. You avoided any topic on your family just to keep your new friends as far away from their clutches as possible.

A few weeks later, you received a call from Papyrus. His family was having a barbeque and he wanted to invite you. It was on a Monday and they were celebrating some monster holiday. You tried to ask Mrs. Havanish for the day off, but she turned you down faster than snow melting under a blow torch. You called Papyrus and told him about your raincheck. He was disappointed, but he understood.

Then you made the biggest mistake of your life. You mentioned the invite to your mother. Since you weren’t going, you hadn’t thought anything of it. But, she must have told Edwina. What happened next only told you the depths to which your sister would sink to get her claws in someone’s bank account.

It was Monday night, or early Tuesday morning. That whole three am thing fell in a gray area. You weren’t surprised to see Papyrus’ number flash on your phone. You were expecting him to call you and tell you all about his family dinner.

“UM, YN? I HAVE SOME REGRETTABLE NEWS,” said Papyrus slowly.

“The grill blew up?”

“NO.”

“Did everyone vote for Blue’s tacos over your spaghetti?”

“HEAVENS NO!”

“Okay, what is this regrettable news?”

“WELL, YOU SEE, I KNOW BLUE HAS TOLD YOU THAT SOME OF OUR FAMILY CAN BE A BIT…CAN LOOK A LITTLE…WELL, A BIT SCARY. THEY ARE ALL NICE AND WOULDN’T HURT A FLY, I SWEAR! THEY CAN’T HELP THE WAY THEY LOOK AND HOW PEOPLE PERCEIVE THEM.”

Your heart dropped. Did someone call the cops on his family? Were they alright?

“Paps, what happened? Is everyone okay?”

“WELL, NOT EVERYONE. SEE, EDWINA –“

You cut him off. “Edwina?” You must have heard wrong. There was no way…

“YES, YOUR SISTER. SHE CAME OVER SINCE YOU HAD TO WORK. THAT WAS VERY NICE OF HER AND IT WAS SUCH A SURPRISE SINCE WE HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD A SISTER, YN. ANYWAY, ONE OF MY COUSINS, ONE OF THE ONES WHO CAN LOOK A LITTLE SCARY, TRIED TO INTRODUCE HIMSELF TO HER. IT JUST DIDN’T WORK OUT AND THINGS WENT A BIT SOUR.”

You groaned. “What happened?” You just knew the next words out of his mouth would be your dismissal. That’s what happened to all your friends throughout your life. Like your first best friend in second grade. Once she met Edwina, she wanted to only be friends with Edwina. Or your best friend in seventh grade. She met Edwina and dumped you because you didn’t treat your sister right. And in high school when you tried to only hang out with the outcasts? They practically worshiped Edwina and left you to be a lonely outcast all by yourself. The moment Edwina swooped in, your friends always left you like garbage on the curb.

“EDWINA TOOK ONE LOOK AT MY COUSIN AND HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK. IT WAS SO BAD, YN, THAT SHE THREW OUT HER BACK. SHE’S HURT. YOUR SISTER NEEDS YOU. WE WANTED TO DRIVE HER HOME, BUT I’M AFRAID BEING IN THE CAR WITH A MONSTER, AFTER IT WAS ONE THAT CAUSED HER TO HAVE SUCH A VIOLENT ATTACK, IS CAUSING ISSUES. IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU DROVE HER HOME.”

You flinched. Edwina didn’t need you. She went out there to be with Sans and his bank account, and was now paying the price. She was faking it, you were sure. Through the years, Edwina became an accomplished actress in faking injury or sickness to get out of work.

“Papyrus, I have work in a few hours. I’d like to get what little bit of sleep I can. If she needs to go home, either have someone drive her in the morning or call her a cab. I’m sure dad would cover it. Or, heck, call dad. I just can’t do it tonight.” With that, you hang up and turn off your phone.

You knew it was rude, but you needed what precious few hours of sleep you could get before you had to drag yourself to work for another seventeen hour work shift. You only turned your phone back on when you slithered out of bed at o’dark thirty in the morning. After a strong cup of coffee and a shower, you answer your phone as it goes off for the umpteenth time. You were surprised to hear a different voice on the end.

“hey kid, you should come and get your sister. family sticks together, you know.” It was Sans, you were sure of it. He must have gotten your number from Papyrus.

“I’m about to head to work. I’m sure Papyrus, Blue, or Blackberry can tell you what my schedule is like. I can’t come get her.”

“she needs to go home. she’s not safe here, yn.”

Maybe he knew Edwina was faking. You remembered how Papyrus and Blue hinted how dangerous their family could be at times. Hell, Papyrus even said it was one of his “scarier” cousins who frightened Edwina.

You sighed. “Okay, Sans, here’s the deal. If she’s still there on Friday, I’ll come over after work. I don’t get days off. That’s how this whole mess happened. So, either someone drops her off at home, calls her a cab, or calls dad, you wait until Friday night and I can get her. Those are your only options.”

“it would be better if you came out now. she really needs to go home, kid. like today. like now.”

You hang up, only to have the phone ring again. When you answer it, it’s Sans again.

“oh, buddy, if that’s the way you want to play, you’re about to have a **b a d t i m e** ,” Sans promised before he hung up.

You snorted and went to work. It was a normal day for you, though you were sure Blackberry was watching you as you entered the building. Was he judging you over Edwina? Was he also angry that you hadn’t dropped everything to pick your sister up? Was he wondering how someone as dull and drab as you could have such a vibrant siser? You received a few texts from Papyrus practically begging you to get Edwina. You could only text back that you’ll be there Friday night.

On Thursday, you get a call from your dad. He spent a good hour or more yelling at you over Edwina’s distress. That sneaky Sans tattled on you! Now you had no choice but to go get Edwina that night.

You gritted your teeth and called Sans before leaving work. “Fine, you win. I’m on my way.”


	2. What Edwina Did *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse's "rescue" of Edwina doesn't go as planned and ends up with some nasty consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update. I want to have at least a few chapters ahead written. So, depending on how busy my week is, I might only update once a week. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented so far. I have gotten a lot of "I hate Edwina" comments, and she hasn't even been seen yet. Well, she is in this chapter. I really enjoy writing villians like her. They are so prevalent in our lives, and can be very sneaky. I wanted to give the reader a rather toxic family but not a physically abusive one. Trust me, you'll find a lot more to dislke about the family in later chapters. *thinks about the upcoming Thanksgiving chapter*
> 
> Just a few small notes:  
> 1\. I am sorry if Papyrus and a few others come off as OOC. We'll learn in chapter five that, in the five years since the barriar came down, there have been some encounters that may have taken a toll on our cinnamon buns. Blue will be the one to explain it in more detail. Even people as openly friendly as Papyrus and Blue might feel wary if they've been hurt one time too many.
> 
> 2\. I am heartily sorry about Horror's dialog. Everytime I tried writing him, he sounded less like Papyrus and more like Nugget from Kindergarten. At least in my head.
> 
> 3\. I tried to give everyone a job that would suit them, but I may have failed on that.  
> Sans - Royal Scientiest Assistant (works with Alphys)  
> Papyrus - Partner and creator with Brobdingnagian Games  
> Blue - Part time at Muffet's  
> Stretch - Novelist (ok, he writes erotica)  
> Red - Works on a food truck  
> Edge - Chef, monster Gordon Ramsey  
> Blackberry - Security
> 
> You'll find out Mutt's job in the next chapter, I don't have any work set up for the Lust boys, and the rest dont' work.

Chapter Two

You drove out to Millionaire’s Row and to the home of Papyrus and his family. Blurry-eyed, tired, and shivering from needing sleep, you prayed your beat-up old car would make the trip. The whole way, you were shaking from your father’s words. How dare you not contact him as soon as you knew Edwina had been hurt? What had he done to deserve such a selfish child? Didn’t you know or care that Edwina was a fragile girl who needed her family and must be protected at all cost? What if those monsters hurt her? You were just so self-centered and hateful and never cared a whit about your own twin sister. Just look at what happened!

Nothing you said would stop the yelling. He was acting as if you had done all of this deliberately. It’s not like Edwina ever faked illnesses before. Hell, that was how she got her claws into Toby Havanish! She fainted into his arms at last year’s Office Christmas party (which you missed because you were working) and cooed over how strong and brave he was to save her. And, like the hormonal idiot he was, he started dating her.

You grounded your teeth. You needed sleep, not driving an hour out of your way at one in the morning! It was late! You had work the next day. As you had left the office, you heard your computer ding, meaning that Havanish sent you another report. She’s going to be pissed that you didn’t get to it tonight, so you should get to the office early tomorrow to finish it before she came in. You barely slept all week! God, you’d kill for a spider doughnut. Who knew how many you’ve devoured since your fateful meeting with Papyrus and Blue. Did monster food make a person fat? You were sure you hadn’t gained any weight, but now you worried about that. Your family was always telling you to lose weight, of how you looked so fat next to perfect Edwina. A moment on the lips and a lifetime on the hips was your motto.

By the time you made it to the house and parked your car, you were exhausted. If you were lucky, maybe they had coffee brewing. If not, you prayed to make it back home before you fell asleep. You wish this trip wasn’t about Edwina. You could ask to crash on their couch.

Well, maybe not. You still had to get up really early to do that report. Not to mention change your clothes.

Hesitantly, you walked up the slippery marble steps, grabbing on the railing as your old, worn shoes slid across the surface. You barely knocked on the door when it opened. They were expecting you. Papyrus is there, dressed in the most adorable racecar adult onesie, his eyes glowing a warm orange. Sans was next to him, his white shirt untucked from his work slacks and his tie loose. His left eye glowed a warning blue. Behind them was another member of their family, a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie, a lollipop stick between his teeth. Like Papyrus, his eyes glowed orange, but were not as friendly.

“YN, PLEASE COME IN. YOUR SISTER IS IN THE GUEST ROOM. SHE’S IN A LOT OF PAIN AND WE ARE MOST APPRECIATIVE THAT YOU’VE COME TO GET HER,” said Papyrus. He seemed friendly enough. Maybe Edwina hadn’t gotten her claws into him yet?

“I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, YN, THAT I AM RATHER DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR ATTITUDE IN COMING TO PICK UP YOUR SISTER. HAD IT BEEN MY BROTHER WHO WAS HURT, I WOULD TAKE A BIT OF TIME OFF FROM WORK TO GET HIM. NOTHING WOULD KEEP ME FROM MY BROTHER’S SIDE.”

Ah, there it was, the dreaded first kiss of good-bye. You knew it was coming.

“Paps, you know why I couldn’t. My boss never gives me days off. I could lose my job.” You still remember how, just last year, you were nearly fired for the audacity of being hospitalized with Sepsis due to Cellulitis. You spent a week in the hospital, hooked up to IVs, but still had to work. Mrs. Havanish sent your work to you by your first afternoon and docked your pay that day for your “goofing off”. At least that week, when you finished at one in the morning, you could basically roll over and go to sleep.

And there was the time you made the mistake of going to HR after your first month of employment and you realized you were woefully underpaid. Mrs. Havanish found out and nearly fired you on the spot. You worked nearly seventeen hours a day, yet were only paid for forty hours a week. HR was too scared of Havanish the Dragon to do anything, and the old battle-ax swore that if you ever put another toe out of line, she’d make sure you never worked in the city or the state ever again. Hell, you were convinced she had enough power to keep you from getting hired in all of America.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE RISKED IT, YN. FAMILY IS VERY IMPORTANT. WHEN YOU SEE HOW HURT YOUR SISTER IS, YOU’LL UNDERSTAND.” There was a slight hitch to Papyrus’ voice, one that made Sans frown and you wondered if you should start praying to some deity. “FAMILY IS ALL SOME OF US HAVE. TO JUST ABANDON THEM IN THEIR TIME OF NEED…YN, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered as you passed Papyrus. You noticed the other two skeletons in the room hadn’t said a word. Instead, they watched you, disappointment leaking off them. Well, damn, looked like Edwina won again.

“Hey New Guy. Hey Sans.” You wanted to tell Sans what a dick move it was to call your dad, but you didn’t want to do that in front of Papyrus. You headed to the guest room, taking a right at the grand staircase and headed to the far right of the house. The guestroom was originally labeled as a Child’s Playroom in the blueprints, but since none of the skeletons had kids, they repurposed it to a guest room and bathroom. You remember Papyrus telling you that Blue was a little disappointed. For all his hating at being referred to as the babybones of the bunch, he wanted that extra room all to himself.

You knocked on the door and announced yourself. You were expecting to open the door and see Edwina primping on the bed, waiting for Sans to plop his bank account in her lap, but she quickly answered the door and threw her arms around you.

“YN you have to get me out of here! You have no idea what they’re like!” She sobbed against your shoulder. Okay, this was new.

You hugged her and gently urged her toward the front door. “It’s all right,” you cooed. “We’re going home.” Well, maybe you didn’t have to worry about her taking these friends away.

As you led your sister out the front door, you can feel many eyes on you. You looked around to see a few skulls ducking back in the shadows. Was that Tango you saw by the kitchen? Did Blackberry duck away as you glanced toward the basement stairs? You could probably still kiss this friendship good-bye. Edwina may not have won them over, but she may still have caused damage. Who would want to be your friend after having to endure days of Edwina’s crying and monster-phobia?

Edwina pulled away from you and raced down the steps as you slowly and cautiously followed. You passed Papyrus and Sans, and see Orange Hoodie at the bottom of the steps, now with a cigarette in his mouth. You’re so tired that you’re scared you’ll fall down the stairs. You take them one at a time, noting that your stupid shoes slide on almost every step. Suddenly, you heard Edwina scream. You looked up to see a large something bounding across the lawn from the guest houses towards you. Your foot slides out from underneath you and you tumbled down the steps, hitting the ground hard and the air is knocked from your lungs.

You lay there, trying to remember how to breathe. For a moment, there is panic as you can’t draw in air and you wonder if you’ll ever breathe again before you managed to take in one shuddering breath. There are voices all around you, asking if you are okay. You want to answer them, but you are too busy taking assessment of yourself. There is pain in your left leg, hips, and head. Your back and shoulders are sore. When you tried to move your left leg, the sharp pain made you curl up in a ball.

Suddenly, Papyrus loomed over you. Only, it’s not Papyrus. Looked like him. Sorta. It’s like if Papyrus was reimagined as the love brainchild of Wes Craven and Tim Burton. This Papyrus was tall and all sharp angles, his teeth mangled, his eyes sockets bigger, and the stench of old blood clung to his bones. He held out a hand to you, the phalanges long and clawed.

“I AM SORRY, HUMAN. I ONLY CAME TO BID FAREWELL TO THE PRETTY EDWINA. I AM MOST PLEASED TO NOTICE SHE IS WELL ENOUGH TO LEAVE HER BED AS I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO VISIT WHILE SHE WAS SICK. THAT WAS QUITE THE TUMBLE YOU TOOK, HUMAN. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?”

“I’m fine, Papyrus,” you muttered. “I think I’m just a bit bruised.”

“you’re a bit more than that, honey.” You see Orange Hoodie by your side. Was he there the whole time? You don’t remember seeing him move. He gently pulled your left leg straight, his long phalanges poking into your knee and ankle, causing you to hiss in pain. You know you’re in shock. When it wears off, you’ll be in so much pain. You only hope you get Edwina home before it sets in. She might have to sleep in your apartment.

Orange Hoodie stood up and took out his phone. “you can’t drive like that, honey. your health stats are way too low. rest here for the night and head out tomorrow.” Before you could protest, he walked off. He pulled out his phone and you vaguely heard him say Blue’s name before he re-entered the mansion.

Scary Papyrus grinned and it erased some of his frightening nature. He certainly looked like the Papyrus you knew with the same childlike innocence. “IF YOU ARE STAYING THE NIGHT, WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER! I, THE GREAT PA- I MEAN, THE GREAT HORROR, AM AMAZING AT PLANNING SLEEPOVERS! I KNOW SO MANY GAMES AND PUZZLES WE CAN DO! OH, AND WE CAN HAVE MY FAMOUS SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! THE RECIPE HAS CHANGED SLIGHTLY, BUT THAT’S OKAY. IT HAS CHANGED BEFORE. I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE IT, HUMAN!”

“We are not staying!” Edwina shrieked. “I’ll drive! Get in the car, YN!”

“no can do,” said Sans. “i think stretch is right. you need to heal. i guess you’ll be taking that day off from work anyway.” He knelt by your leg, studying it. “looks like you twisted your ankle pretty good and might have damaged your knee.”

“I’ll drop her off a hospital then,” Edwina snapped.

“I can’t! I can’t go to the hospital and I can’t take a day off! I’ll lose my job! I can’t afford to lose my job!” There are tears in your eyes, and you don’t know if it’s from the pain or the thought of being fired.

“Just get a new job,” huffed Edwina. “It can’t be that hard. Let’s go!”

A touch on your face startled you and you noticed Sans had brushed away one of your tears. For a brief second, he looked almost sad before anger clouded his face. The way his eye flared blue frightened you. It’s like he could see past you and into your soul. “papyrus, help our guests back to their room.” With that, he got up and left.

“HORROR, WILL YOU BE SO KIND AS TO HELP YN BACK TO THE GUEST ROOM?” Papyrus moved over to Edwina, who was pressed against your car as far as she could get from the monsters. What in the world made her think she could pull this off? She barely tolerated humans whom she found beneath her status.

“I CAN HELP THE PRETTY EDWINA,” said Scary Papyrus. At this, Edwina whimpered even more and was in a state of frozen fear as Papyrus gently picked her up.

“I can use your help,” you said, getting Scary Papyrus’ attention. “My leg really hurts. Please, help me?”

For a moment, Scary Papyrus looks over to where Papyrus was taking Edwina back inside. There was such sadness in his orange eyes. Then, he looked down at you and broke out once more in that sweet smile. “OF COURSE I’LL HELP YOU, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT HORROR, AM A TRUE GENTLEMAN AND AM DELIGHTED TO ASSIST A LADY SUCH AS YOURSELF. DO NOT FEAR, I SHALL CARRY YOU BACK TO YOUR ROOM.” Careful to not jostle your leg too much, he picked you up and carried you inside. He set you down on the bed next to Edwina, who is curled up in a ball and sobbing.

“Thank you, Papyrus,” you said. He smiled again and left with a great NYEH HEH HEH. The dip in his shoulders, though, told you he’s upset and you’re not fully sure why.

The guest room was a mishmash of styles. The dark wood bed is gothic though the blue granny square blanket on top was very cheerful. Pictures of the skeletons adorned the walls, showing off their personal adventures through the years, and there were knickknacks on every shelf of the bookcases. There was even a potted yellow flower on the far windowsill.

You reached over and patted Edwina on the back. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll get you home tomorrow. Stop crying or you’ll send yourself into another asthma attack.” You couldn’t remember the last time Edwina had a real asthma attack. “You still have your rescue inhaler, right?”

“I forgot how to use it,” she mumbled into the red silk pillow.

There was a knock at the door and you see Orange Hoodie enter, followed by another new skeleton, this one missing a chunk of his skull. Edwina looked up to see who came in and whimpered again, curling more on the pillow.

“hey, brought you both something to help you sleep. i called my bro to bring home some spider doughnuts and cider. looks like you can use the healing boost.” Orange Hoodie placed a bottle of over the counter sleeping pills and a glass of water on the bedside table. “names stretch, by the way. blue’s my bro.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Blue. He looks up to you,” you said as you handed Edwina the bottle and the glass of water. She quickly takes three pills and drinks the whole glass down. You swore she was snoring in seconds. Turning back to Stretch, you said, “I’m sorry for not getting the chance to meet you last time I was here. As I said, Blue talks about you a lot.”

“i was busy with work. blue talks a lot about you too, yn.” Stretch took the empty glass and dropped his cigarette in it. He leaned close, the smell of honey and spice washed over you. “he likes you, you know. he thinks you’re his friend. blue is very important to me, and i only want to see him happy. none of us have told him why edwina has been here for so long, that you’ve refused to help your sister out no matter how much we’ve begged. he has no idea how cruel you can be. it would break my brother’s sweet little heart to know the truth. so, here’s a friendly warning, honey; don’t ever hurt my bro or you won’t like what i’ll be forced to do. got it?”

“Y-yeah. No problem.” There was no way you’d ever try to hurt Blue. He and Papyrus were your first friends in a long time, and the only ones you ever felt like you had a chance at keeping. You treasured them. It broke your heart to think this could cause you to lose them.

“good. glad we had this chat, honey,” said Stretch. “see you in the morning.” He waved and walked off, leaving you with the broken skeleton. You sighed and carefully pulled your phone out of your oversized purse, wincing as the movements sent shocks of pain up and down your leg.

“what are you doing,” asked the skeleton. He shoved his hands deep in his dirty blue hoodie. You noticed stains on his shirt, a light pink that suggested the stains were once bright red. He looked a lot like Sans, but his eye glowed red.

“I need to call my boss and let her know I will either be late or not in at all tomorrow, depending on how my leg feels in the morning. Then, I need to call the temp agency to let them know they need to send someone to cover my shift. And then, I need to call my dad so he knows why I haven’t dropped Edwina off at home yet. And then I need to try and sleep.” You looked at him. “What do they call you?”

“ax.”

“How did you get that nickname?”

He grinned, his left eye glowing a brighter red. “well, rabbit, let’s home you never find out.” There was something unsettling about his voice. It was like Sans’, but deeper and a bit raspy. The laziness you associated with Sans was absent and it made you feel uncomfortable.

He reached out and grabbed your left leg as you were dialing Mrs. Havanish’s number. You yelped and he was there, boney hand over your mouth and pushing you hard into the bed. “i saw the way you looked at my brother. you think we’re freaks,” he hissed. “papyrus doesn’t deserve the way you humans treat us. he’s far too kind and trusting, even after all we’ve been through. if you think stretch is a threat, oh, rabbit, you haven’t seen anything yet. my bro is all i have. you hurt him…you so much as cause his happiness to dip by one percent...and there will be nothing left of you for your family to mourn.” He leaned close, and you had the distinct impression he smelled you. His hand tightened around your mouth, his clawed phalanges digging into your skin. “did you know that your hormones flavor your meat,” he asked, his red eye just inches from your face. Like his brother, he smelled of old blood. “fear is very acidic. it’s like putting lemon on fish, helps bring to life more subtle flavors. i miss it sometimes. i don’t miss the starving, but i do miss the sweet taste of flesh. tomorrow, when you and that viper you call a sister leave, don’t ever come back. you will never talk to my bro again. you won’t talk to anyone in this household. cut off ties with papyrus and blue, never go back to muffet’s, don’t talk to blackberry. if i find out you disobeyed me, i may have to have you over for some rabbit stew.” He squeezed your injured leg again, and you were scared he may have caused more damage. He left you rattled and scared for your life. You knew Papyrus and Blues said they had some unsettling cousins, but Ax was in a league all his own.

You finish calling Mrs. Havanish and left her a voicemail apologizing for the short notice in a shaky voice. You also left a message with the temp agency and called your dad. Despite the fact you still sounded scared and hurt, Edwina was all he cared about. You promised she’ll call in the morning. As you turn the lights off and try to sleep, you’re almost certain the yellow flower on the windowsill moved.

You’re rudely awakened the next morning by your phone alarm. It takes you a minute to find your phone and shut it off. You groaned as you can see it’s seven am and you remembered you were supposed to get up earlier to finish that report. Maybe you can still make it into work if you skip breakfast? The moment you try to sit up and feel the pain shooting through your body, last night comes back. You remembered going to Papyrus’ home to pick up Edwina, falling down the stairs, and being threatened by Ax. Your lower leg was black and blue and swollen, with darker bruises where Ax had gripped you. Gritting your teeth, you slid out of bed and hobbled your way to the door. Your leg felt like it would buckle under you with every step and you used any surface you could to stay upright. You barely made it to the door when it swung open and you are surprised by who walked in.

“GOOD, YOU’RE AWAKE, YN. I WAS AFRAID YOU’D USE YOUR INJURY AS AN EXCUSE TO LAZE AROUND IN BED,” Blackberry said as he swept into the room. He was already dressed in his security uniform, though you can’t remember if you’ve ever seen him wear anything else. “I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE HERE FOR MOST OF THE DAY. AS YOU HAD ONCE MENTIONED FINANCIAL REPORTS ARE YOUR SPECIALTY, YOU WILL WORK WITH MUTT TODAY.”

“What?”

“DID I STUTTER, YN? YOU WILL WORK ON FINANCIAL REPORTS WITH MUTT. I CAN’T SAY IT IN ANY PLAINER ENGLISH.”

“Um, okay. What about my job?”

He snorted. “YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY TAKING THE DAY OFF. I EXPECT YOU IN THE STUDY BY NINE. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME.”

You tried to tell him you need to take Edwina home, but he’s already gone. That was…strange. In the whole time you’ve known Blackberry, he never really seemed to be interested in what you did. Oh, he seemed mildly impressed by how long you’ve worked for Mrs. Havanish, but only because he and the other security guards made bets on how long you’ll last. If he came to Muffet’s, he almost always sat away from you. He rarely talked to you. In fact, the one time you remember mentioning the financial reports to Papyrus, while you were complaining about Mrs. Havanish forcing you to double check the work of a new accounting firm who was supposed to be doing them, Blackberry was sitting behind you and seemed to be ignoring you.

You hobbled your way to the bathroom first and then headed to the kitchen. There, you could hear the noise of many voices. It sounded like everyone in the house was awake and in the kitchen.

You always thought of yourself as a connoisseur of voices. As a child, the more interesting the voice, the more interesting the person. A person’s voice gave you clues to their personality, and you were rarely wrong. Papyrus, with his loud, brash voice, was a comfort. You could imagine his words like the spaghetti he so loved to cook; warm and soothing. Blue, always filled with energy and just as sweet as could be, was a chocolate kiss.

Blackberry was a thunderstorm. His voice rumbled low and crashed high. There was danger and something tranquil about him. Sans, when you met him, sounded like a river. Calm and peaceful on the surface, but underneath were rocks and dangers, rapids and eddies. You saw that last night as he glared at you with his glowing eye. He did not like you.

Horror was a lot like Papyrus, but something was just off kilter. It was like having spaghetti with ketchup. On the surface, it looked the same, but would taste different. Well, okay, to be fair, Horror looked different from Papyrus, but there were so many similarities that you could see them being twins with just a little work between the two of them.

Ax was bright silver, the taste of Novocain. He was sharp and unpleasant, a danger that could hurt you. If he got too close, he could numb your senses and do some damage. You knew to stay away from him.

Standing outside the kitchen, you let the voices wash over you. You heard Papyrus and Blue talk about breakfast. Someone whose voice made you think of velvet covering knives complained that they had no idea what they were doing beyond ruining his wonderful kitchen. Another voice, a low baritone that made you think red silk sheets, complained that no one was helping him bring the food to the table. Your stomach growled, reminding you that you were hungry. You smoothed your wrinkled brown skirt, preparing yourself to walk into the kitchen.

“good morning, honey.” The scent of honey and cloves surrounded you. You recognized that voice. As much of a lazy river as Sans, but the dangers were different. Whereas Sans was dangers hidden beneath the surface, you felt this voice was more along the lines of poisoned water.

“Good morning, Stretch. Thanks for the pills. Edwina really needed them.”

“no problem. Just remember our talk, honey.” He moved past you and entered the kitchen. As you enter, you hear Blue happily tell his brother about his work the night before.

Blue spotted you and his eyes lit up like stars. “OH, YN! WE WERE JUST MAKING PANCAKES! HOW MANY DO YOU WANT? GOLLY, I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE SPENDING THE NIGHT UNTIL PAPY CALLED ME. HE SAID YOU WERE HURT? WHAT HAPPENED? I…OH, GOLLY, IT’S YOUR LEG, ISN’T IT? I CAN SEE THAT FROM HERE. IT LOOKS PAINFUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP? YOU SHOULD BE IN BED WITH THAT LEG ELEVATED!”

“I’m doing better,” you said. “My leg only hurts a little. I’ll be fine, Blue. I still have work today and I need to take Edwina home.” It’s a lie. You had all your weight on your right leg due to how painful it was to walk on your left leg. It felt like knives stabbing you with every step. With supreme effort and years of practice, you keep your face smiling so he’ll never know how much you hurt. You pray you can make it to work that afternoon. You’ll have to work this weekend (probably without pay) to make up for today.

Blue’s smile got bigger. “I HAVE THE BEST IDEA, YN. WHY DON’T WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT? YOU CAN REST UP AND HEAL AND BE SURROUNDED BY YOUR FRIENDS! WE CAN WATCH MOVIES AND EAT POPCORN AND PLAY GAMES! WELL, MAYBE DO SOME PUZZLES SO YOU DON’T MOVE AROUND TOO MUCH. ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE OKAY? HUMAN LEGS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE ROTTEN FRUIT, ARE THEY?”

You feel choked. Blue still considered you a friend! This has never happened before! You expected him to tell you to leave, to never come back. You expected him to either take Edwina’s side or to tell you that you were as trashy as she. Instead, he treated you no differently today than he had the last time you saw him. After a quick glance at Stretch, who watched you lazily, you let Blue hug you, telling him that you are fine.

“I can’t do a sleepover tonight,” you said. “I have to get my sister home and it might not be a good idea until my leg feels better. How about next weekend?”

“OKAY! THAT GIVES ME MORE TIME TO PLAN OUR AWESOME MAGNIFICENT SLEEPOVER!” Blue gasped. “OH, YN! I JUST REALIZED I DON’T HAVE YOUR NUMBER. I’VE BEEN GETTING YOUR MESSAGES THROUGH PAPYRUS. WHY DON’T WE EXCHANGE NUMBERS? I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T THINK OF IT BEFORE!”

“Sure, we can exchange numbers.”

Overjoyed, Blue ran from the kitchen to get his phone. You realized you left yours in the guest room and figured you can get it after breakfast. If you had to hobble back to the guestroom now, you’d never have time to eat. Looking around, you head to the small breakfast nook tucked away at one end of the kitchen.

“NOT THERE, YN. WE EAT IN THE DINING ROOM,” said Papyrus. He had his back to you, still flipping pancakes and putting them on a steadily growing pile. You stood there for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to get to the dining room and not appear as injured as you were.

“HOW IS YOUR SISTER?”

Oh, Edwina, your favorite topic. “She’s fine. Still sleeping. I’m taking her home today.”

“AND YOUR LEG?”

“Better,” you lied. Papyrus turned to look at you, letting you know silently he knew you were lying. It was like disappointing a puppy. You looked down and said, “Look, Paps, my family is complicated. You were right and I should have come out sooner to pick her up. I’m sorry. I made a mistake.”

“I AM VASTLY AWARE HUMAN AND MONSTERS ARE DIFFERENT. FAMILY MUST BE ONE OF THOSE THINGS WE DIFFER ON. TO A MONSTER, FAMILY IS EVERYTHING. WE DO WHAT WE MUST TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT. HOWEVER, IT WAS WRONG OF ME TO ASSUME YOU COULD DROP EVERYTHING AND COME HERE. ESPECIALLY AFTER I’VE HEARD STORIES OF HOW IRRATIONAL YOUR BOSS ACTS. YOU DID OFFER TO PICK EDWINA UP ON FRIDAY…WELL, I GUESS TODAY. AND, I MEAN, WE COULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO GET EDWINA HOME. SANS OFFERED TO DRIVE HER AND I DID ASK IF SHE’D BE HAPPY WITH A TAXI. SHE JUST CRIED A LOT AND IT MADE EVERYTHING VERY…UNCOMFORTABLE. AND WET! WE JUST THOUGHT SHE’D BE MORE AT EASE IF YOU DROVE HER. YOUR SISTER HAS A VERY NERVOUS DISPOSITION! I THINK, IN THIS INSTANCE, WE SHOULD LET BYBONES BE BYBONES. YES? I FORGIVE YOU, YN. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?”

“Geez, Paps, there is nothing to forgive. You didn’t do anything wrong.” You smiled. “Friends?”

“OF COURSE, YN! IT TAKES MORE THAN A SINGLE MISUNDERSTANDING TO END A FRIENDSHIP! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER GIVES UP ON A FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT. YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF MORE. IT ALL WORKED OUT IN THE END.”

You started to tear up. First Blue confirmed he’s still your friend and now Papyrus. You had no idea what you did to deserve them. You sniffled and Papyrus came over, wrapping you in a tight embrace. You remembered Ax’s words the night before, but screw him! Papyrus and Blue were your friends! You’d risk their cousin’s wrath.

“DO NOT CRY, YN! WE CAN ALL DO BETTER WITH OUR LIVES. NO MATTER THE SITUATION, YOU MUST BELIEVE THAT. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVES IN YOU. I WON’T ASK ABOUT YOUR COMPLICATED FAMILY LIFE, I TRUST YOU UNDERSTAND IT BETTER THAN I. THERE IS NO NEED FOR TEARS. SHHH. EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT.”

“holy shit, papyrus, what the fuck did you say to the human?” The person with the voice like red silk sheets spoke up. You peered around Papyrus as he hugged you tighter. Behind your friend was another skeleton that resembled Sans. This one wore a black leather jacket and red spiked collar. His teeth had all been filed into sharp points and one had a gold covering. His red eyes glared at you as he took the plate of pancakes. “to what do we owe the honor of the bitch eating with us?”

“RED,” Papyrus said, a clear warning in his voice. “THIS IS YN. SHE’S EDWINA’S SISTER AND HAS COME TO TAKE EDWINA HOME. SHE HAD A SLIGHT ACCIDENT LAST NIGHT, SO IT’LL TAKE A LITTLE TIME.”

“slight accident my boney ass, papyrus. i saw the tumble she took. she should have broken her damn neck, along with that fucking sister of hers. dump them in their cars and wash your hands of them, papyrus. we have no need for humans, anyway.” Red took the plate and left for the dining room.

Stretch waited until after you wiped the tears from your eyes before he said, “hate to say this, honey, but edwina didn’t make any friends in this household.”

“SHE WASN’T FEELING WELL,” said Papyrus. “I’M SURE IF SHE WERE MORE HERSELF, SHE’D HAVE MADE PLENTY OF FRIENDS. AS IT IS, HORROR AND I ARE HER FRIENDS.”

Horror? As in Scary Papyrus? Yeah, you highly doubted Edwina would call either of the sweet cinnamon buns friends. You weren’t going to burst their bubbles, though.

“think you can walk to breakfast, honey,” asked Stretch.

“I can manage.”

“word of the wise in this house,” said Stretch as he scooped you up. “we can tell when someone is lying.”

You blushed. “I don’t want to worry anyone or be a bother. Really.”

Stretch gave a low hum and took you to the dining room. The conversation stops as you two enter. There is a lot of hostility in the air and you wonder what Edwina had done before you arrived. Papyrus quickly introduces you to the rest of his cousins, though you learn these are just the ones living in the house. A few more, such as Ax and Horror, live in the guest houses around the property.

You’re briefly reintroduced to Red and then introduced to his brother, Edge. He’s tall and very much like Papyrus, his voice is the one that sounded like velvet and knives. He wears black leather and has a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Like his brother, his teeth are filed to sharp points, and he has three deep grooves over his left eye. When he turns from you to hand something to another cousin, you feel yourself blushing. In all the time you’ve been friends with Papyrus and Blue, you’ve never considered a skeleton handsome before, but there was something about Edge’s hip bones poking through the top of his tight leather pants that captured your attention. Red’s low growl and bright red eye caused you to look away.

Tango introduced you to his brother, Hip Hop. They ran the dance studio, though Hip Hop didn’t work as many hours. Once again, Hip Hop reminded you of Sans and you wondered if skeletons only came in one of two models. While Tango asked you about your week, Hip Hop kept a watchful eye on you.

Blackberry joined the table in the middle of the meal, forcing Red to find another seat as he insisted on sitting next to Sans. Despite his naturally loud voice, he managed to have a private conversation with Sans. You caught them both glancing your way more than once, making you feel as if you were the topic of conversation. Your heart sank as you realized that Sans was, indeed, the head of the family. If he decided you were to never talk to Papyrus and Blue again, your friendship was doomed. Seeing how protective he was of his brother, and knowing how protective the others were of their brothers, he probably wasn’t happy to have you under his roof at this moment.

Part of the conversation turned to typical “get to know you” style of questions. Papyrus mentioned that he hadn’t known about Edwina until she showed up to their barbeque that Monday and now wanted to know more about you. You, in turn, learned about the skeletons. You found out Edge was a famous tv chef, Edgelord Della Cucina, whom your mother always gushed about. She just forgot to mention the “great Edgelord” was a monster. He was brash and demanding, rude to all he met while he whipped up the most delicious concoctions. He was the monster equivalent of Gordon Ramsey, just without the redeeming charm at the end of the episode.

“What do you do,” you asked Stretch.

“i write,” he said with a shrug. “let’s me work from home.”

“HE WRITES BOOKS I’M NOT ALLOWED TO READ,” Blue huffed. He was pouting and you had no idea how a skeleton could have such puffy cheeks. You learned that there was a thin, almost fleshy membrane that formed lips for them to talk, but you were sure it didn’t also form adorable pouting cheeks.

Stretch shrugged again. “i write erotica. it’s surprisingly easy to do and rather lucrative.” He took a bite from his pancakes. “i don’t write under my name, though.”

“watch yourself around stretch,” Hip Hop advised, “or you’ll find yourself in one of his novels.” There was a tone of disgust that made you wonder if he was speaking from experience.

As you ate the pancakes and spider doughnuts (Papyrus and Blue insisted on the doughnuts), you told them a little about your family. Your parents are from big families, so you have a lot of cousins. Quite a few live nearby and holidays are a loud, crowded affair. Your dad owned Automation Nation, a technology company that worked in AI programs. His biggest seller was small AIs for the desktop ranging from cute pets to little people. Your mom owned the most popular restaurant in the city and was a complete control freak. You told them how you moved out of the house once you graduated high school, struggled to put yourself through college to study accounting, and was only hired by Mrs. Havanish through pure luck.

After breakfast, Blue had you put your number in his phone and immediately texted you. He showed you the text and you laughed, seeing that he put you under ‘Bonbon’.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY SWEET,” he said.

“YN! YOU ARE WASTING VALUABLE TIME!” Blackberry tapped his foot impatiently as the rest of his family cleared the table. “YOU ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO FINISH GETTING DRESSED FOR WORK. I TOLD YOU NINE SHARP! YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT MONSTROSITY!” He eyed your brown skirt and oversized button-up blouse with obvious disgust.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” you protested. “I wasn’t expecting to spend the night.”

“what are you babbling about, black? yn can’t work today, not with that ankle,” said Stretch.

“SHE IS ASSISTING MUTT TODAY.”

The remaining skeletons in the room looked confused, except Sans. “blackberry thought it would help yn if she kept busy until she had to drive edwina home.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA,” said Papyrus. He made up a tray for you to take to Edwina. He took one look at how much you were still hobbling and offered to take the tray himself.

“I just realized,” you said as you two made it back to the guest room. “I don’t think I met Mutt at breakfast.”

“NO, HE WAS EATING IN HIS ROOM. YOU DIDN’T SEE HIM COME UP FROM THE BASEMENT, OR GO BACK DOWN. HE DOESN’T SOCIALIZE MUCH.”

Papyrus took the tray to Edwina. She’s awake and huddled under the blankets. She didn’t even relax when she saw Papyrus, and you knew he was the gentlest monsters on the planet. Without a word, Papyrus left the tray and walked out of the room, leaving you alone with Edwina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited*
> 
> I added a little more interaction between Mouse and the skeletons. Also, a note, the story of her getting Cellulitis and Sepsis is something that happened to me. Last year, in fact. While I didn't spend a week in the hospital, I did spend a week with an IV port in my arm, having to drive to the doctor's every day for antibiotics. I spent one night in the hospital for one last continuous round of antibiotics. 
> 
> Oh, also, with each edited chapter, I'm taking out the call for votes. By this time, voting is done. Thank you everyone!


	3. Meeting Mutt *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse meets Mutt and prepares herself for her eventual meeting with Mrs. Havanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is working up pretty fast for me. So that means more frequent updates. I have just finished chapters 5 and 6, and I'll warn you now, they are hard to get through. I'll put warnings when I do post them.
> 
> We get to meet Havanish in the next chapter and she becomes a reoccuring villian after that. Mutt is a real hero.

Chapter Three

“I thought you were gone! I thought you left me here!” Edwina glared at you as she slowly ate her pancakes. “Do you have _any_ idea what I’ve been through? You made them all sound so cuddly and cute, and when _I_ arrive, it’s like a freak show! Take me home, now! I don’t want to stay here. What if that disgusting monstrosity comes back? They eat people, YN! His grotesque brother told me all about it!”

“No one eats people,” you said, ignoring what Ax told you the night before. After all, he was just trying to scare you and protect his brother. “And we can’t leave right now. I’ve been recruited to work today. I need to be in the study soon. I’m helping Mutt with some financial reports.”

“Ugh, Mutt? Is that the huge dog-like one?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never met him.”

“Really? Because you act like you’ve met them all! It was all Papyrus this and Blue that and Sans whatever. I didn’t know there were so many!” She sniffed. “You never said anything about that monstrosity! Ick! He thinks he’s my boyfriend!”

“Stop calling him a monstrosity!” you snapped. You calmed yourself down. “Anyway, what were you hoping to get out of this Edwina? You have a rich boyfriend. Why go chasing monsters?”

She shrugged. “I thought this Sans would be a better ticket to the high life. I mean, come on. Do you know the prestige that would come from being the wife of some rich monster?” She yawned and stretched. “I think I’ll call Toby and get back together with him.”

You froze. “What?”

“Oh, I broke up with Toby just before the cook-out. I’ll call him and let him know it was a mistake. Once he hears how I’ve suffered, I’m sure he’ll take me back.”

“Call Dad while you’re at it. Sans called him the other day, which is why I had to come out last night to pick you up.”

Edwina smiled. “He called Dad? Oh, he must care. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“He’s still a skeleton monster, Edwina. I thought you just said you were going back to Toby.”

“Well, at least he cares. That’s gotta count for something.”

You could already see the dollar signs flashing in her eyes. You’re about to chastise her when your phone rang and you see that it’s Mrs. Havanish. She must have just gotten your message from last night. Your heart sank as you pick up the phone and answered it.

“Just what the hell kind of message was that,” Mrs. Havanish raged. “You will be in work on time! Earlier, actually! I didn’t forget that you left work last night unfinished! I have too much going on to let my assistant – as much of an imbecile you are – to just slack off! You fell down some stairs? Do you know how many times I’ve heard that excuse?! That cellulitis excuse last year was more creative! Stop fooling around and get to work, you useless sack of shit!”

“I can’t. I did fall down my friend’s stairs and twisted my ankle. I’m on orders to stay off it as much as possible.”

“Please! You can’t fool me YN! You just wanted a three day weekend!”

“I’m serious, Mrs. Havanish. I called the temp agency and told them to send you an assistant. I’ll be in Monday, with a doctor’s note. I can barely walk as it is.”

There was a pause and then, “Don’t bother. You’re fired.”

“What? For what?”

“I refuse to employ lazy slackers. Your work has been slipping for months now. This was just the final straw.”

You sputtered, unsure of what to say. Tears stung your eyes. “Mrs. Havanish, you can’t fire me! This is the first day in over five years I’ve not come in. I even worked for you while hooked up to an IV! I worked over the holidays! I worked for less pay than was my due! You can’t fire me because I twisted my ankle!”

“I can and I have. Be in by three to clean out your desk and sign your termination papers with HR, or I’ll just have everything tossed in the trash and you can kiss your last check good-bye. Oh, and that disgusting little skeleton in security has already been notified. If your ankle wasn’t twisted before, it will be when he throws your worthless ass out!”

“How can he be notified of my firing if you just fired me?”

“I had a feeling you’d stick to your stupid lie about not being able to come in. He knows you’re not allowed in the building after today. I hope he throws you out hard.” With that, she disconnected the call.

You sat on the bed, trying to process what happened. You were unemployed. You were unemployed for daring to take a sick day. You were unemployed for daring to take a sick day after twisting your ankle.

What the hell?!

You got up as Sans entered the room. No, not Sans. Red. He barely looked at you as he walked over to the windowsill and grabbed the potted yellow flower. He mumbled something about having to water it and left.

“I better get to the study,” you said. Something told Blackberry wouldn’t be forgiving if you were late. “I’ll lock the door. No one can get in until we leave, okay?”

The study, it turned out, was in the basement. You stood at the top of the stairs, wondering how you’ll get down. That was where Blackberry found you several minutes later.

“THEY’RE STAIRS, YN. NOT A PUZZLE.”

“I know.” You tapped your injured leg slightly, a silent reminder that you couldn’t get up and down stairs easily.

Blackberry huffed and went down the stairs. You tried going down one step at a time, but that hurt your leg. Even when you stepped off with your good leg, there was pain as all your weight was, for a brief second, on your injured leg. You eventually sat on the stairs and scooted down almost sideways, wincing each time you bumped your left leg. By the time you landed on the bottom step, you were in tears.

“m’lord, you didn’t make her crawl down the stairs?” A voice like smoky bourbon barbeque sauce got your attention. You looked up to see Blackberry standing next to a tall skeleton, one who reminded you of Stretch. He’s thin, even for a skeleton, with an oversized black jacket and burnt orange sweater. His thin legs are encased by skinny jeans. Like Blackberry, he has fangs, one encased in gold. There are jagged cracks over his left eye and he leans in a lazy manner against the study door frame.

“SHE FIGURED IT OUT, MUTT. NO NEED TO CODDLE HER,” said Blackberry, earning him a curious look from the other skeleton. He grinned. “YOU HAVE PRECIOUS SECONDS TO ENTER THE STUDY, YN.”

You lurched forward, tears streaming down your face from the pain. You managed to enter the study and collapse on the floor just as the wall clock struck nine. You made it!

“EXCELLENT, YN.” Blackberry gently helped you sit up and he gave you a handkerchief for your face. “TODAY, YOU’LL WORK WITH MUTT UNTIL LUNCH. THEN, DURING YOUR LUNCH BREAK, HE’LL BRING YOUR SISTER HOME AND TAKE YOU TO HAVANISH INC. I’LL SEE YOU THEN.”

Of course he knew you were fired. He was going to throw you out of the building today. Blackberry took back his handkerchief and patted you on the head before he left. Mutt has moved into the room, regarding you with a lazy stare, strangely akin to how Stretch looked at you in the kitchen. Lazy laced with danger. You knew neither man should be crossed.

“so, you’re yn? i’ve heard a lot about you,” said Mutt as he passed you. “as m’lord said, you’ll work until noon for lunch. i have a backlog of files that need to be entered in the computer and several financial reports and forecasts that need to be typed up. assuming you have the time, you can also get started on auditing the next batch of reports.”

He helped you to your desk and put your leg up on a chair. He surprised you by giving you an ice pack.

You wanted to tell him that you won’t be returning after your termination. You’d be too sore and upset and there would be no reason to stay around. You were only helping out this morning. You dreaded the thought of how hard you’ll hit the pavement when Blackberry throws you out. With a shudder, you remembered Jimmy Cooper in Marketing. He was fired for breaking his arm over a weekend. That Monday, he was tossed out with his new cast catching the rays of the morning sun. You watched, sickened, as Jimmy rolled down the front steps and onto the sidewalk, his box of personal belongings scattered across the pavement.

There was silence in the room as you worked. You and Mutt fell into a rhythm and the pile of papers he gave your grew smaller as you quickly tapped in the numbers. You double-checked his math, pleased that everything seemed to be in order. You only stopped as you worked on the payroll calculations for one account.

“This is Havanish Inc,” you said. You find yourself staring at your own hours from the past two weeks. You blanched at how much you actually worked verses the pitiful amount Mrs. Havanish ordered for your paycheck. Not the first time, you wished there was some justice in the world.

“yes, it is,” said Mutt. “we have that account.” He looked up from work with a ghost of smile. “do i need to have you sign a nondisclosure form?”

“I won’t tell anyone, but I thought Font Accounting took over the accounting for Havanish Inc. Don’t tell me she’s having you double check their work, too?”

“we did.” Mutt went back to his work. “and I’m well aware that old bag had you double-check our work.”

“Wait! You work for Font Accounting? That’s what you were just implying, right?”

“sort of. i am font accounting. rus shriftart, ceo and founder of font accounting. m’lord is our silent partner. i have an office building in the city where most of my employees work, but i prefer to work from home. they are trustworthy monsters.”

“Oh.”

You to go back to your work. Time ticked by as you finished the data entry. Part of you wanted to know how he knew Mrs. Havanish had you check their work. You knew Font Accounting did a great job, their reports always pristine. Now you were sure it was just busy work on Mrs. Havanish’s part. If you didn’t have to redo each audit daily, you could have cut three hours from your day.

Close to noon, Mutt’s phone rang. He answered it and walked out of the room. All you heard him say was, “yeah, i have mouse helping me,” before he closed the door. When he came back, he said, “okay, let’s go. i’ll take you upstairs so you can get your sister and we’ll be on our way. just a head’s up, horror has been camping by your car all day so he can say goodbye to edwina. make sure she doesn’t freak out again.”

“I am really sorry about Edwina,” you said. “She just…She has a nervous disposition. I’m afraid this was her first time around monsters.”

Mutt snorts. “i believe stretch told you about lying in this household. a lot of us are very good at detecting when you are hiding something.”

You searched for the right words to describe Edwina and not lie. You could go with manipulative, evil, or gold digger, but you are worried he might think the same of you. By the time you give up, Mutt looks amused. “I think nervous disposition is the best description,” you finally say.

“sure, we’ll go with that.” He walked up to you and, to your surprise, pulled you close to him. You blushed before the world vanished under your feet and you felt weightless. The floor pushed against your feet, sending you closer to Mutt and you realized you were now in the kitchen.

Mutt chuckled as he helped steady you. “it’s a shortcut. I didn’t feel like being here all day while you climbed the stairs.”

You thanked him and went to get Edwina. She’s more than ready to leave and rushed out the door, stopping when she saw Horror between your beat up junker and a sleek black car.

“gee, edwina, you seem healthy enough to drive yourself home,” Mutt commented. While you went to get Edwina, he changed his sweater out for a white button-up shirt and a burnt orange tie. He had you lean on him as he helped you down the steps. “maybe i should just hand you your keys and let you be on your way?”

Edwina’s eyes were on Horror. His looming frame overshadowed her as he approached, a kind smile on his face and a large Tupperware in his hands.

“I WANTED TO SAY BYE TO THE PRETTY EDWINA. IT WAS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU AND I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER. I CAN SEE YOU HAVE MORE ENERGY TODAY THAN YOU HAD ALL WEEK. FEAR NOT, PRETTY EDWINA, FOR I, THE GREAT HORROR, HAVE BROUGHT YOU MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI. IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IN NO TIME! EATING HEALTHY IS IMPORTANT FOR RECOVERY, AND I DO HOPE WHEN YOU ARE WELL AGAIN, YOU COME BY FOR A VISIT. IT WAS A DELIGHT HAVING YOU AROUND.” He handed Edwina the Tupperware. At first, you were worried she’d toss it away, but she doesn’t. She grabbed her keys from Mutt, set the Tupperware in the back seat of her luxury car, and drove off with the tires squealing.

“MY, SHE IS CERTAINLY ENERGETIC,” said Horror.

“well, i guess this means we only need to stop by your apartment to get you changed and head to havanish inc,” said Mutt.

You said bye to Horror, who asked if you wanted some of his special spaghetti because he could just run home and grab some more. Mutt told him you’ll be back and could get some later. Horror accepted that and happily headed to his guest home. You waved, noticing Ax standing off to the side, watching you with cold eyes. He grinned, bringing one sharp finger up to his neck and mimicked slicing it open before he, too, turned and walked home.

In Mutt’s car, you found some crutches and a leg brace. Mutt explained you’ll need those and you agree. You gave him directions to your apartment and he finds it easily. You live in a fairly nondescript building. It’s neither too run down nor is it fancy. You are grateful for the elevator which takes you up to the fifth floor.

Your apartment is small. It was advertised as a one bedroom, but in reality, it’s an over glorified studio. When you walk in, there is a slight foyer/hall area with the kitchen to your right. Behind the kitchen is your bedroom, just big enough for your twin bed and one ratty dresser you got from Goodwill. There is no door to the bedroom, just a door-shaped hole in the wall. Your living area holds a small two-seater sofa, a single person table and chair, and your old tv. A window overlooks the street.

“cozy,” muttered Mutt as he moved past you to your room. Without a word, he opened your closet and shifted through your boring wardrobe. He finally pulled out a short black dress and a red fashion scarf. “put these on,” he ordered.

“I get that I need to change, but this is…” How do you tell him he pulled out the dress you bought for your great-aunt’s funeral. You didn’t get to go; Mrs. Havanish refused to give you the time off. Where most of your clothes were loose and oversized, perfect for hiding in, this dress was a bit form-fitting.

“you need to make a good impression, mouse. show them what they are throwing away.” He digs through your dresser and pulls out an unopened pack of pantyhose. He tossed it on the bed and went to your small bathroom. “geez, mouse, you can’t move in here! change in the bedroom. i’ll go wait outside.” He left the room and wandered out of sight in the kitchen.

You grabbed a body shaper from your dresser and quickly got dressed. The dress molded against you and, with your few extra curves, embarrassed you. You finished getting dressed and looked at yourself in the mirror. The nice dress and bright red scarf looked so out of place on boring old you. With a sigh, you pulled the hem of your dress down and were thankful the pantyhose were colored ‘suntan’ making them dark enough to hide…Nope, not going to think about that now.

Mutt walked back in, gave you a once over, and headed to your bathroom. After a few seconds of searching, he returned. “where is your makeup?”

“I don’t have any.”

He sighed. “mouse, you’re going to be the death of me. stay here! i’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that, he vanished. Like, right before your eyes! He returned a few minutes later with a bag from the corner drugstore. Inside was a small assortment of makeup in neutral colors and a curling iron.

“okay, mouse, we have to work fast. m’lord is expecting us to show up soon.”

“Why do you keep calling me Mouse?” you asked as he has you sit on your bed.

“because it fits. you are mousey girl who jumps at shadows and wants nothing more than to hide away. we need to change that, mouse. there is nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited notes*
> 
> Just decided to put in a bit more between Mouse and those she got to interact with. I also gave Mutt his "legal" name, the one that's on his ID card and stuff. We'll learn Blackberry's name in the next chapter. He doesn't go by Blackberry at work.


	4. Facing the Dragon *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Mutt, and Blackberry face off against Ms. Havanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a fun chapter. I decided to post it since the next two to three chapters are rather hard to read. They deal with a lot of heavy stuff that was hard for me to write. I'll post them this weekend, so I wanted to put this up as a last fluffy chapter in a while.
> 
> This is the first appearance of Ms. Havanish. She's based off an old boss of mine and an old coworker, dialed up to a hundred. She's also a bit of all the bosses I've ever had who, when I called in sick, always said if I didn't have someone come in for my shift, I'd have to come in, and never gave me anyone's number. Which is why I've worked through migraines, tried going to work with a 102 F temp, and worked with bronchitis. 
> 
> Ms. Havanish is going to be one of the main antagonists after this, though mainly working in the background. The lines of battle have been drawn, and she greatly underestimates our crew.

Chapter Four

When Mutt finished, you couldn’t believe how you looked. Now, the person staring back from the mirror didn’t appear to be such a disaster. You were beautiful! He curled and styled your hair, expertly applied makeup in a way that looked natural, and showed you what accessories to use.

“Where did you learn this,” you asked, admiring yourself.

“before we opened font accounting, i worked for mettaton. i was only supposed to be in the accounting department, getting valuable experience, but mettaton is so narcissistic that he made sure i knew the ins and outs of fashion. y’know, in case he needed another person to help him primp and preen.” He shuddered. “i hated it. i prefer my job now.”

“Well, thank you. I’d hug you, but I’m scared of ruining your hard work.”

Mutt placed the leg brace on your injured leg. It felt a little snug, but did help alleviate some of the pain. He told you that, while the two of you were at Havanish Inc, you were to address him as Rus Shriftart. Mutt, he explained, was a nickname given to him by his brother back in the Underground. He wasn’t thrilled that everyone was using something that used to be special.

“Why do you call Blackberry M’lord?”

“for a good portion of our lives, m’lord was a member of the royal guard. he eventually reached captain and earned the respect of everyone in the underground. i call him that to show how much I respect and admire my brother. It started off as a joke, but I came to mean it. all I want is for my brother to be happy, be it as captain of the royal guard or as security guard.”

You smiled at how much love you could hear in his voice. It was so sweet how the whole skeleton family loved and protected each other. A little less sweet when you thought of how much they threatened you, but you did respect their adoration for each other. You wished your family was a little more like that.

You two arrived at Havanish Inc and Mutt helped you from the car. You entered the building and are mildly surprised to see Blackberry waiting for you. He announced he’ll go up with you to sign your termination papers. Normally, he only came up after the papers were signed and the poor slob was officially out, but you appeared to be a special case.

Blackberry also has a special name that you are to call him while seeing Mrs. Havanish. He tells you that he’s officially known as Algerian Lord, as he wasn’t able to use his real name to register for his ID card and citizenship.

“YOU CLEAN UP NICE,” Blackberry commented as the elevator doors closed. You watched the numbers slowly climb in your final journey.

“It was all M-um, Mr. Shriftart’s doing,” you admitted. “I normally can’t tell the difference between mascara and lipstick.”

“GOOD JOB, RUS. YOU’VE EARNED A REWARD.”

“thank you, mr. lord. and yn, you can call me rus. i don’t mind.” There was a slight edge of humor to their voices when they said the other’s name.

“You are going to be representing yourself as Rus Shriftart, CEO of Font Accounting, right? I should show you the same respect I’d give anyone in that position.”

“LEAVE HER BE, RUS. IT WILL HELP YOU OUT IF SHE’S NOT VERY FAMILIAR WITH YOU IN THERE.”

When you exited the elevator, Mrs. Havanish was waiting to greet you. Well, greet made it sound nice. She stood there in all her spindly glory, all knobby legs and arms and rail-thin body. Her sharp eyes studied you and her thin lips twisted in a sneer. Her once blonde hair was mostly gray, pulled savagely back in a tight bun.

“About time you showed up, YN. I have Kelly from HR in my office. You will sign your papers and get your things.” She glared at Blackberry and Mutt. “I wasn’t expecting you until after. A little eager to get this over with, skeleton?”

“THE NAME IS LORD, AND I KNOW SHE’S OF HIGHER RANKING THAN YOUR NORMAL FIRES. I FIGURED THIS REQUIRED A PERSONAL TOUCH.”

“And you are…” Mrs. Havanish gestured vaguely in Mutt’s direction.

“i am here to assist yn.”

Mrs. Havanish rolled her eyes and stormed off to her office. You began your walk of shame. Everyone in the office knew you’d been fired. They were all watching, curious as to why you brought Mutt and why Blackberry was early. People poked their heads over the cubicle walls and made any excuse to walk by. Their curiosity swirled around you.

Sitting in Mrs. Havanish’s office was Kelly, a nice woman with thick, black curls. She had a stack of papers in front of her and a very apologetic look on her face. You sat across from her, ready to sign your fate away.

“in a moment, yn,” said Mutt. “don’t sign anything until i’ve read it.” He sat next to you and you noticed Blackberry leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. His stance appeared lazy, but he watched you closely.

“Of course, Mr. Shiftart,” you said and gave him the top packet.

“Um, YN, who are these, uh, people?” asked Kelly

“i’m sure you know mr. algerian lord,” said Mutt. “he’s worked for your company for nearly three years. as for me, i’m here representing yn on behalf of her new employment. rus shriftart of font accounting, at your service.”

“What?!” Mrs. Havanish glared at you and it took all your willpower to not look surprised.

“you won’t believe how many companies have had their eyes on ms. yn,” said Mutt as he flipped through the pages of the packets, his tone almost bored. “the second word ripples through the grapevine that you had a moment of insanity to fire ms. yn, i assure you, several of the top firms here in the city will scramble to scoop her up. we were just lucky to be in position to do so first. i mean, how often can one find an employee who has ms. yn’s background, training, and history of hard and diligent work?”

“You little traitor! You were planning on leaving this whole time! I bet you were selling company secrets,” hissed Mrs. Havanish.

“You said you were Font Accounting? How did you even know about YN? I mean, she never seemed like the kind to put out her resume or anything,” said Kelly.

“ms. yn has been on our radar for a while now and all those reports you had her double-check and rewrite – and sent to us to show us that you had her double-check and rewrite – only fueled our desire to have someone as detail-oriented on board.” He looked up from the papers. “her work has always proven flawless, an asset we crave.”

He placed the papers down. “none of these are up to snuff.” He turned his attention to Mrs. Havanish, the lazy demeanor dropping and he was now fully in control, a strong and confident businessman. “i noticed your piddling excuse for a severance package didn’t mention the money owed to ms. yn for the five years she’s been overworked and underpaid. it was one of the first things i noticed in your employee’s payrolls, so i did a little digging. you have a nasty habit of working your employees over their hours and not paying them. i’m sure the courts will be very interested to know that you force your employees to work roughly over twelve hours a day, but only pay for forty hours a week.”

“i did some math before I knew you let ms. yn go. see, we were planning on wooing her away from you, but you made it too easy. she works an average of seventeen hours a day, coming in at nine each morning and not leaving until one or two at night. on the rarest of occasions, she gets to leave early at midnight.” Mutt took a folded paper from the inside pocket of his jacket. He handed it Kelly. “this is what havanish inc owes ms. yn in just hours, ignoring the fact that it should be overtime and holiday pay for the past five years.”

Kelly blanched. “I don’t think we have this much in the bank! I mean, we could cover this, but the practice only keeps a certain amount in the bank and the rest tied up in some kind of business savings. Mrs. Havanish would need to authorize a transfer.”

“No! There is no proof to your words, Mr. Rus Shiftart, if that’s who you really are. All you’re trying to do is rob me blind. YN will take her last paycheck as I have authorized and be grateful. There will be no more talk of fictional payments owed. YN knew when I hired her – out of the goodness of my heart! – that she was salary and would only be paid forty hours a week. Anything over was strictly voluntary unless authorized.”

Mutt snorted. “and you never authorize overtime. you don’t even authorize days off. how many of your employees come in sick and running fevers because they know you’ll fire them if they do the smart thing and stay home? how many of your employees did you fire this year alone for seeing a doctor when you felt they should be working? oh, mrs. havanish, i suggest you change your tune real quick or you’ll have a bad time.”

Mrs. Havanish snatched the paper out of Kelly’s hand and tore it into little pieces. “Go ahead and threaten me, you insignificant little boy! You think for one second that I believe you’re with Font Accounting? Ha! I’ve played this game longer than you’ve been topside. I have the best lawyers money can buy at my disposal. I dare you to fight me, you pathetic worm! Now get out of my office! You! Skeleton!” At Mutt’s amused look, she amended, “You, short skeleton! Lord! Do your job and get this scum out of my office!”

“WITH PLEASURE,” said Blackberry. He motioned for you and Mutt to follow him. There was only one slight detour to your desk so you could grab your small desk cactus, a calendar, and your favorite pen. You were surprised to see Blackberry open your bottom drawer and scoop out several protein bars that you never knew were there. Mutt carried everything for you as you headed back to the elevator. Your crutches and the skeletons’ footsteps are the only sounds in the office. The phones don’t even ring as you leave the only place you spent most of your life the past five years.

“THAT WAS AMAZING, RUS! I’VE NEVER BEEN PROUDER OF YOU!” Blackberry crowed as the elevator headed back down to the lobby. “IT TOOK EVERYTHING IN ME TO NOT LAUGH AT THE DRAGON’S STUPEFIED LOOK.”

“i’ll contact king asgore when we get home,” Mutt said. “i plan to give that old hag a run for her money.”

“You’re not seriously going to sue Mrs. Havanish, are you,” you asked.

“of course i am. i’ve seen what she’s put you through, mouse. i’ve seen what she owes you. if nothing else, maybe this will teach her to treat her employees better.”

You look down. “She’s very powerful here. I don’t want your business to suffer because of this. Really, I’m not worth it. I’ll just take my last paycheck and find a new job.”

“you have a job with me. didn’t you hear me say you worked for font accounting?”

“I thought you were just saying that to mess with Mrs. Havanish.”

Mutt shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “do…do you want to work for font accounting?”

“I’d love to. I mean, if you’ll really have me.”

“i meant every word I said up there. we have wanted you to work for us for a while now, mouse. if you want, i can show you the letter we planned to send to you. it’s still a draft, but you’ll get the idea.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY. WE’LL BE YOUR PROTECTORS. NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN.”

The elevator gave a lurch as it reached the lobby. Your heart beat faster. The grin on Blackberry’s face widened and you had horrible visions of him tossing you out. The closer you got to the door, the more frightened you became. Your left leg throbbed. You noticed the lobby was a bit busier than normal. You narrowed your eyes as you realized people were gathering to see you get tossed out. Was it because it was _you_ being thrown out or just because Blackberry was tossing someone in general?

“Record is three feet, Algerian!” You recognized Rachel from Productions. She never missed a firing and you’re only surprised she didn’t bring popcorn.

“THANK YOU, RACHEL! I OBVIOUSLY WOULDN’T HAVE REMEMBERED THAT.”

“don’t show fear,” Mutt whispered as he passed you. You watched as he pulled the door open. It was now or never.

You turned to Blackberry, who watched you with a satisfied grin. Squaring your shoulders, you handed him your badge. In a normal office, that would be the end of it. But, this wasn’t a normal office. Blackberry placed a hand on the small of your back as he escorted you to where Mutt held the doors open. This was it. He was going to throw you out and see how far you fell. Maybe even measure it and announce it to everyone.

However, at the door, he stopped and turned to you. He took your hand and quickly placed a kiss on it. “IT’S BEEN A PLEASURE WORKING WITH YOU, YN. YOU BRIGHTENED THIS OFFICE WITH YOUR SMILE EVERY DAY. I AM GOING TO MISS YOU AND WISH YOU ONLY THE BEST OF LUCK ON YOUR ENDEAVORS.” His thumb rubbed over where he kissed and he has a very smug look on his face.

Bewildered, you let Mutt guide you to your car. Once seated, you asked him what that was all about.

“m’lord actually holds an iota of respect for you. it’s small, so don’t think you can manipulate him in any way. but, it’s just enough that he was willing to entertain a different way to end your last day. after all, how much of a shock was it to the dragon when you were not thrown out like trash? imagine the respect you just earned when word gets around the m’lord was civil with you. he believed, and rightly so, that after all you’ve done for havanish inc and all that has been done to you, you deserved an epic send off.”

“Thank you. You both have been so kind to me.”

“don’t thank me, mouse. thank m’lord next time you see him.” Mutt paused and then said, “you hungry? grillby’s is up ahead. we can stop for lunch.”

“Yes, please. I’m rather hungry,” you said. You were still shaken up from being fired, the discovery of your new job, and Blackberry’s surprise consideration. You didn’t feel hungry, but you knew you should be.

Grillby’s was a small tavern bar just a few blocks from Muffet’s. The inside reminded you of some old English tavern with warm wood paneling and dark red leather on the booths. In one corner, a bunch of dogs played cards, one booth had two drunk occupants, a horse monster fiddled with the jukebox, and there were three skeletons and a yellow lizard at the bar. The skeletons turned and saw you, and you weren’t at all surprised to recognize them: Sans, Red, and Stretch.

“damnit, mutt, do you have to bring that trash in here,” Red growled. “just collar that bitch already!”

“shut up, red,” Mutt muttered. He directed you to sit in a booth while he went to talk to the owner. The owner was a bright fire elemental dressed in a spiffy suit.

The moment you sat down, the skeletons joined you. They do not look happy. Each sat across from you, a slight glow to their eyes; Sans in blue, Stretch in orange, and Red in red.

“let’s put our cards on the table, yn,” said Sans. “we can’t have you around. you’ve had your fun, but you can’t stick around. it’s just…you may seem harmless, but i know what you humans are like. destructive, awful forces of genocide. you’re not good for papyrus.”

“i’ve actually said my piece to yn. we’re good in my book,” said Stretch. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “as long as she doesn’t use blue to brag to all her friends about befriending a monster, everything should be fine. right, honey?”

“I would never-“

“what the fuck, stretch! we’re trying to get her to leave! you can’t just say she’s fine!” snarled Red. He glared at you. “luckily, boss doesn’t like you. just stay the fuck away from us and everything is fine. keep your eyes to yourself, too!”

“I would never hurt Blue or Papyrus,” you said. You took a deep breath and continued, “I really care about them. I’ve never…You have no idea how much their friendship means to me. You guys don’t need to threaten me. I get it! Family is a big deal in the Underground and you guys will do anything to protect your family. I really admire that. I’d sooner die than ever hurt Papyrus or Blue.”

Sans’ eyes flickered above your head, almost as if he could read something. Stretch muttered something in a language you don’t understand and Sans answered him before returning to you. “you may not seem like a threat, yn, but we’ve been there before. you won’t believe the harm a single human can do, the evil in your souls. i’ve seen human children bring death and destruction. your kind only care about what you can destroy.”

“honey, you say you treasure our brothers’ friendship. what would you do to protect them?”

“Anything. I’d give my life.”

Red snorted. “a bit dramatic, don’t you think? all we’re telling you to do is stay away. fine, whatever, you can still go to muffet’s, but no more coming to the house, no more promises of sleep overs, and no more trying to worm into our lives. you’re not wanted.”

_You’re not wanted._

You can feel yourself shake. You clenched your hands under the table, trying to steady yourself. Stretch poked Sans and pointed to the air above your head. You heard Sans mutter a curse.

“that’s enough, guys,” said Mutt as he walked over. “this is a business lunch. out.”

“business lunch? You fitting the bitch for a collar and leash?” Red leered at you. “actually, mutt, that might not be a bad idea. you know, I bet humans can be trained. i mean, you and black do it all the time, right? put a collar on her, punish her if she misbehaves. what do you think, sans? paps might like a pet.”

“get. out.” Mutt’s eyes started to glow a dark orange.

Stretch stood up. “okay, mutt, we’re going. we said our piece. though, really, why her? why not someone who actually looks the part? why pick on someone my bro thinks of as a friend?”

“check her stats. all of you.” Stretch looked at you and looked away, not wanting him to see you struggle for composure. He made a strange clicking sound in his throat. Quietly, he asked Mutt something in that unknown language, and Mutt answered. This seemed to satisfy Stretch, who left. Red, however, muttered about how you were pathetic before leaving, rejoining the yellow lizard at the bar.

“she’s low,” said Sans. “you guys never used to bring home any that low. one wrong move and you can dust her.”

“too low, sans. and getting lower. it seems to m’lord that it’s stupid to try to stay out of the lives of humans. we wanted for so long to come above ground, and to do what? hide away? let this one in, sans. i promise you, she won’t hurt anyone.”

“i can’t give her the chance to hurt anyone,” said Sans as he left. He, too, rejoined the yellow lizard and the group left. Mutt sat across you in the booth and took out his own cigarettes, lighting one. The scent of spice filled the air.

“What kind are those?”

“monster kind.” He put the pack away. “don’t bother asking for some. i don’t share. not this, anyway.”

You tried to shrug but find you can’t move. “I don’t smoke.”

“mouse, you okay? What did they say to you?”

“N-nothing. I’m fine.” You steady yourself. “I’m fine. I’m just still upset over the whole firing thing. I can’t imagine what I’ll tell my family. Dad was so proud of me working for Havanish. He always said it was the job I was meant to have until I retired.”

“you have us now. i’m sure font accounting is just as good in his eyes as havanish inc. besides, you’ll make a more than fair wage and be paid for what you actually work, holidays and weekends off, and an understanding boss who cares about your well-being.”

With that, Mutt told you about your new role. You are his assistant and will report to the house every day, be in the study by nine. You are to wear business clothes, and he advised you to go shopping.

“m’lord won’t be pleased if you show up in your normal ugly clothes,” Mutt said. “get dark colors. if you need to make your clothes pop, choose a single color like red or purple. oh, and get used to wearing makeup and doing your hair. a messy bun may fly for havanish, but it won’t work in my office. i expect you to take care of yourself and pride in your appearance, mouse.”

The fire elemental brought over your food and waited until you took your first bite. After a smile and a happy little moan over how good the burger tasted, he leaves.

“i had grillby put some healing magic in your food. it should help your leg. speaking of which, how is your leg?”

“Better.” Actually, the more you ate, the better you felt. You moved your leg and realized it stopped hurting. “Why does it feel better?”

“magic,” said Mutt with a wink. “all monster foods contain magic. we can fuse that magic with human food, which is what grillby has done. it won’t heal your leg completely, but will help you regain a couple of points. it should be enough.”

“What was all that stuff about low stats and a collar?”

Mutt took a bite of his burger after dousing it in barbeque sauce. “red’s just being an ass. don’t mind him.”

“And the stats? This isn’t the first time I’ve heard that.”

He never answered. Suddenly, Mutt found his burger more interesting and you two finished your lunch in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited notes*
> 
> I gave our boys names for their professional lives. Mutt is Rus Shriftart (which, according to Google translate means font in German), and Blackberry is Algerian Lord. Algerian is a font that looks a bit medieval to me and I think that fits him. He's our prince, after all.


	5. Worthless *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse's happy day shopping with Blackberry, and possible movie binge with Blue, is interrupted by her father. Dick is a dick.
> 
> TW: Verbal and Emotional Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. In fact, the next four chapters are rather on the rough side for one reason or another. We get to meet the reader's father in this one, and he isn't pulling his verbal punches. He's based on a teacher of mine. When I was in fourth grade, my teacher targeted me. He even admitted his abuse to the principal but was given a pass because it was a "teaching method" to tell a student she was worthless and stupid on a daily basis and I just would not learn if he didn't push me. Funny, but I was a straight-A student until then. I actually had a fear of all male teachers until I was in high school because of that.
> 
> Chapter Five Bonus added to the bottom!

Chapter Five

The weekends used to be your days of rest. You’d roll yourself up in a blanket burrito and watch poorly dubbed Kung-Fu movies on tv until Sunday night. Food was whatever you had if you had just gone grocery shopping. You were rarely bothered due to not having friends.

Not this weekend. The mayhem started over dinner the other night. After helping Mutt, you thought you were heading home, but he insisted you stayed for dinner. To meet the rest of the family, he said.

Edge cooked dinner, and he was not pleased to know there was now a plus one to the dinner table. Though, with how many skeletons could fit in that large room, you doubted you would be the one to ruin his food count. There were five sets of brothers that lived in the house, plus three sets that lived in the guest houses. Skeletons, you decided, must always come in pairs.

The first new set you were introduced to were called Lust and Sin. You didn’t need to ask how they got their nicknames. Sin, the taller brother, wore tight leather pants, a pink corset, and a short black jacket. Lust wore tight leather pants, a dark purple tank top, and a purple and blue sleeveless vest. You blushed meeting them and they took it as some kind of challenge to see who could make you blush more. You never heard so many sexual innuendos in all your life.

The second set nearly sent you running for the door. When they entered, you froze. What came in wasn’t human-looking. It was as if someone crossed Papyrus and Sans with a dragon. The longer of the two wore a white tunic shirt, red-orange pants, and a matching scarf. His skull was leaner with a bony ridge that almost looked like a crown. When he saw you, he gave a happy yip and bounded toward you. Before you could run, he pounced and knocked you to the floor. Pain shot up from your leg, causing you to lock up under him.

“GREETINGS HUMAN! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STAYING AT THE HOUSE? I AM SO PLEASED YOU ARE FEELING BETTER! DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES? IT IS A WELL-HONORED TRADITION TO BOND OVER PUZZLES WHEN MAKING A NEW FRIEND. OR WE CAN COOK TOGETHER! I CAN MAKE US SPAGHETTI!” He peered down at you. “HMM, YOU ARE NOT THE SAME HUMAN, BUT YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE HER. HELLO NEW HUMAN!” He helped you up.

The other one wore a blue tunic and black pants. His skull was more rounded. One glowing cyan eye could be seen as he moved slowly toward you. Unlike his brother, he stayed on two feet. As his brother talked about puzzles and which ones he wanted to show you, the quieter dragon-skeleton moved behind you. You’re almost certain he sniffed your hair.

“YN, I’D LIKE YOU TO MEET PAPSTER AND SANSTER,” said Papyrus. “I KNOW THEY LOOK A LITTLE DIFFERENT, BUT THEY ARE JUST LIKE US.”

“I’D ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT IT WAS THEIR HOUSE YOU HELPED ME CLEAN,” said Blue.

“okay, you two. we have a guest, so behave,” said Sans. The two dragon-like skeletons moved away, though Papster whimpered and tried to stay by your side. You patted him on the head and that made him happy. They took the seats across from yours and you were sandwiched in by Mutt and Blackberry.

“don’t let their behavior fool you,” said Mutt. “they are as intelligent as us. their form is just different.”

“YOU SHOULDN’T JUMP ON OUR GUEST, PAPSTER,” said Tango. “YN LOOKED RATHER FRIGHTENED WHEN YOU DID SO. PLUS, HER LEG IS INJURED.”

“he didn’t hurt your leg, did he,” asked Mutt.

“It’s a little sore, but I’m sure I’ll be better soon,” you said. Mutt reached in his coat and placed a handful of colorful candies by your plate.

“monster candy. it’ll help heal you,” he explained.

“I AM SORRY I FRIGHTENED YOU, HUMAN. I WAS JUST VERY EXCITED TO SEE A NEW GUEST. MY BROTHER AND I DON’T GET OUT A LOT. I PROMISE TO NOT JUMP ON YOU IN THE FUTURE.”

“It’s okay, um, Papster,” you said. “Um, this is going to sound bad, so I’m sorry, but you startled me. I have a fear of large dogs…”

“and we look like large dogs,” asked Sanster with an edge to his voice. You couldn’t tell if he was sad or upset.

You felt yourself heating up. “Sorta, yeah.” You noticed everyone watching you, though they pretended to not. “I can’t promise to just get over it, but I can try. It was kinda automatic.”

“IF IT WOULD HELP, HUMAN, WE CAN TRY TO NOT BE IN OUR GASTER BLASTER FORMS WHEN YOU COME OVER,” said Papster. “WE WOULD NOT BE GOOD HOSTS IF WE MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.”

“What does that mean, Gaster Blaster forms?”

“it’s the form you see us now. we can make ourselves look like our, um, cousins, but it’s rather painful. we have been like this for too long,” said Sanster.

“I don’t want you to be in pain,” you said. “It would just be easier for me to work around my own fears.”

“it doesn’t matter, now does it,” said Ax. “yn won’t be hanging around for long, now will you?” He was staring at you, reminding you of his threat the night before.

Blackberry cleared his throat. “WHICH BRINGS ME TO WHY I ASKED FOR EVERYONE TO BE PRESENT TONIGHT. YN IS NOW THE NEWEST EMPLOYEE OF FONT ACCOUNTING, AND MUTT’S PERSONAL ASSISTANT. GET USED TO SEEING HER AROUND, SHE’LL BE HERE FIVE DAYS A WEEK.”

Voices exploded around the table; some angry, some happy. You wanted to run but Papyrus and Blue were congratulating you. Feeling eyes on you, you looked up to see Sanster staring at you. When he noticed you looking at him, he winked.

Before you left that night, it was decided that you’d go clothes shopping the next day with Blackberry. When you protested you could pick out your own clothes, Blackberry said, “I HAVE SEEN YOUR WARDROBE. NO YOU CAN’T.”

Which was why, on this cloudy Saturday morning in September, when you should be wrapped up on your couch and watching bad Kung-Fu movies, you were out with Blackberry. Being your new boss, he knew exactly what he wanted you to wear and dragged you to several high end shops that were so far out of your budget it wasn’t funny. You were more of a Ross and Goodwill kind of girl.

To your surprise, he wouldn’t let you pay for anything. You tried, you really did. Blackberry enjoyed buying your clothes. When you offered to buy him lunch, he declined and said he’ll see you Monday.

“OH, ONE MORE THING, YN,” said Blackberry as he got in his sleek, black car. “YOU MET NEARLY EVERYONE ON THE PROPERTY LAST NIGHT. THERE WAS ONE PERSON MISSING. HE GOES BY DUST OR MURDER. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T GET CAUGHT ALONE WITH HIM. WHEN YOU ARE WORKING, MUTT WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE. IF NOT HIM, THAN SOMEONE OF MY CHOOSING.”

“How will I know what he looks like?”

“THINK DUSTY AND CRAZY.”

Blackberry offered to drive you home, but you wanted to walk. It was nice out, and you needed more time to collect your thoughts. Everything Blackberry bought you was professional in black and gray with some red and purple to accent. Never in your life did you think you’d wear such clothing. Not a single oversized or bland article of clothing existed in the bags.

You were near your apartment when you spotted Blue sitting at a little café. He watched people pass him by and seemed a little down.

“Hey, mind if I join you,” you asked as you sat across him.

“HELLO, YN! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? OH, DID YOU AND BLACKBERRY FINISH SHOPPING? WHAT DID YOU GET?”

“Just clothes. I live around the corner. What brings you here, Blue?”

“JUST LOOKING.” He fidgeted. “I OVERHEARD PAPY TALKING TO MUTT AND SANS. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR STATS. I CAN ONLY SEE STATS IF WE’RE IN A BATTLE, BUT PAPY IS ONE OF THOSE WHO CAN SEE THEM REGARDLESS. WHAT I HEARD AND WHAT I KNOW ABOUT YOU ARE SO DIFFERENT THAT I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD MAYBE SENSE STATS OR SOMETHING. SO FAR, NOTHING.”

“What do you guys mean by stats? No one will tell me.”

“YOU KNOW, STATS. LIKE, YOUR HEALTH AND BATTLE STATS. UM, IT’S YOUR HEALTH, HOPE, ATTACK, AND DEFENSE. EVERYONE HAS THEM. HUMANS OFTEN HAVE AVERAGE STATS, BUT SOME, SUCH AS A SOLDIER, MIGHT HAVE HIGHER STATS DUE TO WHAT THEY DO. THERE ARE ALSO THINGS LIKE EXP, OR EXECUTION POINTS, AND LV, WHICH IS LOVE OR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE. BASICALLY, IF THOSE ARE HIGH, YOU’RE A VERY DANGEROUS PERSON. RED, EDGE, AND BLACKBERRY HAVE THE HIGHEST EXP AND LV IN THE HOUSE. AX HAS THE HIGHEST OUTSIDE THE HOUSE. AND THEN THERE’S DUST…HE’S GOT THE HIGHEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM. UM, YN, DON’T EVER GO NEAR DUST, OKAY.”

“I won’t. So, um, what are my stats?” You were almost afraid to ask. With the way everyone was treating you, did you have a high EXP or LV? Were you secretly a bad person? You didn’t feel like a bad person, but who knew how these points were earned.

“VERY LOW. PAPY WAS SAYING HE WAS SURPRISED BY IT. SOMEHOW, BLACKBERRY SAW IT WITHOUT BEING IN A BATTLE WITH YOU. THAT’S ONE REASON WHY I WAS HOPING I COULD SENSE STATS. BLACKBERRY AND I HAVE A LOT IN COMMON, SO I WAS HOPING WE’D ALSO HAVE THAT IN COMMON.” Blue looked away. “PAPY ALSO SAID YOUR STATS WERE GETTING LOWER. YN, DO YOU GET SICK A LOT?”

“Well, no more than the average person, I guess. Last year, I had a health scare, but I’m fine. I do get tired a lot, though.” You grinned, patting Blue’s hand. “If you saw me on my normal weekends, you’d think I was as lazy as Stretch. I sleep or laze about all day.”

“YN, DO YOU THINK I’M A BAD FRIEND?”

You’re stunned. “Of course not, Blue! You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Why would you even think that?”

“IT’S JUST, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOUR STATS WERE LOW. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. I DON’T FEEL LIKE I WAS A GOOD FRIEND SINCE I DIDN’T NOTICE.”

“Blue, you said most monsters only notice stats if they are in a battle, right? Well, we’ve never been in a battle.” You gave his hand a squeeze. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend. Really, Blue.”

He didn’t perk up. “YN, CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING?”

“You can tell me anything.”

“WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO THE SURFACE AND FOUND OUR…COUSINS, WE TRIED TO MAKE FRIENDS AMONG THE HUMANS. SOME, LIKE SANS OR MY BROTHER, WERE VERY WARY, BUT MYSELF AND PAPYRUS JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE. PAPYRUS WAS MADE THE OFFICIAL MASCOT OF ALL MONSTERKIND, AND I WAS HIS CO-MASCOT. VERY QUICKLY, WE MADE FRIENDS WITH THESE TWINS, ABBY AND DIANE.”

“AT FIRST, THINGS SEEMED TO BE GREAT. ABBY AND DIANE TOOK US TO ALL THESE COOL PLACES TO MEET PEOPLE, THEY TAUGHT US THE HUMAN WAYS OF COOKING, AND THEY WERE ALWAYS SO EAGER TO HANG OUT. WHEN WE FOUND OUT THEY WERE ONLY USING US, IT HIT PAPYRUS THE HARDEST. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE, HE THOUGHT HE WAS IN LOVE. HE HAD A RING AND ASKED ABBY TO MARRY HIM. SHE LAUGHED AND SAID SHE ONLY LIKED HIM FOR THE STATUS HE GAVE HER AND THE GIFTS, BUT SHE’D NEVER LOWER HERSELF TO ACTUALLY DATE OR MARRY A MONSTER. PAPYRUS LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR NEARLY A MONTH. HIS HOPE WENT DOWN AND WE WERE SCARED HE’D FALL DOWN.”

“Oh, God, Blue, that’s horrible!” You had no idea what hope or falling down meant, but you could tell by Blue’s tone it was bad. No wonder Sans was so suspicious of you. He must be worried you or Edwina planned to hurt Papyrus the same way. You had a feeling that hiding the fact you had a twin wasn’t the right move, but having a monster-phobe for a sister didn’t help either.

“Listen, Blue, I’m your friend because I like you. You really charmed me the first time we met, and seeing you and Papyrus at Muffet’s was always the highlight of my day. I’ll be honest, I thought when you guys met Edwina, you’d drop me. The fact that you still want to be my friend means the world to me.” You smiled. “My apartment is close by. Why don’t you come over and we can watch a movie?”

“I’D LIKE THAT, YN!”

You took Blue to your apartment building. As you’re about to unlock your door, your neighbor poked his head out of his apartment. Mr. Greg Bennat worked for Mrs. Havanish, too, and lived in a slightly larger apartment with his wife and two kids. The two of you had been neighbors for four years and he was your only other friend.

“Hey, YN, how are you doing?”

“Doing good, Greg. How are you? How’s your mom doing?”

“Not good. The nursing home said she’s refusing food. It’s not looking good, YN. I need to find some potion of immortality or something. If she dies, I’m going to get fired! I can’t just not go to my own mother’s funeral. Oh, god, I think my ulcer is acting up.” He shook his head. “So, speaking of fired, I heard you were fired.”

“Yep. Official ex-worker. I have passed on. I am no more. I have ceased to be. Shuffled off the mortal coil of Havanish Inc.”

“I heard that sadistic guard didn’t toss you out. Rachel was beside herself when she told me. I mean, really ugly crying about how he kissed you. Is that true? He dipped you and kissed you like something out of a romance?”

“HE KISSED YOU!” Blue looked shocked.

“Uh, no! Bl- uh, I mean Mr. Lord kissed my hand as a sign of respect. Really, that was it.”

Greg huffed. “Huh, too bad. You need a boyfriend.” When you rolled your eyes, he added, “Or a girlfriend. I’m not judging.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Greg.”

“Heard you also scored a job with Font Accounting.”

“Wow, the rumor mill was busy yesterday, wasn’t it? Yeah, I’m now with Font Accounting.”

“Man, some people have all the luck. Oh, before you go in, I need to warn you. The Great and Powerful Landlord let your father in. He looked pissed.” With that, Greg closed his door.

You looked at Blue. “Um, raincheck? This could get ugly.”

“YN, IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, AS YOUR BEST FRIEND, I CANNOT IGNORE THIS. YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO FACE YOUR FATHER ALONE IF HE IS ANGRY. ALLOW ME TO HELP YOU.”

“Thanks, Blue, but this isn’t something for you to see or hear. I’ll call you tonight.”

Blue hesitated a moment too long. Your door slammed open and your dad was standing there, filling the doorway. His anger rolled off him in waves.

“YN, get in here now!” He glared at Blue. “This is a family affair, freak. Get lost!” He yanked you into your apartment and slammed the door in Blue’s face.

“Do you have any idea where your sister and mother and I have been all day? I bet you don’t! Instead of seeing if Edwina was feeling better after her harrowing experience with those disgusting freaks, you were out shopping! With a freak! You must be the most selfish person in existence!”

“Stop calling them freaks! They’re people, dad!” You placed your bags on the floor.

“Bullshit, YN! They are not people! They are monstrosities, the most grotesque creatures to ever walk the planet! They were locked underground for a reason, YN! They should go back!”

“Really? What about what Edwina was planning? Trying to worm her way into Sans’ bank account. You do realize she would have had to date him. Not that I’d wish that fate on anyone, least of all Sans. Was he people then? Or just a bank account?”

“That was different! Edwina needs to think of her future! All that monster is good for is providing money. There is no reason for monsters to have money, anyway!” Your father stomped away from you, pacing in the tiny living area. “God, YN, don’t you have an ounce of self-preservation? You think those things are your friends? You should be worried about your own future! What will happen when you can’t work anymore? Who will take care of you? Not those undead abominations! Speaking of which, what is this I hear about you being fired? When were you planning on telling us? I had to hear it from your sister, who is very worried about you, by the way!”

“I have a new –“

He cut you off. “You should be out looking for new job! You should be groveling to Mrs. Havanish to give you your old job back! You should be doing a lot more than going out and spending money you don’t have!”

You took a deep breath. “I have a new job, dad. I’m working as the assistant to Rus Shriftart of Font Accounting. He hired me yesterday.”

“You were fired yesterday!”

“Yes. Amazing how it worked out. He was in the right position to offer me a job. Turns out, they were looking to hire me, anyway. I have a new job, one you can be pleased to brag about to your buddies, and there is no lapse in my employment.” You felt rather pleased with yourself. For once, you gained the upper hand. There was nothing your father could say to bring you down.

“Your sister spent the past day and a half in the hospital, YN. She was a nervous wreck and you let her drive home like that! Would it have killed you to take her home first? You selfishly stayed in that freak house with your disgusting, so-called friends just to let your sister suffer! Just because you never get sick doesn’t mean you can treat your sister like that! Need I remind you how fragile she is, how fragile she’s always been?”

“I’ve been sick,” you sputtered. “Last year the sepsis episode? Remember I spent a week in the hospital. You and mom and Edwina never bothered to see how I was doing!”

“You were faking it!”

“How?”

He ignored you. “They had to do a rape kit on Edwina! A rape kit, YN! Do you have any idea how much your mother suffered knowing you left your poor sister in a situation like that?”

It went downhill from there. Over and over again, your father reminded you of golden Edwina’s plight and your own egotistical nature. You were worthless. You were selfish. You would never amount to anything. No one in their right mind would ever care for you. The final straw came as he was leaving.

“You know, when you and Edwina were born, the doctors had to perform a life or death procedure on Edwina. They harvested some cells from you to help her out. I sometimes wish you had died in that procedure. Then I wouldn’t have to know what kind of mistake you turned out to be.”

With that, he slammed the door. You felt the tears burn your eyes. How could he say that to you? How could…

Your world came crashing down. Everything he said weighed on you. Your chest felt too tight. Your hands shook and your knees buckled. Strong arms caught you before you could fall. You looked up to see Stretch standing behind you, a very distraught Blue at his side.

“hey, honey,” said Stretch. “we, um, kinda overheard…”

“YN, ARE YOU OKAY? I CAN’T BELIEVE HE TALKED TO YOU LIKE THAT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! YOU ARE NOT SELFISH!” He threw himself on you, wrapping his arms around you. He buried his face in your chest and sobbed. “YOU’RE THE NICEST HUMAN I’VE EVER MET! YOU LIKE TACOS AND YOU LIKE PUZZLES AND YOU DIDN’T GET SCARED OFF BY MY FAMILY AND YOU DON’T TRY TO USE US FOR YOUR OWN GAIN!”

At that, the dam broke. You collapsed into Stretch’s arms and cried. He gently moved you to the couch, stroking your hair as you sobbed. Blue was at your back, and you knew your shirt would be soaked. Stretch whispered against your hair, telling you everything would be okay and that you deserved better. He promised to fix things. You let the scent of honey and spice wash over you.

Chapter Five, Bonus

“YN, get in here now!” A large, imposing man filled the doorway to YN’s apartment. He looked so much like you; same hair, same nose, same eyes. Anger rolled off him waves, making Blue feel sick. There was such a sense of danger about this man that Blue instinctively didn’t want you anywhere near him, father or not. The man noticed Blue when he moved to protect you. “This is a family affair, freak! Get lost!” Before Blue can do anything, your father pulled you in the apartment and slammed the door.

Blue stood there for a moment, too shocked to do anything. His first instinct was to break down the door and rescue you. But, he was conflicted. He knew you didn’t want him to hear or witness this. Standing there, Blue warred with himself. Did he storm the door and save you the way a member of the Royal Guard would, the way a friend would? Or, did he respect your wishes and leave you there to face whatever demons awaited you?

“With a freak!” Your father’s voice boomed through the thin door. The word freak caused Blue to flinch. “You must be the most selfish person in existence!”

“Stop calling them freaks! They’re people, dad!”

Blue heard you defend his family, defend him, even though you thought he’d gone. His resolve to save you strengthened. His hand was on the doorknob when a new plan formed in his mind. You needed to be saved, yes, but not just from this battle. If your stats were as low as Papy said, this kind of abuse was a regular thing. Couple that with the tension Blue felt in the house ever since Edwina came, he knew you needed more people on your side. Well, the Magnificent Sans would never abandon a friend, and he would see that you only had the best allies on your side!

First things first, to call reinforcements. The Magnificent Sans knew he couldn’t take on your father alone. Well, he could, but this was a battle of more than strength.

“They were locked in the Underground for a reason, YN! They should go back!”

“Really? What about what Edwina was planning? Trying to worm her way into Sans’ bank account. You do realize she would have had to date him. Not that I’d wish that fate on anyone, least of all Sans. Was he people then? Or just a bank account?”

“That was different! Edwina needs to think of her future! All that monster is good for is providing money!”

Blue’s heart sank. Oh, Papyrus and Horror would be crushed if they knew this. It was like Abby and Diane all over again. And all those other humans who came to them with a false hand of friendship, expecting only status and an open wallet.

But, not you. Blue knew you wanted to truly be friends. You tried to defend them to your father, but he heard you failing, beaten down by years of abuse. He can hear your voice falter and the pain you feel. Taking a deep breath, Blue called his brother.

“P-Papy,” he whispered. “Can you p-pick me up a YN’s apartment?” He sniffled, knowing his brother would come running. The Magnificent Sans didn’t need a protector, but he would never discourage Papy from playing the part. Now, Papy could put that training to good use and protect you. In moments, he was by Blue’s side, his eyes glowing an ominous orange.

“Bro, what’s going on?” Papy was confused. He came expecting to see his brother and you together, you being the enemy. He wasn’t expecting to see his brother shaking with anger outside a door in a shabby hallway.

Blue pointed to the door as more of the fight could be heard. “You stayed in that freak house with your disgusting, so-called friends just to let your sister suffer! Just because you never get sick doesn’t mean you can treat your sister like that! Need I remind you how fragile she is, how fragile she’s always been?”

Papy’s eyes narrowed and there was a crunch as his clenched jaw broke the lollipop he had been sucking on. He reached for the door, glowing white bones forming in the air. Blue grabbed his hand. “She doesn’t know we’re out here,” he whispered. “That’s her dad, Papy. How can a father talk to his daughter like that? It’s mean and cruel and…Papy, Edge doesn’t even talk to Red like that!”

The bones remained in the air as Papy listened to the fight. Now he knew why your stats were so low. You had such little hope after a lifetime of hearing how worthless and selfish and stupid you were. How every choice you made was the wrong one. Each word was like a knife, cutting away at your soul. How you survived this long was a miracle. He’d have to take a closer look at your soul to figure it out.

The neighboring apartment door opened and Greg Bennat stuck his head out again. “Hey, if you…” His voice trailed off as he saw the bones. Papy snapped his fingers, and the bones vanished. “Well, that’s a thing. So, if you two want to hide in here until the asshole leaves, you can. My apartment is always open to YN’s friends.”

Blue and Papy took him up on the offer. The apartment, though bigger than yours, was smaller than what a family of four would need. It was messy in the loving way of a family with two active under the age of five. Mrs. Bennat sat on the couch, reading a book and fanning herself. At her feet sat a baby carrier, which she used a foot to gently rock from time to time when the baby got fussy. A four-year-old boy sat on the carpet, playing with his toy cars. Papy took a closer look at the book and grinned, realizing it was one of his.

Mrs. Bennat looked up and gasped, hiding the book. “Oh, hello. Greg? What’s going on?”

“Carol, meet some friends of YN. They’re, um, waiting,” Greg said as your dad’s voice boomed through the walls with another round of insults.

“Do they fight like this all the time,” asked Papy.

“Yeah. Dick comes by to check on YN at least once a month. The fights are legendary. Really, the whole family is a piece of work.” Greg sighed. “I understand you met the sister.”

“Unfortunately,” said Papy.

“SHE BELIEVES WE ARE NOTHING BUT A BANK ACCOUNT,” said Blue. “EDWINA ONLY CAME OVER BECAUSE SHE WANTED SANS’ MONEY!” He sat on a chair, only to have the little boy bring over an armful of toy cars and drop them in his lap. It didn’t take Blue long to figure out that the kid wanted to play and was on the ground, pushing around a toy motorcycle. Looking up from his playing, he added, “THE FATHER FEELS THE SAME WAY. I HEARD HIM SAY IT.”

“That whole family is rotten,” said Carol. “I think they only survive on misery and hate. Well, not YN. She’s been a real dear. We even made her Matthew’s godmom.” She patted the sleeping baby.

“GODMOM?”

Carol smiled. “Yes. It’s an old, antiquated thing. In the olden days, godparents of a child were partly responsible for bringing the baby up in a pure and godly way. They were also the ones who would care for the child if anything happened to the parents. Nowadays, it’s just a title.”

“How does YN handle things after a fight with her father,” asked Papy. “Does she have health issues?”

Greg shrugged. “She stays to herself a lot. There are times when, after a fight, she’ll retreat. She has to do her job and all, but I can tell when a fight is bad. She’ll keep her head down, won’t smile as much, won’t talk to anyone, and often looks a bit of a mess. She’s only been sick once, as far as I know, and it was a doozy. She spent a week in the hospital last year. Mrs. Havanish nearly fired her for that, but decided the wiser thing to do would be to drop off all her work at the hospital.”

Papy frowned. He did not like where this was going. “Have you ever stood up to her father,” he asked.

“Once. Dick is part of the elite business partners of the city,” said Greg. “I told him to leave YN alone, and the next day I was dragged before Mrs. Havanish. The only reason I wasn’t fired was due to the fact I was essential to a project she had me working on. It would have cost her more money to hire someone new and train them than to just give me a warning. I was told, in no uncertain terms, to stay out of Dick’s business.”

As they heard your door open, Papy made a mental note to have Mutt look into your father’s business. What they heard next froze the souls of the two monsters in the room.

“You know, when you and Edwina were born, the doctors had to perform a life or death procedure on Edwina. They harvested some cells from you to help her out. I sometimes wish you had died in that procedure. Then I wouldn’t know what kind of mistake you turned out to be.”

“Come on, Blue, that’s our cue.” Papy motioned to the door.

“No!” The kid dropped his car and wrapped his arms around Blue when the skeleton tried to stand. “Stay!”

“Carl! Let the nice kid go,” scolded Carol. Blue pouted as he gently tried to pry Carl off him.

Papy chuckled. “Blue is actually my big brother.”

“WE NEED TO SAVE YN!” Blue got Carl off him. “I’LL PLAY CARS WITH YOU NEXT TIME.”

“You promise,” asked Carl.

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMISES!”

“I don’t think she’ll let you in now,” said Greg. “That was a pretty bad fight. Maybe you should give her a few days?”

“I have a shortcut,” said Papy. It was risky. He’d never been in your apartment, but Mutt described it to him just before he left to save Blue. In case he had to shortcut inside, of course.

There was a brief second of the world tilting and then Papy and Blue found themselves in your apartment. You were distraught and shaking, trying to not cry. One hand was on your chest as if the pain was there. Papy could see your stats go down another point as despair washed over you. Any more, and you’d be as weak and hopeless as he had been before the barrier fell. At what point did low stats kill a human?

Papy reached out as you fell down, surprising you. It was the hurt look in your eyes, another scar on your soul, that tore into him. He could see why Blue wanted to be friends so badly. Blue and Papyrus were the kind to heal broken birds, and you had been stomped in the ground.

“hey, honey,” said Papy. “we, um, kinda overheard…”

“YN, ARE YOU OKAY? I CAN’T BELIEVE HE TALKED TO YOU LIKE THAT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! YOU ARE NOT SELFISH!” Blue threw himself on you, wrapping his arms around you. He buried his face in your chest and sobbed. “YOU’RE THE NICEST HUMAN I’VE EVER MET! YOU LIKE TACOS AND YOU LIKE PUZZLES AND YOU DIDN’T GET SCARED OFF BY MY FAMILY AND YOU DON’T TRY TO USE US FOR YOUR OWN GAIN!”

_”honey, you say you treasure our brothers’ friendship. what would you do to protect them?”_

_“Anything. I’d give my life.”_

Papy moved you to the couch as you sobbed, sandwiched between him and Blue. Blue was just as upset, crying against your back and telling you how wonderful you were. Papy whispered against your hair, promising that everything will be okay. He made a vow to talk to Sans and Red when he got home. He judged you and you were innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Edit: I added a bit more to the conversations. Nothing else is new.


	6. Bad Blood *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with her father, Mouse's depression takes hold of her. She doesn't handle it well. Dust visits, and he has not fully made up his mind about Mouse or the secrets he holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Cutting and Depression/Sucidal Idealations. Please read with caution! I will have a summary at the bottom notes for anyone who feels that this is too hard to read.
> 
> This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I used to be a cutter, so I drew from my experience to write this. I can understand why some won't want to read this chapter. The reader will get help later on when her secrets are brought to light. 
> 
> I'm also making some changes on the whole soulmate thing. I know I said five, but all the guys are just wonderful. I'm upping the number to eight. And I'm taking Dust out of the running. He's a sweetie deep down, but I have other plans for him. G!Sans, who will show up around the Halloween chapter, will take his place.

Chapter Six

It took nearly two hours to calm you and Blue down. You promised Stretch and Blue that you’d call them in the morning, but you had a feeling you’d be too tired to hang out. You already knew Sunday would be a burrito blanket day. You thanked them for trying to make you feel better.

Truth was, you still felt terrible. Stretch and Blue were like a Band-Aid over a gaping wound. Your chest still felt tight. Your skin was tight. All your nerve endings felt like they were on fire. The comfort Stretch and Blue offered vanished as your father’s words rushed back.

_Worthless_

_Selfish_

_Should have died_

You started to shake. Mentally, you tried to grasp on to what Stretch said, but it slipped away as the darkness closed in. Tears stung your eyes and those horrible thoughts swirled in your mind, growing powerful. Everything in your body pulled tightly. Your blood flowed dark and thick in your veins like sludge.

“No,” you whispered. “Not again. Please. I don’t want to. Not now.”

_Worthless_

_Selfish_

_Should have died_

It was useless. How long have you had this…problem? You tried to resist it each time it reared its ugly head, but pushing it down only made it worse. Best to nip it in the bud now and deal with the consequences in the morning. Not that it was easy to think with your father’s words beating down on your soul.

_Worthless_

You wiped away your tears and got ready for bed, your glance falling at the shadows under your bed. It called you, a sweet siren song that promised to make you feel better. You don’t bother with pajamas, you won’t need them. With a shaky breath, you reached under your bed for the ornate box. When you bought it, it came with a beautifully painted Tarot set. You sold the cards and kept the box.

You sat on your bed, legs crossed as you placed the tools of your darkest secret ritualistically in front of you. Each item was a chance to stop, and each item was a promise of what was to come.

_Selfish_

You took out an alcohol swap and washed the top of your left thigh. The older scars glistened under the light, reminders of darker days.

Insinuating of more dark days.

_Should have died_

Next you set out the sterile bandages and a towel under your leg. Lastly, you pull out the container of razors and take a fresh blade.

_Just do it. You worthless bitch! Should have died!_

“I don’t want to do this.” Your hand shook as you brought the razor down to your thigh. “I can put this away, curl up in bed, and maybe have the strength to see Blue tomorrow. Or Papyrus. I’m sure they’ll want to see me. I don’t have to do this. Please, YN, stop it now.”

_**Just die already!** _

You dragged the razor across your upper thigh, watching as the blood beaded up and slowly dripped down your leg. Deep, red glistened in the light. So dark. It was bad blood, making you a bad person. Sludge that clogged your body and pushed you to do awful things.

It was this bad blood that must have made Sans and Stretch believe that you’d hurt their brothers. It was this bad blood that made your family hate you. It was this dark sludge that pushed your friends away. A taint on your soul that everyone saw.

You had to bleed it out. You cut deeper, letting the blood flow down and soak into the towel. The upper part of your thighs and your stomach were covered in scars. You never cut where anyone could see. It was your dark secret, your shame.

You hadn’t started off cutting. When you first hurt yourself, it was scratching. You used your nails and folded paper. But, after a fight with your father after you moved out, you couldn’t help yourself. In a daze, you found yourself in your kitchenette, knife in hand. That first cut was nothing, barely a scratch. You were so numb.

So, you cut again.

And again.

You watched as the blood flowed and the badness left your soul. Soon, cutting became your only therapy and you made your kit; bandages, alcohol swabs, sterile blades, and a small bottle of Gatorade in case you bled too much. You hated cutting, but you figured if you must do it, you’d be responsible.

You tossed the blade in the trash and mopped up the blood with the towel. After you bandaged your leg, you put your kit away. With a sigh, you pulled on a t-shirt and slid under the covers. Your leg hurt, the pain always coming once the bad blood was gone. It was how you knew you were better. You never felt the cuts while the bad blood was in you. You had all of tomorrow to heal. You’d be fine.

_Should have died_

It was the green light that woke you. Or, you thought you woke up. It was hard to tell. Your room was dark except for the light shining from a floating green heart above your chest. An eerie glow bounced off the walls, creating shadows where there should be none.

The next thing you noticed was him. Straddling your legs was a skeleton. He looked like Sans – same blue hoodie and black shorts, same round skull – but something was off about him. He looked unhinged as he gazed at the heart, one bony hand just shy of touching it.

“you were right, papyrus,” he muttered. “i should have never doubted you.” You feel his gaze drift to you. “you’re awake? good. for a moment, i thought you’d sleep through this. heh, that would be a first.” If Sans was a river filled with hidden currents, this person was a Class Six White Water Rafting Rapid. Danger, danger,danger!

“you know, i can’t figure out what they all see in you. you’re not special. you’re…” he paused, his head tilting as if he heard something. “you’re right, papyrus. she isn’t special to them. not that blue and that idiot care about special. they don’t have a brain cell between the two of them. all they care about is that you’re their little friend. a fucking puppy would keep them happy.”

He rubbed his thumb over the heart and you gasped. It felt as if someone put a live wire through your spine. “i’ve seen so many souls, toots. some were special – very, very special. stars, look at what you’ve done to her. she was so bright, so full of life, even after sitting in a jar for ages. you’ve had her for such a sliver of time, and she’s nearly crumbled. you’ve scarred her, toots.” He used his free hand to squeeze your left thigh, right on the newly made cuts. You yelped, but a sharp glance from him caused you to cover your mouth.

He reached down and took one of your arms. “if you were serious, toots, you’d make your next cut here,” he said and traced a line down your arm. “set her free and let her live a life worthy of her. i am sure that when blue and that id…papyrus find out about your dirty little secret, they’ll leave you. it’s one thing to befriend a sad human. it’s another to be friends with someone as fucked up as you. it would really be the best for all of us if you’d just drop out of their lives. too late now, i hear. i’d do it for you, toots, you know. get rid of you. but you’re not even worth the measly exp. you’re not worth anything.”

The green heart bopped against him. In the eerie light, you swore you saw something swirl around the skeleton, only getting a brief glimpse of something long and red. The heart playfully floated around the skeleton and, for a moment, he looked unguarded and younger.

“huh, this is interesting,” he muttered as he took hold of the heart once more. Gently, he traced a swirl over the surface and you felt like fireworks were going off under your skin. “and here I thought his protests were just to protect his brother. tsk tsk. i wonder if he actually knows.” He turned the heart over and over in his hands. “five? Well, toots, it looks like you are special after all. but, are they attracted to you or her?” He sighed. “choices, choices. should i help him win you or do i collect the exp and wait until she comes of age? i’ll leave the decision up to him. for now, know that you are a disappointment, toots.”

He pressed the tip of one sharp clawed phalange into the heart and you had to clamp your hands over your mouth tightly to stop from screaming. Everything faded to black and you found yourself falling through a dark void. You could feel others in there with you, but you continued to fall.

“kiddo! hold on!” A hand of shadows came out of the darkness, but missed you.

“sweetheart!”

“honey, I got you!” This hand came close to grabbing you, the tips scratching your arm as you fell down through the inky blackness.

“rabbit?”

You are grabbed and the feeling of falling stops. You can now tell the hands are skeletal, but you can’t see who has you. Slowly, you are set to right and the darkness slowly starts to fade and you can barely make out a humanoid shape standing before you.

“DON’T WORRY, MY LADY. I HAVE YOU.”

“you’re safe. we won’t let anyone hurt you.” A second pair of hands help steady you.You are sandwiched between two figures, one tall and one short. A feeling of warmth and familiarity fills you. When you wake, you are back in your room and the skeleton is gone. You turned on the lights and look around your room for any sign of the intruder. There is none, but you can’t help but feel as if you are being watched.

You spent the rest of the night and following day wrapped in a blanket, sitting on your lumpy couch. You know you are watching movies, but you can’t focus. The feeling of being watched never leaves, and you slept that night with the lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Mouse still spirals into a major depressive episode after Stretch and Blue leave her. Unable to handle it, she falls back on cutting and cuts into her thigh. She does this to bleed out the bad blood. The reader dislikes that she cuts, but can't make herself stop. Dust arrives at night, and the reader isn't positive if he's real or a dream. Dust knows a secret about Mouse, one he's not sure how he feels about.
> 
> Edit notes: I changed this chapter the most. When I first wrote it, I didn't know Dust's role in the story. Now I do, so I had to fix this so that he had more direction.


	7. The Soul of Kindness *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse starts her first week working with Mutt, learns how to deal with Ax, has a sleep over with Blue, cooks with Horror, and nearly dies at the hands of Red and Sans. Woo! That's a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of notes for this one. Just setting up for future chapters.

Chapter Seven

Working for Mutt was interesting, and far more relaxing than Havanish. On your first day, you showed up almost a half an hour early and realized you had no idea the rules of the house. You knocked on the front door and took a polite step back as Sans opened it. He was dressed for work; pressed slacks, a blue button-up shirt, a slightly wrinkled lab coat, and an undone tie with the periodic table printed on it. A pair of wire-rim glasses were tapped to his skull. He appeared tired with blue-gray shading under his eye sockets.

“you don’t have to knock, kiddo,” he said. “you work here now.”

“It’s still your house, Sans. I wouldn’t feel right just barging in.”

“you’ll probably have a key by the end of the day, so don’t worry about it.” Sans shuffled his feet for a second before moving to let you in. “so, um, yn, how was your weekend?” He studied you and you wonder if he’s only asking because Blue and Stretch informed him about your fight with your dad. You really don’t want to talk about your dad or the strange dream you had after.

“It was okay.” You gestured to your wine-red top and black slacks. “As you can see, I did my shopping and got Blackberry’s seal of approval.” You were very proud of yourself as you styled your hair and even put on a bit of makeup.

Sans appraised you before he looked down and fiddled with his tie. “you look good, kiddo. blackberry and mutt are really lucky to have nabbed you.”

“Here, let me.” You set your bag of leftovers on the floor and took the ends of the tie. As you fixed it for him, you said, “I had to learn this for the holidays. You won’t believe how many of my cousins showed up with their ties half done. Mom is such a stickler for what is proper that I had to learn. I’d stop them at the door and do an inspection.”

“you, uh, come from a big family?”

“You can say that. Not as big as yours, I’m guessing. Mom and Dad are one of many kids, and most of my aunts and uncles have huge families. I only get to see like a third of them at any holiday gathering while the others are split up between other family members.” You stepped back. “There! Now you’re perfect.”

A blue blush dusted Sans’ cheekbones. “thank you, yn. i…i should get going. have a good day, yn.” He left quickly.

You picked up your bag and headed to the kitchen. Humming to yourself, you put your leftover Chinese in the fridge. As you closed the door, you heard the booming voice of Horror behind you.

“GREETINGS, YN! I AM SO GLAD TO HAVE CAUGHT YOU. I REALIZED LAST NIGHT THAT I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO GIVE YOU MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WHEN YOU LEFT ON FRIDAY. I BROUGHT SOME OVER FOR YOU TO TRY TODAY, NOT ONLY TO CELEBRATE OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT ALSO YOUR NEW JOB! IT’S NOT EVERYDAY SOMEONE GETS TO FEAST ON THE GREAT P…UM, HORROR’S FAMOUS SPAGHETTI; SILKEN PASTA AGED TO PERFECTION IN AN OAK CASTE, COOKED TO FLAWLESS ACHIEVEMENT WITH ONLY THE FINEST INGREDIENTS!”

You turned to see a large Tupperware held out to you. Inside was a super-sized portion of spaghetti and meatballs, swimming in dark red sauce.

You smiled. “Oh, thank you Papyrus. I didn’t realize you were going to do that for me. I’ll have it for lunch.” You placed the Tupperware next to your bag. You could always have cold lo mein for dinner. “Would you like to eat lunch together?”

“I WOULD BE HONORED, YN! I CAN’T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF MY SPAGHETTI. I HAVE SPENT YEARS PERFECTING THIS RECIPE. GRANTED, IT’S GONE THROUGH SOME CHANGES SINCE WE CAME UP FROM THE UNDERGROUND, BUT THAT’S BECAUSE SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS ARE…UM…UNAVAILABLE UP HERE.”

“I am looking forward to trying it. Thank you.” You moved around him to head down to the study. You see Ax at the kitchen entrance, looking like he’s ready to kill you. Carefully, you skirted around him and ran down the stairs, feeling Ax’s red eye on you the whole way.

Mutt has a desk set up for you. Much like Friday, you worked on data entry and forecast reports. When you asked him what he should be called while you were working, he smiled and said, “it’s okay if you call me mutt, but if we have to do a conference call or go out to a business function, you need to address me as rus or mr. shriftart.”

Lunch was upstairs with Horror. Ax and Mutt watched from down the table, neither one seemed to be happy with the situation. The spaghetti was good and you told Horror that. This pleased him and he smiled, looking so much like his namesake. For an instant, you were certain that he must have looked like the other Papyrus once upon a time. When Horror offered to teach you to cook, you accepted. Down the table, you heard Ax scratch the table.

After lunch, as you settled back at your desk, there came a timid knock on the study door. Sanster and Papster entered the room to join you two. Mutt looked on amused as Papster curled up by the door and Sanster chose an oversized chair near your desk. Though it looked as if he were sleeping, you could feel Sanster’s eyes on you. When your work day came to an end, Sanster jumped to the chance to walk you to your car.

“stay safe, sweetheart,” Sanster murmured as he hugged you tight.

With that, your routine was set. You arrived to the house at 8:15 every morning and headed to the study after a quick good morning to Sans (often fixing his tie for him) and putting your leftovers in the fridge. Horror was always waiting for you, either in the kitchen or by the front door, to tell you if he brought you lunch or if someone from the family left you something to eat. There was a pasta dish from Papyrus on Tuesday, complete with a long note of apology and reassurance that the two of you were still the best of friends. Tuesday night found you bringing home chicken tetrazzini from Tango. Wednesday you had more of Horror’s Friendship Spaghetti and took home a huge helping of Blackberry’s burritos.

“I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU EAT ENOUGH,” Blackberry said as he handed you the burritos. “YOU HAVE A BAD HABIT OF SKIPPING MEALS.”

You looked down at your body, your new clothes showing off a bit more of your chubby curves. “I could afford to lose a few pounds, Blackberry, but thank you.”

He scuffed. “YOU LOOK PERFECT ALREADY. JUST TRY TO REMAIN HEALTHY AND NOT STARVE YOURSELF, YN. NO EMPLOYEE OF MINE SHOULD EVER SKIP A GOOD MEAL.” He stuttered slightly over ‘employee’ as if he was about to say something else.

Everything changed Thursday. Mutt had a conference that ran over, so you ate lunch alone with Horror, where the two of you ate taco salad from Blue. After you said bye to Horror, you headed back to the study. On the landing between the main floor and the basement, Ax surprised you. He slammed you hard into the wall, his eye glowed red.

“hey, yn, do you know what happens when you ignore a warning by a cannibal? it puts you in hot water. did you think you could get away with this, letting me stew while you buttered up my brother? what’s your game, yn? you get off playing with papyrus? you enjoy giving him false hope?” One hand captured your wrists, holding them above your head while his other hand curled painfully around your throat.

“I’m not playing games, I swear!”

“i warned you, yn! i told you to never come back here, but you just had to trick those idiots into letting you stay. i told you to never talk to my brother again, and you disobeyed me! not only that, but you did so while looking over at me, rubbing it in. you and that viper have him twisted around your pretty little fingers. he actually thinks you’re his friend!”

“I am! I swear, Ax, I like hanging out with your brother. I’m not going to hurt him. Please, Ax!” You winced as one of his clawed phalanges pierced your neck. You felt the blood drip down.

For a moment, Ax froze, his eyes on the blood. He licked his teeth and dragged his claw deeper in your neck. You cried for help as he moved in, licking the blood. This was how you were going to die, you just knew it.

“even fearful, you taste so sweet, rabbit,” Ax muttered into your flesh. “why must you torment me so?” He let go of your wrists, his clawed phalanges now digging into the wall. You’re nearly sure there is a glow forming between the two of you, but he stood too close. His body now flush against yours as he nuzzled your neck, licking and sucking the wound he caused.

Suddenly, he’s thrown back and you see Mutt has him by the hoodie, eyes a dark orange flame. Sanster was on the top of the stairs, crouched low on all fours, ready to spring to your aid.

“are you okay, mouse? this scum didn’t hurt you?” asked Mutt.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” You rubbed your wrists.

Ax gave a sharp, barking laugh. “oh, this is precious. looks like your white nights have arrived, rabbit. i’d love to stick around, but i actually have things to do today.” He wiggled out of his hoodie, stepping close to you. Mutt and Sanster immediately moved to stop him. “call off your guard dogs, yn. i’m leaving. though, we should finish our conversation soon. say, over dinner and then breakfast?” With that, he reached out and touched your wound, licking the blood off his finger before vanishing.

Sanster jumped down to the landing. He stood, taking your head in his hands and looked at the wound. “he made you bleed, sweetheart.”

“It’s fine. Only a scratch.” But it shook you that Ax could have killed you. The whole time he had you, you hadn’t tried to get away or fight back. You should have screamed and pushed away, clawed at his eye sockets, bit, or tried to stop him in some way. The only thing was, at the time, as frightened as you were, you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. Not terribly, anyway. It was almost as if he was trying to fool himself into thinking he could hurt you. The cut on your neck wasn’t very deep, nor was it really big. You’d heal in no time.

You were just lucky he got distracted by a little blood.

You get back to work, but you felt Mutt and Sanster watching you. Mutt gave you Band-Aid and offered to heal your wound. When you said yes, he placed a hand on it, and you felt a warmth spread down from your neck.

“there, mouse, good as new,” he said. “i was almost tempted to leave it, to let my brother see, but i figure we don’t need any more bloodshed.” Mutt smiled, his hand caressing the spot where the wound had been. “for the right person, mouse, we can move mountains.”

You kept quiet about Ax. Family was important to the skeletons, possibly to all Monsters. There was no reason for you to cause friction among them.

Especially since you knew you’d lose.

After work, Mutt offered to take you to your car while Sanster trailed behind. You felt them stiffen when you saw Horror standing by your beat-up car. They tried to hold you back, but this was Horror. You had nothing to fear from him.

“YN, I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO SAY I AM SORRY AND VERY DISAPPOINTED IN HOW MY BROTHER ACTED TODAY. IT WAS…RUDE OF HIM. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM.”

“You shouldn’t have to apologize for your brother’s actions,” you said. “However, I accept. Only for you, Papyrus.”

“THANK YOU. I, UM, I KNOW YOU AND BLUE HAVE A SLEEPOVER PLANNED FOR FRIDAY. IT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME TO ASSUME THAT I COULD JOIN, BUT I DO WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU. DO…DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SPARE SOME TIME TO COME OVER SATURDAY? MAYBE FOR A COOKING LESSON?”

When Mutt’s hand tightened on your arm, you said, “I’d love to, Papyrus, but I think it would be better to have the lesson here, at the main house. Would that be okay?” You looked back to Mutt and Sanster for support.

“frankly, I say no, sweetheart. i hate to say it, but you can’t trust ax. once he’s tasted you, he’ll hunt you down,” said Sanster.

“as long as it’s in the main house,” said Mutt. “i’ll keep edge off your case while you use the kitchen.”

You turned back to Horror. “Sound good to you, Papyrus?”

“THAT SOUNDS AGREEABLE, YN. YES! I THINK IS AN EXCELLENT PLAN, GIVEN HOW MY BROTHER HAS BEEN ACTING. AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR HIS BEHAVIOR. I’LL TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI THAT WILL CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT BEING SO CRUEL TO YOU. NYEH HEH HEH!”

Horror gave you a hug and started back to his house. His brother was waiting just off the path. When you caught Ax’s eye, he licked his teeth. Mutt and Sanster steer you back to your car. Before you could get in, a flashy blue sportscar came speeding up the drive. You’re not really surprised to see Blue get out.

“YN! YOU’RE STILL HERE! ARE YOU STAYING FOR DINNER? I WAS WORRIED I WOULDN’T GET TO SEE YOU AND WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE THE TACOS FOR TOMORROW. OH, GOSH! THIS IS EXCITING! IT’S ALMOST LIKE WHEN YOU CAME IN TO MUFFET’S. I, UH, GUESS SINCE YOU’RE WORKING FOR MUTT AND BLACK, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO DO THAT ANYMORE.” He looked crestfallen.

“I can still stop by,” you reassured him. “I miss going there, too.”

“AND, ARE YOU STAYING FOR DINNER?”

You stammered, trying to find a polite way of saying you weren’t sure. It’s not that you didn’t want tacos, but you were scared of wearing out your welcome.

“sounds like a plan,” came from Stretch. You looked to see him standing lazily against the front doorway. “yn, come back inside and help set the table.” Ever since Saturday, you and Stretch had an uneasy peace. He stopped threatening you and did ask if you were okay anytime he bumped into you. You just couldn’t feel safe around him. Not only did he seem to hate you because of Edwina, but he’d seen you at your worst. How long until he decided a freak like you wasn’t welcomed around his brother?

Keeping an eye on Ax, you went back in the house. Blue happily chattered about his day at work, and you quickly got caught up in his story about Muffet and an unruly customer. When Blackberry came home, he marched straight up to you, not surprised to see you still there. He tilted your head to the side and snarled at Mutt in their strange, secretive language. Many of the skeletons around you froze as Mutt answered in a rather lazy way.

“YN? BLACK WANTS TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT BLOOD ON YOUR SHIRT,” said Blue.

“yeah,” said Stretch as he took down a pile of plates from a cupboard. “why don’t you enlighten us on that, too, ax?”

You turned to see Ax and Horror entering the house. The damaged skeleton froze, his red eye darting between everyone, landing finally on you and Blackberry. He gave a lazy shrug and said, “maybe she cut herself shaving?”

Blackberry growled, causing you to grab his hand. “I’m fine,” you said. “See? Nothing there. Not even a scratch. I’m fine.”

 _Please,_ you thought, _please don’t make this worse._

Blackberry mumbled something under his breath and stormed out to the back, telling Mutt he should have a smoke break. Mutt followed his brother, the look he gave you as he did sent a chill down your spine. You had a feeling you made things worse.

Slowly, the rest of the family trickled in, and the matter of the blood on your collar seemed to be forgotten. Papyrus stopped by the kitchen to give Blue some pointers on dinner, though, thankfully spaghetti-filled tacos were not on the menu. Edge came home and grumbled about the mess Blue was making. When Hip Hop came home, he took one look at you in the kitchen, pulled his hoodie lower over his skull, and fairly ran down to his basement room. Tango sighed and followed him, telling Blue they would probably be eating down there. Sans, when he saw you, barely gave you any notice, almost as if he knew you’d be there tonight.

“How many people are eating dinner in the house,” you asked as you helped set out the plates with Stretch.

“set out eighteen plates,” Stretch said. “we set a place for everyone, even if they don’t eat with us. papyrus and blue insist on it.”

You shook your head, thinking of how your mom would freak over that kind of fluctuation. It was a nightmare every holiday with who was coming, who wasn’t, and who had a guest. If so much as one person called off, it meant a whole new dinner set up, sometimes new dishes, and days of your mom complaining. You do a quick count, making a mental note that Hip Hop and Tango were downstairs and that Lust and Sin just walked through the door. There is an extra plate. When you mention that to Stretch, he looks sour.

“that’s for dust. he almost never shows up, but he has a place should he decide to _grace_ us with his wonderful presence.”

You remember your nightmare and shudder. “I think I remember Blue mentioning a Dust on Saturday. Something about Dust having the highest EXP and LV?”

“yeah. don’t ever go near him, honey. trust me, he’s bad news.”

Once again, you found yourself seated between Blackberry and Mutt. You have the oddest feeling they were guarding you. With the way Blackberry kept looking at your neck, you’re almost certain he wanted to kill Ax.

Midway through the meal, Lust spoke. “so, yn, do you have plans next weekend? i know you are busy with blue and horror this weekend, but i was hoping you’d be free next saturday.”

“I don’t have any plans. Why?”

“I was wondering if you’d come out with me. Nothing too fancy, just a club. A friend of mine owns it and I’ve been meaning to go there. I thought it would be nice to bring a date.”

You paused. The very air at the table changed as suddenly, you and Lust were surveyed by nearly everyone else. Sanster shook his head, silently pleading with you to say no. Blackberry growled at Lust in that unknown language, and Lust answered the same. Mutt gripped your hand under the table and you could see Stretch subtly mouth ‘no’. Others, like Ax and Sans, leaned in to hear your answer, their faces taunt with an emotion you couldn’t describe. Was it anger? Worry? Something negative, that was for sure.

Slowly, you said, “It sounds like fun, Lust. Why don’t you pick me up at my place?”

Lust’s smile widened. “it’s a date, vixen.”

The tension didn’t fade after your answer. Indeed, it seemed to mount. You decided to not stay later, excusing yourself by saying you were a little tired. Lust stopped you before you could leave to get your number. After you gave it to him (under the glares of several of the skeletons), he kissed your cheek.

“ignore them, darling. as much as i wish it, they have no reason to be jealous of me.”

You headed to your sad little car, stopping as you see Ax waiting for you.

“listen, rabbit, i like lust, but accepting that date was poor move. you have no idea what you’ve done.”

“Haven’t you caused enough damage today?” You touch where he had hurt you.

“heh, welp. looks like it’s healed, rabbit. as you said, you’re fine.” He coughed and looked at the ground. “look, rabbit, that wasn’t my brightest moment. it’s just, i don’t know how i feel about you hanging around my bro, so let’s taco ‘bout it. with the way you accepted his offer of cooking lessons and haven’t run screaming at the sight of him, he thinks you’re his biggest flan. it makes miso happy to see my little bro happy. As much as I hate to admit it, you do that.” He scuffed his shoe against the pavement. “and, well, you’re the only person besides myself who calls him papyrus. that means so much to me, rabbit. truce?”

You touched your neck. “What about today?”

“won’t happen again, rabbit, but aorta tell ya, you’re the sweetest girl ever.”

You frowned in confusion. “Are…are you telling puns?”

He shrugged. “yeah. can’t you tell?”

“Not really. Sorry, but puns go over my head. I’m more of knock knock girl.”

Ax chuckled. “wow. i wasted all that good material, too. okay, rabbit, what’s a cannibal’s favorite dessert?”

“What?”

“lady fingers.” He grinned as you gave a nervous giggle. “seriously, rabbit, i do find you to be the sweetest thing i’ve had in a long time. you’re…you have no idea what you’re doing. you’re too nice, rabbit. accepting a date with lust really proves that. you have no self-preservation. what you need is me, someone who will protect you. and, i’ll do that. part of the truce and all. i’ll keep you safe, rabbit. because, believe me, i know what a predator looks like.”

“What’s the catch?”

“if you ever get a papercut, you call me. deal?” He held out his hand to you, his glowing red eye trained on your face.

You reached out to take his hand, but someone grabbed your arm. You looked to see Mutt standing next to you, his eyes a dangerous dark orange. “show her your hand,” he ordered.

Ax smiled wider as he turned his hand over. You gasped, seeing a spike sticking out of his palm. “what’s the matter, dog breath? can’t take a joke? i learned this little number from red.”

“Was your offer for a truce a joke?” you asked.

“no, rabbit, i meant it with all my soul. it’s just…you’re a bit addicting. kinda wanted another taste since i have a feeling it would be my last.” He took off the spike and held out his hand again. Hesitantly, you shook it. “aw, see, rabbit, what did I say about no self-preservation.” You gasped as he suddenly pulled you closer, bringing your hand to his teeth. You’re too shocked to think of anything as he rubbed against your hand, zygomatic to mandible.

“that’s enough, ax,” said Mutt. When Ax didn’t look like he was going to let go of your hand, Mutt growled at him in their secret language.

Ax dropped your hand, glaring at Mutt. “we’ll see about that,” he snarled. “tell the tyrant I won’t give up that easily.” With that, he vanished. Mutt nearly pushed you to your car and you decided it was best to make your escape.

Accepting Lust’s date seemed to set off something in the skeletons. The next day, you were besieged by requests for dates and outings. Tango, along with a very bashful Hip Hop, offered to teach you how to dance. Edge (angered over your accepting cooking lessons from Horror) offered to give you a real cooking lesson. You cautiously accepted, only to discover a very angry Red glaring at you from the kitchen doorway. Blackberry insisted that you allow him to take you out to dinner. You teased him, asking if all new employees get dinner with the CEO. He told you no, only the special ones. Finally, Sanster and Papster asked you out to the faire.

Friday’s sleepover with Blue was fun. Blue wanted to cook dinner, but Edge booted him from the kitchen and prepared an array of snacks. You hated to admit it, but Edge’s cooking beat out Blue’s desire for tacos. When Blue wanted to watch Disney movies, Red laughed and said that a sleepover meant scary movies.

“you know, movies where the disobedient and sinful teens get chopped up into little pieces,” he snarled, glaring at you.

Stretch vetoed the idea, especially after Horror, who did get invited over after all, suggested they raid Ax’s movie shelf. Blue, however, was now sold on the idea of a scary movie and you suggested they watch some older horror movies. When Stretch challenged you to find an old Disney horror movie, you accepted. To your surprise, you found Watcher In The Woods, a 1980’s Disney film that had a horror element in their library. While it bored the edgier and more grown-up skeletons, you had fun cuddling with Blue and Horror during the more frightening scenes. You made a mental note to introduce Blue to the wonders of Bela Lugosi, Vincent Price, and Christopher Lee.

You slept in a pile of bones. It was far more comfortable than you would have thought. Sanster curled around your back, holding you like a teddy bear with his tail wrapped around your legs. Blue snuggled against your chest and Horror slept behind him, his lanky frame bent almost around you as well. Stretch slept near your head and you had a strange feeling that he played with your hair before you fell asleep.

You only woke once during the night. You noticed a figure standing at the foot of the pile. Your heart drops as you recognized the crazy skeleton, the one you prayed was just a nightmare. He’s not looking at you, but at someone behind you. You could feel the rise in magic, crackling in the room. Sanster and Blue whimpered in their sleep and curled even more tightly around you. Whoever your nightmare is glaring at, there is a definite line in the sand. You were straddling that line, and each side was eager for you to fall.

You just wish you knew the cost.

Not wanting to let your nightmare or whoever he was having his staring contest with know you were up, you snuggle deeper under the blanket. Sanster gave a chirping purr and cuddled you tighter. You’re not sure how long you lay there, shivering under the blanket, but suddenly you were opening your eyes to a sunlit room.

Cooking with Horror was an experience. He knew his stuff, but he described it differently. You didn’t just turn on the stove, you made it rage with the fires of passion. You didn’t smash tomatoes for the sauce, you used the fists of justice! Stirring was a workout and the mess you made was impressive.

As you cleaned the kitchen, you said, “Papyrus, have you ever thought of teaching children how to cook? This is the kind of lesson that would go over well with them.”

“I CAN’T TEACH A CHILD,” said Horror sadly. “I WOULD FRIGHTEN THEM. I…I KNOW YOU DON’T NOTICE YN, BUT I AM NOT THE MOST HANDSOME OF MY FAMILY. CHILDREN RUN SCREAMING WHEN I GO INTO TOWN, MOTHERS CLUTCH THEIR KIDS OUT OF MY WAY. I AM GLAD YOU LIKE MY LESSONS, BUT I FEAR I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TEACH ANYONE ELSE.”

“I believe in you, Papyrus. Maybe, sometime, you can come to my apartment. My neighbor has a young boy who I know would just adore you. Carl is very sweet.” You hugged Horror, wishing others could see beyond the twisted exterior.

As you’re leaving, you are stopped by Sans and Red. While Sans appeared guarded, Red was livid. You almost forgot not everyone in the house were as welcoming.

“what’s your game, yn,” snarled Red. “are you trying to collect us like some kind of pokedigi monster? first it’s papyrus and blue, then you snare tango and blackberry. now you have horror, stretch, and mutt dancing to your tune. i told you to stay away! you’re not wanted!”

“exactly what do you want from us, kiddo?”

“i say we just pull her soul so she knows what she’s dealing with. she’s like the rest, sans. we know how to handle a human and her fake smiles.”

Sans sighed. “we can’t attack her.” He glared at you, his left eye glowing an intense blue. You felt a shiver race up your spine as you realized he’s more powerful than he let on. “but we can show her what she’s playing with.”

“yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Red chuckled low and you dug in your purse for your keys. If you were lucky, you might be able to dodge them both and get to your car. The look in their glowing eyes frightened you, and you had an odd feeling of Deja Vu. “we should teach her what happens when you mess with a judge.”

You rush to the side, but a bone appears out of the ground, tripping you. You hit the driveway, feeling the pavement painfully scrape your knees and hands. There is a feeling of glass rubbing through your body and you found yourself staring at a floating green heart. Well, it’s vaguely heart-shaped. A few nights ago, when you first saw it being held by that nightmare, it was too dark and the glow too bright to really see it clearly. Now you could. It was ugly and lumpy, covered in healed scars and gaping bleeding wounds. There were hideous fissures and fused sections where it looked like the heart had broken and been pasted back together.

“stars, red! put that back!” Sans is at your side, no longer threatening. You watch in horror as a small chunk of the heart breaks off, crumbling to dust before it hits the pavement. Your heart skipped a beat, and another. You clutched at your chest as pain blossomed and dark spots danced in your vision. You were going to die.

Sans grabbed the soul and turned you over so he could shove it back in your chest. In that moment, you felt him; all his worry for his brother, all his fear that you would betray him, and anger at himself washed over you.

“please, yn, don’t die,” Sans pleaded. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. this is all my fault! stars above, why didn’t i think of this? i knew your stats were low! why didn’t it cross my mind your soul could be damaged. please, yn! stay with me!”

You wanted to answer him, but the sweet oblivion was calling your name. You closed your eyes, letting the darkness fold over you. You can still see that ugly soul, glowing in the blackness. Around it are little white dots. They swirl around the soul, and you can’t keep track of how many there are. Five? Six? Eight? A hundred? They all blend together and you have the feeling they are trying to fix your broken soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Notes: I added a lot to this chapter. I think I doubled the word count. Anyway, I added a bit of interaction between Mouse and Sans in the beginning. I realized she really didn't interact with him a lot. I changed the prank scene. To be honest, it didn't make sense to me when I first typed it, so I reworked it. The intent now is slightly more murderous on Red's part. I also added more Ax and Horror to this.


	8. The Trial *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse wakes up from her ordeal and is immediately put on trial with Red, Sans, and Ax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, for this chapter, Mir! He belongs to [RelictaSans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449539/chapters/33378348). I originally wrote this without Mir, and saw the chaos it could become. So, when RelictaSans said I could use some of their characters, I asked to include Mir for a one-time appearance. Their other characters, Runt and Brute, will show up later. So, thanks, RelictaSans! I hope you like how I presented Mir.
> 
> Next chapter is the date with Lust!
> 
> **edited** I think RelictaSans changed their name by the time this was edited.

Chapter Eight

You woke up in the guest room, curled between two skeletons. Sanster wrapped his body around your right side, head resting on your shoulder, one long leg tucked between yours, and his tail curled possessively around your waist. Mutt was on the other side, head resting above yours. You could feel each breath he took. He held your hand close to his chest. Above you was your soul, connected to two IVs. One bag of glowing green and one bag of glowing red fed your soul.

Next to you, Mutt stirred. He sleepily nuzzled the top of your head. “sleep well, mouse?”

“What happened?” Your voice is harsh and unused. How long were you asleep?

“we’re not sure. sans and red refused to tell us. all i know is they were found on the front drive with you unconscious and sans screaming about your soul crumbling.” Mutt scooted closer to you. “why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t remember much. Something about a game or collecting things, bones, and feeling like I was going to die.”

“you nearly did. stars, yn, we nearly lost you!” You could hear the tears in his voice, thick and sorrowful. “i never got to…never mind. you’re okay now and that’s all that matters.”

“Why are you two in bed with me?”

“your soul was fading, yn. sans called a friend who was able to get her hot little hands on pure healing magic and some dt extract. you needed it to put your soul back together.”

“What’s DT?”

“determination. all humans have it in some degree. very few have it as their main or only trait. i only know of one human who does. But, with your soul on the verge of dusting for good, we thought it best to put some dt in to help hold it together. we’re lucky it worked.”

You look at the IV bags and the red and green glowing substance that is dripping steadily into your soul. It’s still a lumpy, ugly mess, but it looks a bit better.

Mutt gently traced his phalanges up and down your arm, generating goosebumps as he went. “did you know I was jealous of you when m’lord first mentioned you?” He said quietly. “for a long time, it was just us. even with our, um, cousins, it still felt like it was us against the world. every now and then, m’lord got bored and brought home a pet…a plaything. they never stayed long, and that was the arrangement. his first day at havanish, he comes home and starts talking about you. it wasn’t flattering, honestly. just about how some mousy little human caught his attention. he thought you’d make a good pet with how shy you appeared.”

“I guess that’s the pet reference Red made with the collar and all,” you said. “And I doubt I made any impression on him. I’m sure he’s had pets or whatever in the four years we worked in the same building.”

“there were some pets, but he got bored of them quickly. i told myself it was because they were human, but i was only kidding myself. from the moment he saw you, you were all he wanted. i can’t say for certain when you went from some prospective pet to someone m’lord wanted to protect. see, his hierarchy is him, me, people he respects, people he doesn’t respect, and pets. somehow, without ever saying a word to him, you climbed that ladder and sat next to me.” Mutt took your hand and brought it to his teeth, kissing each finger. “he visited you in the hospital. he went late when he knew you’d be sleeping. i think that was when he realized…it was after that he started making plans to woo you away from havanish inc.”

“Why me? Until I started going to Muffet’s, we hardly talked. I think there might have been a small bit of conversation a night or two, but mostly all I did was wave hi or bye to him. And I did that with all the guards.”

“for that, you’ll have to ask m’lord. Whatever he saw in you – in your soul – really spoke to him. When we found you on the steps, he nearly killed sans and red. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that angry before.”

You wanted to ask why. You’ve always been a nobody. You hid behind drab clothes and a near friendless existence. What could you have done to attract Blackberry’s attention like that? You two never really talked. In fact, you’re unsure of how long he’d been with Havanish Inc before you really noticed him.

It had been a Tuesday afternoon when you first remembered laying eyes on Blackberry. He came storming up to the office, a force so powerful you felt compelled to watch him. You think it might have been the first firing he handled. He was there for some frightened woman who worked next to you, who wasn’t there long enough for you to learn her name. He waited by your desk as the woman packed her belongings and he escorted her out. You heard later that she tried to plead with him at the door and he took her by the arm, tossing her out. The first of many he would force from the building. Later that day, he was called up by Mrs. Havanish, and you secretly feared he would be fired next. Instead, when he left her office, they were both laughing and he was put in charge of ‘escorting’ all fired personal.

The bedroom door opened and two new figures entered the room. One was vaguely familiar; a yellow lizard female monster in a lab coat. The other was a very toothy female alligator monster in a nurse’s uniform.

“Oh, g-good, you’re a-awake,” said the yellow lizard. “I th-thought you’d sl-sleep all day a-again.”

“Again? How long was I out?”

“Two days.”

You nearly shot up in the bed but Mutt held you down. “easy mouse. you needed the rest.”

“But my job! I…I missed two days! I didn’t call in. I could be fired!”

Mutt chuckled, nuzzling against your neck. “i’m sure your boss will understand. i hear he’s a very forgiving man.”

You relaxed a little, remembering you no longer work for Havanish. “What about Blackberry?”

“all he wants is for you to be well, mouse. m’lord understands. he’s nothing like havanish.”

“It l-looks like the DT is working.” The lizard gently touched the bag with the red magic. “Oh, um, I’m Alphys. D-Dr. Alphys. I work as a Royal Scientist with S-Sans.”

“Speaking of, where is he,” you asked.

No one answered you. Mutt pulled you closer and Sanster whimpered in his sleep, licking your shoulder. Something told you it was best to not pursue this line of questioning.

“So, I’m, like, Bratty. I’m your nurse. You’re in, like, totally the best hands,” said the alligator monster. She smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. “We have you on healing magic, and I can totally see it working. Plus, I, like, think sleeping in a bone pile really helped your stats. Like, totally.”

“Bone pile?” You finally managed to sit up, your soul floated just above you. “Why are you guys in bed with me?”

“In o-order to heal you, we n-needed your soul to be at p-peace,” said Alphys. “The g-guys took turns by your s-side. It was i-interesting how your s-soul responded to s-some of them.”

The door opened again and Blackberry entered. He looked tired, his shoulders slumping and his movements were slowed. When he looked up and saw you, you could see the shadows under his eye sockets. He crossed the room, stopping short of the bed. His hand held out, almost touching your face, as if he couldn’t believe it was really you.

“YN, are you okay?” His voice was soft, almost fearful. He stroked your cheek before calling your soul down to him. He examined it, his touch feeling like a spark in your body.

“I’m fine. I feel like I got hit by a bus.” You reached out and gently stroked his face, feeling the slight velvety texture of his bones under your fingers. Sanster, now awake, growled and nuzzled himself under your arm and against your chest. You heard a camera click and see Alphys had taken a photo of you with her phone.

Blackberry took a step back and cleared his throat. “THE TRIAL IS ABOUT TO START. MIR HAS ARRIVED AND EVERYONE IS GATHERED.”

“come on, mouse,” said Mutt. “it’s time to put all of this behind us.”

“What’s going on?” you asked as Mutt swept you up in his arms. Alphys and Bratty move the glowing bags to a mobile stand and Sanster got you a robe. You blushed, realizing you were only in a long shirt that came to your knees. It was golden yellow with two embroidered tea bags on the front. Judging by the scent, it belonged to Stretch.

“AS MUCH AS I WISH FOR YOU TO STAY HERE AND CONTINUE TO RECOVER, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO BE PRESENT DURING THE TRIAL,” said Blackberry. “MIR INSISTED.”

“What’s going on?”

“we are going to figure out what to do,” said Sanster. “there have been at least three people under this roof who have tried to harm or kill you, sweetheart. the judges are torn. we need to find a way to restore peace.”

“Judges?”

“IT IS A LONG STORY,” said Blackberry. “WE WILL EXPLAIN MORE WHEN YOU ARE FEELING BETTER. AS I SAID, I WISH WE COULD JUST LEAVE YOU HERE TO HEAL, BUT MIR HAS REQUESTED YOU BE PRESENT FOR THE TRIAL.”

Oh, God! You knew what was coming. You were the cause of stress and they were going to get rid of you. This was worse than being fired. You should have known better than to stand between them and family.

Mutt gently carried you to the living room, Blackberry held on to the IV stand. Everyone was waiting for you. Papyrus sat at one end of the large, wrap-around couch, looking as if his puppy died. Edge sat next to him, arms crossed. Next to him sat Horror, looking lost and alone. Hip Hop and Tango stood by the TV center. For once, when Hip Hop saw you, he didn’t duck out of the room. There was something stronger in him, and you realized that many of the skeletons in the room now emitted a power that made the air feel thick.

Lust and Sin lounged lazily at the other end of the couch, Lust’s eyes glowing purple. Stretch perched on the arm of an oversized chair next to Blue, a lollipop stick held between his teeth. Sanster joined his brother by Hip Hop and Tango, and that strange magic in the air intensified as Sanster turned to watch you.

In the middle of the room were four chairs. Red, Ax, and Sans sat in three of them, leaving the last chair for you. Mutt placed you on the chair and straightened out the shirt/nightgown you wore. He and Blackberry sat in the middle of the couch. The moment they sat down, a cage of glowing blue bones sprang up and trapped you, Sans, Red, and Ax. A skeleton who looked like Sans’ twin walked into view, and you wondered where he had been before.

No, not walked. Floated. This one was a ghost. You shivered, never thinking before of what happened to Monsters after death.

“the cages are overdoing it, mir,” said Lust. “none of them will run.”

“speak for yourself,” muttered Red. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“What’s going on?” you asked.

“you are being tried,” said Mir, his voice monotone and emotionless. “the judges have been compromised and you are in the center of conflict. we are gathered to see if you are as innocent as you proclaim or if you have deliberately sown the seeds of discord.”

“I’m the one who called you, mir,” Sans said. He cleared his throat. “we have had some discord in the house, that is true. when this home was built it was agreed that it would be a safe space after so many years of death and war and resets. we didn’t make too many rules, but one rule we did agree upon was no humans. after all the pain humans caused us in the past, this was going to be our one haven. now we have yn, and i admit, we haven’t handled it very well.”

“SOME OF YOU HAVEN’T HANDLED IT WELL,” snarled Blackberry. “SOME OF ARE FINE. MORE THAN FINE.”

“there have been three attempts on her life,” said Mir. Hearing that, Papyrus gave a shuddering breath and you worried he’d cry. By the slump in Sans’ shoulders, you knew he felt the same way.

“technically, one attempt and a prank gone wrong,” said Red. “ax was the one who tried to cut her throat.”

Ax gave a harsh laugh. “it was a scratch. i barely nicked her with my nail. no damage.”

“YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THREATENED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, BROTHER. YN IS A FRIEND,” said Horror.

“we have a truce now. isn’t that right, rabbit?” You nodded, not trusting your voice. Ax looked smug as he leaned back in his chair.

“you said this was a prank gone wrong, red. care to start?” Mir moved gracefully to stand before Red. The edgy skeleton looked uncomfortable.

Red cleared his throat. “we just wanted to scare her off, that’s all. you can’t trust humans. all they do is hurt everyone. we could see how the others were getting attached. it was like those awful twins or that senator’s wife all over again. neither sans nor i wanted our brothers to go through that pain again. hell, we nearly lost papyrus that one time! i didn’t want anyone to use my bro and throw him away like trash. boss deserves way better than that. it was okay when he didn’t care about yn, but then he was twisted around her fingers too.”

“I OFFERED HER COOKING LESSONS, NOT MARRIAGE,” Edge snarled. “BY ASGORE’S BEARD, WE ALL KNOW SHE COULD USE SOME EXPERT ADVICE ON COOKING AND NOT HOW TO COOK WITH ROSEMARY, SAGE, JACK, AND JILL!”

“you got something to say, you pointy bastard,” growled Ax.

“we didn’t know her soul was that fragile,” Sans explained, cutting off the argument. “I knew she had low stats – far too low for a human – but I thought her soul was stronger than that.”

“What do you have against me? What did I ever do to you?” You stood and touched the glowing blue bars. It hurt, like knives digging into your skin. Your soul quivered in pain.

“i wouldn’t advise that,” said Mir. “it’s made of blue magic. blue means stop.”

You sat back down, rubbing your arm. “Is…Is this because of something Edwina said or did? I’m really sorry! She and I are sisters – twins – but we’re not the same. Please, why did you two attack me?”

“this has nothing to do with edwina,” said Sans. A sharp look from Mir caused him to sigh. “okay, it does. probably more than i want to admit.”

“and with that, we shall begin. who will stand for sans?” asked Mir.

“I WILL!” Papyrus stood. “I KNOW MY BROTHER WAS WRONG, BUT HE ISN’T A BAD PERSON. EVERYONE SLIPS ONCE IN A WHILE, AND I KNOW HE’S SORRY. EVERYONE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE GREAT. ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL. BUT I BELIEVE IN MY BROTHER. I KNOW HE CAN DO BETTER. HE JUST NEEDS SOMEONE TO KEEP HIM ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW.”

“no, paps, i will speak for myself,” Sans said. “but, thanks, bro.”

“same with me,” added Red. “i can speak for myself.”

“I WASN’T PLANNING ON SPEAKING ON YOUR BEHALF, YOU UTTER IDIOT!” snarled Edge

“who will speak for ax?”

You expected Ax to also speak for himself, or for Horror to offer to speak for him. Instead, a voice came from the back, one that was low and dangerous. You turned to see your nightmare walking up to the cages. Ax grinned.

“’sup, dusty. didn’t think you’d make it.”

“didn’t think I cared to be here,” said Dust. “but I figured what the hell.”

You gave a yelp as your soul suddenly flew right into the bars. You managed to catch the poor thing and cradled it in your hands. Looking up, you saw Dust watching you, a look between amusement and worry on his face.

“finally, who will speak for yn?”

“i will.” Stretch stood and took his place by your cage. “it’s best if you have a judge on your side, honey.”

“Wouldn’t that be cheating in a trial?” you asked.

“not in this case. trust me.”

“let’s begin with the first incident: the attack from ax.”

For a moment, Ax and Dust spoke in low, hushed tones in that strange language of theirs. There was some gesturing to you, but over all, it ended quickly with Dust backing up. He turned to you with a crazed smile, sending shivers down your spine.

“gentlemen, mir, my client cannot be brought up on charges. he and yn have already settled their differences. ax went to yn with a truce, and she accepted. mutt was the witness.” Dust turned to where Mutt was sitting. “their matter has ended. as part of the truce, ax swore to not only not attack yn anymore, but to protect her. He also graciously offered to kiss any cuts she ever gets.” There was a bite to the word cuts. “given how many times she’s hit those bars, though, he may be licking her wounds tonight.”

“HE’LL BE LICKING NOTHING,” snarled Blackberry.

“is this true, mutt?”

At first, Mutt looked angry. He struggled a bit before he sighed and said, “yes, to both parts. they did shake on a truce, and ax will be licking nothing of yn’s.”

“does yn have anything to add or refute? Do you wish to expand on the attempt on your life?”

You shook your head. “No. It was an accident, really. Ax didn’t mean to hurt me.” You didn’t look at Ax, scared at what you might see.

The cage around Ax flickered and vanished. Mir said, “you’ve been judged. as per your agreement with the human, you may go free. be sure to honor the truce and be her protector. as for the human, she will honor her side and, ugh, let you lick her paper cuts.”

Ax got up and sat next to Horror. He winked at you and licked his teeth. You blushed as Stretch casually moved to hide Ax from your sight. Dust, however, made sure to pass by you, reaching daftly between the bars to stroke your soul.

“heh, looks better.” He left to sit next to Blue, who blushed so blue he looked like a blueberry.

“moving on, what do sans and red have to say for their actions?”

Sans stood, careful to not touch the bars. “most everyone in this room knows what it’s like to be a judge, capital j. back in the underground, we were called by a higher power, one higher than our king or queen. Tasked with – or rather, cursed with – remembering. And, damn, did we remember it all!”

He looked at you. “before we were freed, a human child came to the underground. one of whose soul was determination. at first, it was all cool. They came through, they saved us, we got out. but, the very next day, i woke up in the underground as if it never happened. i thought it was just a dream, and then the kid came back. once again, we saw the sun and felt its warmth, only to wake up in snowdin. and again, and again, and again!”

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT YOU AND THE IMBECILE HAVE DONE?” asked Edge. Mir looked over at Edge and the tall skeleton hmphed and settled back on the couch.

Sans ignored him. You doubted he even remembered where he was. “then the kid started killing. it was small at first; a whinsom here, a vulkin there. i tried to warn them, but it fell on deaf ears. soon, they were killing everyone. do you know how much it destroyed me to see papyrus killed over and over again?! to see everyone i loved killed and brought back as if it didn’t happen, just to watch them die? i couldn’t do anything! no one remembered but me so warning them did no good. believe me, I tried.” He took a shuddering breath. “and i died. Over and over again. i tried to stop that kid, only to be killed myself in the end.”

“then, one day we get the pacifist frisk. no one dies and we are freed. every day, i wake up and am petrified i’ll see snow outside my window. and then, we meet humans. just like the kid, you all tear us apart and expect us to go on with our lives. i had to watch as abby and diane tore down papyrus and laughed as they stomped on his heart. and jessica, and samuel, and all the others who took his offer of friendship for their own selfish gains.”

“and the, there was edwina. and you. and all i wanted to do was protect papyrus. he’s one of…no! the most important person in my life. i could see...” He sighed. “i saw what would happen if you stayed, yn. i saw the destruction of this house and papyrus in tears. i wanted to stop that, even if…it doesn’t matter. i fucked up.”

“it was a lot like that for me,” said Red. “the whole no one remembering part. except for one major difference: i sometimes switched places with boss. i would die first, trying to save him. i never went to some sweet beyond. i stuck around, invisible, and was forced to watch as boss mourned me and die in my place as a judge. so, you know, i wasn’t thrilled when yn showed up. if she were just another human who came through and left, it might be okay, but she was just worming her way into our lives. papyrus was just over the moon for her and blue wouldn’t shut up. then tango and blackberry meet her, and it’s almost like she’s family by the time we get that bitch edwina in our lives.”

“it was just to scare you off, yn, so you’d think twice about hanging out with us and leave. if you were gone, you couldn’t hurt anyone, y’know.” Red curled in on himself.

“you were both irresponsible and cruel,” said Stretch. “not only did you nearly kill yn, but you didn’t even consider that some of us are friends with her? we don’t want her to leave.” He shoved his hands deep in his hoodie pocket. “i admit, i wasn’t the most welcoming. i, too, was worried about my bro and i didn’t want him to be hurt. but, someone like yn doesn’t have it in them to hurt anyone. she’s got zero LV and zero EXP. i doubt she’s ever so much as stepped on an ant. sans, i told you what i witnessed at her apartment. i told you why she’s spe…why she isn’t the kind of human we feared. why wasn’t that enough?”

Sans answered in the skeleton’s language. Whatever he said made Sanster growl low and Mutt look disgusted. Many of the skeletons in the room stiffened, as if Sans said something rude.

“THAT IS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT,” huffed Edge as Papyrus looked like he was on the verge of either crying or celebrating. He settled on a hiccup and being held back by Horror.

“does the human have anything to say,” asked Mir.

You stared at the bars of Sans’ and Red’s cages. You could see how upset Papyrus and Edge were, worried about what you would say. They were afraid of humans on a certain level. Even you, defenseless you, caused them to fear. The humans who came before you had hurt all of them so badly there was no way to repair the damage.

“Don’t ask me to forgive you,” you said softly. You could hear someone catch their breath. “I’m not sure I can. Even hearing your story, there is no excuse for what you two tried to do. What I do know is that you both need therapy. You’re still suffering from your time in the Underground. I don’t know what Monsters would call it, but in my unprofessional opinion, you two are suffering from PTSD.”

Sans nodded. “okay. we’ll do that.”

Red shrugged. “yeah, whatever.”

“sans and red will also help around the house, no magic,” said Stretch. “while they didn’t mean to hurt yn to the extent that they did, they still planned to cause her pain. i want to propose that, in addition to therapy, they have to attend classes on how to better themselves as friends. papyrus and blue are the best to teach them that.” Stretch smiled. “and maybe horror and tango can help.”

“any objections to the proposed punishments of sans and red?” When no one objected, the cages around the two skeletons vanished. “now, on to yn.”

“W-what did I do?” Wasn’t this because three people tried to kill you? Why were you on trial? Oh, God, what if this was your fault? If you hadn’t been involved, none of them would have tried to hurt you. Ax would never have cut your throat if you had never come here. Sans and Red wouldn’t have Nam-style flashbacks. Everyone would be at peace.

“you are part of the equation. there were attempts on your life. we must learn your role.”

“no!” Sans moved between your cage and Mir. “she’s innocent in all of this. it was our own doing, not hers. if we…if i hadn’t thought she’d be like the others and actually paid attention to what our senses were telling us, none of this would have happened. mir, she’s innocent. you can read that in her.”

“yeah, peacekeeper, you’ve done your job.” Red rubbed his arm and looked down. “there won’t be any more problems. i won’t be attacking the human, she’s safe in this house.”

Blackberry stood. “RELEASE HER, PEACEKEEPER. SHE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS TO HEAL AND REST. HER STATS ARE TOO LOW AND I REFUSE TO ALLOW THIS FARCE TO CONTINUE.”

“very well. seeing as you wish to drop the charges on the human, i release her in sans’ care.”

“what?!” Sans appeared shocked. “wouldn’t i be the last person in this room you’d trust, mir?”

Mir shrugged. “it only makes sense since you two are” He was cut off by several skeletons talking at once. You couldn’t understand them as their voices overlapped and some were talking in their secret language. Mir even looked confused.

“I WILL BE HER KEEPER,” said Blackberry. “I AM HER BOSS, AFTER ALL!”

Ax stood. “i should be the one. i promised to be her protector as part of our truce.”

Blackberry growled. “IT WILL BE ME. OF ALL OF US IN THE HOUSE, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE THE LEAST ISSUES WITH YN. THOSE WHOM SHE MET, AT LEAST ONE BROTHER HAS BEEN A DICK TO HER.”

“speak for yourself,” said Sanster. “my brother and i have been good friends to her. as have lust and sin. it is only strife in the main house.”

Mir moved around them until he was in front of your cage. “your soul,” he said. You had no idea what to do, but your soul did. It floated down to Mir’s hand. He studied it and you heard him mutter, “interesting,” under his breath.

“very well, i have decided. it will be blackberry who is her protector and keeper while the human recovers. once she has healed, she is responsible for herself, until such time a new protector steps forward.”

With that, your cage vanished and you were free. Mir vanished as well. You were pulled aside by Blackberry. He waited until Mutt picked you up, and he followed with the IV and your soul. You heard the buzz of conversation in the room as you left.

“Who was that guy?” you asked.

“mir is the peacekeeper,” said Mutt. “while most of us judges can see the sins of other, it’s normally only when we are judging a person. not mir. he can see your sins at any point in time. he has a physical body, but he prefers his ghost form.”

“Why is he called the Peacekeeper?”

“he has been known to moderate fights and arguments between certain, nearly godlike, skeletons. he’s completely neutral, emotionless. the perfect judge. that’s why sans called him. without his guidance, we might have turned to a more emotional decision. given our pasts, that could be dangerous. we agreed to let mir take the lead and do this his way so we don’t blow the place up.”

“DO NOT WORRY, MY LADY. HE WILL NOT BE BACK. AND IF HE DOES RETURN FOR SOME REASON, I WILL PROTECT YOU.” Your soul floated down to Blackberry and he held it with reverence in his clawed phalanges. “I PROMISE, MY LADY, I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU. COME, RUS, WE MUST GET OUR MOUSE IN BED. SHE NEEDS FOOD AND REST.


	9. A Lusty Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse goes on her date with Lust and finds out something about Blackberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, Lust has always been one of my favorite characters. He's on the background of my computer and phone. I figured it would only be natural for him to be the first to ask Mouse out on a date.

Chapter Nine

The rest of the week was rather tense. Sans and Red both apologized formally to you, and both accepted that you were not ready to just forgive them. While you healed from their little ‘prank’, Sans and Red waited on you. Mutt brought you clothes from your apartment so you could be comfortable. Alphys and Bratty checked up on you, and it amused you to see the nervous lizard actually lay into Sans. He begged her to not tell someone named Undyne about what happened.

Alphys gets your phone number and sends you pictures she’s taken of the skeletons “healing” your soul. In every picture, you’re cuddled up to a set. Some of them are the brothers, such as Sanster and Papster or Hip Hop and TAngo, and others are a mix, such as Blue and Edge or Lust and Stretch. The one that surprises you is Ax and Dust. In it, you are curled around Ax, who appears to be holding you. Dust is behind you, one hand on Ax’s arm. You’re about to go to the next photo when you stop. Looking closer, you realize that Ax is asleep, his face peaceful. Dust is still awake, a sliver of red gleaming from half-lidded eyes.

Bratty told you all about her ex-girlfriend and how they used to be friends with Alphys back in the underground. You heard the sadness in her voice as she talked about the good old days of running a back alley shop with Catty. But, after a fight, really their first, Catty left and was now dating some human.

“Like, totally don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think that human is good for Catty. She’s so sad when I see her. That human makes my scales crawl.”

Saturday finds you still in the skeleton household. You have Mutt get the outfit you want to wear on your date with Lust. He and Blackberry take one look at the short sundress and veto it. After a bit of back and forth on outfits, you are all in agreement. It’s not the all-over concealing clothes Blackberry insisted on, ironically all from your old work outfits. It’s not the cute and trendy dresses you wanted to wear. You compromise on a knee-length skirt and wine red button-up top. You look a little librarian-ish.

“Explain to me again why I’m actually letting you two pick out my outfits for a date,” you said as Mutt expertly applies eyeliner on you.

“Because m’lord is responsible for you. Because you wanted to wear outfits that would drive a sane man crazy with desire, and I know Lust isn’t a sane man. Because m’lord said so. Pick a reason, mouse.”

“If I have a choice, we’ll go with I'm sexy.”

Mutt gives you a lazy smile. “Sounds good to me, mouse.”

Lust arrives to take you out. He’s not in his normal clothes, and your mouth waters. He’s in tight purple leather pants, black knee-high heeled boots, a long black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves with hearts cut out on the back, and a purple scarf. 

“Wow,” he muttered, his eyes glowing with purple hearts. “I had a pick up line in mind, but wow! You’re gorgeous.”

“Um, thank you.” You tug on the edge of your shirt. Mutt stops you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Lust, we are placing our dear mouse in your hands. Treat her like a queen. Have her home by midnight. No sex.”

Lust laughed. “Want to run that last one by me again?”

“I’m serious, Lust. M’lord is very protective of our mouse. It’s taking a lot out of him to allow this. I'm sure you know why. Don’t betray our trust, Lust.”

“And what if she wants to be with me?”

“Not on this date, Lust. M’lord is still on edge from nearly losing mouse.”

“You know, I do have a voice and opinion,” you said. You wiggle out of Mutt’s grip. “I’m not the kind of girl who sleeps around on the first date. And if I were, it’s none of anyone’s business. I’m an adult, Mutt. I can decide how I want my own date to end. You can tell m’lord that.”

“Stars, Y/N, please don’t call him that,” said Mutt. “He’ll probably marry you on the spot.”

Lust chuckles. “Marriage isn’t what you meant to say. I think you meant to say fu-”

“Lust!” Mutt growls and covers your ears. You sigh and gently push his hands away.

You kiss Mutt on the cheekbone. “I’ll be fine. It’s one date. I’ll be home by midnight.” Lust offers you his arm and whisks you away. 

You shouldn’t have been surprised by his choice of venues. The stripclub was very much him. It was packed with monsters and humans with four mini stages and one main stage, each adorned with a pole. Tables and chairs littered the place artistically so the patrons could see several of the stages at once. On two of the mini stages, bunny monsters gyrated to the loud, pounding music. Behind the bar was another fire elemental, and you figured maybe all the monster bars had one.

Lust brought you up to the bar. “Hey Lovebie, I’d like you to meet Y/N.”

The fire elemental smiled warmly. “Hello beautiful. I’m Lovebie, but you can call me yours. Why don’t you ditch this place you help me test the spring potential of my bed?”

“Geez, Love, she’s my date. Get your own.”

Lovebie laughed. “Sorry, Sans. I’ll hold off flirting with her until the second date.”

“Wait until the third date. Let me woo her properly first.” Lust smiled and casually draped an arm around your waist.

“You know, if you brought that sexy brother of yours around more often, I wouldn’t have to flirt with your dates.”

“He’s busy. Besides, he’s dating Metta. Between us, Love, I’m expecting him to come home one day and realize he and Metta are soulmates. Right now, they are both dancing around the subject.”

Lovebie sighed. “Yeah, same dance for a while.” He gets Lust a shot of ketchup and a soda for you, because you are “soda-licious”. You two sit at that bar and you enjoy the flirtatious banter between Lust and Lovebie. Lust used to frequent Lovebie’s club in the underground, even worked there a few times. Turns out, a lot of the people at the club recognize Lust.

After a dinner of sliders and fried pickles, Lust brings you over to a table by the main stage. You’re not certain how you feel about watching someone strip on your date. It’s not that you’re a prude, but you’ve never really dated. Your first date was in college, and you’d rather not think about that loser.

Lust leaves you there, promising to come back. He just vanishes and you start to feel worried. You’ve been on too many bad dates to trust it when your date vanishes, in a stripclub, surrounded by sexy women. You eye the slender dancer working the table next to you and self-consciously try to hide the rolls in your middle. 

“Ladies and Gentle, Monsters of all genders, we have a treat for you tonight!” Lovebie’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. “Please, turn your attention to our main stage. It’s been a long time since we’ve been graced by this sexy gentleman. He loves every bone in your body, especially his! Hands together for the Sensual Sans!”

A loud, pumping song comes on and you are very surprised to see Lust walk on stage. You can’t take your eyes off him as he expertly grinds to the music, his hands moving suggestively down his body. He moved with such grace. When he reaches the pole, he does a twirl, causing that long leather coat to flare out so you can see his naked torso. Bones should not be that sexy. Muscles, flesh, pecs - all of these were needed to make a man sexy, right? You should not be blushing at the sight of rib bones and a spine. 

Lust could move. The way he twirled on the pole, crawled on the stage, and gyrated to the music caused things low in you to heat. You’ve never felt like this with anyone before.

You’re brought out of your own lustful (heh) thoughts as his leather coat lands on you. Oh, sweet Jesus, he was handsome. He danced only for you, his eyes on you. Just as the song ended, he came off the stage and pulled you off your chair. You gasp as he kisses you, dipping you slightly. The crowd around you bursts out in wild applause.

“Oh, Sans, if you’re working tonight, I want to take you to a back room,” said a cat monster. “It’s been so long.”

“Sorry Catherine, but I’m here only for this lovely woman.” Lust nuzzled your neck.

The cat monster shrugged. “Well, maybe next time. Have fun darling. Sans here earned his name as Sensational. He’s the best lover you can ask for.” After a look from Lust, she grinned. “Okay, second best behind his brother. Better, love?”

“Thank you, Catherine.” The cat monster left with a friendly wave and found herself another partner. Lust led you to the back of the club where the patrons can dance on a simple dancefloor. He pulled you close, grinding against your pelvis, one hand squeezing your ass.

“Are you having fun, Y/N?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think I would, honestly. I’ve never been to a stripclub.” You lay your head on his shoulder. In truth, you had been scared that he’d leave your side and get with a stripper. The fact that he’s been with you the whole time made you feel special.

“Y’know, we don’t have to end our date at midnight. I just have to get you home by then,” he said against your hair. His hand on your back was gently moving up and down your spine. “I mean, I don’t have to go back to my house, now, do I? I can spend the night in your room.”

“What about the no sex rule?”

Lust chuckled. “Yeah, Blackberry will probably be waiting for us to come home to protect you. I don’t think he’s this protective with Mutt. I’m surprised he still let you come out tonight.” He looked around and said in your ear, “You don't think he’s here, do you? Sneaking in the shadows to make sure you return as pure as the newly fallen snow?”

At first, you’re shocked. You start to answer, but you see the smile on Lust’s face. He was only kidding with you.

“I’m an adult, Lust. I say who I date, not Blackberry.” You can’t help your hands. His bones are surprisingly smooth, not the rough, dimpled bones of a human. They feel almost like velvet under your fingers. You mimic his movements up and down his spine.

“Stars, Y/N, keep that up and I’ll risk Blackberry's wrath for you. You have no idea how intimate that is.” He pulls back slightly. 

“Touching your bones is intimate? I’m sorry, I should have known.”

“No more intimate than my touching your skin. It’s just, some touches are more sensual to some of us. What you were doing, that was one of my big spots.” He pulls you back in, placing tiny kisses along your neck and jaw. “It’s a fantasy of mine to have a lazy day with one I love, and they sit next me, just trailing their fingers along my spine.”

“That sounds nice,” you said. You could picture that, actually. Of course, knowing Lust, you were sure the innocent activity would lead to, well, less innocent activities. You quickly hide your face against his shoulder to keep him from seeing your blush.

“Mmm, red does look good on you, fox. I want to see what purple looks like on you,” he whispered. “You’re my new fantasy.”

“You’ll make me blush,” you murmur.

After dancing a few songs, it’s time to go home. Lust teleports you to your room in the house. He must have been distracted or something, because instead of landing safely on the floor, you both tumble onto the bed, you underneath Lust. 

“A date can’t end without the goodnight kiss,” he said, gazing down at you. “Kiss me, my lady of fantasy.”

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, gently easing him down to you. “Give me something to dream about,” you whisper. It’s not the sexiest line, but his eyes light up.

“Ever as my lady wishes.” Lust started the kiss off gently, letting you get used to the feel of his teeth against your lips. Then his tongue is gliding in your mouth and your world tilts. You moan against him, pressing up to feel him. You shiver as one hand creeps down and starts playing with the hem of your skirt.

You cry out as Lust is suddenly pulled from you, his hand accidently scratching your leg and tearing your stockings. Blackberry is standing by the door, his eye blazing red. Lust is in a heap on the floor. 

“HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOUR FILTHY SELF ON MY MOUSE! IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU?”

“It was just a goodnight kiss,” Lust muttered as he stood. “I assure you, nothing was done without Y/N’s permission.”

This only seemed to anger Blackberry more. He roared and Lust barely had time to dodge the red, glowing bones that appeared and speared the ground. After another attack, Lust vanished, leaving you with an enraged Blackberry.

“THAT CRETIN SHOULD NEVER HAVE TOUCHED YOU,” he growled, storming over. He saw the blood and gently touched your leg. “YOU WERE HURT.”

“It happened when you yanked him off.”

“HE HAD NO RIGHT! YOU ARE MY MOUSE!”

That angered you. “I’m not your property, Blackberry! I am an adult who can date whoever she wants! If I want to kiss Lust - if I want to have sex with Lust - I have that right!”

“NO YOU DON’T! YOU ARE MINE, Y/N. I REFUSE -”

“What gives you the right to dictate anything to me? I’m just your employee, not your pet!”

“YOU’RE MY SOULMATE!”

You pause, seeing that Blackberry blush. It was interesting, seeing a skeleton suddenly turn colors. His blush was as red as his magic.

“What?”

“YOU’RE MY SOULMATE,” he repeats. “YOU ARE THE LIGHT IN MY LIFE, Y/N. I REALIZE I CAME TOO LATE TO PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR PAST, BUT I AM HERE NOW AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU. I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER. YOU HUMANS LIKE ROMANCE, BUT THAT IS NOT ME. I CAN’T PROMISE YOU FLOWERS AND POETRY, NOT THE WAY THE OTHERS CAN.” 

“I never had much use for flowers and poetry,” you said.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIFIED I WAS TO NEARLY LOSE YOU THIS WEEK? WALKING OUTSIDE TO SEE SANS AND RED OVER YOUR UNMOVING BODY? YOU WERE SO COLD AND YOUR SOUL WAS SO FRAGILE. YOU NEARLY DIED IN MY ARMS, MOUSE. TWICE!” There are tears in his eyes. “ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS, IF YOU DIED, YOU’D DO SO NEVER KNOWING WHAT YOU MEANT TO ME.”

“Blackberry, I -”

“THE MOMENT I SAW YOU, I KNEW. IT WAS LIKE THE SUN SHINING AFTER LIVING IN DARKNESS. I WASN’T SURE AT FIRST WHY, BUT I KNOW YOU MADE MY SOUL FLUTTER. I COULDN’T KEEP AWAY FROM YOU. SEEING YOU COME IN TO THAT DREADFUL BUILDING WAS THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY DAY. WHEN YOU HAD TO GO INTO THE HOSPITAL, I FEARED THE WORST. I VISITED YOU, JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY. THE MORE I TRIED TO DENY YOU, THE MORE YOUR CREPT INTO MY SOUL.” To your astonishment, Blackberry gets down on one knee. “I CAN’T PROMISE YOU SUN OR STARS, Y/N. I WON’T PROMISE YOU SOME GRAND ROMANCE. WHAT I WILL PROMISE YOU, IS THAT I WILL BE YOUR PROTECTOR. NO MATTER THE BATTLE, I WILL BE BY YOUR SIDE. YOU ARE MY SOULMATE, AND I WILL ALWAYS SEE TO YOUR SAFETY.”

“Blackberry…” He took your hand and kissed it, his other hand over his sternum. His soul glowed and you felt a strange, tingling sensation on your hand. Looking down, you see his kiss left a red mark; a broken red flower.

“What is this?”

“A SOUL MARK. IT WILL SHOW EVERYONE ELSE THAT I AM SERIOUS ABOUT BEING YOUR SOULMATE. IT WILL ONLY LAST UNTIL WE CEMENT OUR BOND, OR IF YOU REJECT ME.” His hand tightened around yours in a silent plea to not reject him. “ONLY YOU AND OTHER MONSTERS CAN SEE IT. HUMANS DON’T NORMALLY POSSESS THE ABILITY.”

“I’m honored,” you said. “I just, I need time to process this, Blackberry.”

OF COURSE YOU DO. THIS IS A HUGE STEP IN YOUR LIFE. TAKE TIME TO THINK IT OVER, Y/N. WE HAVE ALL OUR LIVES, MY SWEET LADY” He kissed you on the cheek and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates:  
> 1\. Swapfell  
> 2\. GasterBlaster  
> 3\. Horrortale  
> 4\. Dancetale (Hip Hop: 6, Tango: 1)  
> 5\. Undertale  
> 6\. Underfell (Red: 4, Edge: 8)  
> 7\. Underswap (Blue: 6, Stretch: 5)  
> 8.
> 
> Underlust: 5  
> G!Sans: 2


	10. Stretch Explains it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch decides you need to know the deal about soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of talking and exposition in this chapter. Mouse needs to know about soulmates, and frankly, Blackberry wasn't going to tell her. He wants to keep her all to himself. This chapter also has the return of the Bennat family. And we are getting closer to the next stand-off with Havanish. I haven't forgotten about her. She's been working in the shadows.

hapter Ten

After Blackberry left, Mutt came in with a bandage and antiseptic for your leg. He found you frowning at your hand and rubbing the mark. Without a word, he took your hand and stared at the mark in a satisfied way.

“He finally did it,” he said. “I was wondering how long it would take before m’lord made a move.”

“Exactly what does all this soulmate stuff mean? I mean, until recently I didn’t even know a soul was real.”

“We’ll tell you later. Let’s just get those scratches looked at and you to bed, mouse.”

“I can fix my own wounds,” you said. “Does this mean he’ll start ordering me around?”

Mutt shrugged and put the antiseptic and bandages on the side table and left. You quickly patch yourself up and get ready for bed. You fall asleep while studying the mark. Your only regret is that this means you can’t go on another date with Lust. And, man, you wanted another good night kiss.

The next morning, the feel of the house changed. You were very self-conscious of the glowing red mark on your hand. You try to hide it, but you have a feeling everyone already knows. This is confirmed when Lust comes up to you in the dining room. Before you can thank him for the wonderful date, he takes your hand. The look of sadness in his face as he sees the red broken flower breaks your heart.

He pulls you in a tight hug. “Congratulations,” he whispers and vanishes. You find yourself holding thin air.

Several others at the table seem to also be acting as if you’re going to your own funeral. Was being soul marked such a bad thing? Well, Blackberry and his smug look didn’t think so. He kissed you on the cheek as he sat next to you. Surprisingly, Mutt does the same as he takes the seat on the other side of you.

You all eat in silence at first until Edge throws down his fork. “FOR FUCK SAKE! IT’S A SOUL MARK, NOT A SOUL BIND!”

“Exactly, what does that all mean?” you asked. “Why is everyone so down today? Will someone just tell me what’s going on!” You rub the mark nervously. Blackberry grabs your hand.

“DON’T DO THAT. DON’T BE ASHAMED OF THE MARK, MOUSE. THEY JUST CAN’T HANDLE THAT I MADE THE FIRST MOVE.”

“You’re going home, today, right honey,” asked Stretch.

“Y-yeah. I think it’s for the best. I kinda didn’t mean to stay all week.”

“You’re welcome to stay here at any time,” said Sans softly.

Stretch stood. “I’ll take you home, honey. And,” he glanced at Blackberry and Mutt, “I’ll let you know what it means to be soul marked.”

“YOU’RE OVERSTEPPING YOUR BOUNDS,” warned Blackberry.

“Someone has to tell her. It wouldn’t be fair for her to make an uninformed decision. Come on, honey. There’s much for you to learn.”

Seeing the still sombre faces, you say, “Hey, I’ll be back on Monday.” You go to get your bags and keys but Stretch stops you.

“Let Mutt bring your things to the house. We’re taking a shortcut.” Stretch takes your keys and throws them at Mutt, who catches them. Then, he takes you by the arm and the world vanishes.

You reappear inside your apartment. You’re surprised that it’s still cleaned. You were expecting dust and cobwebs after being away for a week.

“Sans and Red came by while you were recovering to clean,” Stretch explains. “It’s part of their apology.”

“Um, tell them thanks. Do you want something to drink? I mostly have water, but I might still have a beer.”

“Naw, too early. Come and sit, honey. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.” He takes a seat on your lumpy couch. You sit next to him. “To start off, until we moved to the surface, we never thought of humans as potential soulmates. So, this is still uncharted territory. I can only think of a handful of monsters who have human soulmates. As for multiple soulmates, it’s not as rare as you think. Monsters range from monogamous to polyamorous. You have couples like Alphys and Undyne who swear to love only each other, while there are other monsters who have souls that reach out to many. I know you humans seem to like monogamy.”

“Well, admittedly, not all humans. Truth be told, the only times I’ve heard of a person having multiple partners, it’s a guy with many girls. I don’t think I’ve heard of a girl having many male partners,” you said.

Stretch nodded. “Well, that’s a start. I need to see your soul to explain this next part. Do I have your permission?” When he sees your fear, he said, “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

“Alright. I trust you, Stretch.”

Stretch gently calls forth your soul. It looks better since the last time you saw it. At least it’s not crumbling to dust and the scars aren’t as lumpy. Stretch handles your soul with care, showing you a section where there are eight dots.

“These are your soulmates. Each dot is like a hole that your soulmate will…” He pauses and looks closer. “Hmmm, that’s different. When we hooked you up to the healing magic and DT, you only had five dots.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means three other people developed a connection to you when they lay with you to stabilize your soul.” He shrugs. “Anyway, as you can see, you have multiple soulmates. Lucky for you, they most likely all live in the house.”

“Lucky?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to travel to find them, or worry they’ll drop in and ruin a happy relationship.”

You’re about to argue that you can’t have eight soulmates when there is a knock at your door. You go and open it, seeing Mrs. Bennat standing there with Carl and baby Matthew.

“I know you must have just gotten back, Y/N, but Greg and I need to rush to the hospital. Greg’s mom had an attack earlier today, and they just called us to tell us! Can you keep Carl and Matt for a few hours?”

“I’d love to,” you said. Carl rushed past you to ran up to Stretch as you took Matthew’s carrier. 

“Oh, I see your friend is here. Hello again!” Mrs. Bennat waved to Stretch.

He waved back. “How was your book? I saw you reading one last time.”

“Oh, wonderful. She’s my favorite author! Have you read her books? Oh! Did you even get a good look at what I was reading? This is a bit embarrassing. It was the latest novel from P. S. Love. As I said, I just adore her!”

Stretch looked stunned. “Uh, her? You think the author is a woman?”

“Of course! Only a woman can write such hot erotica.” Ms. Bennat winked at Stretch. “I can let you borrow it if you want.”

“Uh, thanks. I really appreciate that.”

“You two met before? When?” You look between Stretch and Mrs. Bennat.

Stretch looks a little flustered. “It was, uh, the day your dad was here. Mr. Bennat let us - um, Blue and I - hide in his apartment so your dad wouldn’t find us in the hall.”

Mrs. Bennat gave you a list of instructions and how to reach them. “Oh, before I go, I wanted to say I think your skeleton friends made a real impression on Carl. Lately, he’s found himself a new imaginary friend, a floating skeleton. It’s so cute.”

“Thanks for the warning, Mrs. Bennat. Tell Mr. Bennat I hope his mom gets better.” You bid Mrs. Bennat by and shut the door. Carl has already taken his place on the lumpy couch and is watching the tv.

You set baby Matthew near the couch. “So, Carl, you have a new friend? Can you tell me about him?”

Not even looking at you, Carl said, “Uh-huh. He’s a skeleton. Well, not a whole one. I only see his skull, hands, and a scarf. His name is Papyrus.”

“Really? Papyrus?” You look over at Stretch. He has a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Yeah. His brother killed him. Something about love. Anyway, he’s cool. He tells me the best stories.” And with that, Carl is once more immersed in his cartoons.

Stretch takes you to your room so you can talk. “I need to finish telling you about soulmates before this goes on any further,” he said. “And then we should talk to Carl about his new friend.”

“I apparently have eight. What else do I need to know?”

“Okay, so, you have eight soulmates. You can pick one, or all eight, or none. Really, any number between zero and eight, unless you also want to add some lovers who are not soulmates in the mix. The choice is yours, but I beg you, please learn who they are. A soulmate to a monster is very important. If you cut off a soul bind or reject them, you will cause that monster a great deal of pain, possibly death. It should be done carefully.”

“Yeah, no pressure there.”

“The soul mark Blackberry gave you is like if he stood up at dinner and yelled that he plans to woo you. It’s his intent to the others. They can either decide to not pursue you, in which case your bond will be broken, or they will try to woo you. Sometimes, a person with many soulmates can find peace in that and everyone lives together happily.”

As much as you can’t imagine yourself with eight guys, you say, “Do you think all eight can live in peace?”

Stretch shrugs. “Maybe. I mean, if you can identify them early and get them to work with their differences. After all, if it means keeping you, they may agree. Besides, we’ve lived together in peace for several years now.”

“Can’t you tell? If you saw my soul, could you tell who my soulmates were?”

“Nope.”

You huff. “Dust could.”

Stretch looked horrified. “What do you mean, Dust could? When did he see your soul? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! He’s not called Dust because it’s a cute nickname! He dusted his whole world! Stars, Y/N, he could have killed you!”

“I thought it was a dream. I didn’t know he was real until the trial.” You sigh, feeling like you already messed up. “He seemed to know who one of my soulmates was. He said something about how ‘he’ was unaware or something like that.”

“Well, guess if we need to, we can ask him. At least, the next time either of us can actually find him. He doesn’t like being around us.” Stretch stuck his hands in his hoodie. “Well, okay, he likes to hang out with Ax, and he’s been bothering my bro. Can't take no for an answer.”

You want to ask, but one look from Stretch has you dropping the subject. “Okay, anything else I should know about soulmates?”

“You have to be open minded, Y/N. I know you might not be used to dating more than one person at a time, but you’re going to have to. And if Blackberry gets upset, tell him to shove it.”

“I’ll try.”

At that moment, Carl poked his head in the room. “Hey, Y/N? Do you have snacks?”

After fixing Carl a snack, and checking on baby Matthew to make sure he doesn’t need to be changed or anything, you and Stretch continue your talk. He tells you about how one soul binds and the risks involved. If you were not one hundred percent positive you wanted to be with that soulmate when you two bonded, it could kill you both.

“Why is it so dangerous?”

“It’s a huge step. Why make it easy so anyone can do it at any time?” Stretch pulled you in a hug. “No matter the choice, it will change your life, honey.”

You and Stretch spend the rest of that afternoon watching cartoons with Carl and talking quietly on the couch. Carl sometimes turns and talks to the air, presumably to his imaginary friend. Each time, Stretch looks worried but he won’t tell you why. You try to quietly explain the concept of imaginary friends, wondering if there is a monster counterpart or if Stretch thinks an invisible monster is now in your house. Around six, Mrs. Bennat arrives to take the kids home. She lets you know that Mr. Bennat’s mom is doing better, but will be in the hospital for a few days. As Carl is leaving, he grabs your hand with the mark.

“Papyrus said you should get rid of this. You belong to Ax.” 

Before you can say anything, he runs off. Mrs. Bennat shrugs and says, “Kids,” before she leaves.

Not long after she leaves, Blackberry and Mutt arrive with your things, and you wonder why they took all day.

“Welp, I guess you’re in good hands, honey,” said Stretch. “I’ll see you around tomorrow.” He gives you a quick kiss on the temple and leaves. Mutt puts the case with your clothes in the bedroom while Blackberry reveals he brought over dinner.

“AS MY SOULMATE, I EXPECT YOU TO STAY HEALTHY AND EAT APPROPRIATE AND NUTRITIOUS MEALS. I BROUGHT OVER SOME OF MY SPECIAL BURRITOS.”

“Thank you, Blackberry.”

“I TAKE IT STRETCH TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT THE SOUL MARKS, MY LADY?”

“Yeah. We really should talk.” You take a seat at your small, two-person table. Blackberry joins you and Mutt settles himself on the couch. After dinner has been served, you start, “Stretch did tell me how dangerous a soul bind can be. Both in keeping my soulmates and in rejecting them. It’s a lot to take in, Blackberry. Far more than I ever thought.”

“YOU JUST HAVE TO PICK ME, MOUSE. I AM YOUR SOULMATE.”

“One of eight,” you point out. “I can’t in good conscious just reject everyone. I don’t even know who the other soulmates are. It’s only fair that I find out and see who I’m most compatible with, right?”

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW? AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, MY LADY? DO YOU THINK I AM LESS OF A MAN?”

“It’s not that. It’s the thought of hurting anyone. Blackberry, I just can’t hurt them. Please, understand.”

Blackberry watches you pick at your burrito. He waits until you’re almost done. “WHAT WOULD YOU GET OUT OF FINDING ALL YOUR SOULMATES? WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO GET?”

You shrug. “I guess I’m kind of curious as to who would want me as a soulmate. I can’t figure out why you want me, let alone seven other guys. Well, I think they’re all guys. I have no idea. Do you think Alphys or Bratty is one of the eight?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIGURE OUT WHY I WANT YOU, MY LADY? IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS! YOU ARE EVERYTHING I COULD EVER WANT IN A MATE. WHEN I FEARED YOU WOULD BE TOO DOCILE TO HANDLE ME, I SAW YOUR CLAWS. YOU ARE THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF SHY MOUSE AND FIERCE WARRIOR. YOU ARE MY HEALER, THE BALM ON MY SOUL. MY LADY, YOU COMPLETE ME.” He got up and walked around to you. “IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER TO FIND YOUR OTHER SOULMATES, SO BE IT. IT WILL ONLY SHOW YOU THAT I AM YOUR ONLY CHOICE, MY LADY.”

You gently trail your fingers down the side of his face. “Thank you, m’lord,” you whisper. “That means a lot to me.”

He captures your hand. “SAY THAT AGAIN.” There is such an intensity in his eyes that your heart does flip flops.

“That means a lot to me.”

“NO, BEFORE THAT.”

You grin. “Thank you.”

“AFTER THAT, MY LADY.”

“I said m’lord.”

As if to reward you, Blackberry kisses your palm. He tells you to repeat yourself, and each time you do, he kisses higher up your arm. Eventually, you are murmuring ‘m’lord’ against his teeth as he kisses you. 

In that instant, you know exactly what Blackberry wants in a mate. Sexually speaking, he wants a switch; a woman he can dominate and can dominate him. He wants to tie you down, but have you also be strong enough to tie him. You see what he sees in you; the times you tried to hide away in drab clothes and behind your computer screen, the way you laughed with Papyrus and Blue at Muffet’s, the way you accepted him, watching you as you worked with Mutt, and sleeping next to you when he thought he lost you and the comfort just being near you brought him. You were his lady. 

And he was your lord.

You only pull back when you hear Mutt clear his throat. You’re embarrassed that you forgot he was there, but you know that he’ll always be there. If you keep Blackberry, Mutt was part of the deal.

“Come on, m’lord,” Mutt said. “You don’t want to push your soul bind too early. Leave mouse wanting more.” He winks at you.

Blackberry kisses his mark. “I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW, MY LADY. DREAM OF ME.”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” You need a cold shower. You never thought Blackberry would ever get you so hot and bothered. Hell, until recently, you never thought a single skeleton would be on your radar. 

Was this because of your soulmates? Or the mark? Could those things change who and what you found attractive?

“Penny for your thoughts, mouse?” asked Mutt.

“It’s nothing. Just...I don’t know. Maybe I can talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night than, mouse.” Mutt gives you a hug, and you swear he whispered, “My lady” in your ear before he pulled back and vanished with Blackberry.

You take that cold shower and get ready for bed. All seems well until you wake up in excruciating pain coming from the hand with the mark.


	11. Ax should really rethink what he says around Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse learns a little more about her soul mark and that Ax needs to watch what he says around someone who isn't balanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were so close to figuring this chapter out. I hope it's still a bit of a surprise. Also, it has a hint to what DustPaps is planning.

Chapter Eleven

It was the pain that woke you. A sharp, gut-wrenching pain in the mark. You try to move your hand, but something is holding you down. Your eyes adjust to the dark and you see Dust next to you. With a scream, you yank yourself away from him, causing the knife to cut even more deeply into your hand. There is blood gushing out from the wound and you can see the top part of the mark has been sliced so that it is flapping against your hand.

“Now, now, little mouse,” said Dust. “That wasn’t smart. Just let me finish and you’ll be so much happier.”

You cradle your hand against your body, the pain making you feel sick to your stomach. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Trying to help. You don't need that mark. He’s not the one for you. Now, despite my personal feelings, I am only here to fix that mistake. Give me your hand, mouse, so I can finish cutting that disgusting mark off.”

Oh, God, he was going to skin you! You run blindly into your bathroom and slam the door shut. You lock it and try to hold back your sobs. You need help!

“Come on, little mouse. Don’t be like this. I don’t have much time. That brat will soon figure out something is going on with your mark. I need to finish!”

Help must be on the way! You grab a towel and wrap your hand, whimpering as the rough material comes in contact with your wound. You jump as Dust bangs on the door. He’s rattling the door knob and you know he’ll find a way in.

_S...is...t...er_

The whisper in your ear catches your attention. No one is in the bathroom and you figure it was just your imagination. You are losing a lot of blood. The sudden shill of your phone surprises you and you see it on the bathroom counter. You were sure you left it by your bed. You grab it, leaving a smear of blood on the counter.

“Hello! Please help! He’s crazy!” You don’t care if it’s a telemarketer, you just need help.

“Y/N? WHAT IS GOING ON? I GOT YOUR TEXT TO CALL YOU.” The voice is very much like Papyrus. You’re just not sure which Papyrus.

“Paps, it’s Dust. He’s got a knife. Please, help me!”

“WHY DOES DUST HAVE A KNIFE?”

“He’s trying to kill m-Aaaaah!” Dust appears in the room. You forgot they had the power to teleport. 

“Y/N? You there, little bunny? Answer me!” Ax’s voice comes through the phone. “Paps said something about a knife.”

“Give me your hand, mouse,” said Dust. “I’ll make this quick. You won’t feel a thing. And then, I’ll heal you.”

“A-Ax! Please! Help!”

Dust stops just in front of you. His eyes are not on you, but on something only he sees. “Get out of the way! This doesn’t concern you! Don’t think I won’t kill you again!” Yeah, Dust has gone fruit loops.

“Bunny, give the phone to Dust. Trust me on this,” Ax said.

You hold the phone out with a trembling hand. “Dust, Ax wants to talk to you.”

A little surprised, Dust takes the phone. He turns away from you as he talks to Ax in hushed dones. Finally, he turns back and smiles. “Ax said to bring you to him. I guess he wants to finish this.” You don’t have time to protest before Dust grabs you and the world tilts.

You find yourself in a kitchen with Horror and Ax standing by. Dust shoves you close to Ax. You’ve never been afraid of Horror before, but the way he’s staring at your bloody hand is starting to worry you. Ax, whom you were already afraid of, is holding you tightly.

“Paps, get some towels and monster candy,” Ax orders. “Dust, what the hell were you thinking?”

Dust shrugs as he watches Ax pull you down to his lap. He has you straddle him, your wounded hand held tightly in one hand while the other is firmly against the small of your back.

“I was only doing what I thought you wanted. Didn’t you say it would be best to just cut off the mark?”

“Don’t you fucking dare lay this on me. We both know what kind of damage that would do! Wishful thinking and acting are two different things, Dust! Everyone is still on edge around here! We could find ourselves homeless over this!”

“All she has to do is cut ties with the brat and everything will be fine,” Dust said. “And stop collecting soulmates.”

“I HAVE THE TOWELS AND CANDY,” said Horror as he came back in the kitchen. “LET ME SEE HER HAND. HOLD HER STILL, SANS.”

Ax releases your injured hand to hold you tighter. He presses your face into his shoulder. “Don’t look,” he orders. “Just listen to me, bunny. Everything will be okay. Please, don’t be too angry at Dust. He’s been through a lot. More than any of us, really. No matter how bad things were, I had Papyrus. Dust had no one.”

You are given a small piece of candy. You feel it fizz on your tongue and the pain in your hand starts to fade slightly. Or you could just be in shock.

“Stretch said something about Dust killing his whole world?” You feel Ax’s arms stiffen. “Ax, how big was the Underground? I’ve heard a few of your cousins and you talk about your time down there, but it doesn’t sound like one place.”

“Shhh, bunny. Don’t worry about that now. I'll tell you everything when you’re better.”

“SHE NEEDS ANOTHER CANDY. MY MAGIC WON'T BE ENOUGH.” said Horror. Another candy is pushed in your mouth. Bedside manner is not their strong suit. Ax goes back to holding you, whispering that everything will be okay and talking about happier memories, until you hear Horror say, “ALL DONE.”

You look at your hand. It looks healed, a little red but it’s not bleeding and your skin is back where it should be. It still stings a little. Ax takes your hand and kisses where you had been injured. It doesn’t surprise you that he licks the area.

“Since I haven’t been to your apartment, I can’t teleport you there,” said Ax. “Dust can, though. I know you don't trust him, but it’s either him or we have to wake up Mutt or Stretch, and that will only result in more trouble. Please, bunny, trust me on this. Dust won’t hurt you any more.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice. I don’t want you and Papyrus to get in trouble. You really didn’t know Dust was going to do this, right?” You get off Ax’s lap and walk over to Dust. Before he can say anything, you punch him as hard as you can. With a cry, you double over, holding your newly injured hand. 

“Sorry, mouse, I’m a bit of a hard head,” said Dust. “Though, I gotta hand it to you, that’s pretty ballsy after what happened. Feel better?”

“No. I doubt you even felt it.” You let Horror heal your hand.

Dust grinned that off-kilter grin. You seriously doubted he was all there “If I pretend to be hurt, will it make you feel better? How about if I promise, mouse, that I won’t come after you again, as long as you don’t hurt my friends.”

“How many times must I say I’m not here to hurt anyone before you all believe me?”

“Saying and doing are two different things, bunny. We’ve heard people say they mean no harm all the time. It’s harder to trust one’s word. But, I trust you. Papyrus trusts you. Deep down, Dust trusts you.” Ax takes your hand and he heals you this time. You can see it takes a lot out of him.

“Very, very deep down,” agreed Dust. “So deep I’m not sure it’s really there.”

“Way to gain my confidence, Dust,” you said. He shrugs and takes you home. You’re only mildly surprised to see Blackberry and Mutt waiting for you. Blackberry is dressed in a strange outfit, one you’ve never seen. He’s in an armored top, black and red, with black pants and red high heeled boots. A red scarf is tied around his neck. In that moment, you realize what this looked like. Your bed and yourself are covered in blood. You’re standing there with someone they know is unhinged and also covered in your blood. 

“I don’t suppose we can just put this behind us,” you asked. Blackberry looks like he's ready to kill Dust when the crazy skeleton vanishes. You are now facing an enraged mate and his brother.

“Y/N, WHAT HAPPENED?” Blackberry barely gets the words out through clenched teeth. “CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A NIGHT WITHOUT YOU FINDING DANGER?”

You start pulling the sheets off your bed. “It’s nothing. A misunderstanding.” You know you’re only trying to protect Dust because of Ax. “We worked it out. I can fight my own battles.”

“WERE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY OUR BOND? WHY, MY LADY? I THOUGHT…”

“No! It was a misunderstanding. I wasn’t trying to destroy anything.” You drop your sheets on the floor by your bed. “I don’t want our bond to break, Blackberry.”

Blackberry takes your hand and inspects the mark. You’re sure he can tell something happened, but it looks nearly perfect. He frowns. “WHY DO I SMELL THE FREAK ON YOU?”

“Who?”

“AX. HE’S ALL OVER YOU.”

You blush. “He helped me heal. That’s all. It was a misunderstanding between him and Dust. I swear, that’s all that happened. We fixed it. Please, m’lord, leave it be just this once. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“I’M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, MY LADY. I CAN’T DO THAT IF YOU GO RUNNING OFF WITH THOSE WHO WISH YOU HARM. I CLEARLY SEE YOU DO NOT HAVE GOOD SURVIVAL INSTINCTS. THIS WEEK, WE WILL START TRAINING YOU.”

You groan. You have enough this week. Monday is dance lessons with Tango and Hip Hop, Tuesday and Friday are cooking lessons with Horror, Wednesday is cooking with Edge. That only leaves Thursday and the weekend for Blackberry.

Blackberry declares that he and Mutt will protect you through the night. You’re too tired to complain. The adrenaline is starting to fade and you realize you only have a few hours before you must get ready for work. Now that your body has tasted a normal night's sleep, it craves it. These short nights are harder to get through.

You hope Dust isn’t feeling too comfortable. You will have your revenge. Let him think this was the end of it. Attacking you in your sleep was not something you would sweep under the rug.

The rest of the household seems to know something happened when you arrive the next day with Blackberry and Mutt in tow. Though, some seem to think it’s just a result of the soul mark, while others, you can tell, know you were in danger the night before. You can’t work at your desk. Mutt has you go over reports while laying on the couch, Sanster curling up on top of you, his head on your chest and legs tangled with yours. Papster joins him, and you are buried under them, barely able to read from your tablet.

Horror doesn’t show up at lunch, and you fear he thinks you’re angry with him and his brother. You make a note to see him after your dance lesson.

For your first dance lesson, Tango and Hip Hop meet you in the basement. There is a large area that was supposed to be a second living space/family room. Instead, they turned it into a dance area. Mutt and the Gaster Blaster twins sat in on the lesson, obviously not trusting you to stay safe. Though, knowing your dance moves, you’re liable to trip and break your neck.

“FIRST, Y/N, WE WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO DANCE THE ELEGANT AND TIMELESS TANGO. EACH MOVEMENT IS A LOVE STORY, THE RHYTHM MATCHES THE BEAT OF YOUR HEART. FEEL IT FLOW THROUGH YOUR SOUL.”

Tango starts the music. You’ve never danced with a partner before, and you thought he’d show you a few steps first. Instead, he swept you up and you suddenly knew what to do. He was right, it was a love story. You could see it in your mind. A heroine, desperate for love, finds her prince. They can’t be together, though their hearts yearn for it. Each movement was either to or from Tango. When you moved apart, you felt the pain of the heroine, when you danced together, you felt her joy. When the song ended, you found yourself in Tango’s arms, your heart racing.

You heard an applause and blushed as you remembered your audience. “Tango, you have to teach me that,” said Sanster. “What I wouldn’t give to have sweetheart in my arms.”

“Heh, my turn,” said Hip Hop. “I hope you’re ready, y/n.”

He turns on the music, and the pounding already gets under your skin. Just as with Tango, the second you are pulled in by Hip Hop, you know what to do. This story is more primal and free. You feel like a goddess, running through the forest on a hunt. Each move told the story of how you were no man’s and Hip Hop danced the part of the man who wanted you. Always a step behind you, he moved in perfect unison. Then, he caught you and you felt his body move along yours. The goddess realized she found a lover worthy of her and responded. You felt the heat rise as Hip Hop spun you to face him before the song stopped. 

“Okay, I take it back,” said Sanster in a low voice. “That’s how I want to learn how to dance.”

“Suppose you guys can teach mouse something other than sex on the dancefloor,” said Mutt. “I have enough problems these day without keeping m’lord from wanting to dust you.”

Hip Hop snorted. “I can’t help it if my goddess is just so sexy. I think she can even turn the funky chicken into something sinful.”

You blush. “I doubt it. I have two left feet. I don’t know what you guys did, but next time can we learn the normal way? No magically beaming dance steps in my mind.”

“OF COURSE, Y/N. WE ONLY DID THAT TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING. NOW THAT WE HAVE OUR ANSWER, WE KNOW HOW TO TEACH YOU.”

“What answer were you looking for,” you ask.

“Oh, that you have two left feet,” said Hip Hop with a wink. “Don’t worry, no magic next time. I promise goddess.”

“Okay, well, let me go change. I want to see how Horror is doing before I go.” You pick up your clothing bag and head to the bathroom. You’re only halfway dressed when Mutt teleports in the bathroom.

“Uh, there are other bathrooms in the house,” you said. “You mind?”

Mutt corners you against the sink counter. “I’m going to level with you, mouse. M’lord is hanging by a thread. It’s taking all he has to not dust Horror, Ax, or Dust. The same goes for me. I need you to tell me what happened last night, mouse. M’lord woke up crying, saying he felt the mark being torn. The pain was unimaginable, and I know m’lord has been through torture. You are our lady. We are here to protect you. So, tell me what happened.”

You sighed. “Okay, so Dust mistook something Ax said as a good idea. He wanted to cut the mark, and I didn’t let him. In jumping away from him, I did get cut. However, he got me to Ax and Horror, who fixed me up. Then I broke my hand on Dust’s hard head and had to be healed again. There you have it.”

Mutt studied you for a moment. For a skeleton, you could see a hundred emotions flit across his face. “Stay with us, mouse. I don’t mean just for a night, I mean move in. Stay with us. Let us be the last thing you see before you sleep and the first thing you see when you wake. M’lord and I want to share everything with you. I want the whole domestic bliss, mouse. I want to see you and m’lord in the kitchen, laughing as you two work on a meal together. I want to spend lazy Sundays with you, just laying on the couch. I don’t care about your other soulmates. Let them join us. Just, stay with us. Be safe with us.”

Geez, what do you say to that. Mutt and Blackberry have been your heros, the knights in shining armor who stood up for you the most. If truth be told, you wanted the whole domestic thing too. You wanted quiet, lazy Sundays and family dinners. You wanted the laughter and love. And knowing Blackberry, you also wanted the wild sex.

“My lease is up in three months. Think you guys can wait that long?”

Mutt suddenly rolls his pelvis against you. “We’ll try, but I can’t promise we’ll be very patient, my lady.”

“Jesus, Mutt,” you moan, “You’re my boss.”

“Only between nine and five, and then I’m your faithful servant.”

A loud knocking at the door startles you two, giving you time to quickly slip past Mutt and dress.

“MUTT! Y/N! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. I CAN HEAR YOU!” Blackberry sounded angry and you feel guilty for the brief moment you let yourself feel attracted to Mutt. Just because he was part of the deal with Blackberry didn’t mean you should take advantage of it without asking Blackberry first. Who know what the rules were.

After making sure you’re dressed, Mutt opens the door. Blackberry is standing there in his security uniform. Seeing him there, after hearing about how he woke up last night and remembering what he saw in your apartment, you can’t help but feel as if your heart is breaking. You hadn’t meant to cause anyone so much anguish.

“REALLY, MUTT, MOUSE CAN DRESS ON HER OWN,” snapped Blackberry.

“I know you’re mad at me,” you said softly. “Mutt told me what happened to you last night. I didn’t know. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I AM NOT MAD AT YOU, MY LADY. I AM BEYOND FURIOUS AT AX AND DUST FOR PUTTING YOU IN SUCH A POSITION WHERE OUR BOND COULD BE BROKEN. I HAVE DONE NOTHING TODAY BUT DREAM OF WAYS TO MAKE THEM BOTH PAY. YOU, MY SWEET LADY, HAVE BEEN A CALMING BALM ON MY SOUL AND THE ONLY REASON THEY STILL BREATH.”

“Let me make it up to you, m’lord. For all that you have to put up with.”

Blackberry looked torn between worry and excitement. “MAKE IT UP HOW?”

“Name your price.”

Mutt groaned. “Not a wise move, mouse.”

“Okay. Name your price within reason.”

Blackberry grinned. “Dinner with me, Saturday night. Someplace fancy. I want to see you dressed up, wearing something appropriate to be my lady.”

You’d have to go shopping for such a dress. Maybe Mutt can help you pick something out this week. “It’s a date,” you said. Blackberry blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, most of the soulmates are picked. Edge just won his slot.
> 
> Pick between Sans and Papyrus for the following:  
> Dancetale (Sans: 8, Papyrus: 1)  
> Underswap (Sans: 8, Papyrus: 8, against: 2)  
> Underlust (Sans: 8, Papyrus: 1)  
> G!Sans: 3


	12. A well planned prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse plays her first prank and has a date with Sanster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soulmate voting is over. I have everyone picked out. See the final list at the end of the chapter. We are now voting for things that will happen in the story. I have the major events planned, so I'm asking for you to vote on the filler chapters and fluff. In about two chapters, Mouse will be brought low and we will need fluff to help. 
> 
> In other news: Sanster is so cute!

Chapter Twelve

Your week is very...productive. On Tuesday, you had cooking with Horror. He was still apologetic about the whole Dust issue, but he understood you didn’t blame him. The two of you try to make chicken marsala, and were doing well until Edge came home. Edgelord, king of monster cooking and celebrity chef, was not pleased to see the two you in his kitchen once again. He entered while Horror was telling the most fascinating fact he discovered on the internet: vegan cooking.

“YES, Y/N, THEY APPARENTLY HAVE MASTERED A WAY OF COOKING I’VE NEVER HEARD OF. FOOD THAT IS NOT THE FOOD IT’S MEANT TO BE! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU KNEW IT TO BE TRUE? MEATLESS MEAT DISHES? CHEESELESS CHEESE DISHES? PASTA MADE OF VEGETABLES?”

“Yeah, it’s all true. Cooking has moved forward in leaps and bounds. With all the different diets out there, and many of them require the dieter to leave some beloved food behind - either for a fad or for health reason - people got creative. So, many people who start vegan and vegetarian diets used to be meat eaters. To keep them from either breaking their diet or going crazy, they had to find a way to have what they missed without cheating.” You shrug. “And people like me just look at the recipes and go ‘wow’ at what they come up with.”

“WHAT IS THIS SHIT ABOUT MEATLESS MEAT DISHES? THERE IS NO SUCH THING!” Edge entered the kitchen, dressed in chef black pants and jacket. You learned he spent most of his day at the studio, cooking for his show. Having a monster chef was still a huge draw. It surprised you how much he wanted to cook when he came home.

“We’re discussing vegan food,” you said as you check the recipe for how to make the marsala sauce. “It’s fascinating.”

“YES, EDGE. THEY CAN MAKE ANYTHING WITH WHAT IT’S NOT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HUMANS ARE SO TALENTED!”

Edge scoffed. “ALL LIES. THERE IS NO WAY TO MAKE A MEAL OUT OF WHAT THE MEAL IS NOT. I, THE TERRIBLE P- EDGE, WOULD KNOW. I HAVE MASTERED THE HUMAN WAY OF COOKING.”

A sudden idea comes to you as you watch Edge and Horror ‘discuss’ the reality of vegan cooking. That night, as you say good-bye to Horror, you whisper you plan to him. His eyes light up and he hugs you extra tight. You and your partner in crime have the most devious plan for Friday.

What makes it better is, after your self defense class with Blackberry (and Edge, who was quick to remind Blackberry he was Captain of the Royal Guard), Blue ran up to you and asked you for another sleepover. You were in for another long weekend. Blackberry’s special date was Saturday night, and Sanster managed to convince you to go to the faire with him Saturday morning. 

“Is it dumb to wonder if this whole eight soulmate business is why I’m so popular,” you asked Mutt that Friday. You had dropped off the bag with your secret plan at Horror’s home before work. All you told everyone was that you and Horror were making barbeque sandwiches for the sleepover, and you were using Horror’s kitchen. “I was never this popular with human males.”

“Monsters are not as blind as human males,” said Mutt. He looked adorable as he sat at his desk, a pair of wire-rim glasses taped to his skull.

“And the whole soulmate thing?”

“Well, I can’t say it isn’t a factor, it’s not the only one. Yes, your soulmates want to be close to you. Now that m’lord has marked you, they will be clamoring to be the next.”

You sigh, stretching. “Should I be suspicious of anyone who wants to spend time with me?” The thought made you sad. You liked being around the guys, and hoped none of them had ulterior motives.

“I highly doubt being a soulmate is the only reason any of us wants to be around you, mouse. You have some genuine friends among us. Until this soulmate business is finished, your soulmates all hope you’ll accept them. It’s just natural.”

You mumble an agreement and go back to work. After lunch, Sanster joins you and you end up on the couch again. You start wondering about all the skeletons you’ve met and which ones could be your soulmates. Well, assuming all your soulmates were skeletons. What if you’ve met some of them before, but they were human, and now you’ll never know? Did being the soulmate to a monster change you? Would you find humans attractive now?

After work, what you were able to do with Sanster using you as a bed, you change your clothes and head over to Ax’s home. You still can’t believe that Blackberry was allowing you to be alone in the house after the whole Dust incident. It was Horror who convinced him, though how you still don’t know. 

Horror is beyond excited for this little prank. The two of you go over the recipe and get started. You planned to see just how advanced the Terrible Edge’s senses were. Cooking up the jackfruit to resemble barbeque pork went quicker than you thought. It was a vegan recipe you found, one that had a lot of positive reviews.

Once you had everything made, including two sides and some cupcakes for dessert, you call Blue to help you carry everything over. He and Papyrus arrived and helped carry the food over. They both made comments on how it would be great to cook with you as well. You hoped neither was your soulmate. After all, sexually speaking, that would be the blind leading the blind.

Everyone gathered for dinner, even Dust. You had a feeling Ax told him of the joke. Blackberry and Mutt took their seats next to you and Blackberry not so subtly checked you over for any knife wounds or bite marks. When you questioned him on that, he said, “With Ax, you never know if he plans to cook you or eat you raw.”

“Bunny is so sweet, raw would be best,” said Ax, sitting down a few spots to your right. He licks his teeth and winks.

“LET’S JUST SEE HOW THIS PRIVATE COOKING LESSON WENT,” commented Edge. “I SHUDDER TO THINK HOW MUCH OF MESS THIS WILL WITHOUT MY GUIDANCE.”

“Boss, you never guided their cooking lessons. You just stand around and yell at what you think is wrong,” said Red, squirting mustard on his sandwich. 

“THAT IS GUIDANCE, YOU BUFFOON! AND YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TASTE IT BEFORE YOU DROWN IT IN THAT DISGUSTING SLOP!”

“Yeah, gotta agree with Edge on this one,” you said. “Can you guys at least try a bite before you put condiments on it? Pap...Uh, Horror and I worked hard on this.” Your voice trails off as Stretch squirts honey on his sandwich. “Oh, come on! We used sweet barbeque sauce! How much sweeter do you need it?”

Stretch winked. “Honey, you do not want me to answer that.”

You roll your eyes. 

The rest of dinner went by with relative normalcy. You have fun watching everyone try to guess what kind of ‘meat’ you used. You only told them it wasn't the normal pork. They guessed everything from the mundane chicken and beef, to the more exotic bison, ostrich, and shark. You merely smiled and shook your head. 

Finally, dessert was served. Now was the time to drop the bomb.

“Okay, Edge, what was your verdict,” you asked. “Pap...um, Horror and I made it with you in mind. We really wanted to impress you.” 

Edge’s eye sockets narrowed slightly before he turned to the empty barbeque container. “IT WAS GOOD. VERY PASSABLE. IN FACT, I WOULDN’T BE UPSET IF WE HAD THIS AGAIN.”

“WHAT DID YOU USE IN IT,” asked Papyrus. “I THINK WE NAMED EVERY ANIMAL ON THE PLANET.”

You grin. “Well, it’s actually jack-” That’s as far as you got before you were drowned out by the clatter of silverware and a few pushing away from the table. The look of dawning horror was just too much.

“-fruit. Guys, it’s jackfruit, not a meat at all,” you finished.

From his seat, Ax is laughing too hard. “Oh! You guys should have seen your faces! Did you really think I’d have bunny chop up some guy? Oh, man! This is priceless!”

“INDEED! Y/N AND I PLANNED THIS JOKE VERY CAREFULLY. IT IS ALL DONE IN GOOD TASTE.”

Edge is still looking at the container. “I SUPPOSE THE CUPCAKES AREN’T REALLY CHOCOLATE? WAS THE FRUIT SALAD REALLY FRUIT?”

“Everything else is exactly as advertised,” you said. “I promise.”

Edge suddenly stands up, pointing at you and Horror the best he can with you two not sitting next to each other. “THOROUGHLY JAPED BY A HUMAN AND HORROR! NEVER IN MY LIFE DID I EVER THINK SUCH A THING WOULD HAPPEN! TO BE HONEST, IT WASN’T A BAD MEAL AND I ENJOYED YOUR LITTLE JOKE. NYEH HEH HEH! I MUST COME UP WITH A PROPER WAY TO RETALIATE!”

Ax grinned. “Bring it Pointy!”

“OH, I SHALL. YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING SWORDS WITH THE TERRIBLE EDGE, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IF THERE IS ONE THING I KNOW, IT IS REVENGE! I SHALL DESTROY ALL WHO WERE PART OF THIS JOKE. NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Don’t worry, mouse, I’ll make sure he doesn’t put a bear trap in your sock drawer,” said Dust. He lazily eyed Blue. “Shortie, you have some frosting on you.” He thumbed the frosting off Blue’s cheek and licked it off with a chuckle. You’re a bit surprised as you see Blue turn blue and run off.

“Damnit, Dust, leave him alone,” snarled Stretch as he got up. He followed his brother out, leaving a very smug Dust behind.

“Welp, looks like that’s it,” said Sans. “Good one, Y/N. I really enjoyed the weird fruit sandwiches. Maybe, someday, I can interest you in a hot cat.”

“Yeah, sure. I never turn down food.”

For the rest of the night, you enjoyed Blue’s sleepover. Against all better judgement, Red was the one to pick the movie. You ended up in a cuddle pile as the movie freaked out your very innocent friends, to Red’s delight. It takes a while to calm everyone down. To help, you all play truth or dare. Stretch, Sans, and Mutt are there to keep it from being anything but innocent. 

“REALLY, PAPY, I’M NOT A BABYBONES. I CAN HANDLE A GAME,” Blue protested as soon as he realized what was going on. The rule was changed for a clean game after Red dared you to bend over and let him spank you. Blackberry nearly started a war and it took Mutt and Edge (who heard the commotion) to hold Blackberry back. You did not comply with the dare and spent the rest of the game being held by Blackberry like a toddler’s favorite toy.

“Yeah, Stretch, he’s an adult,” said Dust. “Let him play with the big boys.”

“You stay out of this you pervert,” snapped Stretch. “Who invited you, anyway? In fact, who invited you?” He pointed to Red, Ax, and Blackberry.

“I INVITED THEM, PAPY! NO ONE SHOULD BE LEFT OUT OF A FUN SLEEPOVER. THEY PROMISED TO BEHAVE.” Blue shot Red a glare. “AND THEY WILL BEHAVE FROM NOW ON, RIGHT?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll behave.”

You personally found the game boring after that. All the dares were safe ones, like “Place a wine glass on your head for three minutes” and “Dance for five minutes”. It was too much like being at a party for little kids. The truths were even worse. “Tell your most embarrassing experience” and “Have you ever cheated on a test?”

Eventually, everyone settled in a huge pile to sleep. Not surprising, Blackberry claimed you as his and snuggled up to your side. Blue cuddled up to to your other side. Sanster claimed the lower half of your body, his head on your stomach and arms wrapped around your legs. Dust went to sleep next to Blue, but Stretch threw him out of the living room. Horror, once again, slept behind you so you could use him as a pillow and everyone else slept around you in a pile.

“Psst, Y/N? Are you still awake?” Blue whispered. You feel him curl up closer to you.

“I’m awake. What’s up?”

“I wanted to say dinner was great. Can you teach me that recipe for the Jack’s fruit?”

“Sure thing, Blue. I know my lessons are with Horror, but I can still cook with you if you want. I’m sorry if I haven’t been around you and Papyrus a lot lately. I feel like I’m being torn in several directions.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. I have a huge family, and everyone wants to be around you. It’s impossible for you to hang out with all of us all the time.”

Taking a deep breath, you said, “Say, Blue? What’s up with you and Dust?”

Blue buries his head into your chest. “It’s embarrassing, Y/N. Last year, we, um, kinda had a one night stand. The agreement was it stayed to the one night. I dunno, but Dust seems to think we’ll have a repeat. Though, I think he also likes making my bro angry.”

“Do...Do you need me to talk to Dust?” You figured you had to offer, not that Dust would listen to you. Maybe you can talk to Ax and he can talk to Dust? Would that work?

“No. I can handle this myself. It was just a one time thing, and it will never happen again. Ever.” 

You chuckle. You can’t believe that one of the most innocent seeming friends you have is more experienced than you. You have to hold in another laugh as you think, ‘what if Papyrus is a secret BDSM Master?’ The image of him in leather pants and a spaghetti whip comes to mind. Oh, shit, you have issues.

“What’s so funny, Y/N?” whispers Blue.

“Nothing. I’m tired, so everything is funny. Sorry, Blue. Let’s just get some sleep.” You do make a resolve to talk to Ax about his friend’s lack of boundaries.

The next morning, Sanster wakes you up early to get ready for the faire. He’s so excited to take you out. Papster is coming with the two of you, and you’re almost surprised it’ll just be the three of you. Mutt promises to have your clothing for your date with Blackberry laid out for when you get back.

“Don’t do too much,” he advises. “M’lord will not be happy if you fall asleep before the first course.”

“I promise to not sleep until the dessert course,” you said.

Mutt huffed. “Please try to not zonk out in the chocolate cake, mouse. You have a lovely bed here to sleep in.”

“Thanks for the thought, but Blackberry is dropping me off at my apartment after the date.”

“I’ll have her home on time,” Sanster promised. “Don’t get your panties in a wad, Mutt.”

Mutt shrugged and let you go. You hoped this dancing around being with others and not hurting anyone’s feelings would end. Mutt knew that you were trying to figure out who your soulmates were, and you were not going to just assume anyone who showed you attention was automatically it. 

You, Sanster, and Papster went to the faire. It was the first time since you were a kid that you’ve gone. There were some rides and several booths of homemade items. Papster wanted to try everything at once, and you almost feel like you were caring for a young child with how enthusiastic he seemed. The people around you stare at Sanster and Papster. You realize there are only a few monsters in the crowd, still too few for monsters to be anything but a curiosity. At one point, a man comes up and asks if it’s okay to take a picture with his daughter.

“OF COURSE, I’D BE HONORED,” gushed Papster. He grins happily as he crouches down with a little five-year-old girl. The girl looks terrified.

When she runs back to her dad, he said, “Don’t think anything of it. She is still scared of the Easter Bunny.”

“THE WHAT?”

“I’ll explain it,” you said. You get him a cotton candy and explain Easter and the concept of the Easter Bunny the best you can. Though, trying to explain the merger between a religious holiday and the secular portions of the celebration did not go over well.

“SO, THIS JESUS WAS NAILED TO A TREE AND THE BUNNY RAISED HIM SO THEY CAN HIDE PAINTED EGGS AND CHOCOLATE IN MEMORY OF A SPRING GODDESS NAMED EASTER?” Papster was very confused.

“No, bro, she said this jesus guy used to be a spring goddess and the bunny was some messenger and the eggs are how they bring the message of death to the good children.”

You groan. “I’ll explain it better later. I promise.”

“ARE ALL HUMAN HOLIDAYS THIS CONFUSING?”

“Pretty much any holiday that is now a conglomerate of religious and secular practices, yeah. There are like hundreds of religions in the world. Some of them share holidays, either because they merged or have similar beliefs. Others just have holidays near each other. Trust me, it can be confusing for us, too.”

“WE DIDN’T HAVE THAT IN THE UNDERGROUND. WE DIDN’T HAVE A RELIGION, BUT WE HAD A BELIEF. IT’S ON THE ROYAL DELTA RUNE. IT’S SO MUCH MORE THAN JUST THE ROYAL SYMBOL. IT WAS THE PROMISE OF AN ANGEL TO COME AND BREAK THE BARRIER.”

Sanster shrugged. “I guess that’s the closest we ever got to a religion.”

You convince them to find a different topic. Very quickly, Papster sees a ride you haven’t been on yet and drags you two over. You stay for about three more hours before you let Sanster know you need to get back. He looks disappointed, but he agrees.

On the ride home, Sanster reaches over and takes your hand. “I need to tell you something, Y/N. It’s really important, and I don’t think it can wait much longer.” You’re suddenly aware of how quiet it is in the care. Even Papster is quiet.

“I, um, know you are still getting used to this soulmate thing. You haven’t had a lot of time to process it, sweetheart. And, you know, realizing that eight of the people you essentially just met are now wanting to spend the rest of their lives with you is very intimidating.”

“Sanster?” You stop, feeling him squeeze your hand.

“I knew you before we met. You helped clean out our new house. When I walked in, I could smell you. It was like fresh snow on a crisp winter’s day. Reminded me of my old home, but the happy memories. I asked Pap if he smelled anything, thinking it was Blue’s cleaning supplies. He didn’t. I found the bedroom you cleaned and claimed it as my own. I wanted to be near you. I was so scared that you were just someone hired to help out and would never return. How could I ask any of those guys about you when I was sure they had been searching for someone like you since they got to the surface, and I had the luck of you being so close?”

“When Blue mentioned you as a friend, I was so excited. That meant you would come over. Sadly, I met Edwina first.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Don’t be. It was my fault, really. I thought...Her scent was so close to yours. I had to know if she was you. I barely got to say hi before she freaked out. It broke my heart, sweetheart. I realized she wasn’t you, but someone related to you. I was petrified to think you’d react the same way.”

“You didn’t, though. You accepted us. Okay, yeah, you were a little startled at first, but you came out of it. You let me cuddle with you. You were okay with me being near you. Sweetheart, you have no idea how you made me happy.”

You know where this is going. “Sanster.”

“Let us stay with you, Y/N. I don’t care how many soulmates you have. I’ll share. I just...I want to stay with you. Everything good in this world is you.” He reaches up and places a hand on your cheek. You can see his soul glow briefly and your cheek tingle. The second he’s done, you check out the new mark in the visor mirror. 

His soul mark is a glowing white dragon skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates:  
> Swapfell (Blackberry (with Mutt as an added lover))  
> GasterBlaster (Sanster)  
> HorrorTale (Ax)  
> DanceTale (Hip Hop)  
> Undertale (Sans)  
> UnderFell (Edge)  
> UnderSwap (Blue and Stretch (they tied right up to the end))  
> Underlust (Lust)
> 
> Other: Dust (you'll see what his role is later)
> 
> Fluff voting:
> 
> Stargazing with Sans  
> A trip to the beach  
> A ballet with Hip Hop  
> Mettaton marathon with Papyrus and Blue


	13. Meeting Toriel and Frisk (and Flowey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse meets the queen of all monsters and Frisk and Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a week for me. Apparently, they discovered 12 new moons around Jupiter or something. Yeah, I think they are all full because my job has been super crazy. So glad it's the weekend.
> 
> Mouse gets to meet Toriel, and realizes that being soulmates with the skeles might be more of a big deal than any of them let on. She also meets Frisk and Flowey. Frisk has a favorite OTP already, especially once they see that Mouse has more than one soulmate.
> 
> Oh, one more note, I plan to do a drabble set up for behind the scenes chapters (like what I had done for Blue and Stretch's POV). If you see a scene you want to explore from a different POV, let me know. I want to get the drabbles written and start uploading by Aug 15th.

Chapter Thirteen

When you all get back to the house, you’re surprised to see a huge, black car in the large circular driveway. There are official looking plates on it and the monster royalty symbol on the doors. Sanster gives a little groan. 

“I forgot the king and queen were visiting today. This is going to be a mess. I don’t think anyone has given them a heads up on you, Y/N.”

You gulp, feeling your heart beat quickly. “The king and queen? LIke, real honest to god royalty?”

“Yeah. King Asgore and Queen Toriel. They’re real close to Sans. Well, them and the ambassador. Frisk sees Sans as a kind of uncle figure.”

“Why would they need a heads up about me?”

“In the five years that the barrier has been down, you’ll be one of the first human soulmates around. And the first to have multiple soulmates. I’m sure they’ll be interested in you.” Sanster sighed as you parked the car. “If I remembered they’d be here tonight, I wouldn’t have marked you. Now they know you have at least two soulmates who have marked you.”

“I’m not ashamed to have you as my soulmate,” you said. “I don’t care what they have to say. Honestly, Sanster, I had a feeling I knew what you were going to say before you marked me. I feel like I knew you were a soulmate from nearly the start.”

“It’s not that, sweetheart. They may be a little too interested in you and what being a soulmate means. I’m not sure we can protect you from that.”

“You mean, I could become a science experiment?”

“Possibly.” Sanster stroked his mark. “I’ll protect you, though.”

With Sanster and Papster at your side, you walk in the house. Mutt is waiting for you with Lust. “Young lady, I was starting to worry you’d be late. Come on, time to...Oh, stars, Sanster! Did you have to do that tonight?”

Sanster pulls you closer to him. “Yeah, I had to. Your brother started this. I want to stay by my sweetheart’s side forever. This was the only way.”

“Blackberry agreed that I could find the rest of my soulmates before making any decision,” you reminded Mutt. “Since they don’t seem to want to just say ‘it’s me’ I guess I have to wait until they come to me.”

“Go get dressed. Your clothes are in your room,” said Mutt. “Lust is going to help with your hair and makeup. I am needed to help with our guests.”

“Oh, what is all of this? I didn’t know you were having other guests tonight?” A large woman came out to the foyer. She is tall, dressed in purple. There is something strange about her, and you realize she’s a goat monster. She takes a good look at you and her eyes narrow. “Sans? Why is there a human standing here with two soul marks?”

Sans comes out to the foyer, followed by an androgynous teen holding a flower pot. “Two marks? When did...Oh, Sanster.”

“Really, your Majesty, mouse here has a date tonight that she must prepare for. If you’ll excuse us,” said Mutt. He tried to herd you to your room.

“But why the two soul marks,” the woman repeated, her voice no longer friendly. “Is she really the soulmate of two of you?”

Still herding you, Mutt says, “She has eight soulmates, Majesty.”

“Eight! Who? Why wasn’t I told of this?”

“I want to know who, too,” you said. Mutt gives an exasperated sigh and motions to Lust. Next thing you know, you’re in your room. On the bed is the wine red dress Mutt helped you pick out earlier in the week. What surprises you are the lingerie that is also laid out.

“Okay, I get it, I’m supposed to be in the dark about my soulmates,” you muttered, looking over at Lust. “Why? Why can’t I know?”

“We, um, have a theory as to why you have certain soulmates. It’s been decided to not out anyone until we know what is going on,” Lust said. “Come on, fox, time to get you all dolled up.”

You look at the lingerie again. There is no way you were going to strip naked to put that on in front of Lust. It wasn’t that you were worried he’d do anything inappropriate. You really didn’t want him to see your scars. You wanted no one to see your scars.

“Um, Lust, can you go outside for a bit? So I can at least get into these?” You hold up the lace panties and gartar belt. Lust blushes a bright purple and leaves.

You quickly shed your clothes and pull on the lingerie. However, you have an issue with the garter belt and you haven’t even tried on the strapless bra. A knock at the door gets your attention.

“Who is it?”

“Frisk,” comes the answer. There is a pause and you hear, “And Flowey.”

“Damit, Frisk, why did you have to say that,” a voice screeched.

Frisk and Flowey? Who are they? You grab your shirt to cover yourself and open the door. Lust is still waiting for you and he takes in the sight of your flesh with a very desirous gaze. Standing in front of the door is the androgynous teen with the flower pot.

“Hi. I’m Frisk. I thought you might need some help,” the teen said.

“Um, well, kinda…” You trail off. How can you accept help from a kid you’ve never met before and not from Lust?

Frisk takes that as a yes and pushes past you. Before you can say anything, they shut the door and take your hand. “Don’t worry, I promise to not brag about seeing you in your underwear.” They sit on the bed. “Everyone is saying you have eight soulmates. That’s really rare, even among monsters. I think four is the most anyone’s heard of, maybe five. Never with a human, though.”

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that,” you said as you go back to trying to figure out the garter belt.

“Let me do that.” Frisk set the flower pot down and walked over to you. They quickly snapped the garters in place on the stockings. “There. Not sure why you want to wear those things.”

“I didn’t pick this out.” You look at the strapless bra and wonder how you’ll put it on. Normally you hook the bra in front and twist it around. But this was designed to cling and you worry you’ll give yourself bra burn or something.

Frisk is watching you. “Put on the slip first, just bring it up to under your breasts. That way, the bra won’t hurt you.” They pet the flower. “You can also ask Lust to help you. Just, don’t let my mom know I suggested that. Lust isn’t one of her favorite people. Which is strange. He’s no worse than Mettaton.”

“Who is Mettaton?”

Frisk laughs. “You don’t know who Mettaton is? Living in this house? Oh, my god! I need to tell Paps that. You have to do a marathon!”

You go to the door and let Lust in. He helps you with the strapless bra and then holds up another garment. “Now, the corset.”

“Well, that I understand,” you said as Lust slips it on you. “Don’t want me looking like a stuffed sausage in my dress.”

“Dear fox, don’t ever say stuffed sausage,” Lust said as he tightened the laces.

You’re about to answer when a new voice screeches, “Oh, god! He’s thinking about stuffing his sausage! Frisk, get me out of here!” You’re very surprised to see that it was the flower in the flower pot.

Wait! A yellow flower...You remember a flower like that, in almost the same pot, on the windowsill when Edwina stayed here. A flower you haven’t seen since Red went to ‘water’ it.

“You! They had you spy on my sister!” You point at the flower. “You were in the room!”

The flower looks at you. How did you miss that it had a face? “Your sister snores like a mac truck,” it snarled.

“He’s not wrong,” said Lust.

You grin. “And how close did you get to my sister to know how badly she snores?”

He spins you to face him. “Not that. The whole sausage part.” He waggles his brow bones.

Frisk erupts in giggles again. “You should mark her, Lust! One big mark right on the lips!”

“I can’t,” Lust sighs. “Your mom is ready to kill us as it is. If she knows you were here when...um, if, I marked Y/N, then she’d dust me in a heartbeat for corrupting you. It’s bad enough she thinks I’m going to attack you anytime you’re near me. I don’t know what she’s been told of my world, but I fear it’s not flattering.”

“Um, wouldn’t you have all lived in the same world?” You see Lust flinch, realizing his mistake. You knew there was something more to this story. Sans and Papyrus are just popular names, your foot.

“Have Sans explain that in the morning,” said Frisk. “And don’t worry about mom. She didn’t trust Sans at first either. I mean, it’s strange because she tried to kill me and Sans only sometimes tried to kill me.”

“I really feel like I’m missing something,” you said. Lust helps you in the off shoulder sheath dress and sits you down to do your makeup and hair. Frisk changes the subject, asking you about how you feel about having eight soulmates and if you’ve given any thought to living arrangements.

In truth, you hadn’t. How would you live with eight soulmates, and their brothers. Assuming you were not in a relationship with both brothers, like with Blackberry and Mutt. You’d need a house a bit bigger than this one. 

“Shh, fox, don’t worry about it. It will all work out for the best.” When Lust is done, you look like a goddess. The off-the-shoulder dress clung to your body, giving you just the right silhouette. The diamond drop earrings and matching necklace (a gift from Blackberry) sparkled and made you feel like a queen. Even Frisk seems impressed, giving you a thumbs up. 

“Blackberry is a lucky man,” Lust said. 

“I have eight soulmates, Lust. Blackberry is’t the only lucky man in my life.”

Lust gives you that same sad look as he had when he saw Blackberry’s mark. “You’re human, Y/N. Humans don’t do the multiple mate thing. In the end, you’ll pick just one soulmate, or you might pick none and find a human. Why get my hopes up?” With that, he vanished.

Wait? Was he saying he was a soulmate?

Frisk takes you out for the grand reveal. They seem to know what is going on in your mind, and whisper it will all work out. To your surprise, everyone is waiting for you to walk out. Apparently, the dinner party stopped just for you. You flush as red as your dress.

“Hey, Papyrus!” Frisk called out. “You’ve been very lax in your friendship duties. I just found out Y/N doesn’t know who Mettaton is!”

“GASP! YOU ARE RIGHT FRISK! I NEVER SHOWED Y/N ANY OF METTATON’S FABULOUS SHOWS! WE MUST FIX THAT SOON!”

“You will be driving m’lord’s car, Y/N,” said Mutt as he handed you the keys. “I’ve already programed the destination in the GPS and hooked up your phone for hands free use.”

“Thank you.”

You’re about to go when you hear Edge call out, “WAIT! SHE CAN’T GO LOOKING LIKE THAT!”

“Just what is wrong with how she looks,” Frisk demands.

“SHE IS BASICALLY REPRESENTING THIS HOUSEHOLD WHEN SHE LEAVES HERE. I WILL NOT HAVE HER GOING OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT.” He produces a flat jewelry box. “THOSE EARRINGS AND NECKLACE ARE TOO BIG AND FLASHY FOR THAT OUTFIT. YOU DON’T NEED ALL OF THAT. SOMETHING SIMPLE WILL BE BETTER TO SHOWCASE YOUR INNER BEAUTY.”

He opens the case to show a simple set of gold hoops and a black and gold choker. Edge stoops down and gently takes out the dangling diamond earrings and unhooks the necklace. Just as gently, he puts the new jewelry on you. You had to admit, it did look nicer.

“This was a gift from m’lord,” Mutt said. “I’ll put it in his room. You can wear it later, mouse. Privately.”

Frisk looks over the new jewelry. “Well, I guess that is a little better,” they agreed reluctantly.

“Thank you, Edge. They’re beautiful. You have wonderful taste.” You said. He blushes bright red and walks off, mumbling about how you should know better and less is more.

Mutt walks you out to the car, a lovely black sports car. You’re lucky it’s automatic. You’re shit with a stick shift. Mutt makes sure you have everything you need and gives you a kiss on Blackberry’s mark.

“Have fun, my lady. I shall see you later tonight.”

“You know I had planned to go home tonight.” You sigh. “I guess I’ll head home tomorrow after breakfast.”

Mutt smiled. “Unless we can convince you to stay late,” he said. He turned your head gently to see Sanster’s mark. “I guess I’ll have to watch him when he joins us in the office. I can’t have him thinking he can do more than just cuddle up to you.”

“I can take care of myself. I won’t do anything inappropriate at work.”

“I know, mouse. You I trust. Now, you don't want to be late for your date. M’lord is waiting for you.”

You leave, feeling a rush as you head out to your date with Blackberry. It will be your first time alone with him. Normally, there is always someone else around; be it Mutt or Blue or Papyrus.

You are barely out of the driveway when your phone rings. You grin, thinking it’s Blackberry. Is he checking on you? That is so him.

“Hello?”

“Y/N! What the hell!” Shit, it’s your dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach episode will happen in roughly five chapters from now. Depending on length of what is coming up.
> 
> Another question: Should the beach be where Blue marks Mouse, or shall I keep that for later?
> 
> Coming up next: Havanish Strikes!


	14. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles:  
> Havanish Strikes or Ax Saves the Day
> 
> Mouse finds out that her father is yelling about more than just her not being home. Havanish strikes in an attempt to keep the skeletons busy. However, it leaves Mouse in a bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Cutting! TW! Suicidal thoughts and idealations!
> 
> The second part of this chapter is not happy! If you are bothered by these things, please skip down to the end notes for a summary. I promise, this is the last dark chapter for a long while.

Chapter Fourteen

After listening to your dad yell for a half an hour as you drove, you make the executive decision to find out what has his panties in a twist. All you can make out is something about your apartment. Geez, he must have showed up for another ‘inspection’ and found out you were not there. None of your attempts to tell him you were out on a date would quell his rant.

You hang up on your dad and speed dial Blackberry.

“MY LADY, IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

“Well, two things. One, I thought I’d give you a heads up that Sanster marked me. I don’t want you to, um, worry when you see it.”

“MUTT HAS ALREADY WARNED ME. IT DOES MEAN A LOT THAT YOU WOULD CONSIDER MY FEELINGS ON THIS, MY LADY.”

“Um, well, also, Edge suggested a different set of jewelry. Mutt has already suggested that I wear the beautiful diamonds you bought privately tonight.”

You hear a clatter. “Are you okay, m’lord?”

“YES. I DROPPED THE PHONE. I’M FINE NOW.”

You giggle. In the short time you’ve known of Blackberry as your soulmate, you’ve learned how adorable he can be. You pull into the parking lot for your apartment and park in a guest spot.

“The second reason I called is because my father just called me. He’s upset about something at the apartment. I think it’s because I’m not there. I’m just going to stop by, show him I’m on a date, and leave. I’ll be a little late to our date.”

“MY LADY, I WOULD PREFER YOU DO NOT DO THIS ALONE. YOU ARE ON A DATE WITH THE MALEVOLENT ME. I HAVE SEEN THE DAMAGE YOUR FAMILY CAN DO TO YOU, HEARD OF THE DAMAGE. I INSIST YOU CALL MUTT AND HAVE HIM BE THERE WITH YOU. MOUSE, THAT IS AN ORDER.”

“I’ll only be a minute. I’m already here. I’ll call you when I leave. I promise.”

There is a choking sound on the other line. You know he’s fighting with himself to not treat you like some weak servant who must obey him without question. He treats Mutt like that often, though Mutt always obeys him no matter what. 

“I WILL CALL MUTT, MOUSE. I DO NOW WANT YOU LEFT ALONE WITH THEM. I MEAN IT.”

“I’ll call you back in a few minutes. I promise. Love you, m’lord.” You hang up and get out of the car. You can hear your phone ringing, but you ignore it and head into the building. You can hear people yelling as you climb the stairs and wonder why your weasley landlord hadn’t let your dad in your apartment. It’s not like he’s ever considered your privacy before, why start now?

You are greeted by a scene. Your father, face dark purple with rage, is standing in front of your apartment, yelling at the landlord. Two police officers are there and Mr. Bennat is standing in his doorway. A few other doors are open, but you never really talked to these other neighbors.

“What is going on here?” You get their attention. Everyone stares at you like you’ve grown a second head.

“What the hell are you wearing, Y/N? Just when were you going to tell me you were kicked out of your apartment! What the hell is wrong with you!” Your father starts towards you, but one of the officers holds him back.

“What do you mean, ‘kicked out’ of my apartment? I was only gone for the weekend.” You turn to the landlord. “What is going on?”

Your landlord cleared his throat. “As I’ve told your father, the building is under new management as of Thursday. They have decided that I”ve been too lenient on you with your missing rent and have rectified that situation. This is no longer your apartment.”

“What missing rent? My rent comes out automatically. I have never missed a payment!”

The weasel shrugged. “Your rent went up, and you only paid a portion of it.”

“How could you let this happen, Y/N? How irresponsible can you be? Is this what you do with your money instead of being responsible? You buy slutty dresses and prostitute yourself? What would your mother say if she could see you now? I know we raised you better than this. It must be those freaky skeletons you’re hanging out with. They are freaks! Less than humans! And yo’re just getting suckered into all this bullshit!”

“Sir, seeing as you do not live here, or ever lived here, I think it might be best to leave and let those involved solve this,” said one of the officers to your dad. All that did was set him off again.

“Ever since you started hanging out with those skeletons, you’ve changed, Y/N. You’re not longer my good daughter. No, now you have to act out like a teenager! Let’s not forget you let your sister stay in that house where she was nearly raped!”

This got the officers’ attention. They both snapped to attention. “Sir, that is a serious allegation.”

“That is not what happened,” you snap. “She was fine! And you know that. They never touched her. You’re just pissed they aren’t handing over their money! And as for my attitude, you've always had a problem with it! Your good daughter? Ha! Your nickname for me since birth was failure!”

“We are not doing this in the middle of a hallway, Y/N! You are coming home with me and you will tell your mother why you are now homeless!”

“I am not homeless!”

“Uh, Yes you are,” said the landlord. “As I told you, we’ve evicted you. You do not have this apartment any more.”

You glare at him. “And just when was this decision made? According to my lease, I get thirty days notice. I never got a notice.”

“Havanish Inc bought the building on Thursday. We moved your stuff out yesterday. You left a lot of junk in your apartment. It was rather disgusting.”

You can see one of the officers start counting on his hand. Not that he’d need a lot of fingers. Thursday was two days ago. Way shorter than the thirty day notice. He then pulls his partner aside and they converse in hushed tones.

“You can’t do that! What did you do with my property?” Oh, you were angry enough to sue.

“It was all burned. God only knows what was crawling in that cheap furniture.”

Your dad shrieks. “Now we have to buy you new furniture! Damnit, Y/N, can’t you ever think of anyone beside yourself?”

All burned? Your furniture, clothes, papers...everything gone? You had nothing left! You had your lease in your papers, your only evidence that you were paying the amount of rent they requested. And now? Havanish bought your building and you were gone. In less than forty-eight hours, they managed to erase you from the building.

“You can’t do that,” you protest. The world starts to darken and you recognize the start of an epic breakdown. You can’t! Not here! God, you do not want to hear what your dad has to say about your meltdowns. To make matters worse, if all your stuff was burned, so was your cut kit. You had nothing to help you break free. “You can’t just burn my stuff! You can’t just evict me without going through the legal process! You can’t do that!”

“Ma’am, I need you to calm down,” said one of the officers. 

“Jesus, Y/N, you’re not going to overreact again! You do this all the time!”

“Why don’t you do your fucking jobs!” You glare at the officers, your body shaking. “He just admitted to an illegal eviction! And destruction of property. I want to press charges! Why are you not arresting him?”

No one was moving. You can feel your throat tighten. It was getting harder to breath. You needed your kit. You needed to bleed. You needed out of here! You wanted Blackberry! And Sanster! Why weren’t they here?

“Ma’am? Ma’am? Shit! I think she’s having a panic attack. Call an ambulance!”

“For a fucking panic attack? You’re as much of a drama queen as she is,” snarled your father.

“It is considered a medical occurrence. We need to call an ambulance in case it is not a panic attack, but actually something like a heart attack.”

You feel strong arms suddenly wrap around you and lift you up. You barely have a glimpse of Dust before you’re hefted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“This was not what I was expecting to find,” Dust said. “Not sure what I expected, but this is much worse. You just can’t leave the mouse alone, can you? The fuck is wrong with you!” This was directed to your dad.

“How dare you talk to me like that,” your father snarled.

Dust snorted. “You think you can take me, cream puff, you know where to find me. The name is Dust.”

The world tilted and you found yourself in a bedroom. It wasn’t the neatest room but there wasn’t much to it. A bed with a simple wood frame was shoved in one corner, only a single sheet lay crumpled on the surface. A plain dresser was against the wall, an empty closet sat open, and some kind of mini tornado in one corner. There were articles of clothing scattered on the floor, just enough to be deemed messy, but not enough to really be messy.

Dust dumped you on the bed. “I managed to save some things from your apartment. They’re in the box by the dresser,” he said. “I’ll go get Ax and then I need to talk to Sans. Don’t do anything too stupid, mouse.”

He left you, and you felt so cold. The blood in your veins ran thick like sludge. You could see it, moving under your skin, black and poisonous.

Bad blood.

It was moving all through you. Infecting you. Worse than before. You could feel it clog your veins, slosh in your organs, and fester in your heart. You had to get it out. If you bled it out, maybe you’d be good enough that your father wouldn’t hate you. If you bled it out, maybe you’d be good enough that they’d let you stay here. You had to get rid of the bad blood before it killed you. You wanted to be good.

You were hardly aware that you were crying. The fact the room blurred and swam in your vision only seemed natural. The searing hot tears were not felt as they burned down your cheeks. You were numb to everything but the raw need to get rid of your bad blood, of the pain in your soul.

That is when you see it. Your kit. Sitting so innocently on the dresser. At first, you can’t believe it. You open the box and breath a sigh of relief. It is your kit. Your blades, you bandages, your alcohol swabs, and your gatoroid. How? When Dust said he saved some of your things, you almost thought he meant clothes. You’ll worry about that later. You had your kit. You could get rid of your bad blood.

Slowly, you take off the dress and lay it over the dresser. You try to get the corset off, but you can’t figure out how to untie it. This limits you on where you can cut. Just your legs, then.

_“If you were serious, little mouse, you’d make your next cut here. When Blue and Papyrus find out about your little secret, they won’t like you anymore. It’s one thing to befriend a sad human. It’s another to have to know one as fucked up as you. It really would have been best if if you just dropped from their lives. Too late now, I hear. I’d do it for you, you know. Get rid of you. But your not even worth the measly EXP. You’re not worth anything.”_

Dust’s words come flooding back to you. For the first time since you started cutting, you look at your arms. The one time you cut there, people noticed immediately. Your family said you were only looking for attention. Your one-time best friend turned her back on you, saying she didn’t want to hear about you cutting. It was a sin. Hell, the therapist in a box you called even said you were faking it. That was why you kept it secret. 

But now…

You had too much to bleed out. A cut or twenty on your legs wouldn’t get it all out. You had to go big. You had to bleed out a lot. Right now, you can see the lines on your arms, begging to be cut. It would only take one cut and you’d get all that bad blood out.

Sitting on the bed, you bring a razor to your left arm. You didn’t bother to wash the area. It didn’t matter. Just one cut and you’d fix every problem. You’d no longer be an embarrassment to your family. You’d no longer be a burden to your soulmates. Not that they would really want you if they knew about this. Best to fix it now.

The blade dips under your skin, so smooth and easy. It’s like cutting melted butter. There is no resistance. You watch as blood, dark and thick, pours out of the cut as you drag the blade down your arm. 

“Fuck!”

Ax is there, grabbing your arm. In that portion of your mind that isn’t dazed, you wonder if he’ll lap up your blood, and what does bad blood taste like? Instead of licking your blood, he holds your arm, his hand glowing green. It hurts, the pain beating into your haze but not enough to pull you out. The wound closes, blood gushing over Ax’s hand as he heals you. His eye is glowing red, far brighter than anytime before. 

He’s holding you by the shoulders, saying something. You see his mouth moving, but you can’t hear what he’s saying. HIs hands are now on your face, he’s searching for something. His fingers wipe away the tears. He pulls back and you can’t read his expression. Is he angry? Sad? Annoyed? He picks up your kit and throws it violently at the opposite wall.

Oh, he’s angry at you. You should have known you’d piss him off. You only seem to be good for pissing people off.

He grabs a long shirt from the dresser and tosses it next to you. You don’t react as he unhooks your garter and pulls off your stockings. He has you lean forward against him as he unties the corset and pulls it off you. When he takes the slip off, he can now see your old scars. He pauses, his hand hesitantly touching the scars, tracing each ugly, bumpy line.

His hands are back on your face. Just vaguely, as if from a great distance, you can hear him calling your name. One hand moves down and wraps around your neck. You close your eyes, waiting for him to squeeze or cut open your throat. There is a moment of heat, a prickly sensation that settles over your pulse. Suddenly, the numbness is gone, and you can now feel the full weight of your own depression. For an instant, you can’t breath. Then, air rushes in and comes out as a sob. Your body shakes with the force. You feel as if your soul is crumbling again.

As you sob, Ax pulls the shirt over you. He reaches under and takes off the strapless bra. He doesn’t cop a feel. Instead, he holds you as you cry, your body shuddering with each new round of sobs. When you think you’re done, it starts anew.

“Why?” You manage to get out between sobs. “Why didn’t you let me die? That would have fixed everything!”

“Do you really fucking believe that, bunny? Your death won’t solve a damn thing.”

“I’m nothing but a burden. Everyone would be better off if I weren’t here.”

“What have they done to you, bunny? Do you have any idea how loved you are? Can’t you feel it?”

You try to feel it. There is something. Voices, and not the normal ones that tell you how useless you are. These are begging you to be alright. Soulmates and friends. 

The tears start up again as you realize this must be leaking into Sans’ dinner party. You just ruined dinner with the queen!

“Shh, bunny. Don’t do that or we’ll have the whole house breaking down the door. Come on, bunny, you need to relax.”

You try to relax. It takes effort, but you finally manage to stop sobbing. You lay in Ax’s arms, sniffling with the occasional hiccup. You realize how tired you are. You can’t keep your eyes open. You must drift in and out of sleep. At one point, you are vaguely aware of Blackberry’s voice in the room and the bed dipping as Sanster curls up on you. Blindly, you reach for Blackberry, muttering for him to stay as well.

By the time you wake up in the morning, you feel like you’ve been hit by a mac truck. You’re still in Ax’s arms, cuddled up to his chest. Sanster is draped over your body, you have one arm over him. Behind you is Blackberry, his legs entangled with yours. You have a massive headache and want nothing more than to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Mouse arrives at her apartment to see why her dad is so angry. She discovers that Havanish bought the building and she is now homeless. After finding out that the apartment manager burned all her possessions, she starts to spiral down in a powerful panic attack. Dust saves her and drops her off at Ax's home and leaves her. Mouse discovers Dust saved her cutting kit, and decides she has too much bad blood in her for a small cut.
> 
> Ax stops her from cutting her arms and heals her. She's too far into her panic attack to process what is going on. He marks her neck, snapping her out of the worst of her panic attack. Still suffering, she sleeps in Ax's bed. Later in the night, Sanster and Blackberry arrive.
> 
> There is no voting this time around. Be prepared for some fluffy chapters. We all need them.


	15. Fiendship cooking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mouse's horrible night, Edge has a plan to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet some new characters. I decided that, in the blending of worlds (which I will explain in a later chapter, I promise), everyone with a "cousin" has code names. Not every character has made it to the surface with the more dangerous worlds being severely limited. So, for the Undynes and Alphyses of the series, their names are below.
> 
> Undertale: Undyne/Alphys  
> Underfell: Kraken/Dragon  
> Underswap: Nixie/Salamander  
> Swapfell: Laviathan/Ifrit (they are under constant watch)  
> Underlust: Nymph/Phoenix
> 
> They may or may not all make an appearance at any given point in time, but are here just so everyone will know who I'm talking about in the chapter. After all, Mouse doesn't know about the different AUs yet, but she's getting suspicious.

Chapter Fifteen

Blackberry is the first of the three to wake up. He nuzzles your neck. Softly, he says, “I am most disappointed to have lost out on a date, my lady. I was looking forward to impressing you.”

“I should have listened to you,” you say, your voice raspy and painful. “I should never have gone to see what the fuss was about.”

“No, you did what you thought was right. We would have learned of that old hag’s treachery today when you went home. Best to learn sooner so we can plan, than later.”

“I’m homeless. Everything I owned is gone. I need to rebuild from scrap.”

“Stay with us, my lady. You have a home here.”

You shake your head. “This is home to many. I can’t just move in. What if they don’t want me here?”

“The main house belongs to everyone” Ax muttered. He yawned and stretched, careful to not knock Sanster off the bed. “However, the houses like mine belong to whoever lives in them. If you can’t live in the main house - and I don’t see why you can’t - you can always live with me.”

“MY LADY HAS MORE REFINED SENSE THAN TO LIVE IN THIS MESS,” snarled Blackberry, no longer having to worry about being quiet. “YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A FULL SET OF SHEETS ON YOUR BED.”

Sanster slowly sat up. “If we are discussing housing ideas,” he said, “I’d like to remind everyone that there are empty guest houses on the property. Instead of forcing sweetheart to choose among us and feel like she has to play favorites, why not settle in her own place? Though, honestly, with what happened last night, I’d be more comfortable if she were with someone.”

There is a knock on the door and Horror pokes his head in. “IF EVERYONE IS UP, THERE ARE SOME GUESTS FOR Y/N DOWNSTAIRS. AND I HAVE MADE BREAKFAST.”

“We’ll be down in a bit, Paps,” said Ax. “Thanks.”

You stir. You don’t want to move. Everything hurt. It felt so much better to lay here in a bone pile. You could cuddle and stroke those strangely velvety bones all day. But, you had to get moving and, despite just wanting to stay in bed, you should take a shower.

Blackberry helps you out of bed and lets you lean on him as he takes you to the bathroom. As you wash up, you notice Ax’s bite mark from the other night. The slightly glowing mark is a perfect imitation of his mouth on your neck. You sigh. If you were feeling better, you’d think about how to tell your soulmates they need to talk to you first before just marking you. Then again, it was probably because you were so dense you never knew who your solmates were until they confessed their love and marked you.

Ax gives you some of his clothes for you to wear. You were surprised he had anything beyond dingy-colored shirts, scruffy blue hoodies, and worn shorts. Obviously, he had held out on you. The black tank top and long pants fit you, but you were a bit worried about how you looked without a bra and you were not going to wear that strapless torture device.

“MY LADY, YOU LOOK LOVELY. I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SAY THAT ABOUT ANY OF AX’S CLOTHES.”

“Hey, I have great taste, brat,” said Ax. He winks at you. “And you taste great..”

You were supported by Ax and Blackberry on either side of you. Sanster went down first. You could hear him asking some people to leave, that you were not well enough to be so crowded. To your surprise, you hear the voice of Toriel. What was she doing here?

Sanster was correct, there were too many people in the kitchen when you arrived. It looked as if everyone had come out to see you. Embarrassed, you hid your face in Blackberry’s shoulder.

You’re pulled out of Blackberry’s embrace by Mutt. You’re about to say you’re sorry when he hugs you tightly. “I’m just glad you’re safe, mouse,” he whispered.

“Seriously, only those who are absolutely necessary can stay,” Sanster said. “I’m sorry, Majesty, but for this talk, we need you to leave. Sans, Stretch, and Red can stay. So can Mutt. But that’s it.”

“I expect to be brought up to date on this matter, Sans.” Toriel left. You can see Frisk outside the house. They wave at you, but go with their mom to the main house.

“Why does this concern the queen,” you asked. Ax gently pulls you to a chair and sets a plate of pancakes in front of you.

“It concerns soulmates, and she is very interested in any soulmates between monsters and humans,” Sans said. “Though, this talk mostly concerns just you, Y/N, so we’ll keep the soulmate aspect out.”

Stretch took a seat at the kitchen table “Tell us what happened last night, honey.”

“Yeah, dollface. We had Dust run into the dining room and drag Sans away seconds before all your soulmates practically dropped in pain. You nearly severed all eight links,” said Red.

“Dust told me that Havinish kicked you out of your apartment. Is that true?” Sans stood the farthest from you, watching you warily. Well, no duh. If Red was right, you basically nearly killed eight of his friends.

“Yeah, I just learned Havanish bought the building on Thursday. Friday, after I left for work, they cleaned out my apartment and burned all my stuff.” You chock back on a sob, covering it with a mouthful of pancakes. “Everything is gone.”

“The human police officers are going to look into the matter,” said Mutt. “I arrived at the apartment just as Dust did his vanishing act. They were concerned about you, mouse. One even said you were having a panic attack.”

“She was,” said Ax. He takes hold of the arm you tried cutting last night, running his sharp fingers idly over where you bled. “It was pretty bad. Never seen a human so far gone. I don’t even think she knew I was there.”

“WAS SHE EVEN AWAKE WHEN YOU MARKED HER,” Blackberry gritted out.

Ax grinned. “That’s what snapped her out of the worst of it. Isn’t that right, bunny?”

You touch your neck, remembering that it was a sharp pain there that cut through the haze and brought you back to reality. “Yeah, it was.”

“Anyway, honey, we had a talk about your situation. We know you lost everything. Right now, you must feel like...like...well, like your world has ended. It hasn’t. We will help you.”

“You have a home with us if you want,” said Sans. “We have the room.”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” you said. “You guys do so much for me already.”

“You’re not a bother, dollface. Look, thing is, we want you to stay. I mean, think about it, eight of us are your soulmates, and each soulmate has a brother. We all want you to stay with us.”

“What do you say, mouse,” said Mutt. “Stay with us. Please?”

You look over at Sanster, remembering what he said about guesthouses and you needing to be around people. “All right,” you said softly. “I’m not in a good place, mentally. If you think you can put up with that, I’ll stay.”

“Mouse, we want you to get better, too,” said Mutt. “Not just happy for a moment, but happy for life. Whatever happened last night, your soul is worse off than it was when we met. Hell, it’s worse off than when Sans and Red...You’re dying, mouse. Whatever happened last night nearly killed you. That’s two near death scares in a month’s time.”

“I’ve talked to Lust. He has a degree in psychology, but for monsters. If you’ll permit, he can find a college who can help you if you don’t want to talk to him,” said Sans. “I know you wanted Red and I to deal with our mental scars. We are asking you deal with yours.”

Stretch smiled softly. “Honey, we know you are so strong. You’ve battled this alone for so long. You don’t need to. We’re here for you. Please, let us help you.”

“You have at least three soulmates in this room who will move heaven and earth for you,” said Sanster. “Possibly more. Most likely more.”

You nod. They want to help you. They weren’t going to throw you out. They were going to make sure you got the medical help you needed. You feel tears sting your eyes and Mutt pulls you into his embrace once more.

You’re not sure how long you stayed like that, quietly sniffling into Mutt’s jacket. You were brought out of it by the front door slamming open and Edge’s loud voice declaring, “Y/N! I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME! I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, HAVE DEVISED A WAY TO HELP WITH YOUR CURRENT SADNESS. AH! I SEE I WAS RIGHT TO BELIEVE THESE NUMBSKULLS WOULDN’T HELP MUCH. YOU ARE STILL CRYING.”

“We’re kinda in the middle of something,” Sans said.

“NO YOU ARE NOT. I AM TAKING THE HUMAN BACK TO THE MAIN HOUSE FOR A VERY THERAPEUTIC FIENDSHIP COOKING LESSON. I EVEN HIRED HELP. SINCE YOU COULDN’T, I WILL BE THE ONE TO MAKE Y/N SMILE AGAIN.” You had no time to protest as he plucked you out of Mutt’s arms and carried you back to the main house. “I HAVE ALSO CALLED KRAKEN AND TOLD HER TO BRING YOU SOME CLOTHES. I WOULD SHARE MY INCREDIBLE FASHION SENSE WITH YOU, BUT YOU ARE TOO SHORT AND COULD NOT FIT IN MY CLOTHES.”

“I could fit in Red’s clothes,” you said. 

“PERISH THE THOUGHT! HIS CLOTHES ARE DISGUSTING AND SMELL OF MUSTARD!”

He sets you down in the kitchen. Waiting for you are Queen Toriel, Frisk, and two women. The first was tall with blue scales, red hair, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The other was a very buff, “I can bench press a small village” version of Alphys. 

“Edge, what is going on,” asked Toriel in a very motherly tone. “I was told to leave because this ‘doesn’t concern me’. I’d like to point out it concerns me very much. More so than it does them.”

“MAJESTY, THIS IS A MATTER THAT CONCERNS THIS HOUSE FIRST AND FOREMOST. YOU WERE HERE WHEN DUST BROUGHT HIS NEWS. WHAT AFFECTS Y/N, AFFECTS US. AS SUCH, I HAVE CALLED UNDYNE AND SALAMANDER TO ASSIST IN THIS ISSUE.” He finds a bandana and ties your hair back. “UNDYNE TAUGHT PAPYRUS HOW TO COOK, AND SAMANDER TAUGHT BLUE. I FIGURED IF THEY CAN USE COOKING TO FORGE THE BONDS OF FIENDSHIP WITH THOSE TWO, THEY CAN DO THE SAME WITH YOU.”

“That’s Friendship, you edgy bastard,” said Salamander. “There’s an R in it.”

Edge ignored her. “NOW, I AM ALLOWING YOU ALL TO USE MY WONDERFUL KITCHEN TO CREATE HAPPY MEMORIES. WHEN I COME BACK, I EXPECT TO SEE Y/N SMILING AND LAUGHING. IF NOT, THEN I SHALL EAT THE MONSTROSITY YOU ALL PLAN ON BAKING. I ALSO EXPECT TO SEE MY KITCHEN IN ONE PIECE, UNDYNE. NO FIRES! TRY TO KEEP THE INGREDIENTS OFF THE CEILING, SALAMANDER. IF PAPYRUS AND BLUE CAN LEARN TO RESPECT MY KITCHEN, SO SHALL YOU!”

“That was just the one time,” snapped Undyne. The blue fish woman crossed her muscular arms. “How else to you expect us to cook if the fires of the stove don’t match our passions?”

“YOU WILL HAVE NO PASSION WITH Y/N. SHE’S SPOKEN FOR.”

“Which is why this concerns me,” said Toriel. “Your lot can’t just keep this a secret! Do you have any idea how rare a human soulmate is? We need to monitor this!”

“AND NO TALKING ABOUT SOULMATES! I’LL BE BACK ONCE KRAKEN GETS HERE. AND THEN, Y/N YOU ARE GOING SHOPPING. I BELIEVE SANS HAS DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THE GUEST ROOM, BUT YOU MUST WANT SOME OF YOUR OWN TOUCHES IN THERE. AND NEW CLOTHES. FEAR NOT! I HAVE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING. BY DINNER TONIGHT, YOU SPIRITS WILL BE LIFTED.”

He kisses the top of your head and leaves. You look back at Undyne, Salamander, Toriel, and Frisk. Great. What are you supposed to do?

“Just what are the two of you planning on teaching Y/N to cook,” asked Frisk.

“Spaghetti,” said Undyne.

“Tacos,” said Salamander.

“I have a better idea,” Frisk said. “Why don’t we have mom teach us how to make butterscotch cinnamon pie?” When Undyne and Salamander started to protest, Frisk raised a hand. “Okay, so we’re not allowed to mention soulmates, but we did have a discussion before Y/N joined us. In the interest of what we were talking about, butterscotch cinnamon pie will be loved by the guys.”

“Just what are you talking about,” You ask.

Frisk smiles. “Well, we had a talk about your soulmates. I can’t tell you what was said, beyond we all have our favorites. You’re getting marked up fast, and we have a tiny little bet on who will be the next.”

Toriel sniffed. “I still find all of this disgusting. You shouldn't turn this into a game, Frisk. Soulmates are a serious business.”

“Of course, Mother.”

“You’re determined to win this bet, aren’t you,” asked Toriel, her voice taking a hard tone.

“Of course, Mother.”

You sigh. “So, really, why can’t I be told who my soulmates are? Is that, like, a monster thing?”

Toriel started to gather the ingredients. Undyne and Salamander watched, not sure of what they should do. 

“Soulmates are a big deal to monsters,” said Salamander. “They’re rare. And, to come to the surface and find out your soulmate is a human, that’s rarer than rare.”

“They’re scared,” said Toriel. “We’ve seen how deep a connection between a monster and human can be. One of Sans’ cousins...He had a connection to a human. It wasn’t a soulmate situation, but it might as well have been. When she died, he lost the will to live. There have also been other situations where a monster has tried to mate with a human to disastrous results. Who knows what being a soulmate with you will do?”

“And what is the royal edict on this matter?” you ask.

“I can’t order them to not take you as a soulmate. Your soul already made that decision. However, if you hurt them, if you use this connection to bring pain to my friends, I will forget you are their soulmate. Understand?”

Oh, a death threat? If you really had to think about it, Ax and Dust had the most effective threats. Everyone else were just too vague.

“Understood, Majesty,” you said.

The cooking lesson was a very subdued affair. Undyne and Salamander were brought quickly under Toriel’s watchful eyes. Anytime they tried to cook their way, Toriel nixed the idea.

“Don’t see how Y/N can really learn the great bonds of friendship if she can’t smash the ingredients,” sniffed Salamander.

“Or cook on the highest setting,” said Undyne. “I’m sure the stove goes up past 350.”

“You two are a menace to any good kitchen,” muttered Toriel.

By the time Edge returned, there were four butterscotch cinnamon pies cooling on the counter. Toriel’s looked the best, though yours looked okay. Somehow, Undyne had put in hot peppers in hers (like full hot peppers, that stuck out of the crust) and Salamander’s had glitter. There wasn’t even any glitter in the kitchen!

“OH GOOD, THE KITCHEN SURVIVED! AND THE FOOD LOOKS EDIBLE. I AM AMAZED.” He brings in an edgier and sexier version of Undyne. There is something more dangerous about her. You can’t tell if it is something on the outside, or if she maybe lived a more violent lifestyle, but it’s in her aura.

“Y/N, THIS IS KRAKEN. BACK WHEN WE LIVED IN THE UNDERGROUND, SHE AND I WERE CAPTAINS OF THE ROYAL GUARD. SHE IS THE BEST ALLY A PERSON CAN ASK FOR.”

“Fufufu! Thank you Edgelord.” She narrowed her yellow eyes on you. “So, this is the human? Unacceptable! Edgelord! I see three marks on her! What the hell!”

“I WILL EXPLAIN LATER. NOW, Y/N, GO CHANGE AND WE WILL THEN GET YOU SOME REAL CLOTHES. AS I UNDERSTAND, YOU LOST ALL YOUR CLOTHES LAST NIGHT. I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL ASSIST YOU IN FINDING SUITABLE CLOTHING TO REPLACE THE RAGS YOU LOST.”

“Mind if I come along, too, Edge,” asked Frisk. “I’m sure Y/N won’t mind.”

“Wait a minute, punk!” Undyne slammed her hand down on the counter. “What the hell! You call us out here to do a whole friendship cooking, and then you toss us aside. Maybe we want to help with this shopping trip?”

“My thoughts exactly,” snarled Kraken. “I’m giving her my clothes. I should have some say in this, too!”

You take the bag of clothes from Edge and go to the guest room to change. You notice someone left Flowey in the room, who is staring gloomily out the window. On the bed are your clothes from the day before, including a bra. The first thing you do is go over to Flowey.

“Hey, Flower, I’m going to change. Don’t turn around.”

“It’s Flowey!”

“Flowey then. Don’t turn around.”

“Hmph. As if I wanted to see your ugly body again.”

“Good.” You quickly shed Ax’s clothes and put on the bra. With the girls holstered, you take out Kraken’s clothes. You find a black tank top with a broken red heart design, a short leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and a short leather skirt. There are fishnet tights and spiky boots. Not your average fashion, but you can’t be very choosy. You pull your hair up in a ponytail and find the makeup from the night before. You make yourself up a bit and admire how you look.

Kraken did have good taste in clothes. You feel bad ass.

Just as you’re done, you hear a knock on the door. Blue is standing there. Before you can say anything, he hugs you.

“I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. I WANT YOU TO KNOW, WE VOTED FOR YOU TO STAY HERE. WELL, I THINK YOU KNOW THAT. PAPY AND THE OTHERS TOLD YOU. IF YOU EVER FEEL DOWN LIKE THAT AGAIN, PLEASE, COME TO ME. I CAN HELP. GOLLY, Y/N, YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND, MY HEART. I DON’T WANT YOU TO EVER HURT.” He smiled. “OH, AND YOU HAVE A GUEST. THE POLICE ARE HERE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll this time around: Halloween costumes!  
> The next big event I'm writing (so many chapters ahead) is Halloween. Mouse will have two costumes because she's going to two events. I have one costume planned, but need help figuring out what she should wear to the party where she'll meet G!Sans. Going to the party with her are Blue, Stretch, Red, Ax, and Mutt. If it includes a mask, bonus! G!Sans will be dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, just for spoilers.


	16. Questions and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not the best chapter title. I'm at a loss for snazzy titles. 
> 
> Mouse talks to the cops and then goes shopping with Edge (and Kraken, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk, Blue, and Salamander). There, she meets her cousin and we start the next set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modeled Crystal after some people I used to know. They would like to be one the progressive side of things (many of which would be good causes) but not because they believed in the causes. Only because they wanted to seem more open-minded and special. Yes, Crystal is a bad person. However, people outside of Mouse might not notice this because they only see the side of the fence Crystal is on. So, Crystal is all for monster rights, is dating a monster, and seems to be the kind of person that would understand Mouse's situation, but the truth is far worse.
> 
> Crystal's story arc will end on the Thanksgiving episode, along with most of the family story arc.

Chapter Sixteen

Blue takes you to the family room. Waiting for you is one of the officers from the night before. For a human, he’s rather pleasant on the eyes. However, seeing him only made you realize how much your skeletons have your heart.

He’s sitting on the couch with Blackberry on one side and Edge on the other. He doesn’t look too comfortable. You also see Stretch, Red, and Sans sitting on the other side of the couch. Sanster is standing off to the side with Mutt. Your guys’ eyes all light up when you walk in.

A quick glance shows you that Toriel is standing rather stiffly in the kitchen. She walks to the dining room, eavesdropping with Undyne, Salamander, and Kraken.

“Ms. Y/N, I’m Officer Thomas. I don’t know if you remember me from last night. I’m just here to conduct a well person check and to get your view of the previous events. I understand if you are still upset. I only ask for a few minutes of your time.”

“Sure. Um, do I answer questions or just go into what happened?” You sit in one of the overstuffed chairs.

He pulls out a small notebook and pen. “Can you start from the beginning. I understand you were going on a date? What made you decide to stop by your apartment?”

“I got a call from my dad. I had a hard time understanding him. I thought he was just angry that I wasn’t home.” You glance at Blackberry. “I honestly thought it would only take a few minutes at the most. I had no idea my apartment had been sold out from under me.”

“MY LADY WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME FOR DINNER. SHE INFORMED ME OF HER INTENDED STOP. I PERSONALLY WANTED HER TO WAIT UNTIL WE COULD GET MUTT OUT TO HER, HOWEVER THIS WHOLE EVENT WAS MORE THAN WHAT WE ASSUMED WAS WAITING FOR MY LADY.”

“I believe I met a Mr. Mutt last night,” Officer Thomas said, looking through his notes. “Ah, yes. He showed up just as Y/N vanished with someone named Dust.”

You shrug. “That’s basically it. I showed up, found out I was homeless and my property destroyed, Dust rescued me, and I stayed here for the night.”

Officer Thomas nodded. “I will let you know, we talked to the new owner of your apartment. At first, I thought maybe he didn’t know the situation, but he was very aware and even participated in it. We are looking into the situation, but your best course of action would be to take the complex and Havanish Inc to court.”

“NO DOUBT THEY THINK MY LADY DOES NOT HAVE THE PROPER EVIDENCE,” said Blackberry. “THEY DID TRY TO DESTROY EVERYTHING SHE OWNED.”

“Am I to assume by ‘try’ you mean they failed,” said Officer Thomas.

“INDEED. DUST WAS ABLE TO SAVE SOME THINGS FROM THE FLAMES. AMONG THEM, MANY OF MY LADY’S PAPERS AND HER LEASE.”

“That will help you.” Officer Thomas wrote down a few notes. “Uh, I hate to bring this up, but you did leave in a rather aggravated state. Your father wanted to press kidnapping charges, though not on what happened last night. Something about your sister being kidnapped?”

Oh, of course! The daughter he sees being taken away is nothing. Nope. It’s still about Edwina.

“There was no kidnapping,” said Sans. “See, last month or so, Y/N was invited to our family’s barbeque. She couldn’t make it but Edwina came instead. After meeting some of our less than pretty cousins, she had an asthma attack and threw out her back. She wouldn’t take our offer to take her home, so we called Y/N to take her home. Due to her old job, she wasn’t available. She did arrive that Thursday night and they left Friday afternoon.”

“And Edwina was not held captive?”

“Fuck no,” said Red. “As Sans said, she didn’t want one of us to drive her home, she was in no condition to drive home, and Y/N wasn’t available to just drop everything and drive out here. No kidnapping. She was always free to go. Hell, we tried to get rid of her. Not much of a kidnapping if we’re actually contemplating paying her family to take her back.”

“Uh, Yeah. Okay. Y/N, do you agree with their version.”

“Yes. It took me that long to get here due to the fact my boss would fire me for missing a day. I took a tumble down the front steps and twisted my ankle, missing the next day of work. I was fired before the building even opened.”

“I’LL SAY. I GOT THE MESSAGE YOU WERE FIRED BY SEVEN IN THE MORNING,” said Blackberry.

“How would you know she was fired? Did you work in the same building?”

Mutt said, “Mr. Lord works security for Havanish Inc. It is part of his job to escort ex-employees from the building. Though, once word gets out that Y/N lives here now, we suspect he’ll be next on the chopping block.”

Blackberry crossed his arms. “I WOULD QUIT, BUT WE NEED A SPY IN THERE. EVERYONE I WOULD RECOMMEND ARE MONSTERS, AND HAVANISH ISN’T MONSTER-FRIENDLY. I WAS ONLY HIRED AS A NOVELTY.”

Officer Thomas looked surprised. “Wait! You worked for Havanish Inc? The same company that bought your building and kicked you out? Call me crazy, but that seems to be a little too coincidental.” He jots down a note. “I’m going to look into the timeline between your firing and Havanish Inc’s interest in your building.”

“Thank you, Officer Thomas.”

He stayed long enough to clear up a few more details. You learn that Havanish’s son, Toby, is now in your old apartment. He got it to house his side chicks. You can’t believe he admitted that to you father. You guess money means it doesn’t matter if your sister is being cheated on. Let her be a trophy wife or something. You get Offer Thomas’ card and the number of your case. He promises to keep you up to date on any developments.

After he leaves, Edge stands. “COME, Y/N. WE ARE GOING SHOPPING. I HAVE ALLOWED KRAKEN, UNDYNE, SALAMANDER, TORIEL AND FRISK TO JOIN US. SOME NONSENSE ABOUT YOU MAYBE NEEDING A WOMAN’S TOUCH. TRUTHFULLY, I THINK THEY ARE BEING NOSEY BUSYBODIES.”

“I suppose having any of us would be too much,” Mutt said. 

“MWE! I WILL GO WITH Y/N! I NEED TO GET SOME THINGS FOR OUR FAMILY TRIP, ANYWAY,” said Blue. “WOULD THAT BE OKAY?”

“I guess,” you said. “I mean, if you want to go to the mall or wherever we’re going, I can’t stop any of you. It’s a free world.”

“I ALSO NEED SOME ITEMS FOR OUR UPCOMING TRIP,” said Blackberry. There is a mumble of agreement from the rest of the room as everyone else remembered they also needed something for this family trip. You can see Edge start to grow angry at the amount of interference his grand plan is now receiving.

You decide to do something. “Look, guys, I know I said I can't stop any of you, but I’m asking that you not do this now. Edge wants to go shopping with me, and it’s already been taken over by others. Maybe you can put your family trip shopping off for one more day?”

“M’lord and I can wait another day,” said Mutt. “I think we’d prefer to have you to ourselves, more or less, on that day.”

“I, too, can wait,” said Sanster. 

Everyone but Blue agreed to wait. Not even Stretch could convince Blue to stay home. Finally, you agree to let Blue come with you after he mentions he hasn’t spent much time with you in the past two months. You all have to take two cars. Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, ands Salamander take one car, you, Edge, Blue, and Kraken in the other car.

“Kraken, I wanted to thank you for letting me use your clothes. I really love your style,” you said.

“Fufufu. Of course you do. What kind of clothes do you normally wear?”

“Um, well, it’s more like Amish meets Little House on the Prairie.” You said. “Dull colors, long skirts, drab dresses. That is, until Blackberry helped me with my last wardrobe. Then it was more business outfits in black, red, and wine.”

Kraken made a face. “Ugh. We’ll have to change that. You’ll have the most kick ass wardrobe after I’m done with you.”

“CAN I HELP? I KNOW OF SOMETHING I THINK Y/N WILL LOOK LOVELY IN,” said Blue.

“DON’T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SHOPPING TO DO?” snapped Edge.

“I CAN STILL HELP.”

“If Blue sees something he thinks I’ll like, he can let me know. I don’t have a problem with that. I have a feeling I’ll be torn in a lot of directions anyway.”

You weren’t kidding. Everyone had an idea for what your style should be. Toriel gravitated toward your old style, wanting you wear long dresses and plain colors. Undyne and Kraken had similar interests, though Undyne’s were more mainstream and Kraken was more Hot Topic meets Spencers. Salamander wasn’t interested in fashion and you were almost certain Frisk was picking out clothes with a certain someone in mind. Edge wanted you wear leather and spikes while Blue insisted you buy a few cute blouses with sailor collars and a bathing suit. You can’t help but wonder which of your crew had slipped away to Doris’ Delights, a monster version of Victoria’s Secret, when you notice the little bag with the bunny on it. It took years for Doris to be allowed to use a bunny on her products because Playboy said they owned that right. It didn’t help that Doris was a bunny rabbit.

You and your shopping crew stopped near the food court to decide on what to eat. The food court had a bit of everything, but you knew what you were craving.

“Um, this is going to sound strange, but isn’t Grillby’s around here?” You ask.

“THAT GREASE TRAP? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU WANT TO GO THERE,” demanded Edge.

“Kinda craving a burger,” you said. “I mean, if it’s too much, I can always go later. They have a burger joint here.”

“IF WE GO TO GRILLBY’S, I CAN GET PAPY SOMETHING. HE LIKES THAT KIND OF FOOD,” said Blue. “SO DOES RED, EDGE.”

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT? HE SNEAKS IT ALL THE TIME. I FIND THOSE WRAPPERS IN HIS ROOM NEARLY EVERY DAY! AND AFTER I MAKE HIM SUCH WONDERFUL FOOD!”

“It’s been ages since I’ve been in Grillby’s,” said Undyne. 

“I kinda miss Muffet’s, but I like Grillby’s just fine,” said Salamander.

“I could do Grillby’s,” said Frisk. “I haven’t been in one in a long time. I miss Grillby. Mom, can we go there?”

There was a strange twitch in Edge’s scarred eye. “VERY WELL, WE’LL GO TO GRILLBY’S.”

You’re about to leave the food court when you hear someone calling your name. You turn and find yourself in a mix between a smile and a groan. Hurrying toward is a woman your age, dragging a purple cat lady behind her. The last time you saw her, she was dating a human woman and had pretty much caused chaos that Thanksgiving.

“Crystal! What are you doing here?” You asked as your cousin joined you. She gazes at your new friends with wide eyes.

“Oh, Catty and I were just out shopping when I saw you. Y/N, I’m so glad you’re finally off the fence! Join the revolution! I hope you have the bravery to stand up for monster rights this year at Thanksgiving. I know Uncle Dick will start that nonsense again.”

You move closer to Edge and Blue. “I don’t know if I’m going home for Thanksgiving. Things aren’t really peaceful right now.”

“Oh, please.” Crystal rolled her eyes. “Things are never peaceful. Oh! Did you hear? Edwina was kidnapped by some monsters last month? You mom was telling my mom about the other night. And, I guess, there was something about you being involved?”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “She wasn’t kidnapped. Dad is just overreacting. Trust me on that.”

“You need to tell me the real story. I knew Edwina was just laying it on thick. Come on, Y/N. Dish!”

“Uh, I’d love to, but maybe later. We were just heading out,” you said. “Oh, everyone, this is my cousin Crystal. And, um, sorry. I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Catty,” said Undyne. “She and Bratty used to hang out with Alphys. Haven’t seen you in a while, Catty. What’s up?”

Oh! This was the Catty Bratty talked about. The one dating a human that Bratty didn’t like. How were you not surprised.

“Everything is just, like, great,” said Catty. “Crystal and I are totally having a great time. We’re, like, just getting some things for our apartment.”

“Oh, Y/N! You should come by for my Halloween bash! I know it’s early, but I also know how busy you always are. Now that you’re on the right side of things, you should come.”

“Yeah, sure, sounds great. Well, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” You practically pull Edge and Blue with you. “Nice meeting you Catty! See you around!”

Once you get everyone outside, Edge pulls you to a stop. “WHAT WAS THAT? YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT SHE MEANT ABOUT YOU ONLY NOW BEING ON MONSTER RIGHTS?”

“It’s complicated. Every holiday, the topic of monster rights comes up, and has for the last five years. Crystal likes to be in the thick of things. To her, if you don’t make your point of view known, you are on the opposite side. I normally stay out of the fights because I’m too tired. Once is starts, I take my food to the other room. It’s not that I’m not on the side of monster rights, I just want to eat my food in peace and not deal with the screaming and yelling and death threats.” You sighed. “Okay, that does make me sound bad.”

“JUDGING FROM WHAT I’VE SEEN OF YOUR FAMILY THUS FAR, RUNNING IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO. THOUGH, I AM INTRIGUED TO SEE HOW THEY’D STAND UP TO ME.” Edge said. “DEATH THREATS ARE NORMAL FOR MY OLD LIFE.”

“It’s also, I know my family. They all take things out of proportion.” You fall silent, thinking about how many times Crystal championed some righteous fight, only to find out she didn’t care about the actual people involved but how it made her look. What if her stance on monster rights was just the same thing all over again?

There was silence, and then Edge said, “LET’S GO GET LUNCH. Y/N, I HAVE TO SAY, I AM HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT EVER LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR FAMILY EVER AGAIN. EVERY TIME YOU DO, YOU NEARLY DIE. EVEN NOW, I CAN SEE THE STRAIN ON YOUR SOUL. I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, AM ORDERING YOU TO SPEND A FAMILY-FREE VACATION. WE WILL HANDLE IT IF THEY CALL OR STOP BY. FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR SO, YOU WILL ONLY KNOW TRANQUILLITY AND LOVE.”

“As much as I hate the whole lovey-dovey shit, I have to agree with Edge,” said Kraken. “I don’t know your family, but that gave me the creeps. There was something in her eyes.” She shuddered.

“I do not wish to think ill of others, but I must agree,” siad Toriel. “This is the family you come from, the ones that taught you your values?”

“Well, they tried. I’m a huge disappoint to them.”

Blue huffed. “WELL, THEY CAN TAKE A LONG WALK OFF A SHORT PIER,” he said. “YOU ARE THE FURTHEST THING FROM A DISAPPOINTMENT. Y/N, YOU ARE WONDERFUL.”

They take you out to Grillby’s and you fill everyone in on growing up. Frisk hugs you, telling you that you have more determination than you ever knew. Undyne and Kraken offer to help you learn self defense, despite Edge saying he had that handled. From across the table, Blue watches you. For someone you always thought of as innocent, there is something calculating in his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, forgot to post this last time! I have fan art! The awesome Duckiedragon drew what they were thinking when they read chapter 14 (well 15 since there is the bonus chapter). [Here it is!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slwidemanbooks)
> 
> Hope that comes out okay. Thanks Duckie! You rock!


	17. A day at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to post since I am getting ahead of my chapters and am nearly ready to write the Halloween episodes. Also, I have another plot brewing for Mouse. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the beach! This was fun to write.

Chapter Seventeen

You move in with the skeleton family. The guest room is turned into your room, and you bring in what little touches you want. After your clothing shopping spree, Sans takes you out to get linens and paint. You turn the room to a sunny yellow with soft butter-colored walls, white lace curtains, and a bright bedspread. You had no real knick knacks to put up, so the skeleton brothers all wanted to help you create happy memories. Slowly, your walls filled up with photos of you and at least one skeleton. Here was one of you and Papyrus during a barbeque last week (with several other skeletons mugging in the background), here was one of you and Sanster snuggling on the couch, and here was one of you and Hip Hop dancing.

It was the middle of October when they decided to bring you along on a family trip to the beach. Nearly everyone was going. Ax, Horror, Dust, Sanster, and Papster declined. They were not ready to go someplace to be ogled by humans. Lust and Sin declined, saying they had to work. That left only the main household.

“Have you decided what to wear to the beach?” Frisk sat at the edge of your bed. While it felt a little strange to call someone half your age a friend, that was what Frisk was. While you learned about your soulmates, Frisk helped you discover why you had so many.

“From what I’ve seen of your soul, you’ve been starved for love almost all your life. Some people in your position end up making really bad life choices. Like abusive relationship kind of bad choices. You, however, managed to sidestep that. Instead, your soul reached out to the guys and they answered. Each one fills a certain need.” Frisk reached out and took your hand, tracing Blackberry’s mark. “This one strengthens you.” One hand cupping your cheek and Sanster’s mark. “This one makes you feel comfort.” Now touching Ax’s mark on your neck. “And this one knows your darkness.” 

“I kinda know this. I mean, I feel it when I’m near them, but only after they marked me. Why can’t I tell who is my soulmate before they mark me?”

“They’re scared. I mean, can you imagine it from their end? They’ve lived long lives, down in the darkness of the Underground. A soulmate is just a myth they tell themselves, just like getting to the surface. It’s just a dream they cling to. And then, they make it to the surface. And then, they find you.” Frisk smiles. “They are just as closed off as you are open. Your soul has taken a beating because you don’t protect it. You shove it out there because you trust too much. They hide theirs because they’ve been hurt. I only know who your soulmates are because they had to tell mom. Otherwise, I’d never know.”

“Why are they scared of me? If I’m their soulmate, wouldn’t I be the last person they’d be scared of?”

“Humans don’t do polygamy much anymore. They’re scared you’ll only want one mate. Thing is, your soul wouldn't reach out to so many if you couldn’t love all of them.” 

That gave you a lot to think about. Now, Frisk was back on your bed, three bathing suits spread out around them. The first was Blue’s choice, a suit that looked almost like a navy girl’s outfit. There was a high waist bikini, given to you by Sans. The last was a one piece with mesh between the top bra and the bottom parts given by Edge. 

“So, which one?” Frisk poked at the bathing suits.

“Well, don’t get me wrong, but Edge’s is out. I do not need anything that will show off my body rolls.”

Frisk giggled. “They love your body, rolls and all. Trust me on this.”

“I don’t love my rolls.” You knew you weren’t as fat as you thought you were, but you not model thin. Not like Edwina. You tried. You dieted and you exercised, but that stubborn belly fat refused to leave. The best you could to was stuff it into a body shaper and hide it with loose clothing. Not that your guys let you do that. They seemed to like you in things that hugged you a bit.

“I’m not sure about the bikini. Same issue.” 

“Aw,” said Frisk. “But the bikini is cute!”

“I’m wearing Blue’s pick.” It was the best choice. Not only did it look like a cute dress, meaning it would cover your scars, but it was a one piece and would hide your flaws. You kept the choice a secret, wearing a shirt and jean shorts when you left the house with the boys. You all had to take three cars and it was a tight fit for you, perched in the back between Mutt and Blackberry.

When you all got to the beach, Sans immediately claimed an area near a grill so you all could cook lunch later. You helped set up the covering and umbrellas. Once it was all set up, you stripped down to your bathing suit.

“WHAT ABOUT MY CHOICE? YOU WOULD HAVE LOOKED STUNNING IN THAT. WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY YOU’RE WEARING, ANYWAY?” Edge demanded.

“You have wonderful taste, Edge. I just don’t have the confidence to wear what you bought. Sorry.”

“MWEH HEH HEH! YOU LOOK GREAT Y/N!” Blue looked so happy. “COME ON. PAPYRUS AND I WERE PLANNING ON MAKING SAND SCULPTURES. YOU CAN HELP!”

“Let me put on some sunscreen. I don’t want to burn.” You are able to put the sunscreen on most of you, but the back is a problem. Luckily you are there with a bunch of guys who can help. 

“ALLOW ME, MY LADY,” said Blackberry, taking the sunscreen. When he’s done, he kisses your shoulder. “HAVE FUN, MY LADY.”

You spend part of your morning helping Blue and Papyrus make sand sculptures of themselves. They tell you all about making snow sculptures in Snowdin. It take a bit to get the sand to cooperate. Finally, you have two small, but very detailed, statues of Papyrus and Blue. 

You leave Papyrus and Blue as they try to figure out how to make bigger sculptures. Further down on the beach, you see Hip Hop and Tango. They somehow got themselves in a dance battle with some humans. It’s all in good fun and you decide to watch. When the brothers dance together, it’s like poetry in motion. 

Hip Hop sees you and holds his hand out to you. You can feel the touch of his magic, giving you the confidence to dance. He won’t let you look like a fool. The rhythm takes hold and you are once more the goddess. The story changes in your mind. It’s a love story between the goddess and the hunter, the night he finally captures her attention. You feel the sexual excitement of the hunter as he lays eyes on the goddess he loves. While the actual dance has none of the implications of what goes through your mind, you know Hip Hop sees it too. 

As he lets you go, you realize he’s a soulmate. His soul is only open when he dances. You stand next to Tango, watching Hip Hop in his element. You can feel your soul soar.

“I HAVEN’T SEEN MY BROTHER THIS HAPPY IN A LONG TIME,” Tango said, bending down to you so he won’t interrupt the dance. “WHEN WE WERE KIDS, HE WAS SO FREE AS HE DANCED. THEN, SOMETHING CHANGED. HE STOPPED. I GUESS THAT WAS WHEN HE WAS CALLED TO BE A JUDGE. I WISH I KNEW MORE ABOUT THAT TIME. BUT NOW, Y/N, HE’S HIMSELF AGAIN.”

“I can tell. I may not have known him before when you guys were underground, but I can tell. I’m glad he’s happy.” You decide that you’ll let Hip Hop know that you are aware you two are soulmates. There will be no surprise mark this time.

“Y/N, THERE YOU ARE!” Blue came up to you, his eyes glowing like stars. He was careful to not interrupt the dancing. “I WAS WONDERING IF YOU’D COME THROUGH A THE CAVES WITH ME. THERE ARE SOME JUST DOWN THE BEACH FOR TOURISTS TO TAKE TOURS. THEY’RE VERY BEAUTIFUL AND I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE TO SEE THEM.”

“Sure. I’d love that.” You tell Tango to let Hip Hop know where you’ve gone and you follow Blue to the caves. They are not far and are set up so that you can do a self guided tour. Blue had been through the caves before. He tells you that they remind him of his old home.

“COME ON, Y/N. THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO SHOW YOU.” He jumps over the railing and motions for you to follow. Against your better judgement, you do. He leads you to a section that is rather dark, except for shining rocks on the ceiling.

“THIS IS WHAT THE UNDERGROUND LOOKED LIKE. FOR YEARS, MOST OF MY LIFE, THESE WERE MY STARS. I USED TO WISH ON THEM EVERY NIGHT. I WISH I COULD SAY ALL I WANTED FROM THEM WAS MY SOULMATE. BACK THEN, I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE. I HAD MET ALL THE MONSTERS IN THE UNDERGROUND. NONE OF THEM CLICKED WITH ME. I GAVE UP ON THAT HOPE. INSTEAD, I ASKED TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD. THAT WAS MY ONLY WISH.”

“I can understand that. You had a lot more on your mind than a soulmate.” You lay down so you can see the ‘stars’ better. It’s beautiful. You feel Blue lay down next to you, taking your hand in his.

“SOULMATES AREN’T SUPPOSED TO HURT, YOU KNOW. NOR ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO CAUSE STRIFE. I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF GOING AGAINST MY BROTHER BEFORE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO, Y/N. WE HAVE THE SAME SOULMATE, AND I DO NOT WISH TO HURT PAPY, BUT I ALSO DO NOT WANT TO CUT MY TIES.”

“How does Stretch feel about the both of you having the same soulmate?”

“HE DOESN’T KNOW. I HAVEN’T TOLD HIM. I’M SCARED HE’LL TREAT ME LIKE A KID. I’M OLDER THAN HIM, BUT EVERYONE SEES ME AS A CHILD.”

“I don’t see you as a kid, Blue.”

“PROVE IT.” He turned to you, leaning up on one elbow. “IF I WERE MY BROTHER, YOU’D KISS HIM. DON’T DENY IT, Y/N. I WANT YOU TO KISS ME.”

You are surprised. This was not what you were expecting. “When you mentioned soulmates, you meant me?”

“YES. I REALIZED IT WHEN YOUR SOUL NEARLY CRUMBLED. BEING THAT CLOSE TO YOU, WE CONNECTED. IT WAS LIKE SEEING EVERY MEMORY IN A NEW LIGHT. I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOONER. I WAS SCARED YOU’D REJECT ME, THINK OF ME AS JUST A CHILD.”

You reach up to cup his cheekbone. Gently, you urge him down to you. “I told you, I don’t think of you as a child.” You aren’t sure what kind of soulmate he was, but you vowed to give them all a chance. Blue had not been a child in you mind since he told you about his one night stand with Dust.

He bends down to kiss you. If you expected an innocent, slow kiss, you picked the wrong brother. Blue’s kiss was hunger and sex, fire and promise. He shifts so that he’s now laying on top of you, his tongue sliding in your mouth in a sensual dance. The weight of him seems to touch parts of your body you never knew existed. 

You moan, clutching at his shoulders as you wrap your legs around his hips. There is a moment of thrill as he pulls you up, positioning you on his lap. You gasp as his mouth continues his assault, moving down your neck opposite Ax’s mark. One hand is on your back while the other is firmly squeezing your left ass cheek.

“YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL,” Blue murmured against your neck.

You’re about to answer when you hear a crunching sound. Looking up, you see red and blue eyelights above the two of you. You freeze as you you realize it’s Dust staring down at the two of you, eating from a popcorn bag.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” he said, startling Blue. “This is just getting good.”

Blue quickly stands, hiding you with his body. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DUST?”

Dust shrugs. “I originally came here because Ax wanted a picture of little mouse in her bathing suit. But now, I think I’ll stick around for the bloodshed.”

“There will be no bloodshed,” you said, standing up. Dust grinned and ate more popcorn. 

“Oh, there will be, little mouse. Though, this also makes me wonder what this year will bring. I believe our sweet, innocent Blue told you about our little tryst last year. So, are we going for a threesome this year? Kinky. Or, knowing you, Blue, kinkier.”

“YOU HAVE NO TACT, DUST. YOU SHOULDN'T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A LADY.”

“Trust me, she’ll hear worse from the likes of Blackberry and Mutt. In fact, I’m surprised they’ve held back this long. You just wait until they are done playing this little game. They’ll take little mouse’s innocence without a care. All of it. Not just that of her body, but of her soul. Poor, poor, little mouse. Can you imagine them being her first?” He cackled.

“Dust,” you try to put as much warning as you can in your voice. “Leave Blue alone. Stop harassing him. We have a lot to figure out, and you’re not helping.”

Dust crumpled the popcorn bag and wiped his mouth. “Oh, that is adorable, mouse. I’m sure Ax will love it if you got this defensive over him. In fact…” He tossed the popcorn bag at you. You’re about to ask him what he’s doing when he snaps a picture on his phone. “Oh, drat! You look surprised instead of angry. Hmmm, I know how to fix that.”

_bro...th...er be...ha...ve _The ghostly whisper comes from by your left ear. You turn, but no one is there.__

__“I am behaving,” said Dust. He suddenly grabs Blue and kisses him. You are stunned. For one, you had no idea what skeleton on skeleton kissing would even look like. Your answer: it was hot! Blue moaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at Dust’s shoulders and spine. Dust had one hand behind Blue’s skull and the other was playing with his coccyx._ _

__Just as suddenly, Dust released Blue, sending him forcefully into you. He takes a picture, the flash snapping you out of your daze._ _

__“DON’T SEND THAT ONE TO AX, DUST,” Blue said._ _

__“Nope, that one’s mine.” He grinned, looking all the world like a madman. “So, kiddies, let’s get going. It’s lunch time and I’m starving.” He grabbed his popcorn bag and headed back to the main path. You and Blue nervously follow suit. Every once in a while, Dust looks back to see if you two are still there as you three walk back to the others._ _

__Sans has lunch prepared. Much to Papyrus’ and Blue’s dismay, it is neither spaghetti nor tacos. Hotdogs and burgers await you, along with a cooler full of side dishes. There is even some monster alcohol mixed in with the sodas and water._ _

__Lunch goes by with relative peace. You start to forget about Dust’s talk of bloodshed. After lunch, you decide to work on your tan. While you’re putting on more sunscreen, Dust starts taking pictures, including one from behind as you bend over to slather sunscreen on your legs. There is a lot of tension in the air thanks to Dust._ _

__You set up a towel and lie down. Blue immediately takes the spot to your left. Mutt lies down to your right._ _

__“Mouse, darling, how long have you had that mark,” Mutt asked._ _

__Confused, you said, “You know how long I’ve had these three. Why?”_ _

__“No, the fourth mark.”_ _

__“What fourth mark?”_ _

__He reaches over and cups your left ass cheek, one finger sliding under your bathing suit to stroke your soft flesh. “This mark.”_ _

__Blue grabs his hand. “YOU SHOULDN’T TOUCH A LADY LIKE THAT. ESPECIALLY OVER ANOTHER’S MARK.”_ _

__There was a moment of quiet from the group. The sound of Sans’ phone broke the eerie peace. It seemed so many things happened at once. Sans left the group, answering his phone. Stretch was giving you a pained look. He might have said something, but you can’t hear anyone over the noise of Blackberry yelling at Blue. Suddenly, Dust is there and he takes Blue out of the mess. You bury your head in your arms, praying for strength._ _

__“Guys, we need to get home. That was Denise at the lab. It seems some more of our cousins have arrived. I’m going to get them,” said Sans. “We have a lot to discuss.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to start writing the drabbles and other POV chapters this week and post by the 15th. One question, after seeing this chapter, do you think I should try smut? It would be in the drabble section, to the rating for this story won't change.


	18. Talking about the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse starts to realize what she wants from her soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brute and Runt belong to [RelictaSans.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449539/chapters/35327025) I'd like to thank them for allowing me to include Brute and Runt in my work. It'll be a bit slow at first, since Mouse has a lot on her plate, but they'll make more of a presence later.
> 
> From here on out, Mouse and her soulmates start to work on their relationships. Even the ones she doesn't' know about. She does talk to Stretch in the next chapter about the whole Blue situation. And, next chapter introduces another character, one who kicks off a side quest.

Chapter Eighteen

The ride home was very tense. Stretch drove his car home alone while you, Blackberry and Mutt rode with Hip Hop and Tango. No one knew what to say. You hadn’t known Blue had marked you, but you wouldn’t have acted differently. Why hide his when you never hid anyone else's?

Finally the house came into view. As you get out of the car, Mutt said, “Mouse, this is a delicate meeting. I hate to sask this, but can you...It’s not for your ears at this moment. There is so much we still have to tell you.”

“Where should I go?”

Mutt sighed. “Lust and Ax don’t come to these meetings. You can go to either home. Um, maybe even Sanster’s home. We’ll fill them in on our cousins later.”

“You make it sound like you’re not really a family.” You pick up your beach bag. “Promise me you’ll tell me everything in the morning. No more secrets from any of my soulmates. I’ll lay my soul bare for you, too.”

“I WOULD SUGGEST YOU TRY LUST OR SANSTER. DUST HAS, UNDOUBTEDLY, TAKEN BLUE TO AX’S HOME.” Blackberry kissed you on the cheek. “IT’S BEEN A HARD DAY, MY LADY. GO AND REST. WE WILL RECONVENE FOR DINNER.” 

“It’s a date,” you said and headed out. You decided to see Lust. If you were going to nip this soulmate mess in the butt, you had to start talking to the soulmates who had yet to claim you. Between Lust’s clumsy confessions and Frisk’s hints, you were sure Lust was one of your soulmates. You counted them up: Blackberry, Sanster, Ax and Blue made four, Stretch was five, Hip Hop was six, and Lust was seven. That meant there was one you didn’t know about. Not that it mattered. You could cross that bridge when you came to it.

When you arrived at Lust’s house, it was Sin who opened the door. He was dressed rather conservatively, at least, for him. His jeans were not too tight and he wore a simple short sleeved shirt. His frilly pink apron proudly proclaimed, “Caution: Extremely Hot”. 

“Y/N, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE WEREN’T EXPECTING YOU.” He said. “THOUGH, IT IS GOOD YOU SHOWED UP. MY BROTHER HAS BEEN FEELING DOWN LATELY, AND I THINK YOU CAN HELP.”

“What’s wrong with Lust?”

Sin let you in. “HE WAS DOING ALRIGHT TODAY, JUST A BIT UNDER THE WEATHER. HOWEVER, I TOLD HIM I AND METTA ARE SOULMATES, AND IT PERKED HIM UP. BUT, ALL OF A SUDDEN, HE GOT DEPRESSED AGAIN. I DON’T KNOW, HE MENTIONED YOU AND WENT UPSTAIRS.”

For a moment, you wonder if he could feel it when you were marked. But, no one else could. Maybe he was just upset over the whole soulmate thing?

“Congratulations, Sin. I remember Lust mentioning he thought you two were soulmates back on our date.” You set your beach bag down. “Which one is his room?”

Sin studies you for a second. “YOU WERE AT THE BEACH TODAY, RIGHT? TSK. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE THAT SUNSCREEN ALL OVER YOU. IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU WASHED OFF OR YOU’LL BE ALL STICKY. I BELIEVE FRISK DROPPED OFF A BAG OF CLOTHES FOR YOU. LET ME CHECK WITH METTA.”

You follow Sin to the kitchen. Inside you see a lovely androgynous robot. They have what appears to be black hair, cut in a short style with the bangs covering one eye. They wore jeans and a t-shirt and high heeled boots. Their skin, as it were, was gray.

“Y/N, THIS IS METTA. HE AND I HAVE DATED FOR A LONG TIME.” Sin walked over and kissed the robot on the cheek. “METTA, THIS IS Y/N, THE ONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT.”

“Good things, I hope,” you said and held out your hand. Metta shakes it, having a surprisingly strong grip.

“Very good things, darling. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“METTA, DIDN’T FRISK DROP OFF SOME CLOTHES EARLIER TODAY? Y/N NEEDS TO TAKE A SHOWER.”

“Oh! Yes, over here.” Metta grabs a small bag and hands it to you.

“MY BROTHER’S ROOM IS THE LAST ONE ON THE HALLWAY UPSTAIRS. JUST KNOCK ON THE DOOR. HE HAS A DOOR TO THE BATHROOM.”

“Um, thanks.” You make your way upstairs. Hesitantly, you knock on Lust’s door.

“Who’s there,” comes the reply from inside.

“Y/N.”

There’s a pause and the door opens. “I was going to make it a joke, but I wasn’t sure if you’d go for it,” Lust said. 

“Oh, you want a knock knock joke?” you asked.

He grins.”I’d love one. Didn’t think you were into jokes.”

You shut the door and knock again. This time, you hear him say, “who’s there” while trying not to laugh.

“Ivana.”

“Ivana who?”

“Ivana use your shower,” you said.

He opens the door again. “Well, why didn’t you say so, fox. It’s all yours.” He lets you enter his room. It’s very much the den of sin you expected. His bed is huge and there is a comfy couch against one wall. You blush, noticing he has a small dungeon area with a St. Andrew’s Cross, some chains hanging from the ceiling, and a small wardrobe with a variety of canes and whips hanging inside. Part of you wonders if Lust is dominate, submissive, or a switch.

“Now, now, fox. That’s not for you. At least, not now.” Lust gently showed you the way to the bathroom. He and Sin had what was called a Jack and Jill bathroom. In Lust’s room, as well as Sin’s next door, was a sink and a linen closet. A door led to a shower and toilet that rested between their rooms.

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” you promised. “We need to talk, Lust. I’ve come to some conclusions about this whole soulmate thing.” You kiss him on the cheek bone. “I promise it’s not as painful as you’re thinking.”

You quickly take a shower, washing off the sunscreen. When you go to get dressed, you find all of your clothes missing. Well, the clothes you came in with, your bathing suit, and any underwear. All that was left was the bag from Frisk. Inside was a tiny romper. You’re surprised until you see the note.

_Do ~~him~~ it. NO, wait, I meant the first one. Do him!_

Gee, thanks Frisk. You have no choice but to dress in the romper. It barely covers your ass and is stretched over your breasts. It’s easy to see that you are wearing nothing underneath. Walking out of the bathroom, you see Lust pacing nervously by this little bondage area. 

“Lust?” He turns and sees you, the look in his eyes tells you the outfit has the exact effect Frisk was hoping for. Hell, you wanted that effect as well.

“Stars, fox, you look wonderful.” He crossed the room and swept you up in his arms. Before you could think, he kissed you. One hand tangled in your hair and you moan as he tugs on your hair. His other hand clutches your ass. You hook one leg over his hips, grinding against his pelvic bone. He tastes like the best part of chocolate cake and fizzy grape soda, tingling over your tongue in the most sinful way. You can feel that magic throb through your body, playing havoc with parts you forgot existed. He woke your body in such a way that you almost could no longer remember why you came here.

Well, almost forget. “Lust, sweetie, I need to talk to you,” you managed to say. Not that Lust was making it easy for you to talk. He was kissing down your neck, teeth nipping your skin. His hand in your hair forces you to tilt your head, exposing more of your neck to him.

“I know you’re one of my soulmates,” you blurted out. For an instant, he stops. You immediately wish to take it back, to let his ministrations continue a little bit longer. You can’t stop the whimper on your lips as he pulls back, caution in his eyes.

“Is that something you want, fox? For me to be your soulmate?”

Did you get it wrong? Was he not your soulmate? “More than anything,” you whispered, searching his face. “I know you’re one. I can feel it. I mean, I feel it more than just what I feel when I’m with you. It’s not just the wild, primal sexual awakening you bring, but the desire for everything domestic. Granted, that has changed slightly since I found out I have eight soulmates, but all that’s changed was there are now more people in my dreams. And, I don’t care if I’m being selfish, but I want you all. I want to try this whole thing out. Lust, when I think of trying to pick one person, I feel sick to my heart. I...I don’t want to lose you.” You bury your head in his chest, feeling his ribs press against your cheek. “I’m selfish, I know. When I found out Blackberry was my soulmate, I thought he was the only one. As much as I love him, I mourned the thought of never going on another date with you, of not being able to spend a lazy afternoon with you. I’m new to the whole thought of having multiple mates, but I want to do this right. Please, Lust. Help me.”

“Is that what you really want, Y/N? For all of us to live in the same house, like some blissfully happy poly unit? What if some of your soulmates find comfort with each other? What do you really want?”

You think about that. How did you feel when Dust kissed Blue, hinting that the two of them (at least) would be doing more eventually? How did you feel knowing that Blackberry and Mutt shared an intimate relationship? How would you feel if you walked in on two of your soulmates? “As long as everyone is happy, that is what I want.”

He swept you up in his arms and carried you the few steps to the bed. “I want this, too,” he said as he laid you on the bed. “I want us all to live happily. For almost all my life, it’s just been my bro and I. He has Metta now. I have nothing against Metta, but my bro will eventually want his own place to raise his family. I...I want this to work with you, Y/N. I will do anything to make it work.”

“I think I have all eight of you figured out. Well, almost. I’m missing one.” you count on your fingers as Lust kisses your shoulders. “There’s Blackberry, Ax, Sanster, and Blue. They’ve all marked me. Hip Hop, you, and Stretch, and one more.” 

Lust sits up. “Blue? What?”

You blush. “Yeah, he marked me today. I, um, still haven’t seen it.”

“No, what do you mean Blue? He wasn’t one of the eight.” Lust looked worried. “Where did he mark you?”

“Uh, the ass.” You gasp as Lust pushes you to roll over. While it is not seductive, you can’t help but feel very aroused by how he’s gently tracing the mark on your left ass cheek. “What do you mean he’s not one the eight?”

“When we had to announce our intent to Toriel, he was not one the ones who stood. Well, neither did Ax, but he wasn’t there. I wasn’t either, but I heard Frisk stood for me. Um, ok, it’s a long story.” He sighed and pulled you up. “I guess I should cover you. I want this to work, so that means no antagonizing your other mates.”

“What do-” You start but are interrupted by a loud knocking downstairs. Lust mutters a curse and he quickly wraps a blanket around you, hiding the short romper. He’s barely done tucking the blanket around your hips when the bedroom door opens and Blue, Ax, and Sanster enter the room. Blue quickly pounces on you, and you realize he’s trembling as he hugs your waist.

“What’s going on?” You asked as the other got comfortable. Sanster snuggled on your other side with Lust lounging behind him, one arm around your shoulders and the other gently petting Sanster’s back. Ax sits on the other side of Blue, careful to not touch either of you.

“Blue felt the touch through his mark,” Ax said. “It was his first time dealing with it. He just needs some comfort that you’re not leaving leaving him.”

At your confused look, Saster said, “We can feel it when another is touching our marks. At the moment, we still have a fear of you turning us down. Either you or a strong third party can erase the soul bond. The mark is just a show of intent. It’s like a promise ring. It’s not a sealed deal. Blue could tell it was Lust on the other end. He got worried you’d change your mind and erase him.”

“I’m not changing my mind. I promise.” You pet Blue on the skull. “I was just telling Lust, I want this to work out between all of us. I want everyone to be happy together. No jealousy. Please.”

Ax and Lust shared a glance over your head. Finally, Ax said, “How much do you know about us? As a family, I mean.”

“Not much, honestly. Mutt is going to talk to me after the others talk to your new ‘cousins’. I’m really starting to wonder about whether or not you guys are all really cousins and how big the Underground is.”

Ax snickered. “You’re really close to the truth. Sansy wanted to be the one to tell you everything, but he’s moving too slow. Honestly, I know you well enough to know that the loner this goes on, you’ll get angry for us not telling you.” 

“What do you know about multi-verse theories?” asked Lust. When you admit not much, he continued, “Basically, for every action or choice, another timeline appears to follow the other choice or action. Kinda. Well, for us, each universe is decided on a branch of the original, which is changed slightly or not so slightly per universe. We’re not cousins, we’re the same person.”

“We’re not sure which timeline is the original,” said Ax. “We think it’s Sans’ as he was the first to break free. Red’s world and then Blue’s world were next. That was before we moved here. It was agreed that we’d all be cousins to the first - the original - world. But, you know, something never felt right. I’m Sans, but from a timeline where we all starved. Dust is me, but from a timeline where he goes loopy and kills everyone. The rest are, well, version of us. Lust is from an AU where, um, to put it delicately…”

“We have a lot of sex.” said Lust.

“Yeah, that. Anyway, Blue is from an AU where our personalities are swapped. Red is from a very dangerous AU. Blackberry is from a combination of Blue’s and Red’s. If you take Sans as the original, you can figure out how each AU...each cousin...is different. But, deep down, we’re all the same. We’re all Sans.”

“Sans is working on a theory as to why you have the soulmates you have,” said Lust. “When we really took the time to look into them, we noticed a pattern. We think the blending of our worlds has caused you to have multiple soulmates. Almost all your soulmates are Judges. Me, Ax, Sanster, Hip Hop, and Stretch.” You notice he only names from the ones you know of. There is a cautionary tone, telling you he knows more and he’s not telling.

“What’s this theory?”

“That you were the soulmate of the original timeline, and you’re reaching to all those who would fill that space as the worlds blended.”

You frown slightly. If you were the soulmate of the original timeline Judge, and that meant Sans, than you and Sans...Naw. He was nice to you now, but he didn’t act like a soulmate. You were just a guest in his house. Maybe Sans really wasn’t the original timeline? That made more sense.

“It’s a lot to think about,” you said. “Everytime I think I have a handle on things, I learn something new.”

“We have a lifetime to figure it out,” said Lust. He kissed you on the cheek, right on Sanster’s mark. His hand on Sanster’s back gently massages along the spine, causing the dragon skeleton to utter a soft growl. You knew, instinctively, that Lust and Sanster are on board for you to have a happy family.

Testing out the thoughts in your mind, you turn and gently pull Ax closer. He kisses you like a virgin, so unsure of himself. He’s hesitant, moving slowly and letting you take control. As you kiss Ax, you gently pet Blue, who has buried his face in your side this whole time. You give a tiny moan as Blue nips at your hip.

Lust is the one to pull you back. “You’re not ready, fox. Not for all of us right now. If you were, believe me, I’d not be the one stopping our fun. For now, just enjoy being close to us. Clothes on kind of fun.”

“You guys have a way of getting under my skin,” you said. “I swear, no guy I’ve met prior to you guys ever made me feel this way, and you guys can with just a look. Is that a soulmate thing?”

“It could be. I’m not sure.”

You sat there, cuddling both Blue and Sanster as Lust and Ax took turns telling you about their worlds and what it was like to come to this world. You were both fascinated and horrified by what they went through. Your soul hurt as you thought of how each had suffered. Your poor soulmates.

You’re not sure how long you sat there when Mutt came to pick you up for dinner. He brought over another change of clothes for you, and you happily changed out of the romper. Blue is the only one to go back to the main house with you. The rest say they’ll meet the new folks later. 

“Mouse,” said Mutt before he opened the door, “I want you to be careful around these two, okay.”

“Sure. Um, before dinner, I need to talk to everyone. I already said this to the other group, but you guys need to hear it too.”

Mutt nods. He lets you in and mentions that you need to talk to the boys. You can hear Sans’ low baritone in the next room and just vaguely see two figures walk off to the bathroom. The rest of the household is ready for your announcement.

Quietly, you tell them you want your whole soulmate situation to work. You want everyone to get along. You also tell them you know about the AUs, and you’re willing to learn more about it. 

“I’ll talk more privately with the soulmates I know about,” you said. “The rest, I guess, I’ll either have to find out later or they can talk to me. Let’s try to get this sorted out.”

“SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, MY LADY,” said Blackberry. “LET’S TRY TO GET THIS TO WORK OUT.”

“SO, IS YOUR FAMILY MEETING OVER? WE’RE STARVING.” You look over to see another version of Sans and Papyrus standing in the kitchen. Mutt was right, something is off. Sans is cowering behind his brother, his bones an odd, frail grayish white and he has a strange transparent blue form over his arms and legs. He’s small, smaller than Blue, at maybe four and a half feet tall. He’s dressed in a dingy dark gray hoodie, purple shorts, and sneakers with velcro. He’s watching your group with wide, scared eyes.

Papyrus, though, physically looks the same as the Papyrus you know. Tall, confident, and wearing a strange costume. His torso was covered by a white breastplate, his legs and arms clothed in black material, and he wore blue speedo shorts, red boots and red gloves. His red scarf hung lifeless around his neck. It was his eyes, though, that made him different. They were cold, glaring at you and the guys. 

“Um, Y/N,” said Sans, “I’d like you to meet Brute and Runt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick run down of some of the upcoming events in the story:  
> Halloween Bash (Crystal's) - meet G!  
> Halloween Party (Skeletons') - the return of the Bennet family (and Carl)  
> Side Quest  
> Thanksgiving - the start of the ending for the family story arc  
> Christmas - the official ending of the family story arc  
> New Year's  
> The Trial - official end of the Havanish story arc


	19. A time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse has that much needed talk with Stretch and Blue, and finds out that she's been forcefully volunteered to help Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse is finally taking the reigns of her relationships, and the guys are on board with it. It's still going to be a bit before everything falls into place. 
> 
> The side quest storyline has been introduced in this chapter, more to be explained next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll get it up by Wednesday (I try to do an upload on the weekend and Wednesdays) because I have more of a work schedule this week. At worst, I'll have to wait until Saturday when I have my writer's meeting and a chance to just type.

Chapter Nineteen

Dinner that night was very tense. As everyone tried to learn more about Brute and Runt, it felt to you that they didn’t want to share. It had to be hard, you thought, to find yourself in a world filled with other versions of you. Way to take away your uniqueness. Eventually, the topic of where Brute and Runt would stay came up. For now, they were staying in the upstairs guest room. It was still up in the air if they would eventually take a guest house or not. Hip Hop and Tango offered to give up their rooms and take a guest house if they could modify it to have a studio. Though, it was also discussed if Brute and Runt wanted to stay at all. Apparently there were several ‘cousins’ who lived around the globe.

As you helped pick up after dinner, your phone rang. Since you had other things on your mind, you let it got to voicemail. After all, nearly everyone who would call you were in the house, which left only a handful of people and your family. You had been enjoying the family-free time Edge imposed on you, and decided to continue it just a little while longer.

Next to you are Stretch and Blue. They had dishwashing duty, and it felt like the tundra now existed in the kitchen. You had been wondering if you should talk to Hip Hop about him being your soulmate, but you decided Stretch and Blue needed your attention first.

“Hey, guys? When we’re done with the kitchen, mind if I talk to you?”

“Sure, honey. What’s on your mind?”

“IS IT ABOUT TODAY?”

“Yeah. If you guys don’t mind?”

Blue washed the last dish and handed it to Stretch to dry and put away. You three go to the back porch and sit on the quaint little porch swing. You sat between the brothers, your soulmates.

For a moment, you sit in silence, going over what you want to say in your head. Stretch watches you, his face guarded. Blue holds your hand, and you remember what he said before he marked you.

“Soulmates aren’t supposed to hurt or cause strife,” you said. “I don’t like that this is causing both. I’m not worth it.” Stretch makes a move to talk, but you stop him. “I mean it. You guys are brothers. I’m a human. We all know monsters live longer than humans. Hell, there are monsters who fought in the war, and that was centuries ago. Someday, I’m going to be gone, and you two will still be brothers. I don’t want any of you guys fighting because of me, but especially you two.”

“I agree, honey. Well, not the whole part about you not being worth it, but you’re right. We should not fight or pout over this.”

“I’M SORRY PAPY! I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I WAS SCARED. EVERYONE THINKS OF ME AS SOME BABYBONES AND THEY FORGET HOW OLD I REALLY AM. THEY DON’T EVEN TREAT PAPYRUS THIS WAY. HE’S ‘INNOCENT’ BUT HE’S NOT A BABY. I WAS SCARED YOU’D TREAT ME LIKE A BABY AND DESTROY THE BOND TO ‘PROTECT’ ME. I TRULY LOVE Y/N, BUT I LOVE YOU TOO. YOU’RE MY BROTHER.”

Stretch was silent for a moment as he dug out a cigarette. It was the same monster brand that Mutt often smoked. The scent of sweet spice filled the air. “Maybe you’re right, Blue,” he said at last. “Maybe I would have tried to protect you. I know...I know I didn’t handle it very well when I realized we were soulmates, Y/N. I’ve done so much in my life to protect my brother, and I can see myself doing what he feared all in the name of love.” He took a long drag of the cigarette. “It looks like we’re different soulmates, though. I’d give anything to switch our roles, but I guess it’s meant to be this way.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re soulmates, honey, but I...I don’t think of you in a romantic way. I love you, but more like a sister. I tried, honey. When I realized we were soulmates, I tried. I tried to picture you in all sorts of sexy ways, picture us doing sexual things. I just couldn’t. Not all soulmates are sexual, Y/N. Whatever part of your soul that called to me, it wasn’t romantic.”

“I feel like I should be saying sorry.”

“Don’t. I’m happy with this arrangement. I’m your protector, honey.” He placed a small kiss on the top of your head. “I was worried you’d reject me when you found out. All of your other soulmates have some romantic component. I was scared that was something that was important to you.”

“What? No! Well, to be honest, I never thought about sex until recently.” You blush. “Guys didn’t date me in school, and when I worked for Havinish, I was too busy to date. When I did, they rarely went past two dates, and the ones that did often broke up with me because I didn’t put out. Until I learned I had soulmates, I thought I was asexual. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I just...I never…” You flounder. How can you really describe what it was like to try to date and never feel anything for any of the people you went out with. Your family thought there was something wrong with you. Your mom asked if you were a lesbian once when you came home and said you just weren’t into the guy who took you out. 

And the guys you did date...Well, if they didn’t drop you for not sleeping with them, they cheated on you. Hell, a few dumped you for Edwina! You had long ago resigned yourself to spinsterhood and was looking forward to getting your crazy cat lady starter kit in a few years.

Your thoughts go offline as Blue kisses your neck. All those years of wondering why you didn’t find any guy (or girl) sexually attractive, and it was because your soulmates were trapped underground. It was almost as if they unlocked your hormones before you ever even knew you had any.

Stretch gave a low chuckle. “Well, it looks like Blue is the one who will fill in the romantic role out of us.”

“Yeah,” you said, blushing even more. 

The back door opened and Blackberry and Mutt walked out, your phone in Mutt’s hand. “YOUR PHONE HAS BEEN GOING OFF. SOMEONE NAMED CRYSTAL IS TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU. WHAT DOES SHE WANT?” Blackberry took your phone from Mutt and handed it to you.

Sure enough, there were three messages from Crystal. Panic laced itself into your psyche. Did something happen to your family? Was it Catty? What if it were something you could have helped with but didn’t because you never answered your phone? What if someone had died?!

Crystal calls again and you quickly answer. “Oh, about time. I was worried you wouldn’t answer and then I’d have to find someone to take your place.”

“Take my place?” You’re confused.

“Yes, silly bones. Goodness, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. No one in the family has talked to you since that whole unfortunate incident with your apartment. Did you know the cops talked to your dad? They came by while you were at the mall. Technically, I’m the last person to see you alive. You are still alive, right?”

“I’m alive,” you said. 

“Good. So, you know I host a huge Halloween event every year. I mean, you should know, you blow me off every year. Not this year. Come on, Y/N, you have to come. And bring some of your new friends. I told all my buddies about who you were shopping with. I doubt you even noticed, but the big goat lady was the queen! How in the world did you wind up shopping with the queen?”

“Um…”

“Anyway, one of my normal volunteers quit on me, so you’re going in her place. The party is next weekend, and I need you to be at Edward Van Der Woody III Golf Club on Saturday by five. The bidding starts at eight, but you’ll need to be there in time to smooze. Oh! And bring a date idea. One you’ve paid for already so there is nothing to do when you go on the date.”

“What?”

“We have a prize who who gets the highest price, but don’t spread that around. The girls aren’t supposed to do this for a prize. You know, it’s all for monster rights and all. And fun. Anyway, the theme is Carnival of Venice. Be sure to wear a mask and something nice. Everyone will be dressed up. You can’t remove your mask until after the bidding.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Crystal.”

Suddenly Blackberry takes your phone. “IS THIS CRYSTAL? THIS IS MR. LORD, Y/N’S BOSS. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING Y/N? IT’S CLEAR TO ME SHE HAS NO IDEA. YES, EXPLAIN IT TO ME LIKE AN IDIOT.” There is a pause and Blackberry mumbled yes a few times. Finally, he tells Crystal to hold on a second. “IT APPEARS, MY LADY, THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FORCEFULLY VOLUNTEERED TO BE PART OF AN EVENT NEXT WEEKEND. THE PARTY YOUR COUSIN HOSTS DOES A CHARITY AUCTION, ONE WHERE THE VOLUNTEERS AUCTION THEMSELVES AS A DATE. YOUR COUSIN WISHES YOU TO BE ONE SUCH VOLUNTEER.”

“What?!”

Blue’s eyes light up. “IS THAT AN ACTUAL THING?”

“Honey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” said Stretch. 

You think it over, biting your lip. It’s just Crystal and her friends, maybe a few really pretentious rich kids who want to feel good about themselves while they gawk at monsters. You had kinda given your consent to go to her Halloween bash, but you thought it was just a party at her apartment. You sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“Tell her fine. Can you get the details?”

“Y/N SAYS FINE. JUST WHAT DOES SHE NEED TO DO?” There is another long pause and Blackberry rolls his eyelights and shakes his head, silently begging for patience. “I GET THAT SHE NEEDS A DRESS! AND A MASK! WHAT DOES SHE NEED FOR THIS DATE AUCTION?” More pausing as you can vaguely hear Crystal chatting on the other end. “SO IT HAS TO BE PAID FOR, SOMETHING SPECIAL, AND WORTH MONEY? WHAT ARE SOME EXAMPLES FROM PREVIOUS YEARS? OKAY, I GET IT. DOES SHE BRING THE DATE TICKETS OR RECEIPTS WHEN SHE SHOWS UP OR DO WE SEND IT IN EARLY?” Blackberry made a yapping motions with his hand as he listened to Crystal and then motioned for her to speed up and get to the point, despite there not being any way for Crystal to know. “FINE, THANK YOU. WE’LL SEE YOU SATURDAY.” He disconnected the call. “GOD, THAT WOMAN CAN TALK! AND PURE NONSENSE!”

“Well? What do I have to do?”

“GET A DRESS AND A MASK. MUTT AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST AND FIGURE OUT WHO WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE PARTY. I CAN’T PUT MY FINGER ON IT, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS THAT MAKES MY BONES CRAWL.”

“I suppose we now need to figure out how we’ll be sleeping,” said Mutt. “Mouse, breathe. I can see you starting to get worked up. Don’t worry about the whole auction. We’ll look into it for you. M’lord will not let you get hurt.”

“I say call Sanster and maybe Ax. She can use comfort tonight. It’s been a long day,” said Stretch. “Let her have something familiar.”

“MUTT AND I ARE FAMILIAR.”

“Safe familiar,” said Stretch. He stood and motioned for his brother to do the same. “I don’t know if Ax is a romantic soulmate or not, but he knows how to handle her if she has a panic attack. And we know Sanster is her cuddler.”

“Do I have any say in this?” you asked.

“Gotta agree with Stretch on this,” said Mutt. “Mouse, I love you and I can see you’re just one more surprise away from a panic attack. You need your soulmates around you. Ax and Sanster are the best choices for now. I would throw Stretch in the mix, but your bed is only so big. You need sleep, mouse. Go inside and get ready for bed. We’ll call Ax and Sanster.” He winked. “You were the one who wanted us to get along. Let us take care of you, mouse.”

You give Stretch a kiss on his cheek and Blue a kiss on the teeth. Blackberry gets a kiss on the teeth. When you turn to give Mutt a goodnight kiss, he taps his cheekbone. Well, his loss. He gets the kiss he wants. You enter the house and go straight to your room. It’s only now you realize how tired you are. 

By the time you are done getting ready for bed, Sanster and Ax are in your room. They are dressed for bed. Sanster wears an oversized shirt and shorts to bed while Ax strips down to just shorts. You end up sleeping curled up against Ax’s chest with Sanster behind you. Sometime in the night, you feel the bed dip and you know Papster has joined you by the way Sanster gives a happy yip.

You weren’t sure what woke you up, but you knew something was wrong. You were no longer in the guest room. In fact, the room you were in was the apartment your family lived in before your dad made it big and you all moved into the Grand House. Your bed was by the window because the night scared Edwina (who was snoring in the bed across the room) and because you just knew giants walked at night and you wanted to see.

On this night, you were not glancing out the window or listening for breaking branches. Instead, you found yourself staring at the closet a few feet from the end of your bed. Judging by the small size of your body, you were seven again. Oh no, you knew what was coming next.

Slowly, the closet door opened and you whimper as you see long, skeletal fingers wrap around from inside the closet. You can’t scream out. You had tried that the last several times. The thing always vanishes and your dad gets angry at your for waking everyone up over a nightmare. But, you're always awake. You know it’s real!

You bite the blanket as the closet door opens. You see him! Tall, taller than your dad. He wears a mask and is formed by a strange, inky goop. Two disembodied hands with huge holes in the palms push the closet door the rest of the way open. When he sees you, the mask shifts into a grin. It’s just sinister, the way there are two cracks in the mask, one going up the skull and one going down. He motions for you to be silent as he glides over to you and bends over the bed, reaching for your blanket.

A sound stops him. Somewhere, there is growling. Slowly, your old bedroom melts away and you are back in the guest room. Sanster is over you, protecting you, growling at something over Ax’s body. Papster is up as well, joining his brother, his spine bowing and it looks like spikes are growing out if it. You turn to see what they are growling at.

Just as the two jump off the bed, you see Mr. Goop back up. You quickly roll over and switch the light on. Ax grabs your waist, his red eye watching Sanster as he pulls you to safety. Sanster and Papster are in the middle of your room, looking for someone.

“Where is he?” Sanser growled. “Where did he go?”

The door to your room opens, and you see several members of the household run in. “What is going on,” Sans demands. “I could hear you two upstairs.”

“He was here! I saw him! He was reaching for sweetheart!” Sanster snapped. “Where is he? He couldn’t have escaped.”

“You had a nightmare,” said Ax. “I woke up with you growling over me. I’m lucky you didn’t attack me.”

“IT WAS NO NIGHTMARE,” said Papster. “I SAW HIM TOO.”

“Who?” asked Red with a yawn.

At that moment, the sound a door shutting got their attention. As one, they look to the closet door. You feel your heart beat fast. Sanster goes over and opens the closet. He bends down and reaches in. When he stands, he shows what he found. On his fingers is a strange inky goop.

“Gaster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on my drabbles: Might not be the 15th. I'm still in the middle of writing the first part. As mentioned, I have a lot of work this week. It'll be up when I can get them up, maybe next week.


	20. Kindness' Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Goop/Gaster has a message for Mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this ready to go. I hope you all like it. This starts off a side quest for Mouse. The story is very important, not just a filler chapter.
> 
> Oh, and I'm almost ready to post my first drabble, which should be up this weekend.

Chapter Twenty

Sanster basically refused to leave your side after that. You learned that his mysterious Gaster was your Mr. Goop. To Sanster, Gaster was a monster in every sense of the word. He took in or created Sanster and Papster as babies, twisting their bodies into the forms you knew. It was hard for you to tell them about the Mr. Goop you knew; the one who was your friend for many years until you were too old for an imaginary friend. 

Why was he back?

When you were a kid, Mr. Goop lived in your closet and came out at night to tell you stories. He was some psychological attempt by your young mind to create a new father and he always called you daughter, promising you that your real family would come for you someday. He vanished when you got older.

Your soulmates appeared to work better together. Through the week, there were meetings and attempts to figure out the dynamics of the group. Learning about their worlds helped you understand why they sometimes acted the way they did. You were still missing two soulmates, but that was okay since most of the house sat on the meetings and you were sure the other soulmates were among them.

Stretch and Hip Hop refused to mark you when you talked to them. Stretch said he wanted you to get used to the idea of him being a soulmate first and Hip Hop pulled his hoodie down over his face in an effort to hide. When he wasn’t dancing, he was very shy and you think your approach was too aggressive for him. Lust also held off marking you, saying he wasn’t ready for Frisk to win their bet.

That was something else you had to work on. Frisk, Undyne, Salamander, and Lust all had a bet on who would mark you next, and all you knew was that Lust wasn’t betting on himself. And, naturally, none of them were telling you who they had bets on.

Wednesday you had off for your first therapist appointment and to do some shopping for the Halloween Bash on Saturday. As you leave the house, you see Brute and Runt hanging out on the front porch. They had gone clothes shopping and blended in with the rest of the household. 

Brute appeared to take after Edge in the fashion department. He wore black jeans and a white undershirt, black leather jacket and heavy boots. Runt looked different, wearing jeans with a flower pattern up one leg, a lacy blouse, and a ribbon taped to the side of his skull. You wondered if Runt wasn’t like Frisk in the gender neutral department. He - They? - hid behind Brute when you came out of the house. That was something you wanted to fix. The poor baby shouldn't be scared of you all.

“WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO,” asked Brute in a lazy tone as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

“Oh, um, just some errands. Do you guys need anything? I can pick up some stuff while I’m out. I know you just got here, but if you want something for your room or something to remind you of home…”

“THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO FOR ME,” said Brute. He snubs his cigarette out, but doesn’t notice that he brought it down on his brother’s hand. Over Runt’s quiet gasp, he continues, “STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER. IT’S BAD ENOUGH TO BE IN A HOUSE FULL OF OTHER VERSIONS OF US, BUT I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR HIM. BAD ENOUGH YOU’RE A HUMAN, BUT I CAN SEE YOU COLLECTING SOULMATES.” He spat out the word. “I WON’T LET YOU HURT MY BRO.”

“I would never-”

“I’M SURE YOU THINK YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE. HUMANS NEVER LIKE TO THINK OF THE WORST THEY CAN DO. NO, HUMAN, I CAN SEE THE HARM YOU WILL INFLECT. MY BROTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN SICKLY, HE’S NOT STRONG. HE NEEDS ME, AND I SEE HOW YOU’RE JUST TWISTING ALL THE OTHERS AROUND YOUR FINGER. YOU WON’T TWIST ME OR MY BROTHER. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US.”

Brute grabs Runt and drags him back in the house. What was it with the skeletons and being all protective against you? You wouldn’t hurt a flea.

Trying to put the incident behind you, you head to your first therapist meeting. The hour goes by quickly, probably because you spent a good portion of it crying. All you did was go over your most current issue. Your therapist is a fire elemental girl named Pele. When you leave, you ask her if Pele was her real name, or if she changed it for a cousin.

“I changed it. My cousin Fuku got it first.”

You wonder just how many copies are running around the world. Did the whole Underground come each time a new AU did, or was it selected? Which of your boys did you ask these questions?

You do your shopping for the masquerade, sending a text to Mutt to let him know you’re done. He responds that he’s got your prize. You hide your dress in the back of the closet. A text to Frisk lets you know that they will also be going to the masquerade, and they have a great idea.

“Let’s keep your outfit a secret! I can borrow one of mom’s cloaks. It’ll cover you so you can leave the house in mystery. Just let me know the color scheme. We can match!”

You tell them gold and white with pearls. Frisk, as the monster ambassador, will be there to represent monsterkind. It makes sense to you. Frisk is only physically fifteen, but is far more mature beyond their years. If anyone can keep Crystal’s event from being a monster bashing free-for-all, it would be Frisk.

Your boys surprisingly give you space on Friday night. For the week, you had been under a guard. Sanster or Papster would always be near-by. Many in the house seemed to be on edge. But, Friday night was almost a return to the normal routine before Brute and Runt joined the house. Part of you wondered if their coming was the reason why Mr. Goop returned.

“Think you can sleep without Sanster or Papster for a night,” Sans asked. There is nothing cruel in his voice. He understands why they have been in your room. “I need them to help with something in the sub-basement.”

“You have a sub-basement?”

Sans shrugs. “It’s actually more of a storage area, really. Don’t go in there without my permission, okay? It’s important, Y/N.”

“Yeah, no problem. And, yeah, I can handle a night without Sanster or Papster.” It would be nice to stretch out on your bed. It wasn’t that you didn’t love Sanster, or appreciate Papster, but they basically blocked you in the bed in their fear of Gaster coming back. Maybe a whole week of no sightings had put them at ease.

You get ready for bed, trading texts and some near nude shots with Lust and Blue. They both promise to be your bedmate soon. Blue asks what color your dress will be, and you tell him white like a bride. Blue likes that and sends you a few ‘suggestions’ on what the two of you can do on a honeymoon.

Once you are ready for bed, you wish all your soulmates and their brothers and the rest of the guys a good night. 

_Good n...ight, Sissster_ whispers next to your ear. You turn, but don’t see anyone.

“Who’s there?”

_Pa...py...rus_

You still can’t see anyone, but if you don’t look you get the feeling of something floating in the corner. It was bad enough Mr. Goop returned, but you didn’t need to have voices too.

In the middle of the night, you’re awakened by the sound of the closet door opening. Turning over in bed, you see Mr. Goop gliding toward you. Your eyes glance toward the bedroom door, wondering if Sanster would crash through. When there came not rescue, you felt yourself relax. You know Mr. Goop wouldn’t hurt you.

_”Hello Daughter.”_

“Hi. I think we need to talk.”

_”Is this about that little incident a few days ago?”_

“Why does Sanster hate you?”

The mask smiled sadly. _”You live in a house of many versions of the same person. I, too, have as many versions. The one that hurt your friend was not me.”_

“Why are you back? I’m an adult.”

_”I never left, Daughter. You just couldn’t see me. You are getting your sight back.”_

“I’m going nuts, that’s what I’m doing.”

_”Nonsense, Daughter. Now, what you need is a nice bedtime story. Ah, don’t. I know you’re about to say you’re too old. You’re not. Do you think Papyrus is too old? Or how about Blue? They get bedtime stories. Now, lay back down and let me tell you a story.”_

You snuggled back under the covers. Fine. If Mr. Goop wanted to tell you a story, that was okay. It’s been years since you heard one, anyway.

_”Now, this is the story of Kindness’ Promise. If you’re good, tomorrow I’ll tell you Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny.”_ There is a laugh in his voice. 

“What, no Quantum Physics?”

_”Know I say this with love, Daughter, but you were never one to understand that as well as my sons. Now, how does it begin again? Oh, yes...Once upon a time…”_

Once upon a time, up on Mt. Ebott, there lived a human family; mom, dad, and a little girl named Kindness. One day, some bad guys came and attacked the family. Kindness ran away with only a dented frying pan as protection. She ran to a cave, hoping to hide from her attackers. The cave was dark and she didn’t see the great hole in the floor until she fell through.

She fell and fell, all the way down to the Underground, land of monsters. There, she was found by the Queen. The Queen loved kids and wanted to raise Kindness as one of her own. Kindness lived with the Queen for many days, but soon felt the need to move on. She knew they were still too close to the opening, and those men might follow her. It took some convincing, but the Queen finally let her go.

Kindness now found herself in a snowy area. She knew if she kept to a straight line, she’d find the royal palace and the King would get her home. The Queen promised. So, Kindness started walking. It was so cold. Soon, the coldness started to seep in and Kindness began to freeze. 

Kindness woke up in a tiny house at the far edge of town. She was now surrounded by skeleton monsters; a father and his two young sons. They had found her unconscious in the snow. While they nursed her back to health, Kindness started to think of them as family. She started to call the father her father, and he, in turn, called her daughter. They helped her understand that her family on the surface was gone. If she wanted, she could stay with them forever. All she needed was permission from the King. Humans were needed to break the barrier. The King was a kind and wise monster. The father had no doubt that his King would grant Kindness her wish and let her grow with her new family. In fact, the father even started talking to his daughter about a future as a royal scientist, like him.

When the day came for Kindness to see the King, she hugged her brothers goodbye. She promised them she’d return, that they’d be a family. 

“I promise. I promise. I promise,” she said. 

The father took her through the Underground. They traveled past the snowy places, the wet places, and the hot places. Finally, they came to the royal palace. The father took his new daughter to meet the King.

At first, the King was happy to see Kindness. She was a human, and they needed humans to break the barrier and free all the monsters. However, once he heard their request, his heart froze.

“I can only grant your wish in spirit, my child,” he said. “You will stay here and help me destroy the barrier.”

“Will I ever get to see father and my brothers?”

“No, I’m sorry. You won't’ see any of your family ever again.” WIth that, the King stood and grabbed his massive trident. Kindness screamed and tried to run back to her father. 

But it was too late. Kindness died in her father’s arms and the soul was harvested for the barrier. The monsters now had four of the seven souls they needed. Just one step closer to freedom.

_”Not that Kindness ever forgot her promise. Even as a soul, she wanted to go home.”_

“What about the family? The one that was taking her in. Did they ever forget her?” Mr. Goop never told you this part of the story. It always ended with the King taking in Kindness and raising her like a princess. Death was new, and you knew it was the real ending.

_”No, they never forgot her. Not really. The father returned, saying Kindness was adopted by the King. He refused to allow her name to ever be spoken, for fear his sons would try to find out the truth. His eldest son did learn the truth, though the youngest never did. Kindness’ soul stayed for a long time in the Underground before escaping.”_ One of Mr. Goop’s disembodied hands booped you on the nose. _”Now is the time for sleep, Daughter. I will see you later.”_

You roll over in the bed and close your eyes. You can hear the closet door open and close.

Unbeknownst to you, the whole exchange was witnessed. In the secret room in the basement, Sans and a few others watched the incident on a screen. Stretch and Red had to hold down Sanster, who wanted to run to your aid the second Gaster slithered out of the closet.

“Okay, so you were right,” said Sans. “A gaster has returned, but which one. He doesn’t seem like the evil scientist version.”

“What was he doing,” asked Stretch.

“Telling her a story,” said Dust. No one bothered to comment that Dust had not been invited. He just showed up as he pleased. Dust snorted. “He was telling her a bedtime story.”

“Why?” Stretch tightened his grip on Sanster.

Dust wasn’t listening to them. He cocked his head, hearing a voice only he knew. His grin made them all worry and he never answered the question.

Why was Gaster back and telling you bedtime stories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun note. I forgot to put this in the last chapter. The name of the golf club is Edward Van Der Woody III. He's actually a character in another story of mine. A real jerk, so I thought it would be perfect.


	21. The Halloween Auction, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse gets ready and goes to Crystal's event. It's not a fun time. And the return of Edwina!
> 
> Really, not a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally got the idea for a Halloween party, it was just going to be a simple party at Crystal's apartment, but I wanted G to be there. I had no idea how I'd get him to go to an ordinary Halloween party. That's why the auction came to be. G has his own role in the monster society, and it allows him to infiltrate events like this. He'll show up in part two. Well, you see him in this part, but he speaks in part two.

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning, you breathe a sigh of relief as the topic at the breakfast table is the charity event. Sans lets you know that he and the others have been researching it,on the request of the king. While this is not the first year for the charity event, it is the first to have an official monster representation.

“So, from what I can gather, Crystal has put on such charity events for years. They started off as simple little gatherings, but this whole auctioning a date thing is new. King Asgore was really surprised when he heard of it. What he was told and what is going on seem to be two different things.” Sans pushed his eggs around his plate. “Also, the rumors of embezzlement and mistreatment of staff need to be looked into.” 

“KING ASGORE HAS DECIDED TO PEPPER THE GUEST LIST WITH SOME OF HIS MOST TRUSTED SPIES, IN ADDITION TO US,” said Blackberry. “HE HAD NOT BEEN INFORMED OF THE DATING ELEMENT, AND IT IS VERY TROUBLING TO US MONSTERS. ESPECIALLY WHEN WE INVESTIGATED WHAT IT MEANT IN THE PAST FEW YEARS.”

“Are the spies all monsters,” you asked.

“Yes, but they are all handpicked by Frisk and the security team. I assure you, not all of us monsters stand out. Many of us had a way of blending in the background,” said Sans. “The idea is to have someone situated in any place where one might go to privately talk about doing illegal dealings.”

“My only concern is that Crystal might not talk about her plans if she sees monsters around. She most certainly won’t talk about it to a monster. No offence, guys.”

“None taken,” said Red. “That’s why we’re glad you’ll be there, dollface. Crystal is your cousin. She thinks you’re on the right side now, so she might also think you’ll be in cahoots with her. We’re hoping she’ll spill the beans to you.”

“We will also have a spy there who can blend in better with the human than most monsters,” said Stretch. He took a sip of his coffee. “Honestly, honey, if Crystal hadn't voluntold you to be there, we would have asked you to be our date. It just worked in our favor.”

“KING ASGORE REQUESTED OUR PRESENCE TO THE EVENT ONCE HE HEARD YOU WERE GOING. HE IS TREATING THIS AS A GENUINE THREAT TO THE PEACE OF MONSTERKIND. IT’S A FULL BLOWN UNDERCOVER OPERATION.” Blackberry smirked. “WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT YOUR COUSIN IS REALLY UP TO.”

“I hope you don’t think less of me no matter the outcome,” you said. “I hope that there is nothing going on. I hate to think of my cousin swindling the monsters of honest funds. And I hate to think these are not honest funds.”

“WE KNOW YOUR FAMILY IS VASTLY DIFFERENT FROM YOU,” growled Edge. “PERSONALLY, I THINK YOU NEED A LONGER VACATION FROM THEM. WE HAVE CAREFULLY SELECTED BODYGUARDS FOR YOU.”

“Who is coming with me?”

Ax said, “Horror and I are going. If you need to sneak off to investigate anything, we can provide a distraction.” He grinned. “You have to admit, we are distracting.”

“STRETCH AND I WILL BE THERE,” said Blue. He smiled brightly. “WE HAD A VOTE. MANY OF YOUR SOULMATES WANTED TO BE THERE, BUT WE CAN’T HAVE EVERYONE SHOWING UP.”

“M’lord and I will be there. After all, we need to represent Font Accounting. As a monster-owned business, it’s important to support a monster charity.”

“And I’ll be there, dollface. I’m more of your actual bodyguard. Not that the rest can’t protect you, but I’m the one any enemies will have to focus on,” said Red.

You smiled. “I can't ask for a better team. It’ll be like something out of hollywood.”

“PROBABLY WITH LESS EXPLOSIONS,” said Blue.

You spend most of the morning curled up on the couch with Edge, going over Sans’ notes for the charity event. Edge turned out to be a cuddler, letting you lay between his long legs, pillowed against his chest as he made notes in his tablet for his show. For a brief time, Runt joined the two of you. They curled up by the couch, leaning their head back against where you let one hand hang over. This only lasted a few minutes before Brute found out and dragged Runt away.

Crystal started her charity events when she was just sixteen. You remember the whole hype of how she wa just so talented and special, setting up these multi-million dollar charities for whatever the social problem de’jour had been. While they were all worthy causes, you remember Crystal made it all about her. It was little comments that stuck out during various family holiday dinners; the homeless were lucky to have her cooking for them, she understood the gay plight better than they did, she expected to be named the godmother to some village of kids she helped, and so on.

The stories about the monster charity auction made you sick to your stomach. While it was advertised as chaste dates, kind of like old fashioned church picnic basket dates. However, several past volunteers complained of their “dates” believing sex was owed. And each of the men invited to the charity event were high up business men. Looking over the guest list made you ill. You recognized the names. Many of these men had spent holidays and company events with your family. Hell, one of the men on the list was a guy you used to call uncle. 

“DARLING, YOU ARE LOOKING A VERY UNHEALTHY SHADE OF GREEN. WHAT’S THE MATTER?” asked Edge, putting his tablet down.

“I grew up with a lot of these guys in my house.” You take a deep breath. “Dad struck it rich with his company when I was still young. These guys watched me grow up. They’re old enough to be my dad, and in some cases, older. I just...It makes me sick to think that a guy who used to call me his little princess and talk about how I reminded him of his granddaughter will be betting on me like some sex toy.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS, Y/N. WE WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU STEP DOWN. THERE IS NO SHAME IN KNOWING WHEN YOUR ENEMY IS MORE POWERFUL. YOU ARE ONE WOMAN, AND WE CANNOT EXPECT YOU FIGHT THIS GROUP. YOUR SAFETY COMES FIRST.” Edge kissed the top of your head. “IF YOU DECIDE TO CONTINUE, KNOW THAT I HAVE FAITH IN MY BROTHER TO KEEP YOU SAFE. I MAY NOT SAY IT OFTEN, BUT RED KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT.”

“Did you ever get to see him in a fight?” Red was a very lazy skeleton around the house and you had heard Edge say more than once that he has always been that lazy.

“YES. RED WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS MEMORIES OF BEING DEAD. THERE WERE TIMES I, TOO, STAYED BY HIS SIDE AFTER BEING DUSTED BY THAT HUMAN. I SAW HIS BATTLES. I ALWAYS FELT PRIDE WHEN HE WENT ROUND AFTER ROUND. THERE WAS NO DISHONOR IN HIS EVENTUAL DEMISE. SOME BATTLES ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN.”

“Aw, Boss, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said.” Red popped up over the back of the couch, grinning.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING IN?”

“Long enough. Frisk just called. They’re on their way, so I guess dollface has to get ready.”

You’re surprised how much time had passed. You missed lunch! Your stomach growls in protest.

“GO GET READY. I’LL BRING YOU A SIMPLE LUNCH,” said Edge. He helped you off the couch. “AND I PROMISED TO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR OUTFIT. IT WILL BE OUR SECRET.”

“Tsk, and here I thought you didn’t want any secrets between us , dollface,” teased Red.

“Not much of a secret,” you said. “You’ll see it later tonight. A real secret will be what’s underneath.”

“You’re killing me dollface.” Red laughed as you toss a pillow at him. 

You to to your room and get out your dress. You’re almost certain you saw Mr. Goop flash into existence in the back of the closet, but when you blink, he’s gone. You set the dress on the bed and strip down. You’ve only put on the lingerie and a robe when there is a knock at the door. You peak out and see Edge standing there with a plate of sandwiches. You let him in and motion for him to sit down.

“I SUPPOSE I DON'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS, Y/N. DO NOT FEEL OBLIGATED BECAUSE YOUR COUSIN FORCED YOUR HAND.” Edge held out a sandwich quarter to you. “YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE HABIT OF NOT TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF IN FAVOR OF KEEPING EVERYONE HAPPY.”

“I know. But I keep thinking of of how these businessmen I grew up around are hurting those other girls. I just don’t know how this has gone on this long.”

“I KNOW WE HAVE RECRUITED YOUR ASSISTANCE, Y/N, BUT THIS IS NOT YOUR BATTLE. YOU DO NOT...NO, YOU WILL NOT SHOULDER THE RESPONSIBILITY OF THIS. IF YOU MUST GO THERE, YOU WILL STAY SAFE AND KNOW THAT WE ARE WORKING WITH KING ASGORE TO FIX THIS. YOU WILL NOT LET YOUR FAMILY KNOW YOU ARE ON TO THIS SCAM AND YOU WILL HAVE LIMITED CONTACT WITH ANY MAN THERE. AND WHEN YOU GET BACK, I DEMAND YOU GO BACK TO CUTTING YOUR FAMILY OFF. YOU ARE STILL A LONG WAY FROM BEING HEALED, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Edge.” After your sandwich, you brush your teeth and get ready. You have Edge help you in your dress. It’s a backless gown with a collar top made of gold and pearls. The skirt is a beautiful waterfall of white and gold material that makes you feel like you are are wearing a cloud. Edge calls Lust to help you with your hair, his reasoning being that Lust won't be at the party, so his seeing your outfit can be a ‘secret’. 

Lust twists your hair up in an elegant updo, artfully braiding a strand of pearls among your tresses. He then helps you with your makeup, saying that he can get it to look straight. He grumbled about hiding his masterpiece behind the feathered mask. 

“Well, she looks presentable.” Dust appeared in your room.

“She looks more than just presentable,” said Lust. “She’s a goddess.”

Dust walked around you. “Hmm, something is missing. No, won’t look good with the dress like that. Maybe...Put on your mask for a second.” He waits until you put on the half mask so that only your ruby red lips are showing. Dust studies you and then pulls something out of his pocket. He places it on your head, working it into the hairstyle. When he pulls away, you check it out in the mirror. You now have a glowing green crystal hanging down on your forehead.

Edge gasps, practically swinging your around to see the crystal. “THAT’S A SOUL SHARD!”

“Meh. It’s hers.” Dust vanished. He popped up again on the other end of the room. “Oh, and the king and Frisk are here.”

Lust and Edge stare at each other as Dust vanishes again. Finally, Edge says, “I’LL GO GET FRISK. YOU EXPLAIN THE SOUL SHARD TO HER.” He leaves and Lust sits on your bed, looking a little defeated.

“What is going on?”

“A soul shard is just what it sounds like. It’s a shard of a soul. That green means it’s a shard of a soul of Kindness. What worries me is that Dust said it was yours. I know you weren’t missing parts of your soul before, but how can he have that?” Lust narrowed his eyes, glaring at the crystal. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was part of your soul. But how?”

Frisk enters your room, ending the conversation. They see the crystal, and you can see the question in their eyes, but they never ask. Frisk wears a white suit with gold and pearls, matching your outfit. Their mask even matches yours. You’re wrapped in a voluminous purple cloak and escorted out of the house to a limo. Red, wearing a tuxedo, red tie, and red mask, is waiting for you, as are two dog guards and a large goat man.

In the car, King asgore introduces you to Dogamy and Dogaressa, his bodyguards for the party. He briefs you on the situation, thanking you for helping him out. You are the first human in his employment for such a mission.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to investigate such a thing,” said King Asgore. His voice is deep and warm. There is something very soothing about him, very fatherly. “However, I never thought to have a human help me.” 

“It should be something we look into after this,” said Frisk. “After all, if we have more issues with humans, we need someone who can walk among them undetected. We won’t always get lucky to have masquerades and you know who all the time.”

“Who,” you asked.

Frisk smiled. “Just our best agent. He can blend in with humans easier than most monsters, but he’s still a monster. I know he’ll be here, but I don’t know if he’s going for a disguise. I also can’t tell you his name, in case he contacts you. No sense in having any of this all apart. Sorry.”

When you reach the Edward Van Der Woody III Golf Club, you see Crystal waiting for you. She looks like the Queen of Hearts, and you know she’d be the one to yell “Off with their heads” if she knew what was going on. She makes small talk with the king and whisks you and Frisk to the back room for the volunteer briefing. Before you go, Asgore hands you an envelope with your date inside. You are surprised to see Edwina among the volunteers, all of them young girls who look nervous. Not a single one of them could be over 25, and if they were, you’d eat a hat.

“Okay, ladies, let’s go over the rules for the night,” said Crystal with too much pep. “Everyone’s date is set in this box with your name on the envelope. You’ll have time to mingle with the guests. Be sure to mention about our charity. All proceeds go to the law offices of BP and NCG to assist in various monster lawsuits, such as equal pay and the right to marriage outside their species. All dates are non-sexual, ladies. Let’s keep this clean.”

“This year is going to be different,” said Frisk, moving to stand next to Crystal. “For those who don’t know, I’m the Ambassador to All Monsters, Frisk. My father, King Asgore, is here tonight as well. We are very pleased with the past efforts and wish to be more proactive in the current efforts. If anyone has any suggestions on ideas for next year, please, let me know.”

You glance at the other volunteers and wonder how many were voluntold to be here. You also notice that none of them are monsters. You have a sinking suspicion that this is just a monster charity in name only. If the only monsters are Asgore’s spies and your friends, everyone will know.

“Hey Crystal, where is Catty?”

“Hmm? Oh, she’s at home. She wasn’t feeling up to this,” said Crystal. Her dismissive tone made you wonder if there was any good part of your cousin that didn’t want her monster girlfriend to see this debacle. Crystal snapped her fingers. “Oh, before I forget, there will be press here! One from our local channel five news and one from the monsters’ very own MTT channel. This will be your only warning; do not talk to the MTT crew. I want none of you on the monster news.”

While you wait for the doors to open you take off the cloak and talk to the other volunteers. Many of them are tight lipped. You’re not sure if it’s because of something Crystal may have done in the past, what the guests have done, or if it’s because Red is now in the back room. Monsters were only invited this year because of Asgore. 

“You look great, dollface,” said Red as he adjusted your mask. “Did you and the kid plan this? Your outfits are very similar.”

“I may have sent them pictures.”

Crystal announces that the doors are about to open. You are ushered into the main room. Asgore is there, Frisk and the guards by his side. The room looks less like an elegant charity event, but more like a poor middle school dance. In one corner was a cardboard ruler, showing how much money has been raised already by the event. There are several long tables along one wall for the food and you see versions of Grillby and Muffet set out food. IN one corner is the MTT crew and the star of the Underground, Mettaton. In the other corner was the human Channel Five news.

“Well, fuck yeah,” said Red. “Looks like they got the good food. If you like that simple stuff Grillby has at his bar, you’ll love this one’s stuff. He’s my Grillby.”

“Ugh,” huffed Edwina as she came up to you. “I think Crystal went overboard with the monster aspect this year.” She glared at Red. “And so did you. Really, Y/N, did you have to bring one of your undead boyfriends?”

“One, he’s not my undead boyfriend. He’s a living being, thank you very much. Two, if we are talking about going overboard, have you looked in a mirror? This is a charity event, not a porn shoot.” You eye Edwina’s outfit with disdain. For all Crystal’s claims that this was a nonsexual event, Edwina seemed to be aiming for some kind of slutty vs. sexy thing. That part of the definition depended on who was being asked, and you thought it was more slutty than sexy. 

Edwina wore a small mask over her eyes, made of silver. Her dress, what little there was, was a sheer slip decked out in sparkles that were supposed to cover her, but you could still see the thong and pasties she wore.

She snorted. “I’m about to be surrounded by rich and powerful men. Sex sell, and I mean to buy myself a sugar daddy.” She twirled one lock of her blonde hair around one perfectly manicured finger. “Besides, I heard the king would be here. I can picture myself as a princess.”

“The king is a monster and happily married,” said Red. “You are such a broken record, Edwina. You whined about wanting Sans’ money when you were at our house, and now you want money among men who, I might add, are the ones you grew up with. Kinda creepy to want old Uncle Bill to be your sugar daddy when he was the one to see you as a kid.”

“No man is ever happily married. He’s just stuck for now. I bet he’s looking for something new in his life.” Edwina smirked. “I can fake it for a king.”

“Edwina, you couldn’t fake being friends with Papyrus,” you snapped. 

Suddenly, Crystal swept through the room, announcing it was time. She flung open the doors and the guests arrived. Men in suits and tuxedos walked in, all wearing little masks. You recognized them and a few seemed to be surprised to see you and Edwina. Okay, maybe Edwina, you might not be recognizable in the half mask.

Just as you were wondering if anyone dressed up, or where your heroes where, you saw a tall man enter the room. He wore a red and black suit and a large floppy red and black hat. His face was a red skull and you realized that it’s a mask. He swings a fancy silver cane around as he gazes about the room. There is a flair about him. Next to you, Edwina twitters. 

“Oh, I found my sugar daddy.”

Behind him are the real skeletons. Each one dressed for the event, some more than others. Blackberry, Ax, and Horror all wear tuxedos and simple masks while Blue, Mutt, and Stretch dressed up. Blue wore an all white outfit, looking like a fairytale prince. His mask was just over his eyes and he wore a wide brimmed hat, complete with an oversized feather. Mutt wore a wine red coat with black pants, black vest, and white shirt. His mask was cat-shaped and he wore a top hat and carried a cane. When he passed the red skeleton, the two crossed canes and you saw Mutt say something to the other man, but he then left to join Blackberry. Stretch, bless him, wore a bright orange suit with a strange mask. It looked like three faces in one; one facing left, one facing right, and his face in the middle.

“Oh, dear god, they let the troll in,” Edwina gasped, her terrified gaze on Horror. She practically ran to the safety of the human men.

You smiled, hooking an arm through Red’s. “Show time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small fact, that I'm not sure if I put in before or I just thought it. The name of the golf club, Edward Van Der Woody III came from a novel I wrote. He was a real douche, so I thought it'd be great to make him more famous. Seriously, read that name and tell me you don't think "jerk". :)
> 
> Also, next chapter is very disturbing. Mouse discovers the dark side of the auction and her own family. It's going to make the Thanksgiving episode I have planned a lot more horrible to write.


	22. The Halloween Auction, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and Mouse must mingle before the auction. It's rather sickening. Poor Mouse.
> 
> TW: Hints about abuse in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard to write. As much as I love writing villains, these turned my stomach. They're not modeled off anyone I knew, so that's good. These villains are pure fiction on my part.

Chapter Twenty-Two

You and Red start to the group when Horror breaks away and comes bounding up to you. He poses proudly in his suit and mask.

“Y/N, CAN YOU GUESS WHO I AM? I BET YOU CAN’T. I, THE GREAT...I MEAN, THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON, HAVE CONCOCTED A COSTUME AND MASK THAT WILL SURELY BEFUDDLE YOU. WHY, I EVEN TOLD MY BROTHER YOU COULDN’T GUESS.”

Ax joins him. “Yep, he did,” Ax said with wry amusement. “I almost didn’t recognize him.”

You pretend to think it over. “Is it Blue,” you ask. 

Horror giggles behind his hands and shakes his head. Blue gives you a huffy look, as if to say how could you think he’s me? “NOT EVEN CLOSE, Y/N. COME ON, GUESS AGAIN.”

“Hmm, are you Mutt?”

“Sorry, mouse, but I’m over here,” said Mutt, tapping his cat mask.

“I KNEW I WAS TOO CLEVER FOR YOU. YOU’LL NEVER GUESS!”

“Oh, gee, I’m stumped. Your disguise is tay too good.” You try to come up with another guess. “How about...Stretch?”

Horror laughed. “NOT EVEN CLOSE. IT’S PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEHE! I AM THE MASTER OF DISGUISE! NONE SHALL EVER GUESS IT’S ME.” He lifted his mask and winked.

“Yeah, you got me,” you said. You hug him and find yourself surrounded by your friendly guys. 

Ax whispered, “Thank you. You’ve made Paps’ day.”

“Always a pleasure,” you said. You look over to see the human guests are gathered together and a few are talking to the human press. You glance over to the MTT crew, and you wish you could go over there. You know that none of the other humans will go over there. Not that Crystal cares about truly keeping up appearances, but it would look bad if no humans went to talk to the monsters.

“You should talk to them,” suggested Red. 

“I can’t right now. I need to get Crystal to think I’m on her side. If I break that confidence this early, she won’t talk to me. I will, but it has to be later.” You smiled. “Is that really Mettaton? I should see if he’ll give me an autograph for Papyrus.”

“I AM RIGHT HERE,” said Horror. “BUT I WOULD LOVE AN AUTOGRAPH.”

“Oh, sure thing Papyrus.” You can tell by the slight twitch to his smile he knew you meant the other Papyrus.

“What’s our next move,” asked Mutt. “We can’t all go over to where the human males are standing. We also can’t hog mouse for the rest of the night.”

“I should go over and mingle with the humans,” you said. Turned out, you didn’t have to make that choice. You watch as one of the guests, a robust man with a shock of red hair, comes over to you. You stiffen, recognizing him right away.

“Y/N! Is that really you, girl? Why, I haven’t seen you in years! I was so surprised to see your sister here, and then she said you were here too? Come and give your Uncle Chad a hug.” He grabs you and hugs you tight, causing your soulmates to reach out to save you. “Girl, what are you doing here? Come on over and say hi to everyone.You should know these guys, we all work with your daddy.”

Uncle Chad pulls you over to where the humans are gathering. You glance once over your shoulder, and see Mutt give you a thumbs up.You take a deep breath. This was why you were here. Information!

The men you are introduced to are all men who worked with your father. You know them, have called all them uncle and spent holidays with them. To make it even ickier, several of them were around when you were a kid, and all talk about how cute you used to be. 

Then Biff Lockwood, the CEO of Garnet Gyms Fitness, pulled out his phone to show you pictures he took last Thanksgiving. Only, one wasn’t from Thanksgiving. Mixed in the pictures of family sitting down to turkey dinner and sneaky shots of you trying to read in the living room, was one from before you worked for Mrs. Havanish and you babysat his niece. After a dinner, you remember being sleepy and took a nap. That was the picture, except you are positive you never took off your shirt. He took a picture of you, face down on the couch, the blanket tangled around your body, and your bra showing. 

“That’s...that one...I don’t remember…” You stammer, but he’s already swiped past the picture.

“Pretty interesting,” said the man in the red skull mask. He swiftly pulls Biff’s phone from his hands and moves it back to the damning picture. “I particularly like this one.”

“Yeah. Little Y/N was always finding someplace to nap. She’s quite the little kitten, if you know what I mean.” Biff laughed. “Now, her daddy did tell us that Edwina is here for Toby Havanish, but he gave no instructions on Y/N. I guess Kitten is here to play.”

Two things happen at once. You hear Red growling by your side, ready to do his job as your bodyguard, and the music starts up. Red Skull hands the phone back, but you think you see him pocket something as he does so. 

“I’m here to play, too,” he said as he tossed his cane to Red. He grabs your hand and leads you out on the dance floor. “Come, angel, I think we should get to know each other a little better.”

Some stupid slow song is playing as he wraps one hand around your waist. “I think we should begin with names. I’m Garamond Aster of Aster Technologies. But my friends call me G. You can call me yours.”

You press your lips together. “Does my name really matter, Mr. Aster?”

“I’d like to know the woman who stole my heart.”

“Mouse. Everyone calls me Mouse.”

He laughed. “Adorable. So, tell me Mouse, did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

Oh, he didn’t! “No, but I think I broke a nail clawing my way out of Hell.” You gave him your sweetest smile as he laughed again.

“One universe, nine planets, over one billion people, and I’m so lucky to have you in my arms,” he said. “If you were a flower, you’d be a daaaaamndelion.”

“Seriously? Cheesy pick up lines?”

“You’re smiling and I’ve got a million of them.” He pulled you closer, though his hand is still respectfully at your waist. “I’m surprised Crystal let you come. You make all those other girls look bad.”

“Careful. I’m related to one of those other girls.” Not that you really cared, but still.

“Just so you know, I only have twelve hours to live. Don’t let me die a virgin.”

You burst out laughing. “You are so not!”

“Oh, you caught me. I have thirteen hours to live.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Baby, you encourage me.” Though you can’t see his face behind the mask, you can tell he’s smiling. “So, while I loath to lose this fine relationship we’ve started, I noticed how upset you were over a certain photo. Care to tell me what was disturbing about it, besides the obvious?”

Your good mood drops quickly. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I get that. I really do. And normally, I wouldn’t press the issue. However, given that he’s hinted he plans on bidding on you, I think it’s best to know what he’s capable of, and that picture is proof. What kind of man would I be if I left you to the wolves?”

“I have seven guys and a king here tonight who won’t let that happen.”

“Oh, Mouse, what about the other girls?”

You nearly trip over his feet at that thought. You don’t want to leave those girls in the hands of those awful men. If they are willing to do those things to you, the daughter of their business partner, what do you think they’ll do to someone they have no connection to.

“I don’t remember taking my shirt off,” you whispered. “The picture was taken after I took care of his niece. We had dinner when he got home and I felt so tired. I always thought his niece tired me out, but now I wonder. It was just over five years ago and I was still in college.”

“Thank you for telling me.” He paused. “Have you ever felt tired like that before?”

“Yeah. As he said, I was always taking naps after eating at their houses. They all called me their kitten because I took so many cat naps…” Your voice trails off. “Shit!”

“My thoughts exactly. I wonder how these auctions started. It seems like those involved know about this behavior.”

You want to know the same thing.

“So, Mouse, just so you know, when God made you, He was just showing off.” Looked like you were back to the cheesy pick up lines. Well, you thought, two can play that game.

“So, Mr. Aster, I know you’re busy, but can you put me on your to do list?”

For a second, he paused. “Oh, angel, you think you can keep up with me?”

“I can try.”

For the rest of the song, the two of you exchange cheesy pick up lines. Granted, he was winning, but you managed to get a few good ones in. In fact, you’re sure Red would proud of you. As the song ends, he whispers in your ear, “Mouse, I’m going to ask you if you want a drink. You need to say yes. Just this once.”

Before you can ask him why, you see Biff coming over to the two of you. “I think it’s my turn to take Kitten for a walk around the floor,” he said.

“Oh, I don’t know, Biff,” said Mr. Aster. “I think she might be ready for some punch. Isn’t that right, angel? Feel up for a drink?”

“Yes! I could use some punch,” you said and let him lead you away. You see Red hurrying after you, Mr. Aster’s cane still in his hands. Mr. Aster leads you over to the snack table. Seconds after you arrive, you are surrounded by skeletons as Mr. Aster orders you a punch.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MY LADY,” asked Blackberry. “YOU APPEARED IN DISTRESS BEFORE YOU WERE MANHANDLED INTO DANCING.”

“I’m fine. Well, I’m fine now.” You accept the punch, eyeing Mr. Aster a bit warily. How can you tell the guys your plan if he’s there? “Let me finish my drink and we can dance.”

“VERY WELL, MY LADY. AS FOR YOU, SIR, YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED,” Blackberry said, stepping between you and Mr. Aster.

“If that’s what you wish,” said Mr. Aster as he took his cane back from Red. “Oh, if I were you boys, I’d do my best to keep all the girls away from those gents. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you why. Ta-ta, Mr. Lord.” With that, he walked away, a little swing to his cane.

“SON OF A BITCH,” muttered Blackberry. He takes your hand and leads you back out to the dance floor. “NOW, MY DEAR, WHAT SO DISTRESSED YOU? AND WHERE DO YOU SUGGEST I HIDE THE BODIES?”

“I came to the realization that my father’s friends are perverts who preyed on young girls long before these auctions,” you said, “and I suggest in various places along the winding country roads. Over state lines, if you can.”

“ANYTHING FOR YOU.”

In a low voice, you tell Blackberry about the picture and what you discovered. You also tell him about your newly formed theory that this is not the first of such events. These men are too comfortable in plotting over young girls for this to be new. 

“I HATE TO SAY THIS, MOUSE, BUT WE ARE GOING TO NEED YOU TO GET CLOSE TO THOSE PERVERTS,” Blackberry sighed. “IF YOU NEED US, JUST PLACE A HAND OVER ANY OF YOUR MARKS. WE’LL COME RUNNING.”

As much as you hated it, you found yourself dancing a bit with each of the bidders. The conversations you had made your skin crawl.

Chad: “So, I heard you no longer work for Havanish Inc. I have the perfect opening for you, Y/N. I need a new secretary, and I think you’ll be a perfect fit. Just think about it; a prestigious job and the chance to travel all over the world. I’ll show you the delights of the world in the lap of luxury.”

Trent: “I just can’t get over how much you’ve changed since I last saw you, Y/N. You were such a tiny thing. Now look at you, a woman. We must catch up sometime. You should also find better company than monsters. A girl like you should be with a man, maybe with at least one brat. Or, as a trophy wife. I can see you pampered.”

Edward: “The selection this year is a bit thin. Normally Crystal has twice as many girls. I think it’s because of that monster king. He got nosey and now we have to play to his tune. Next year, we’ll have to keep them out.”

Ripp: “I’m surprised your dad isn’t here, Y/N. He loves these events.”

You had to sit down after that. Ax stands protectively over you as Blackberry gets you something to drink. You can see Horror on the dance floor, a plump human woman in his arms. They are laughing and having a good time. Mutt is also on the dance floor, but his partner doesn’t look too thrilled to be with him. Stretch and Blue are by the MTT crew, and you decide to throw caution to the wind.

“I’m going to do my interview now,” you said as you stood. “To hell with this party. Let’s shake things up.”

You march over to the MTT crew, noting how bored they looked. Even Mettaton looked bored, as much as a rectangle on wheels can. They are surprised to see you standing there.

“Mettaton? Are you still interviewing participants? If so, I’d love to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of G? Cause, we all know that's him. Sadly, Mouse is really slow on the uptake. Guess she forgot she was told there would be a spy who can blend in with the humans.
> 
> Also, I started editing the first few chapters and I'll pop those up soon. I'm getting another chapter done for the drabbles. And I've outlined ideas for more stories. I think I might be a bit busy writing.


	23. The Halloween Bash part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost auction time! Mouse gets to play spy for a bit and discovers more than she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not thrilled with how this chapter and the next one came out. I have too many ideas for the Halloween stuff, and I can't get it all to flow right. I will try to fix that when I reach these chapters for the edits. I've rewritten them like twenty times. So, if these next two chapters are not up to snuff, I'm sorry. I will fix them eventually.

Chapter Twenty-three

“Oh, my! Yes! We are still interviewing. Places people! This is not a drill!” The rectangular robot quickly pushed his tv crew into action. They ushered you to a small stage with two chairs, a banner behind proclaimed Mettaton’s name, and a small table with a glass of water. Somehow, Mettaton managed to flop up on one of the chairs, curling up in a very relaxed manner.

“Hello Beauties and Gentlebeauties! We are here live at the Monster Charity Bash at the Edward Van Der Woody III Golf Club. As I reported earlier, this event has gone on for years, but this is the first time us monsters have been invited to the event, let alone been told about it. I have a rare treat for you, my beautiful viewers. One of the humans here at the event has agreed to grace us with an interview! Give a round of applause for…uh…what is your name, my dear?”

“Y/N.”

“Give a round of applause for Y/N! Now, darling, why don’t you start off telling us what made you want to volunteer for this charity event? It’s rather…different from what we did in the Underground.”

“I, um, was volunteered for this,” you said. “My cousin is the one in charge. I’m afraid I can’t say much about the event. Until earlier this week, I was under the impression that it was just a party at her apartment. I didn’t know it was a charity event at all.”

“Volunteer is a bit of a weak understanding,” said Ax from where he stood by the cameras. “You were ordered.”

“Oh, interesting,” cooed Mettaton. “Why would that be, hmm?”

“I’m not sure.” You find yourself glancing over to where the business men were standing. “I’m afraid to guess.”

Mettaton studies you for a moment. “Darling, let’s switch gears for a moment. How are you on monster rights?”

For the rest of your interview, you and Mettaton talk about various topics of monster rights. You never really thought about it, even living with skeletons, but now you find yourself in the middle of it. You go over the basic rights monsters are fighting for – equal pay, rights to a higher education, adoption rights, and inter-species marriage. Mettaton also asks you about complicated decisions for monsters, such as should monsters stay in America, how would international rights work, and should monsters remain a monarchy or join a democracy. You are having fun talking to Mettaton who, despite his flair and over the top personality, is brilliant and forces you to rethink everything you ever thought you knew.

“Next question, darling: Would you smooch a ghost?”

“Yes. I don’t see why not.”

“Oh, marvelous! Just the kind of juicy answer we love! So, darling, I couldn’t help but notice that you are almost always surrounded by one of our lovely bone boys.” A camera swung around to point at Ax, who growled and the camera swung away. “Just between you, me, and my fabulous audience, is there a specific skeleton in your heart? More than one?” He reached out and touched the marks on your cheek and neck. “Do dish!”

You blushed. “Uh, well …” Before you could finish, a clawed hand clamps down on your shoulder. You turn to see a fuming Crystal behind you. She drags you away, not even bothering to apologize to Mettaton for interrupting his interview.

“What do you think you were doing,” she snarled. “I told you to not talk to the monster tv crew! Are you trying to ruin everything?”

“Really, Crystal, I’m trying to save your event. It would look bad for your charity if no one talked to the monsters. After all, this is all about them, right? All about monster rights. Right.” You give her your most innocent smile. “I mean, if we ignore the monsters, it would seem like the charity portion was just a front, leaving the auction as the real reason anyone would come. I mean, that’s kind of illegal, isn’t it? Selling people?”

Unamused, Crystal pushed you toward the group of human guests. “Behave Y/N!” You’re caught by Gaston Riggleshire, probably the oldest person there. You’re surprised he can hold on to you with how badly he shakes. His nurse, a pretty lady forced to wear one of those sexy nurses outfits, stands behind him. He tries to pull you into a dance, but you escape, saying you promised another dance to Mr. Aster.

“Miss me so soon,” asked Mr. Asher as you practically dragged him out to the floor.

“I can’t dance with Gaston. That guy is a burp away from dropping dead.”

“I’m not going to complain. I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be than with a woman whose beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.”

“Have you been flattering all the women tonight?”

“Not all. There are a few who make my bones crawl. I like flattering you. For most of today, I was feeling a bit off. However, seeing you really turned me on.”

You groaned. “Really, Mr. Aster.”

“I think we’ve progressed enough for you to call me G.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Ax comes over when you’re done dancing with Mr. Aster. “We have a situation,” he said, gently guiding you away. “Some new guy came in and Crystal took him straight to the back. We need to know what they are saying.”

“I’ll need a distraction,” you said. Ax barely has time to form an answer when your distraction appears.

Edwina’s shriek echoed across the room. You turn to see Horror trying to get her to wear his coat.

“PRETTY EDWINA! YOU SEEM TO BE MISSING PART OF YOUR DRESS. AS LOVELY AS THIS LOOKS ON YOU, I MUST INSIST YOU COVER UP. IT IS QUITE CHILLY IN THE ROOM, AND I KNOW HUMANS ARE NOT AS TOLERANT OF COLD AS A SKELETON. I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO FALL ILL AGAIN.” He gallantly drapes the coat around her shoulders.

“What is wrong with you! Get away from me you troll!” Edwina threw the coat on the ground.

“I AM A SKELETON, NOT A TROLL. EDWINA, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? THERE IS A VAST DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MYSELF AND A TROLL. DO YOU HAVE A FEVER? IS IT AFFECTING YOUR EYESIGHT? YOU MUST BE WARMED UP IMMEDIATELY!”

He picked up his coat and tried to put it back on her. Edwina ran away, with Horror following her. In the chaos, you head out a side door and go through the dark corridor to the back room. You have to be careful to not bump into any of the many chairs, tables, and boxes of linens that lined against the wall. You can hear Crystal and the mystery man talking, but not what they are saying.

_Sister, white will show._

You hear a voice whispering in your ear. Each time you’ve heard the voice, it’s gotten stronger. You are nearly positive that it sounds like Papyrus. Didn’t it identify itself as Papyrus the other night?

The voice is right. Your white dress will show like a beacon in the darkness. You pull a black tablecloth from a box and wrap it around yourself to hide your dress. Invisible hands help tug the clothe down. Once you are covered, you creep up to where Crystal is talking, hiding behind a stack of tables.

“This is a mess, Crystal! With the camera crews and those monsters, this whole thing will fall apart! What in the world were you thinking? Did you lose your mind?”

“Oh, relax, Toby. This is only a little set back. I have given both tv crews explicit direction to leave before the auction. And this is the last year, sadly, that I’ll be doing monster charities. It’s such a shame, but I think there are the whales or underprivileged platypuses that need my attention. Besides, any snafu that happens, I’ll just blame the monsters. After all, I’ve had no issues until this year. They’re the ones who are the only change.”

Toby? Oh, god, that was Toby Havanish! You recall the men saying your dad left instructions for Edwina to go to Toby. Why was he selling his own daughter to a man she was already dating? What was going on?

“Not to mention,” Toby snarled, “that you have Edwina here! Do you have any idea how many hoops I have to jump through tonight? I don’t care that Dick said she is off limits, I can see those greedy bastards staring at her! Edwina is mine, Crystal. She should never have been brought here.”

“She wasn’t my idea, Toby. Edwina wanted to be here. I believe she said she’s looking for a sugar daddy. I guess you’re not cutting it anymore.”

Toby spat. “What a dumb bitch. I told her it was fine if she found some platonic idiot who paid for her frills and shoes, but she won’t find it here. God, that woman. All those old perverts want is a sex slave and that is not my Edwina. She’s my trophy wife, my pretty little bauble to hang on my arm.”

“And Y/N?”

“I haven’t thought of her. Not a trophy wife, but she’d make a good mistress. Why do you bring her up?”

“She’s here. I finally got her to come. If those fools can’t bid on Edwina, she’ll have to do. Though, she’s the reason why many of those monsters are here. The whole skeleton crew came with her. I think she’s sleeping with them.”

“Well,” said Toby, “sounds like someone needs to teach her a lesson. Since I don’t have to bid a lot of money on Edwina, I can save it for Y/N. She’s long overdue for a punishment. She needs to be with a real man.”

You hear them laugh and Crystal says they have to go back before they’re missed. You stay put, your heart beating so fast. Part of you had hoped that, as misguided as Crystal can be, she was in the dark about the nefarious desires of the men who came to her auction. Nope, she was in on it and was planning on selling you out. She’d been planning on it for years.

You felt sick. Before you knew it, you were on the floor, pulling the tablecloth around you tighter as you rocked back and forth. You should call one of your guys, but you feared what they’d do if they found you like this. You had done so well with no depression flare ups in a while. You were in therapy and on medication. You had a support group! But you didn’t want them to see you like this. The thought of them knowing about Crystal and Toby and the whole truth made your blood freeze.

_Sister? Sister?_

You knew they loved you, but how far did that love extend when your own family was the worst of the worst? Surely they’d get tired of trying to see you as innocent. No one with such a family could be innocent, right? They’d figure you either knew or participated in all your family’s scams. How long until you were shown the door and all your soulmates break their connections?

_Sister? Sister! Sister is hurt! Help her!_

“Mouse? Hey, look at me! Come on, girl, look at me.”

You look up to see Mr. Aster standing before you. Floating around him is…Papyrus. Though, not really. This Papyrus is just a skull, a long flowing red scarf, and two gloved hands. As you blink, he vanishes and since Mr. Aster didn’t notice him, you figure you only imagined it.

“Mouse, are you all right? What’s wrong?” He slid down to sit next to you.

“It’s nothing,” you said, wiping away any tears. “I just needed some time alone.”

_Liar. Sister, trust more._

“It’ll work out, Mouse,” he said, putting an arm around you. “You have a great group of friends who care about you. We’ll work through this.”

“You don’t understand. It’s…complicated.”

He made a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. “Is this about how your cousin has been running an illegal prostitution ring for some time under the poorly constructed guise of charity events? Or that she dragged you into this scam with the intent of selling you to the highest perverted bidder? Do you really think any of those boney boys out there care about what your family does? They love you, Mouse. You, and not your fucked up family.” He reached down, touching Sanster’s mark briefly. “Trust me, they knew before coming here tonight what the dangers were. They’re here to protect you.”

_I need to get Brother._

“Come on, Mouse. It’s almost over. I promise you, once this event has ended, the nightmare will never return. We’ll keep you safe.”

He helps you up. You’re a bit unsteady on your feet and cling to him as he walks you out of the side corridor. Mr. Aster tries to get you back to your friends and soulmates, but Toby catches you first. He forces you away from Mr. Aster, growling that he will take care you and dismisses Mr. Aster. As you’re being whisked away, you see Mr. Aster go to Blackberry and Ax, talking to them by the food table.

“You are causing a lot of issues, Y/N,” Toby snarled. “One would think with your pedigree, you’d be more aware of how things work in this world. Since you’re so dense, I’ll explain it to you. The city has been ruled for years by a select few wealthy business men. We pick the way this city is shaped. Your father was the only newcomer accepted in the fold in years. He’s proven himself to be well-adapted to our ways. Your sister, too. She knows how these games are played. You, though, seem to be a constant thorn in our side. You never play by the rules.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The rules, Y/N. One of them being: don’t betray your own kind. You need to stop hanging out with those monsters. It’s hurting your father’s business. I mean, do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to learn you left my mother’s business for a monster? Rumor has it, you’re sleeping with them, Y/N. It’s disgusting!”

His hand moves from your waist to your ass. You quickly move it back. “Hands at the equator,” you said. “No traveling to the northern or southern hemisphere. And I happen to love working for Font Accounting. They treat me right.”

Toby snorted. “My mother treated you right. Far better than you deserved. She gave you a job, security, and the prestige that comes with her name. People knew about you! And what do you do? You toss it out the window the second some boney bastard looks in your direction. How long were you and that security guard fucking before you left? That’s probably why you stayed so late. That’s robbery, Y/N.” He pulled you closer. “And, just so you know, that monster can kiss his job good-bye. Let’s see how much you find him attractive when he’s nothing more than a bum.”

“You know your mother overworked and underpaid her employees. She fired me for daring to ask for a day off. Your mother was a tyrant.”

“Who cares. You’ll be brought back in the fold. Rich and beautiful daughters of the Prestige are often married off to other members of the Prestige. Edwina belongs to me. If you’re lucky, you’ll belong to me, as well. You’ll learn why you shouldn’t cross those who hold your future in their hands.”

“I know my future isn’t with you.” You pull away, but he won’t let you. You find yourself pulled flush against him.

“I am going to love punishing you, Y/N. You look just enough like Edwina that I can pretend you’re her. I’m not allowed to harm her precious skin, can’t have the beloved daughter ever be hurt. But you…oh, you are special. The unwanted child, the spare! You’re the one we can play with and not have any boundaries. Did you know that? For as long as your father has been part of the Prestige, we’ve been planning your future. Edwina is a trophy wife, but you are special.”

“I know they’ve drugged me as a kid.”

“Yes, but that stopped when my mother took you under her wing. You’re free game again, Y/N. Bet you wish you never left.” His hand dropped again and squeezed your left ass cheek. Over Toby’s shoulder, you can see Blue jump and glare at you two. “Here’s my promise, Y/N: When I get you, and I will get you, I’ll teach you the right way to behave. You’ll be perfect, my lover while your sister is my wife. I suggest you start practicing saying thank you to me now.”

Instead, you stomp on his foot, digging your heel in. He screams and lets you go.

“Oh, my bad. I’m very clumsy, Toby. And to your offer, I’d rather kiss a Jerry.” You turn and find yourself bumping into Frisk. Without a word, you take Frisk’s hand and head to the food table. “I need a drink!”

You discover you will not be alone at the table. The plump girl Horror had danced most of the night with is standing there, along with Edwina. Your darling sister is bullying the plump girl for eating the food. Edwina doesn’t think monster food is good for humans and continues to call the other girl fat. You can see that Grillby and Muffet are upset over this.

“What the hell, Edwina,” you snap. “Let her eat something. There is nothing wrong with the food here.”

“It’s monster food. Don’t you know anything.” Edwina points to Frisk. “Let that traitor tell you. It’s why the other fallen humans didn’t survive. It was all over the news after the monsters came out of the mountain! Monster food is poisonous to humans.”

“Bullshit,” you said. “I’ve had monster food before, and I’m fine.”

“Monster food isn’t poisonous,” said the girl. “It’s just not healthy for a human to eat only monster food. While the food immediately turns into energy, it doesn’t turn into the nutrients the human body needs. It’s okay to eat in small portions or mixed in human food, but not a steady died. That was why the other humans died. There was no human food in the Underground. They starved, despite having food.”

“Then maybe you should eat more, you whale.”

You noticed Grillby was pouring a drink. The others only noticed when he set it on fire. “I dare you,” he said and set the drink down. “Monster alcohol.” He blew out the flames.

“I’m not touching that,” Edwina said. “He spit in it.”

“I don’t drink alcohol,” said the girl.

You take the glass and down the drink. You’ve never really had alcohol. Just a sip here and there, and that was just wine or beer. This was something else. It burned the whole way down, leaving you coughing. Grillby looked amused.

“What the hell!” Red came up and started slapping you on the back. “Geez, dollface, what possessed you to drink?”

“Oh, don’t be mad at her, Sans. That took guts.” He gets a glass of water and hands it to you. “Better than these little wussies who say they want a strong drink and won't’ touch the monster stuff. Besides, she looked like she needed a drink.”

“Yeah, thanks,” you cough out. You feel a little lightheaded and Red stays by your side. You hear Crystal call out that it’s time for the auction. The tv crews start to pack up. In the haze that has now covered your sight, you think you see Officer Thomas among the human tv crew. Behind you, Grillby and Muffet pick up their food and get ready to leave too.

“Yeah, I don’t trust this,” said Red. “Why kick everyone out if it’s legit?”

“It’s obviously not legit. Whole thing didn’t feel right,” said Grillby. “I’d raise a glass to your human if I were allowed. She’s got spunk. Good luck to her.”

“I know.” Red takes your hand. “Come on, dollface. It’s time to shine.”

You smile. “Yeah, let’s shut this shit down.” Something about that makes Red laugh as he leads you to the small stage for the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head cannon note: the thing about the monster food and the other humans starving is the cover story given by King Asgore. Instead of telling the truth about souls and the barrier, Asgore explained the disappearances of the humans with a half-truth. Since monster food turns into energy, I figured it is possible to starve on it since humans need certain nutrients to fuel their bodies. This is the reason why the monsters were more readily accepted into society instead of being locked away. Toriel was not happy with this decision, but a review of human history and how cruel humans can be has helped her keep quiet on this. 
> 
> So, while the humans did meet their end as in cannon, the excuse told on the surface was different.


	24. The Halloween Auction part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this part of the Halloween arc. Mouse survives the auction and we see the return of Officer Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween section is almost over. There is just the family get together and Carl before we move on into November and the next arc.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Crystal has everyone line up at the back of the stage area, the box with the date envelopes up front. “Now, I’m going to pull out a date and announce who the girl is and what the date is. We’ll start each bidding at five hundred. Remember folks, this is for charity! Be generous!”

She reaches in the box and reads the first date. You watch in a mixture of horror and fascination as the bidding starts. The only thing that saves the auction is that the monsters are also bidding. The plump girl from earlier, whose name you learn is Josie, is ‘won’ by Horror. Once a girl has been won, she takes her envelope down to the person who is now her future date. Josie’s was a cooking lesson.

Edwina was won by Toby. Horror was the only one bidding against him, and that was the only reason why Edwina’s price went as high as it did. Toby won eventually, and you notice the disappointment on Horror’s face. Josie patted his arm, but he still looked defeated. You and Ax share a glance, wondering how to nip this fascination Horror has for Edwina in the bud.

“And last, we have Y/N. As many of you know, Y/N is also the daughter of Dick of Automation Nation. She’s formally of Havanish Inc, now of Font Accounting. Y/N’s date is…” Crystal opened the envelope. She read the date and looked like she nearly choked.

“Um, it appears Y/N’s date is a private dinner with King Asgore and Queen Toriel, dinner cooked by Edgelord Della Cucina and entertainment by Mettaton, Napstabot, and Shyren.” You glance up to see King Asgore give you a thumbs up. Oh, boy. “Well, bidding starts at five hundred.”

There is a flurry of activity. For every bid by one of the human males, either one of the skeletons or Mr. Aster tried to outbid them. You feel like a piece of meat, standing up there under the light while everyone puts a price on you. As the price climbs, you start to feel nervous. You didn’t expect this, thinking no one but your soulmates would even want you. The attention isn’t as flattering as some would think.

“One million!”

The room, almost as a whole, gave a gasp and turned to see Dust standing near the king. He laughed. “Naw, just kidding. I’m broke.”

“Was that one here the whole time,” whispered Crystal.

“Dust? What are you doing here?” you asked.

“I heard you were in need of help, mousey. So, here I am. Let me know if you need another quick lift out of here.” He winked.

“That bid is erased,” snapped Crystal. “Let’s continue.”

Soon, the fight was between Toby, Mr. Aster, and Blackberry. The rest of the skeletons pooled their money to help Blackberry and it was clear who you wanted to win. By now, your price was three times as high as Edwina.

You see Edwina make a motion to Crystal. She wants the bidding to stop. Crystal grabs the microphone as Blackberry makes his next bid. She waits until Mr. Aster gets his next one in before yelling, “Sold!”

The words vibrated through you.It was like watching everything outside your body. You could see the anger on Blackberry’s face and he’s yelling at Crystal that she cheated. Mutt is holding him back. Blue looks devastated and is asking Stretch if there is anything they can do. Ax is eying Crystal as if to assess if she’d taste good in a stew. 

Unaffected, Crystal handed you your envelope. “Go on!” She pushed you off the small stage. You stumbled, feeling numb. You’re only vaguely aware of Frisk talking, probably telling everyone the event was over and how the monsters thanked them for their help. All you could concentrate on was putting one foot in front of the other. You were ‘’bought’ by someone not Blackberry. What if Mr. Aster believed as Toby did? Sure, he had been so nice but who said he was still nice behind closed doors?

“Mouse? Are you all right?” Mr. Aster steps forward and reaches for you.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER-” You hear Blackberry’s voice, rumbling like distant thunder, before the room tilts. Darkness drops on you and you are only slightly aware of falling into Mr. Aster’s arms.

The next thing you are aware of is Blue. You’re in his arms, and he’s gently rocking you. Angry voices are yelling over you, but you can’t understand what they are saying. There is the deep, soothing tones of King Asgore, asking for things to calm down. Frisk appears next to you, helping Blue sit you up so you can take a glass of water.

“What happened,” you ask.

“You fainted,” said Frisk. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of here.” There is the sound of breaking glass and you can hear the faint wail of sirens in the distance. 

“Mouse? Are you okay?” You turn to see who is talking to you.

“Mr. Goop?” What was he doing here? And looking so solid? It takes too long for you to realize that, yes, the face is similar. You recognize the cracks in the skull, but this is not your Mr. Goop. This man is too real and, you realize belatedly, wearing the same clothes as Mr. Aster.

He smiles. “No, sorry. Name’s G. I’ve been trying to get you to call me that all night.”

“IT WAS A SURPRISE TO FIND OUT THAT THIS MAN WAS OUR FRIEND, G,” said Blue. “WHEN I COULDN’T SEE HIM, I THOUGHT HE WAS HIDING. I DIDN’T REALIZE HE WAS DRESSED UP. THOUGH, I HAVE A FEELING I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.”

“I KNEW,” huffed Blackberry as he knelt by your side. “HE GAVE HIMSELF AWAY ALMOST AT ONCE. BESIDES, HOW CAN YOU NOT RECOGNIZE HIS VOICE. IT GRATES ON MY NERVES.”

“You’re just upset that I won the bid,” said G. 

“YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE HUMAN. HAD THEY KNOWN, THEY WOULD HAVE LET THAT DISGUSTING PERVERT WIN,” snapped Blackberry.

“That was kinda the plan,” said G. He looked up as red and blue flashed over the walls. The police had arrived. “Oh, great.”

Blue pulls your mask down. “KEEP THIS ON. THE LESS OF YOU EXPOSED, THE BETTER. WE’LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE SOON.”

“Actually, I’m getting her out of here,” said Dust. 

“YOU’RE NOT A SOULMATE,” said Blue. “WE SHOULD BE THE ONES SAVING HER.”

Dust grinned. “I’m better than a soulmate. I’m family.”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT? I WILL BE THE ONE TO GET MY LADY OUT OF HERE. I AM HER PROTECTOR!”

“Guys,” you said, “a little more softly please.”

You see the police swarm in, guns ready. The human businessmen are the first to encounter the cops, and it is their story they hear first. However, you see Officer Thomas in his civilian clothes talk to the cop in charge. You’re not sure what happened after you fainted, but it was enough to warrant police presence.

The cops keep everyone in small groups, asking what was going on. Slowly, you piece together what happened. After you fainted, G revealed that he was a monster, taunting Toby. The humans exploded in anger, feeling betrayed. Words were thrown and Frisk, feeling that their father was in danger, called the cops. 

“Hello,” said Officer Thomas as he sat with your group. “What a night, huh?”

“What are you doing here?” you asked.

He winked. “Shhh. I’m not here. If anyone asks, I’m a very sneaky and ambitious cameraman for the local news, and I’m trying to score an interview.” He took a quick look around and, seeing that almost everyone was busy, said, “I should let you know what I’ve discovered on your case, Y/N. You were right. The timetable between your being let go and Havanish buying your building is very fishy. In fact, I noticed there is a law suite brewing between your old employer and your new one on your behalf. It seems like the whole buying of your building was due to that.”

“WE KNEW THAT,” said Blackberry.

“Well, I did some more digging. I mean, you monsters don’t have much of a past on the surface. I’m impressed at how big of a company Font Accounting became in the short time it was created. I couldn’t find too many, um, skeletons in your closet…” He gave a weak grin as Blackberry and Blue glared at him. G gave a snort. “But, I did find some interesting information on Havanish Inc. Which is what led us to this auction.”

“The complaints of previous girls about being forced into sex didn’t warrant an investigation,” asked G in a harsh tone.

“They did, but money talks. Most of the girls were bought off for their silence and ask for us to drop the case. If my research is right, this has been going on for years. Crystal is just the most recent host.” He shook his head. “I don’t need to tell you that this is between us. I can lose my job if they knew I was talking to you about an open case.”

“In the interest of open peace between monsters and humans, I am willing to share the information we have on this event with you,” said G. He held out his hand. “Agent Garamond Aster-Dreemur of the Dreemur Royal Family. Though, I will tell this right now, I’ll only work with you since you seem to have a good relationship with my people.”

“Okay. Come by the station tomorrow, I guess as an official party in this case.” Officer Thomas watched as his fellow officers talked to Toby and Edwina. “I don’t want to see this thing vanish. So many people deserve justice.”

“You’re a good man, Officer Thomas,” you said.

You end up giving your statement to one of the cops and then are dismissed. King Asgore soothes things over, stating that it was just some heated words and there was no reason to believe the humans would really dust him. You were all allowed to go home. G said he was riding with the king, Frisk, Mutt, Stretch and Red. You were going home with Blackberry, Blue, Horror, and Ax.

“I’M DRIVING,” said Blackberry. He took the keys and led you to the van. Horror got in the back while there was a little dispute over who would sit where. All your soulmates wanted to sit next to you, but that would be impossible. You finally put your foot down and got in shotgun.

“Okay, I have a question about G. I have a lot of questions, actually,” you said as you all leave the golf club. “He said his name was Aster-Dreemur. Is he related to the king? And how?”

“HE’S ADOPTED,” said Blackberry. “G IS A SPECIAL CASE. HE’S LIKE US, BUT THERE’S A DIFFERENCE. IT’S COMPLICATED. LET’S JUST SAY, UNLIKE MYSELF, BLUE, AND AX, HE WON’T BE THE SAME AS US ON A GENETIC LEVEL. HE WAS ALSO THE ONLY ONE OF HIS WORLD LEFT. I DON’T KNOW ALL THE DETAILS, BUT HE WAS ALONE. BECAUSE OF HIS PAST AND WHAT HE IS, KING ASGORE LET G STAY WITH HIM WHEN HE FIRST SHOWED UP.”

“Asgore and Toriel were going through a rough patch at that point. Truth be told, they still are. Asgore saw how happy Frisk made Toriel and how much Frisk and G got along, so he decided to adopt G,” said Ax. “G was the spy we told you about, the one that can blend in with humans.”

“Oh. He did a good job.”

“Y/N? WHO IS MR. GOOP?” asked Blue.

“Um, long story,” you said. “Very, very long story. So, um, is G staying with us?”

“YOU SEEM A BIT INTERESTED IN HIM, MY LADY.”

“It’s not like that, Blackberry. Trust me, I have more than enough of you sexy skeletons in my life. I’m a bit overloaded.”

“YOU SAID SEXY. PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON’T FIND THAT OVERGROWN AMALGAMATION SEXY.” Blackberry groaned.

“I find you sexy.” You place a hand briefly on his leg. You hear a hmph and see Blue pouting in the back. “I find all three of you sexy.”

Ax grinned. “You have weird taste, bunny.”

“I thought I had great taste, Ax.” You laugh as he blushes. You try to relax, but something hits you and you practically jump in your seat. “Oh, shit!”

“WHAT?” asked Blackberry.

“I just realized! If G is going to the house, we should warn Sanster! G looks a lot like Mr. Goop. Sanster might attack him!”

There is silence in the car as you frantically search your small purse for your phone before you remember you left it at home. “Guys, I need to borrow a phone.”

“MY LADY, WHO IS MR. GOOP? I KNOW YOU SAID IT’S A LONG STORY, BUT IF G LOOKS LIKE HIM, THEN I FEAR I MAY HAVE AN IDEA AS TO WHOM YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. AND THAT ANSWER ISN’T GOOD.”

“I don’t know how to explain Mr. Goop. He, um, was my imaginary friend as a kid. Or, at least, I thought he was imaginary. I guess he might have been real. Sanster called him Gaster.”

“THIS WILL BE ADDRESSED IN THE MORNING, MY LADY. FOR NOW, BLUE CALL THE HOUSE AND INFORM THEM OF THIS LITTLE TIDBIT OF INFORMATION. WE DO NOT WANT SANSTER ATTACKING G.”

“WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?”

“Please, Blue,” you plead. 

“FOR YOU, Y/N.”

“Where is G sleeping anyway,” you asked.

“He’ll probably sleep in one of the guest houses after tonight. We don’t have any more guest rooms,” said Ax. “Unless, bunny, you want to move in with me and free up that one room.”

“OH, THAT WOULD BE GREAT! IT WOULD BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER EVERY NIGHT,” said Horror.

“I will have to think it over,” you said honestly. There was a lot to consider about moving out of the main house. You had a lot of soulmates, and you knew they all wanted to be with you. 

You bit your lip, wondering how you would resolve the living situation with your soulmates. You don’t notice that Blackberry has taken your hand, gently running his thumb over his mark all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a two week hiatus, for two reasons. One, I need to get my head on straight. I've had some things pop up in my life that I need to deal with, and it's kinda ruining my writing mojo. Two, I need to edit this story. Since I can't seem to concentrate on new chapters, I'm taking the next two weeks (at the most) to edit this story and slowly write the next few chapters. So, I'll see you all in two weeks with new chapters.


	25. The Soul of Kindness part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse gets back to the house and finds out more about soul of Kindness from Gaster's stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know this took longer than the two weeks I had planned. I just had a bunch of stuff to work through. Everything is much better now. I also have a new computer. Yay!
> 
> This chapter is mostly background filler. Mouse learns more about the Soul of Kindness and her possible connection to it. We get to hear a bit more about Dust, as well.

Chapter Twenty-Five

By the time you arrive home, the king’s car was already parked in the drive. As you suspected, Sanster was not happy to meet G. Edge and Papster held him down, almost flat against the ground, while Sans and Lust protected G. Frisk and the king stood to one side, guarded by the red of the household.

“WHAT THE HELL,” muttered Blackberry.

You barely wait for the car to stop before you hop out. Blue shouted for you and you were tackled. You hit the ground hard and felt someone press against you as bones flew over where you had been standing and impaled the van. You twisted in Blue’s arms to see Blackberry, Horror, and Ax on the ground, barely managing to get out before the attack.

“My car!” Hip Hop started to move to the van, but Tango grabbed his brother before an attack could hit him. Stretch’s eyes glowed as he created a wall of bones to shield the group.

“Sanster! Calm down!” Sans commanded. “This is a friend! G is not Gaster!”

“YOU NEARLY HIT Y/N,” yelled Blackberry.

“Sanster, you need to calm down before you hurt someone,” said Lust. He dodged another attack as G created a shield. “Blackberry, we need to get him under control before he forms a Gaster Blaster.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already,” said Ax.

“WE ARE KEEPING HIM FROM DOING THAT,” said Papster. “BUT I FEAR OUR CONTROL IS SLIPPING!”

Sanster pushes up and you know he’s about to break free. Without thinking, you scramble up and run to him. You throw your arms around him, burying your face against his neck, and hold on. After a moment, you feel him hug you back.

“Dammit, sweetheart,” Sanster growled, “don’t ever do that again. I could have killed you.”

“I needed you to calm down,” you said softly. “I knew you’d never hurt me, darling.”

“Need I remind you that he just destroyed my van,” grumbled Hip Hop. “I’m never letting you guys borrow it again.”

You gently stroked Sanster’s face. “My dear, I know you have a bad past with someone named Gaster, but G is not Gaster. I promise you. He’s not going to hurt anyone.”

“I can smell him,” snapped Sanster. “I know what he is.”

G took a cautious step forward, his hands up to show he meant no harm. “I am not the Gaster of your world. I have no quarrel with you. I am just like you, Sanster; a person displaced from my own AU.”

Sanster growled and you hugged him tighter. “Please,” you whispered, “he’s not Gaster. Please, don’t do this.”

Slowly, you feel Sanster relax. “I don’t trust him,” he said. “I trust you, sweetheart. For you, I’ll stand down.”

“Thank you.” You motion to Edge and Papster to let him up. Sanster didn’t get to stand as his brother hugged him, admonishing him about being reckless. 

“Are you certain you wish to stay here,” said King Asgore. “I can still bring you home with us.”

“I’m sure. We agreed that I need this connection,” said G. “I’ve tried too long to deny all the parts of me. This will be good for me.”

“My home is always open,” said King Asgore. He clapped G on the shoulder. Frisk gave him a hug and the two said their goodbyes. Once they were gone, Sanster carefully got to his feet. 

“You’ll behave?” asked Sans. “We don’t need to call the Peacekeeper again, do we?”

“I gave my word,” Sanster said. He places a casual arm around you, but you know he’s marking his territory. He doesn’t trust G and he wants G to know where the line is drawn. You’re too tired to explain that you feel nothing like that for G. The two of you got along at the auction, but you did not feel the need to add him to your menagerie of men.

“WE HAVE A SMALL SITUATION WITH THE SLEEPING ASSIGNMENTS,” said Papyrus. “IT OCCURRED TO US THAT WE DO DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH ROOMS AT THE MOMENT. FOR TONIGHT, WE HAVE SET UP FOR A SLEEPOVER IN THE LIVING ROOM, AND WE WILL FIGURE THIS ALL OUT IN THE MORNING.”

“That sounds good,” said Ax. “I’m sticking around tonight. After everything that’s happened tonight, I don’t feel safe leaving Y/N alone.”

“OF COURSE YOU ARE STAYING. EVERYONE IS WELCOMED TO STAY,” said Papyrus. “WE ARE ALL WORRIED ABOUT WHAT TONIGHT HAS BROUGHT, AND IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE ALL STAYED TOGETHER.”

“In that case,” you said, “I need to go change.” You start to move toward the house and notice that Sanster is sticking very closely to you. “I want to change alone, darling.”

“COME ON SANSTER,” said Blue. “LET’S GO GET YOUR OVERNIGHT THINGS.”

“We’ll be in the house,” added Mutt. “If anything happens, we’ll be here.”

Sanster growled under his breath, but let Blue lead him away. You walk in the house, taking down your hair as you do. You first go to the bathroom and wash off the makeup and brush out your hair. Then you go to your bedroom and lock the door as you change your clothes. 

_”You appear to have had an interesting night, daughter,”_ came from behind you. You turn to see Mr. Goop sitting on your bed. In his hand is the soul shard necklace Dust gave you. 

“Yeah. It was something out of a horror movie. I never realized how depraved the people I grew up with were.” You change your clothes behind the closet. “I’m going to have nightmares.”

_”I am most interested in this. I had a feeling he kept something back, but I never suspected he kept it this long. Given his hunt for power, I would have thought he’d have absorbed it first chance he got.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_”Later, daughter. Tomorrow will be a most enlightening day for you. I will not bog you down with too much now.”_ said Mr. Goop. _”However, I will say I suspected a long time ago of the nature of the men your father allowed around you. Had I the power or form to protect you, I would have.”_

“You did what you could, Mr. Goop. That’s all I could ask for.”

_”Maybe, now that you are out of that house, you can call me father?”_

Once, when you first befriended Mr. Goop, you called him father. You wanted so badly for him to be your real dad, and all his promises of your real family coming for you only played into that. You went back to calling him Mr. Goop after your biological father hurt you when you told him you didn’t have to listen to him anymore. You had a real family who was going for you. You remember telling Mr. Goop about your father’s reaction as he traced the bruises on your arms and face. You were too afraid to ever mention Mr. Goop around your father since then.

“I think I’d like that,” you said. “You were always more of a father to me anyway.”

Mr. Goop stood up and placed the soul shard around your neck. _”I did my best to protect you, daughter. I can barely hold this form for long periods of time. When I saw what that scum who calls himself your father had done to you, I visited him. He believed me a nightmare, but it was all I could do. Anytime I saw him hurt you, I made sure he saw me. I am afraid that for more physical protection, you will need the help of others.”_

“Thank you, dad.”

He vanishes, leaving only a small bit of black goo on the floor. You watch as that, too, vanishes. With one hand caressing the shard, you go to the living room. It’s been turned into a sleepover haven. Pillows and blankets are everywhere with no actual beds created. 

“We put you in the middle,” said Mutt. “You’re very popular.”

“Thank you,” you said. You settled down in the middle nest. Blackberry immediately laid next to you, as did Sanster. Ax, Blue, and Stretch slept by your head. Mutt slept on the other side of Blackberry. Everyone else settled into the other piles. You were surprised to see Brute and Runt join the sleepover, though Brute made sure they were settled away from the group.

“I am still disappointed in that I have not been able to date you, my lady,” whispered Blackberry. He traced a finger along your arm. “Our first date was interrupted, and I lost the chance to take you out tonight.”

“I promise, I’ll make time for us. Name a date and nothing will get in the way.”

“You are not the only one who hasn’t been on a date with Y/N,” said Blue. “Lust has been the only one to really date her.”

You blushed remembering that first date.

“I took sweetheart to the faire,” said Sanster. 

Blue snorted. “That doesn’t count. You had your brother with you. A real date would have been the two of you.”

“I’m going to have to get a planner,” you muttered. “Something tells me I’m going to be very busy.”

“You do have plenty of soulmates who wish to woo you,” said Ax. When you turned to look at him, he looked away. “I mean, not me. I’m not one for wooing, but the others.”

You smiled and reached out to touch him. “If I ask you out, will you say yes?”

“Maybe.”

“Of course he’d say yes,” huffed Blue. “Ax has been head over heels for you since the beginning.”

Ax leaned up and glared at Blue. “Who have you been talking to?” Next to Ax, Dust snuggled deeper in his blanket and Ax hit him. “Traitor.”

“She would have figured it out,” muttered Dust. “It was obvious.”

You give a squawk as a pillow lands on your face. Sitting up, you see Brute glaring at your group.

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID LOVE LIVES! GO TO SLEEP!” Brute commanded.

Blackberry takes the pillow and throws it back to Brute. “NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!”

“Guys, let’s just get some sleep. We’ve had a busy night,” said Sans. “Tomorrow promises to be just as busy.”

You try to sleep, but you can feel Blue turning and twisting as he tries to get comfortable. Ax and Stretch both ask him if he’s okay.

“I THINK I NEED A BEDTIME STORY,” Blue said.

“OH, THAT SOUNDS GOOD,” said Papyrus. There is a chorus of agreement of some of the other brothers and a groan from Brute.

“DUST TELLS SOME GOOD STORIES,” said Horror. “TELL US THE ONE ABOUT THE SLEEPING PRINCESS. THAT’S MY FAVORITE.”

This got your interest. Did the Underground have fairytales?

At first, Dust doesn’t want to tell his story, but between Horror’s pleading and your interest, he finally gives in. However, it’s not the fairytale of Sleeping Beauty that you were expecting. 

“Once upon a time, there lived a skeleton family; a father and two sons. They were happy. The father worked for the king as a scientist and his sons were his world,” Dust said. Sanster started to growl, but Dust shushed him. “It’s my story, Sanster. As I was saying, they were happy. One day, the two boys were playing in the snow when they came across a human girl. She was half frozen. They brought her home to their father, who set about healing her.”

“Slowly, she got better. She told them she was on her way to see the king. The father insisted she be in full health before she left. So, she stayed with the family for a long time. She played with the boys almost every day. Every night, she slept in their room and listened as the father told them all stories. She learned how to cook with the father. It wasn’t long before the boys started calling her sister, and she called them her brothers.”

“However, she never forgot her mission. She finally got the father to agree to bring her to the king. She told them she planned on asking the king if she could stay. So, the father and the girl packed a small bag and left for the palace. They were gone for nearly two days, and only the father returned. He told his sons that the human girl was a lost princess and the king will be the one raising her. A few weeks later, the father came home from work with sad news. The princess had fallen ill again and was put in a magical sleep. She could visit when she healed, but that day never came and she slept forever in the palace.”

“Did her brothers ever get to visit her,” asked Runt.

Dust rolled over. “I don’t know. That’s where the story ends. Maybe she’s still there, waiting for someone to wake her up.”

You touch the soul shard. You knew what happened, and that Dust was telling a kinder version of the truth. Did he know the truth or was this just a common story in the Underground?

“IF SHE’S STILL WAITING, THEN I WILL FIND HER,” said Papyrus. “I CANNOT LEAVE A MAIDEN IN DISTRESS LIKE THAT.”

“Heh, okay Paps,” came from Sans.

Everyone settled down for the night. You eventually fell asleep, but your dreams were plagued with visions of a figure reaching for you, the sound of babies crying, and someone whispering, “I promise” over and over again.

You woke up to darkness. It took a minute to realize that the soul shard was no longer around your neck. You search your bedding for it, but it’s not there. Looking up, you can see a faint glow in the front room. You get up, gently removing Sanster from around your waist. Carefully, you make your way to the front room.

Dust is in there, staring down at the soul shard. Around him is the ghostly Papyrus. Only Papyrus notices you as you move closer.

“Do you want to hear the end of the story,” Dust asked, finally looking at you.

“I think I know the ending. The princess slept for many years until she didn’t. She was reborn.”

“No, it’s far darker than that.” Dust caressed the shard. “For many years the father told his sons stories of the sleeping princess, of how when she woke up she’d visit them. The older son idolized his father and became a scientist.”

“One day, he was asked to work on a special project by the king. The boy discovered he was working with souls, and one was the soul of the human girl. His father had lied to him. He grew angry at his father, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell his brother the truth. Like his father, he told his brother stories of sitting down and reading to the princess. He even promised that someday the human girl would come back.”

Dust sighed. “When the father disappeared and everyone forgot about him, so did the story of the Sleeping Princess. The younger brother no longer asked about her, and the older brother quit his job as a scientist and became a sentry. There was no one left to remember her as her soul sat waiting in a glass prison.”

“But,” you said, “you remembered.”

“No.” Dust shook his head. “Paps was the one to remember first. After I...The Underground was so quiet and empty. Nothing but dust everywhere. Paps would vanish for hours or days at a time. One day, I asked him where he went. He said he was going to see our sister. We don’t have a sister, I told him.”

The ghost Papyrus smiled and swirled around you. You reached out to touch him, but felt nothing but cold air.

“Paps took me beneath the palace to where the souls were kept. I couldn’t believe I forgot about them. All that untapped power!”

You shivered. “Dust, what did you do?”

“What else could I do? I was still locked in a battle with the anomaly, a creature that could and did rearrange time to suit its needs. I did everything I could think of to weaken it. I killed everyone to become stronger. I took away every save point I found. I even killed the anomaly’s access to Determination. And still I wasn’t strong enough!”

“The anomaly found me there with six souls. It became a race as we battled to see who would win the most souls - the most power. I destroyed the anomaly, but I knew it would be back. Only one soul survived the destruction.”

“Kindness,” you whispered. “It was Kindess.”

“Paps took the soul from me. I...I don’t know if I had it in me to destroy it. All at once, memories of our life before flooded me. I just let Paps take that soul, take my last chance to destroy the anomaly, and vanish. When he returned, the soul was gone. All he said was it was safe.”

_I took our sister to where she could be reborn. The soul knew what to do._

“He never mentioned it again. I told myself that it was nothing, that I saw nothing. I tried to forget about it...until you.”

“This is a lot to take in,” you said. “I have so many questions.”

“Later.” Dust put the shard around your neck. “By now, your soulmates have realized that you’ve been gone for too long. You should get back before they form a search party.”

You head back to your sleeping nest. As soon as you snuggled down, Blackberry and Sanster curl up against you. Mutt reached over and took your hand, not letting go until morning.


	26. A Soul in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse finds out some hard truths and then some more truths about her soulmates. Including who might have been the original soulmate.
> 
> **Trigger warning** This chapter has mentions of a suicide attempt and self-harm. For a summary, please go to the bottom of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write. I had a lot of ideas, and some of them kinda painful. Due to the sensitive nature of the chapter, I do have a summary at the bottom. If the triggers are something that bothers you, please go to the bottom so you don't miss out on what's going on. Thanks!

The next morning was a somber affair. The weight of the previous night hung heavily in the air and the knowledge that you’d relive the events of the auction filled you with dread. A family meeting was planned for after breakfast and G, as an official member of the Royal Family, would report the events back to the king when they were done.

“I know we are all curious as to what happened last night,” said Sans, “and what it means for all Monsterkind. I’m not going to lie, none of what I’ve learned has surprised me. You all know I have a bleak view of humanity.” He looked at you. “Very few humans have ever earned my trust.”

“A lot of what we expected happened last night,” said G. He lounged on the sofa, an unlit cigarette dangled from his long phalanges. “I went in with the hope that we would be wrong. The ‘charity auction’ has been going on for years, decades even, in some form or another. Some of those old perverts happily bragged about how their fathers or grandfather or even great-grandfathers had participated in such events. This seedy practice is so ingrained in the city’s business elite that they and their heirs all follow it without questioning its moral impact.” G rolled the cigarette between his phalanges, and the look he gave it clearly stated he needed the smoke. “This is a practice only in this city, as far as I can tell. Back when this place was only a small gambling town trying to eke a living during the gold rush and the Great Depression, there were more men than women settled here. The auction started as a way to breed for the rich who settled here. It has long since turned into the spectacle we witnessed last night; nothing more than a way to bid on unsuspecting girls and sate one’s lust. New inductions to the business world – and they are few and far in-between – are instructed to bring in offspring; either a child to be used as an heir that they can marry off to merge businesses or to be used as an auction item.”

“I DO NOT LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT,” said Edge. “WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN ‘TO BE USED AS AN AUCTION ITEM’?”

“I’m going to use YN as an example, primarily because I was told about her situation when I asked the same question.” You felt all eyes on you. To keep from meeting anyone’s stare, you turned your gaze to your lap, suddenly finding it interesting how your jeans felt under your palms. “YN and her sister were part of Dick’s initiation. Edwina was raised as Dick’s heir and to be used as part of a merger. It appears that someday Dick’s company will merge with Havanish Inc when Edwina and Toby Havanish marry. The business world here is very…I want to say old school, but bigoted and misogynistic would be closer to the truth. While Edwina is Dick’s heir, she will never inherit his business or be seen as anything other than a trophy wife. Mrs. Havanish is considered a rare breed, having taken over Havanish Inc when her husband mysteriously died. Her ruthless business practices, her willingness to keep the seedy underbelly of the city a secret, and the fact she started as an auction item seem to work in her favor. Now, had Edwina been a… Damn!” G accidently twisted the cigarette until it crumbled. He paused as Papyrus went to get a small, handheld vacuum to clean up the mess. 

“Now, had Edwina been an only child, she would easily have been Dick’s ticket into the business world of the city. If Dick only had a single male child, that, too, would have been enough, but the group let me know that at least one girl child always puts them in higher standing. After all, a male will inherit the business, but a girl can be used as currency.”

You shivered. “I know my dad was trying to get his big break when he found out mom was pregnant. How long was all this planned?”

“Before you were born. The news he was going to have twins skyrocketed Dick’s ‘application’ as it were. You made it possible for him to receive the success the business elite granted him. Not only did Dick have one girl child who could be used as a trophy wife, but he also brought in a spare girl child who could be used as an auction item and bargaining chip. If Dick had the good fortune to also have a son, he would very well have been treated as a king. From what I understand, in all the years Dick and his wife tried, they never managed to have a son, but it was never seen as a problem. As I said, they have two daughters; an heir and a spare.”

You shuddered. “They’ve all been just waiting for me to be old enough for this auction? All those years I thought they were just a little quirky but kind old men, like uncles or something, and they were just waiting for me to be old enough so they could…could…” You wrap your arms around yourself, feeling queasy. Sanster whined softly and hugged you.

“I will not tell you everything that was said to me on that topic,” said G. “I’m going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. No sense in subjecting you to that horror.”

“You’ll tell us later,” said Sans. “We have a right to know if anyone is planning on hurting YN.”

“THIS IS ALL THE MORE REASON TO KEEP OUR LADY AWAY FROM HER FAMILY,” declared Blackberry.

“I HEARTILY AGREE,” seconded Edge. He crossed his arms to keep from clawing the furniture in his anger. “WHAT KIND OF PARENT CAN SO READILY SELL THEIR CHILDREN? I KNOW RED AND I DID NOT HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR FATHER. HE WAS COLD, CRUEL, ABUSIVE, AND DISTANT WITH US, BUT WE WERE HIS. AT THE END OF THE DAY, HE WAS LIKE A TODDLER WHO DIDN’T WANT ANYONE ELSE PLAYING WITH HIS TOYS. SELLING A CHILD IS JUST BEYOND ME.”

Lust’s expression was dark. “A FATHER WHO SELLS HIS CHILDREN HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL HIMSELF A FATHER. NOR DOES ONE WHO ABUSES HIS KIDS.”

Mutt got up and walked over to you. He gently pulled you away from Sanster as he sat back down with you on his lap. Instinctively, you curled up with your head on his breastbone and he rubbed your back. “We’ll protect you, mouse. I promise, nothing will harm you again. You are safe.”

“INDEED. AS A FORMER MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, IT WAS MY DUTY TO PROTECT THE WEAK. YOU WILL BE IN THE BEST OF HANDS, YN,” said Edge.

“We will all protect you,” said Sanster.

G cleared his throat. “Tomorrow, I am going to the police station to speak with Officer Thomas. I, as does King Asgore, believe that our combined resources will topple this corruption. I understand that YN is the soulmate of many of you, but I have to ask you to leave this in my hands. We cannot have the news of a monster hunting down and killing any of the human businessmen getting out. As satisfying as it would be to Judge these men, we must do this the human way and let human justice prevail.”

“Just keep us informed,” said Sans. 

“There is another matter that must be addressed,” said Sanster. “We have proof that a Gaster has entered this dimension and has visited YN.”

“Stars, Sanster! I thought we discussed this last night,” snapped G.

“Not you, you amalgamate! A real Gaster! A goopy-bodied, evil soul abomination from the abyss that should have been destroyed when it fell in the Core! We have proof one has visited YN, tricking her into thinking its nice by tucking her in bed and telling her stories.”

“OH, NO, NOT TELLING HER STORIES! OH, SO EVIL,” muttered Brute. Dust snickered.

“Proof?” you asked. You know you mentioned Mr. Goop last night. Did that count as proof?

“Sweetheart, we know Gaster has found a way to get to you,” said Sanster. “We’ve seen him. _I’ve_ seen him. You are too kind, YN. You have no idea how much danger you’re in.”

You shook your head. “I’m in no danger. You’re talking about Mr. Goop. He’s…”

“I MUST AGREE WITH MY BROTER, YN. HE’S DANGEROUS.” Papster stood up, drawing himself to his full height. Until that moment, you never realized Papster would hunch over or find a way to stand where he was not towering over everyone. He was taller than Horror. “LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO US. WE WERE ONLY CHILDREN, YN…HIS CHILDREN! HE MADE US AND, WHEN WE DID NOT TURN OUT HOW HE WISHED, HE TWISTED OUR FORMS. HE MADE US STAY LIKE THIS UNTIL IT WAS TOO PAINFUL TO CHANGE BACK. AND EVERY TIME HE HURT US, HE’D COME TO US WITH A TREAT AND A KIND WORD, AS IF THAT COULD REALLY ERASE THE PAIN. I…I TRIED TO BELIEVE IN THE GOOD IN HIM, BUT HE HAS NONE. YOU CAN’T TRUST SOMEONE LIKE HIM.”

“Our Gaster wasn’t much better,” said Red. “The old man was very heavy handed if we displeased him – and everything displeased him. If Pap…Boss cried for more than a second, it angered him. If I didn’t eat everything on my plate, made a face when forced to eat some things, or wasn’t quick enough to clean up, I got the belt. Not the leather part, either. The belt buckle. Let me tell you, dollface, if I had skin, he would have stripped it off me. He’s the one who…Well, let’s just say that Boss’ scar is nearly as old as him.”

“Same here,” muttered Mutt. “I don’t know if Gaster was our father or not, but he took us in when we were little. At first, he seemed okay, but that was just to win our trust. Anyone weaker than him was nothing more than a victim. I spent most of my childhood standing between him and my brother just to save my brother’s life. He nearly dusted me on several occasions for the audacity of living. When he…when he fell into the Core, it took me a long time to accept he was truly gone. I still have nightmares of him walking through that door. I’d rather face a million genocidal humans than him.”

Lust shivered. “Earlier, Edge asked what kind of father could sell his kids. The answer would be mine. My Gaster believed whole heartedly in the culture of my world. No one was safe from the kind of entertainment that went on. Most kids had a very ‘innocent’ childhood where they would learn of sex and intimacy from seeing those around them perform such acts. My father, however, decided I needed a more hands on approach so I’d be better prepared to become...Well, he wanted me to be a member of the royal harem. He sold me to a coworker of his to show me the ropes. I, uh, learned very quickly what was expected of me. Not just with him, but whoever my new ‘master’ decided. By the time my internship, or whatever you want to call it, ended, I knew more than a child my age should ever know about sex. I’m glad he fell into the Core, along with most of his coworkers. He never had the chance to hurt my brother the way he hurt me.” Lust sighed, looking over to where Sin sat. “I know my brother wanted nothing more than to join the royal harem, to be popular and loved by all. I wanted him to be happy, but I knew that dream would never come true. Bro, I always knew you’d never make it in the royal harem. You were too kind, too loving, too big hearted. I…I may have sabotaged a few of your attempts to enter to keep you safe.”

Sin held out his arms to his brother and Lust fell into them, sobbing. “THERE, THERE, BROTHER. I AM NOT ANGRY. AS MUCH AS I TALKED ABOUT WANTING TO BE IN THE ROYAL HAREM, I QUICKLY FOUND A NEW DREAM. IT WAS MY PURSUIT OF THE ROYAL HAREM THAT LED ME TO METTA. I NEVER KNEW OF YOUR CHILDHOOD, BROTHER. WE WILL HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS MORE IN PRIVATE. SHHH. IT’S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, Lust,” you said. “I’m sorry for what happened to all of you, but Mr. Goop isn’t like that. He’s been like a father to me.”

“Maybe it’s not one of your Gasters that is visiting our goddess,” said Hip Hop. “I know my world’s Gaster was a kind man. I truly mourned his passing and sought him out whenever I could. What if it’s a Gaster like that?”

“None of them can be trusted,” snarled Sanster. “They are all the same! Look at all of us? Even with our differences, we are all the same! Why wouldn’t it be like that with Gaster?”

“Maybe it comes down to this proof,” you said. “What proof do you have that he means me harm? He could have hurt me when I was a kid and helpless, but he never did. All he’s ever done is tuck me in bed, tell me stories, and act like a kind father to me. And, honestly, I want to know how you know all of that since I never mentioned any of it before.”

“We saw him in your room, dollface,” said Red. “We watched as he tucked you in bed and told you a story. Not sure what story, though. It might help us narrow down which world he’s from and whether or not he’s a threat.”

“Where you standing outside my door all night?”

Sanster blushed, laying his head on your lap. “Um, no,” he said softly. “We put a camera in your room.”

For a moment, you were quiet. You had to have heard that wrong. Mutt’s arms tightened around you. “What was that?” Your voice came out in a harsh rasp.

Quietly, Red said, “We had a camera placed in your room for the one night. Just to see if Gaster really was there.”

“What gives you the right to put a camera in my room?!” Next to you, Sanster whimpered and tried to bury his head on your lap, but, for the first time in your life, you felt furious enough to push him away. You were no longer the meek mouse they first met.

“There were rules,” said Sans quickly. “It wasn’t turned on until an hour after we were sure you were in bed so there would be no…well, as little invasion to your privacy as possible. It wasn’t hooked up to any recording devices, just a monitor, and I took it down in the morning while you were at breakfast.”

“I don’t care! You put a camera in my room! I trusted you! All of you!” You stood up, ripping yourself from Mutt’s grip and sending Sanster tumbling to the floor. “I need to get out of here. I just…I can’t! I feel so violated!” You stormed out, not sure of where you could head. You couldn’t run home. You had no privacy here. You didn’t have many friends, and most of them lived in this house. You didn’t want to disturb Mr. Bennett. The only place you could go was off to the empty side of the property, rushing through the wooded area, feeling the tears sting your eyes. How could your soulmates betray you like that?

Was the concept of privacy so different in the Underground? Did they just not understand? After all, this wasn’t the first time there had been a misunderstanding.

What happened next came too fast that you know you missed some part of the sequence. Taking another step further into the wooded area, you hear the ground under you click. Someone called out your name and you are pulled roughly back as spikes shoot from the ground, sharp and deadly where you had once been standing. Strong arms wrap around you, holding you against a shaking body.

“YN? ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU GET HURT?” Edge quickly checks you over, his hands trembling. When he was satisfied that you were not injured, he pulled you to him in a hug. “STARS, YN! WHEN YOU LEFT, AX MENTIONED THAT DUST SOMETIMES BUILDS TRAPS IN THIS AREA…AND MIGHT FORGET TO CLEAN UP AFTER HIMSELF. I WAS WORRIED YOU’D…THAT I WOULDN’T FIND YOU IN TIME.”

“D-did you know about the camera,” you asked as Edge helped you up.

“NO. I WAS MOST DISPLEASED WITH RED WHEN I HEARD THAT.” Edge took a deep breath, gently guiding you away from the trap. “I ALSO FEEL THE NEED TO EXPLAIN HIS REASONING TO YOU, EVEN IF YOU DO NOT FORGIVE THEM. WHAT THEY DID WAS WRONG, BUT RED…THEY ALL BELIEVED THEY HAD A REASON. I AGREE THEY SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO YOU FIRST, TO LET YOU KNOW THEIR PLAN.”

“Okay, what was their reason?”

Edge knelt in front of you, taking your hands. “WHEN RED AND I WERE YOUNG, WE LIVED FOR A TIME WITH OUR FATHER. HE WAS A STERN MAN, A SCIENTIST WHO PUT HIS EXPERIMENTS ABOVE HIS LOVE FOR HIS CHILDREN. RED, BEING OLDER, GOT THE BRUNT OF OUR FATHER’S ANGER. I WAS TOO YOUNG TO REMEMBER HIM BEYOND A NIGHTMARISH FIGURE THAT SOMETIMES INVADES MY DREAMS, BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET HIM.” He brought one of your hands up to his face so you could feel how deep the groves were. “I’VE HAD THESE SCARS ALL MY LIFE, YN. I WAS A BABY WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME, AND I NEVER LEARNED WHY. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD DO THIS TO HIS OWN SON? DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT IS THIS MAN WE FEARED MIGHT BE VISITING YOU?”

You think about your own dad. While he’s never physically harmed you, he’s left scars on your soul. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

“I DID EVERYTHING I COULD THINK OF TO BE STRONGER OUT OF A FEAR THAT HE’D RETURN, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER KNEW WHO IT WAS I FEARED. I WAS CRUEL TO RED FOR MOST OF OUR LIFE, DRIVEN BY THAT FEAR THAT IF I WAS KIND TO HIM, HE’D DIE. I THOUGHT THAT BY BEING CRUEL TO HIM, HE’D BE STRONGER, TOO. I DIDN’T WANT MY ENEMIES TO GO AFTER MY BROTHER IN RETALIATION FOR ANYTHING I HAD DONE OR USE HIM AS A PAWN AGAINST ME. IT TOOK ME YEARS TO REALIZE THAT RED WAS PROTECTING ME, TOO. HE PROTECTED ME AGAINST OUR FATHER, HE BROUGHT ME TO SNOWDIN SO WE’D HAVE A BETTER LIFE, HE RAISED ME, AND HE DID WHAT HE COULD TO PROTECT ME AGAINST THE HUMAN. SOMETIMES, YN, IN PROTECTING EACH OTHER WE DID IT IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE.”

“And that was their reasoning? To protect me?”

“YES. RED AND THE OTHERS, THEY’VE DONE WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP THEIR BROTHERS SAFE. EVEN DIED FOR THEM. I’M NOT DEFENDING THEM, BECAUSE WHAT THEY DID WASN’T RIGHT, BUT THAT WAS THEIR MINDSET. WHEN WE ARRIVED HERE AND COULD RELAX IN THIS WORLD, RED HAD TO TELL ME EVERYTHING HE DID TO PROTECT ME. SANS DID THE SAME TO PAPYRUS, AND STRETCH TO BLUE. I DID NOT LIKE THAT RED TRIED TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK ABOUT THE HUMAN IN AN ATTEMPT TO PROTECT ME AS ALL IT DID WAS LEAD TO MORE DEATHS.” He sighed. “OLD HABITS ARE HARD TO BREAK, AND I WAS JUST AS GUILTY AS RED. IN THE TIMELINES WHERE HE DIED FIRST AND I WAS LEFT TO DEAL WITH THE HUMAN, I’D WAKE UP AND NOT TELL SANS ABOUT IT.”

“I feel betrayed Edge. How can I trust them after this? I thought…I thought soulmates would be more trusting than that.” Your voice trails off. Of course, you kept Mr. Goop a secret. How could they trust you if you didn’t trust them?

“YOU WERE BETRAYED. HOW TO TRUST THEM IS UP TO YOU. THERE IS NO WRONG ANSWER TO THIS. I HONESTLY THOUGHT AFTER THE WHOLE SITUATION WITH THE PEACEMAKER AND YOU BEING MARKED BY SOME OF YOUR SOULMATES, THIS WHOLE KIND OF MESS WOULD BE BEHIND US. I GUESS, ALL WE CAN DO IS LEARN FROM OUR MISTAKES.”

“You said you had no idea about the camera. It wasn’t your mistake.”

“NO, I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME. IF IT MEANT TO PROTECT YOU FROM GASTER, I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING. I AM NO BETTER THAN MY BROTHER, YN. HAD I KNOWN THAT GASTER – ANY GASTER – WAS CRAWLING IN YOUR ROOM AT NIGHT, I WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU SAFE.” He blushed, looking down at where he still held your hands. “I MEAN, THAT’S BECAUSE AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, IT WOULD BE MY DUTY. THAT’S ALL.”

“I should talk to them about Mr. Goop and what he means to me. If they understood more about him, maybe that would put them more at ease?”

“THAT COULD WORK. IF THEY UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM THIS GASTER, IT COULD HELP.” Edge gently rubbed circles on your hands with his thumbs. “IT IS WORRISOME HOW HARD IT CAN BE TO PROTECT YOU WHEN YOU WILLFULLY GO OFF INTO DANGER. I…I AM SURE MANY OF YOUR SOULMATES ARE AT WAR WITH THEMSELVES ON A DAILY BAISIS OVER THE BALANCE OF YOUR FREEDOM AND KEEPING YOU LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION.”

“I’m sure Blackberry and Mutt have thought about that a lot. Possibly Ax.”

“THEY ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES.”

You sighed, your mind going to the events of the night before. “Maybe I should start a bodyguard schedule. I mean, if I’m always heading into danger, I should have someone around at all times to protect me. And, let’s face it, practically all of you guys are excellent fighters.”

“SOME ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS,” huffed Edge. He kissed your fingers and stood. “I LIKE THIS IDEA. I CAN HELP YOU COME UP WITH A ROTATION CONISISTING OF EVERYONE’S SKILLS AND DEMANDS.”

“Thank you, Edge. That means a lot to me.” You stand on tip-toe to kiss his cheekbone. He blushes and mumbles something about you both needing to go back to the main house.

“Hey, you two done?” G came up the path, casually smoking a cigarette.

“Yes. We were just about to head back. After all, none of this mess will solve itself it I’m hiding in the woods.”

“Right. Come on, Mouse, before those idiots decide to put together a search party.” He held out his hand to you but Edge swiftly moved between the two of you, placing his arm around your shoulders to prevent you from accepting G’s offer. G shrugged and looked amused as he led the way home. “Let’s just hope the house is still standing. After you ran off, it was pandemonium. No one was happy to know that Sans and the others put a camera in your room. Well, okay, allowed a camera to be put in your room. Only one involved actually put it up and the rest went along with it. Blackberry is taking his position as first soulmate very seriously.”

“First soulmate?”

“Yeah. In situations of multiple soulmates, there is always one who is kinda the head of the rest. In this case, it’s Blackberry. He was the first to announce his intentions, both through the mark and through verbal conversation. There is even a chance his is the first soul your soul recognized. They still have no idea how you had five soulmates when you first showed up, considering one of them was brand new to this world.”

Edge’s arm tightens around you as you feel guilty for everything. Even thought it was your privacy that was invaded, your trust betrayed, you can’t help but feel that all this strife is your fault. What if your soulmates decide you’re not worth it, that family comes first? 

“WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING, I SUGGEST YOU STOP,” said Edge. “THOSE IMBECILES MADE THEIR BEDS, NOW LET THEM SLEEP THERE.” 

“Why don’t you tell me about your Gaster,” asked G.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell everyone when we get ba-!” You stop as pain shoots through your body. The only thing keeping you upright is Edge’s arm. It feels as if someone stabbed you.

_No, not stabbed. Someone was cutting out a part of your soul!_

“YN! WHAT’S WRONG? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Edge was kneeling in front of you again, his bony hands roaming over your body as he searched for an injury. “DID YOU STEP ON ONE OF DUSTY’S TRAPS? WHERE ARE YOU HURT?”

“Move aside,” G ordered. He took one look at you and snarled under his breath. “That idiot! Com on before it’s too late!” He scooped you up and teleported back to the house. The pain was only getting worse and you were vaguely aware of G teleporting again, of the sound of your soulmates’ anguished voices, and someone crying. There is a sensation of falling and you are laying on a bed. The sounds of a struggle cause you to push yourself up and the pain subsides by a degree, only enough for you to focus on what is going on around you.

G is standing at the opposite corner of the room. It’s practically bare with an iron platform bed shoved against one wall, a shabby dresser covered in clutter next to it. An obviously abandoned treadmill sat in the middle of the room, repurposed as a clothes hanger. A pile of clothes was next to the dresser and there was a trash tornado whirling merrily in a corner.

Sans sat on the bed with you, his eye sockets on G. On the ground is an object that makes your heart freeze; a box with razors, alcohol swabs, and bandages. To add insult to injury, there is even a small bottle of Gatorade.

“Why did you stop me, G? This would have fixed everything!” Sans snarled. 

“Do you really believe that, Sans? Your death won’t solve a damn thing!”

“All I’ve done is mess everything up. From the start, and you know it. Everyone would be better off without me.”

_”Why? Why didn’t you let me die? That would have fixed everything!”_

_“Do you really fucking believe that, rabbit? Your death won’t solve a damn thing.”_

_“I’m nothing but a burden. Everyone would be better off if I weren’t here.”_

_“What have they done to you, rabbit? Do you have any idea how loved you are? Can’t you feel it?”_

Your words to Ax drift up in your memory, that horrible night when you tried to kill yourself. You crawl up the bed to sit next to Sans, your body quivering in the pain. “Sans? It won’t solve anything. What about Papyrus? Or Red? Stretch? Blue? Everyone in the house? We all care about you. You’re not messing everything up. Do you have any idea how loved you are?”

“You don’t understand, kiddo. I just…I can’t do anything right. I’ve tried, and I always mess up. I couldn’t keep Papyrus safe in the Underground, I can’t keep him safe above ground, and I can’t…I keep messing up with you. I…” He wiped his hoodie sleeve across his eye sockets. “If I hadn’t been such a fuck up, none of this would have happened. Stars, kiddo, you deserve better.”

You look over at G, who is holding a glowing object in his hands. You realize with a start that it’s Sans’ soul. Your chest hurts as you understand what was going on; Sans was cutting, but a skeleton doesn’t have flesh to slice. Instead, he was cutting his soul. And what little bit you knew about monsters, that could kill him.

“Sans?” You slide off the bed and slowly pack up the cutting kit. “How long have you been doing this?”

He wiped his eye sockets again. “For a few years,” he whispered. “I haven’t…This is the first time since I met you that I’ve tried. After the way I messed up, I didn’t think you’d want to be my soulmate so I, um, decided to take the only solution I could think of.” He watched you and said softly, “How did you know how to pack it correctly?”

“How many times in the past five years?”

He shrugged. “I’m not sure. I got the idea maybe four years ago. It came to me like some kind of vision. I was upset. Papyrus was hurt and I thought I was losing him. I couldn’t stand it! Not being able to help my brother was tearing me apart. And then, I saw this box and the razors and…” He paused, curling up on himself. “I saw myself as a human, looking through their eyes. I saw them cut themselves and the blood welling up and felt their relief as they bled. I tried to do that to myself, but I don’t bleed, not like that. So, I did the next best thing. I found out my soul could bleed and…You probably think I’m a freak, YN. Stars! I don’t know why I’m telling you this! I want you to love me, not be repulsed!”

Tears stung your eyes. This was all your fault! What he saw was you! He was cutting because of you! He wanted to die because of you! You stand on shaky legs and push down your jeans. You hear G make a choking noise, but you ignore him. You had to set this right! You sit in front of Sans, who is too upset to even notice you.

You take one of Sans’ hands and place it on your scarred leg. “There’s more now than there would have been five years ago. You’re not the screw up, Sans. I am. It was me you saw in that vision. I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! The box you saw was mine. The person who was cutting was me. God, Sans, I managed to screw this up before I even met you!” You take a deep breath. “Did Ax ever tell you how he found me that night?”

“No. Dust told us to not panic, that he made sure Ax was with you. I think he and Frisk had something going on if you ask me. Until that moment, I had no idea how many soulmates you had and when we felt you…dying…we had to tell Tori. Dust stopped us from running to your side, and then you snapped back to reality. I guess that’s when Ax marked you.”

“I was dying, Sans. Ax didn’t find me upset, he found me trying to kill myself.” You want to stop, but the words come rushing out. You are not aware that Sans has pulled you close in a hug and you are confessing against his sternum. “I thought you guys would be better off without me. I’m worthless! I still don’t see what you all see in me. All I could think about at that time was that this was the final straw. You guys have done so much for me, given me so many chances, and here I was making another mistake. I just knew you’d be sick of me. I…God, Sans! I’m such a horrible soulmate! I should have felt it when you hurt yourself for all those years! You guys are always telling me you can feel it when I hurt myself, or when I’m upset, or things like that, and here I am in ignorance when you were in pain! I am so sorry! I get why you wanted to do this, why you’d want to leave me. I’m so sorry!”

Sans pulled you closer, one hand soothing on your back. “You’re not the screw up, kiddo. For all we know, you did feel it when I, um, cut myself, but didn’t know it. I mean, how can you know that the pain you felt was from another when you were feeling the same pain yourself? You didn’t know about soulmates. I did, and I knew there was a possibility of my soulmate being on the surface. I’m the one who should be sorry. I ignored every sign that my soulmate was human until I met you, and then I did everything in my power to try and run you off because I’m such a coward. Every time I wanted to confess to you, to tell you how important you really were to me, I did the opposite. And when all your other soulmates crawled out of the woodwork, I told myself you’d be happier with them.” 

G cleared his throat. “Mouse, hold out your hand.” When you did so, he placed Sans’ soul in it. You can now see it, and your heart feels like it’s about to burst. His soul is so much like yours; scarred and scuffed and held together by only a prayer. You can see where he cut himself. 

“Sans, can you take my soul out,” you asked.

“Whoa!” G made a motion to take back the soul, but you hug it to your chest. “Mouse, you can’t just have two souls in such close proximity. Especially not soulmate souls! You and Sans may not have marked each other, but you must be careful to not fully bond before you’re ready.”

“I need to show him something, and it’s important. I’ll risk it, G.” You look at Sans. “Please, I know you know how to pull my soul out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Sans.

“You won’t.” You close your eyes as you feel your soul appear. The sensation is so strange and differs depending on who is the one drawing out your soul. When Red did it during the ‘prank gone wrong’, it hurt. When Stretch did it afterwards, it felt like a warm bath. You were never awake when Dust pulled your soul out, but something told you it wouldn’t be pleasant in those early days when he didn’t know how he felt about you. 

When Sans pulled your soul out, it felt like a gentle summer breeze, just this side tinged with rain. There was no pain, but a slight heaviness. 

And there was your soul. You had been trying to heal, and you could see how far you came. Your soul is still lumpy and scarred, but parts of it were starting to smooth out. You can see some fresh wounds from your earlier issues, but the eight dots that represent your soulmates seem to be moving toward the wounds to heal them. You see a small ninth dot that may be Blue or Sans nudging at a fissure that looks the rawest. You look at Sans’ soul and see the dot that represents you is doing the same thing in his soul. Even the scars appear to be in the same places.

“Do you remember what my soul looked like the first time you saw it,” you asked. “See how much you’ve helped me heal? I want to heal you the same way.”

At that moment, both souls glow brighter and you see tendrils reach from one to the other. You feel a tug on your soul and can sense the hole that Sans fills and how he falls in your life. Blackberry is your strength, Ax your darkness, Blue your happiness, Hip Hop your rhythm, Lust your sexuality, Sanster your protector, Stretch your good sense, and a mysterious soulmate who is your soldier. Sans was the one who knew you the best. He was more than your darkness. He was your Judge and your sin. It was possible that he was indeed your first soulmate, and if that was true, why did your soul reach out to the others?

“Oh, no you don’t,” said G. He separated the souls and sent them back in you and Sans. “No bonding. Neither of you are ready.”

“What is the difference between the mark and bonding,” you asked.

Before G could answer, there came a knock at the door. “BROTHER? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I TRIED TO GIVE YOU YOUR SPACE, BUT I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU. PLEASE, ANSWER ME. I…I KNOW YOU NEED YOUR PRIVACY, BUT I FEEL THAT THE WAY YOU LEFT THE OTHERS AND HOW MUCH MY SOUL IS ACHING, I FEAR YOU MAY BE IN DANGER.”

Sans’ eye glowed and you hear a click. “It’s okay, bro. Come on in.”

Papyrus entered the room, looking apprehensive. G patted your arm and walked away. “Everything is okay, Paps. They worked it out,” said G. “I’ll leave you guys alone for now. Don’t forget, Mouse, you have a lot to do. You can’t just sleep up here all day.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I WON’T ALLOW SUCH A THING,” said Papyrus. “I WILL MAKE SURE SHE FINISHES WHAT SHE MUST DO TODAY. MY BROTHER MAY BE LAZY BONES, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YN TO BECOME THE SAME.” He came and sat on the bed, quickly wrapping Sans in his arms. “BROTHER, YOU ARE OKAY, RIGHT?”

“Yeah, Paps. I’m doing much better.” Sans smiled at you. “I think we worked this out.”

“Well, sorta. There is still the issue of the camera, Sans.” You take a deep breath. You know how fragile he is because he’s just like you. Phrasing was key. “I think it would be best if we started from square one. Wipe the slate clean and begin again. You know? We both made a lot of mistakes and I think it would be best if our relationship had a fresh start.”

For a moment, Sans froze and you could see the fear in his eyes. Then, he relaxed. “Yeah, kiddo, that sounds good. Once you leave this room, we’ll be back at square one. Which means I only have one chance to do this…” He reached up and guided your head down to his. You closed your eyes as he kissed you, melting in his arms. With supreme effort, you untangle yourself from him and pull on your pants. Once you left the room, you took another breath. Now began your new life.

As you went down the stairs, you heard the sound from the kitchen. Broken glass and shouting, the oppressive heaviness of magically created weapons, and the sense of danger. You rush down as Mutt come barreling up the stairs. 

“What’s going on,” you asked as he passed you.

“I need to get Sans before they kill each other,” Mutt cries. 

You run down and into the kitchen. You see a mess; the main refrigerator destroyed, several cabinets have glowing bones sticking out of them, and there is food splattered everywhere. On one end of the kitchen is Edge, red bones held ready to defend his kitchen. On the other side is Brute, equally angry with glowing white bones surrounding him like guns pointed at Edge. Huddled just outside the kitchen is Red, holding a trembling Runt closely.  
****************  
Sneak Peak at other stories in the works:

**(working title) Vera: Vera Font could see into the spirit realm, a blessing and a curse. When Don Gaster came to her, asking her to contact the spirit of his departed son, Weston, she did just that. Except, unlike her normal readings, she blacked out and has no idea what was said to Don Gaster. Whatever it was, he demanded she come back with him to his home and perform another private seance. Not everyone in the house is happy to see her. There are the rest of Don Gaster's children, who believe she is a charlatan. There is Weston's widow, who doesn't trust anyone and guards her son, Chara, zealously. There are the children, Chara and Frisk (adopted daughter of Remington), who sense that there is something about Vera. Finally, there is Don Gaster's second eldest son, Remington. If Vera isn't careful, she could easily fall in love with the boisterous skeleton who welcomed her with open arms. It is not the living Vera needs to fear, for the dead haunt her footsteps in Don Gaster's home. Weston won't leave her alone, and the shadowy specter of her own departed husband follows her. Can Vera discover what Don Gaster really wants in time?**

Until he saw her, he didn’t realize he had been looking for her. Don Gaster prided himself in always knowing what he wanted when he wanted it, and how to get it. He was a man in control of his destiny at all times. When he first set foot in the Font Brothers Tavern in Trebuchet Gulch, a poor mining town he recently acquired from a high stakes gambling game against Don Asgore, he told himself he was just getting a feel for his new venture.

But, there she was. Standing behind the bar, dressed in threadbare rags, she captivated him. It was her! He recognized her immediately. It was the soft skin that nearly glowed in the hazy lights. It was the way her brown hair framed her face, despite looking like someone hacked it off with a dull knife. It was the dark, auburn eyes that were just this side of red in the right light. It was the way her hands punctuated her words as she spoke to a rough miner.

“Don Gaster, this is our finest establishment in Trebuchet Gulch,” said Mogera Talpini, the unofficial mayor of Trebuchet Gulch. She fairly dragged Don Gaster all over, vainly hoping that he’d save the town and not let them rot the way Don Asgore had. “The Font Brothers Tavern is fairly a new establishment, only seven years old, but it’s been a godsend. As you can see, it’s very popular.”

Don Gaster could see that. It looked as if everyone in Trebuchet Gulch was in the crowded building, drinking their problems into bigger problems. Once he was spotted, all conversation ceased. Don Gaster found himself under the scrutiny of the town. Many of the glares were angry as he held their fate in the metacarpals of his hand. The woman saw him, leaning one hip against the bar counter with her arms crossed. There was a mix of caution and fear in those auburn eyes. Did she know he had been searching for her?

She was perfect! Don Gaster could read the evidence in her stance to know she once had an easy life. It was the graceful way she held herself under his stare. Someone carved a crude M deep in her left cheek, leaving her forever disfigured but not detracting from her beauty. Don Gaster’s soul thumped as he realized that the scar was exactly the evidence he needed. There was no doubt in his mind she was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter:  
> Mouse finds out that her father and his friends have been planning to use her as a trophy wife/possible sex slave since before her birth. She was the key to her father becoming the elite businessman he is today. She also learns that Sans, Red, Stretch, and Sanster put a camera in her room to catch Gaster. Angered, she leaves and tries to walk off her pain. Edge finds her and tells her a bit about his past and agrees that she has a right to be angry. When G comes for her to bring her back to the group, Mouse is doubled over by a soul tearing pain. G understands what is happening and takes her to see Sans. She finds Sans in the middle of trying to kill himself by cutting into his soul. They have a long talk where both are ready to take the blame for the other suffering. Finally, Mouse tells Sans she wants to keep him as her soulmate, they nearly Bind (G blocks them) and they agree to start over again from square one. The peace is broken by Edge and Brute ready to rumble in the kitchen.
> 
> Brute and Runt belong to RelictaSans.


	27. Confessions in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Brute did to push Edge over the edge and Mouse goes grocery shopping. We also get to see Carl again! I love that kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer than it should. I ended up working more in the past few weeks and had more going on. I thought I'd get more writing in during Thanksgiving, but nope. Busy, busy Duchess. 
> 
> We have here the beginning of the end. A lot of the loose ends will be tied up in these chapters. There will be a final show-down between Mouse and her family (along with the appearance of a good family member who has some interesting news), a few dates to be had, and the trial between Font Accounting (on behalf of Mouse) v. Havanish Inc. Just a heads up, there will be a minor character death before the end of the story. And then a very emotional epilogue.
> 
> Brute and Runt belong to RelictaSans.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

“What’s going on,” you asked as you entered the kitchen. Edge and Brute had sharpened bones pointed at each other, standing at opposite sides of the ruined kitchen. In the butler’s pantry entryway stood Red, holding a trembling Runt, trying to stay out of the way. Slowly, the area filled with other skeletons, drawn by the fight.

“THIS IMBECILE HAS DARED TO HARM ANOTHER IN MY PRESENCE,” Edge snarled. “I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!”

“YOU HAVE A BAD HABIT OF STICKING YOUR BONY NOSE RIDGE IN MY BUSINESS!” Brute growled. “WOULD IT KILL YOU TO STAY AWAY!”

Edge snapped back in the secret language of the skeletons. In Red’s arms, Runt started to cry.

“What the hell?!” Sans entered the kitchen, followed by Papyrus. Sans took one look at the ruined kitchen, and you felt like he aged a century. Being the one in the household who everyone looked to when it came to these fights wore on him.

Red cleared his throat. “Before anyone says anything, we need Papyrus to heal Runt. I think that’s a good starting point.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO RUNT,” asked Papyrus as he carefully made his way over. No one said anything and you felt the tension rise as Papyrus kneels in front of Runt. He gently takes Runt’s arm. From where you are standing, you can see it hurts the smaller skeleton. Even with the strange protective ecto-body that covered his arms, legs, and torso, you could tell that something happened to Runt.

“THIS IS A SPIRAL BREAK,” said Papyrus. “HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?”

“I BELIEVE IT IS WISE TO LET BRUTE EXPLAIN THAT,” huffed Edge. “IT WAS CAUSED BY HIM.”

Brute looked a little put off by that. You couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed by what had happened, or if he just didn’t want to tell anyone. The silence lengthened and everyone was now glaring at Brute as it dawned on them that he was the reason Runt’s arm was broken.

“It wasn’t Brute’s fault,” said Runt. He wiped away his tears. “My bones are fragile and Brute doesn’t always know his own strength. It wasn’t his fault.”

Sans looked over at Red and gave a slight nod. Red said, “Boss came back from his talk with YN and decided to start making lunch. Runt entered the kitchen and Boss gave them a simple task to do - cutting up apples or some shit. Brute came in and grabbed Runt, twisting their arm as he did so. That pushed Boss over the edge and...well…” He gestured to the kitchen.

“I do not have the energy to deal with this,” muttered Sans. “Okay, all four of you will be separated. I want Brute to clean up this mess. You can pick some helpers, just not Runt.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Brute turned on Sans. “WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE THAT KIND OF DECISION? I DID NOTHING WRONG! MY BROTHER AND I WERE THE VICTIMS IN THIS MESS! THAT MANIAC WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED US!”

“We will sort this all out later. I need Edge to go and buy the food to replace all that was destroyed,” said Sans. “As for what gives me the right, this is my house. You do not just destroy parts of my house on a whim.”

“I WANT HORROR AND YN TO JOIN ME GETTING THE FOOD,” said Edge. He glanced over and saw Horror and Ax. “I SUPPOSE AX CAN COME AS WELL.”

“Runt can come with us,” said G. “I’m going to see the king and queen about last night.” He smiled. “I know Tori will love to meet Runt.”

“Okay, so what will we do with Red,” asked Sans. “I want all major players as far apart as possible to keep any more messes to a minimum.”

“I HAVE AN IDEA,” said Edge. “YN AND I WERE DISCUSSING HER NEEDING A BODYGUARD SCHEDULE. RED CAN MEET WITH THE REMAINING SOULMATES TO COME UP WITH A SCHEDULE.”

“Sounds like a plan. Brute, you still haven’t picked who you want to help you clean this mess.” Sans pointed at the mess. “Unless you want to clean up yourself?”

Brute glanced at the others. “HMPH. I SUPPOSE I WILL PICK PAPYRUS AND TANGO TO HELP. I GUESS THEY’LL BE THE ONLY ONES WHO WILL ACTUALLY DO ANY WORK.”

G gently placed his hand on Runt’s back and guided him out of the kitchen. Runt looked back once at his brother before he was escorted outside. You follow and find G standing by Blackberry’s car with Mutt and Blackberry.

“Are you going with G,” you ask.

“YES. I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE KING AND QUEEN ABOUT A JOB.” Blackberry held up his phone. “I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE BEEN FIRED.” You must have looked upset because Blackberry quickly said, “NO, MY LADY, I RECOGNIZE THAT LOOK. THIS WAS NOT YOUR DOING. YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY BEING FIRED. TRUTH BE TOLD, I WAS GOING TO QUIT ANYWAY. I DETEST WORKING THERE NOW THAT YOU’RE GONE.”

“I still can’t help but feel…”

“DO NOT, MY LADY. THIS WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END. I ASSURE YOU THAT.” Blackberry smiled. “THOUGH, IF YOU WISH, WHY DON’T YOU AND RUS COME AND PICK ME UP AROUND LUNCH. THAT’S WHEN THEY PLAN TO THROW ME OUT. WE CAN GO EAT TOGETHER.”

“I’d like that.” You try to keep a happy smile on your face and fight back the worry that is nagging at the back of your mind. Maybe you need to call Pele and tell her about these thoughts swirling in your head. You never had help with your depression before. Was this normal to suddenly go from happy to dark?

“Shhh, Mouse. Everything will be okay,” said Mutt as he came up behind you. He wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you in strength and the scent of spice and barbeque sauce. “When m’lord found out he was fired, he laughed. He’ll talk to the king and queen and I know he’ll have a new job before we come home.”

“I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT, MY LADY, AND TELL YOU THE GOOD NEWS.” Blackberry leaned close, gently kissing your cheek. “I LOVE YOU, MY SWEET MOUSE. WITH ALL MY SOUL.”

“I love you, too, m’lord. With all my soul.”

“And with that, we need to get going,” said G. He gently pushed you and Blackberry apart. “I’m starting to see why Lust said he needs help. You seem determined to bond with someone, angel.”

“WE ARE NOT BONDING,” huffed Blackberry. “WE ARE HAVING A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION BETWEEN SOULMATES AND FUTURE LOVERS.”

“Mhm. Somehow, I have a hard time believing you,” said G. “Come on, let’s get going.” He turned to Runt, who was trying very hard to look even smaller and be unnoticed. “Where do you want to sit, kid? As long as it’s not the driver’s seat, it’s yours.”

Runt shrugged, picking slightly at the newly healed arm. Mutt said, “They can sit back with me.” You can’t help but notice how scared Runt seems to be as Mutt holds the car door open for them. With another glance at the house, and possibly in the direction of Brute, Runt gets in the car.

Edge is waiting for you by his car. You can see an overly happy Horror already in the back seat. “I MADE THE DECISION TO HAVE YOU UP FRONT, YN,” said Edge, looking away from you.

You get in the car and buckle up. Horror sits behind you and Ax is next to him. Edge starts up the car and carefully drives down the long driveway. As you all get to the road, Edge says, “FOR FUCK SAKE, HORROR! SPIT IT OUT! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!”

Indeed, Horror had been silently bouncing behind you.

Ax said, “He’s just curious as to why you picked us to help you. He has an idea, but I think he’s wrong.”

Edge sighed. “I PICKED HIM BECAUSE, OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE, HE HAS THE CHANCE OF COMING CLOSE TO MY CULINARY GENIUS. I...MAY HAVE THOUGHT HE’D HAVE A FEW GOOD IDEAS FOR FUTURE MENUS.”

There came a happy gasp from the backseat. “YOU THINK I’M A GOOD CHEF?!”

“MAYBE. WITH TRAINING. YOU’RE NOT HORRIBLE.” Edge gripped the wheel. “I MAY HAVE FOUND A NEW RESPECT FOR YOU AFTER THAT JACKFRUIT INCIDENT. YOU HAVE TALENT, HORROR.” Edge cleared his throat. “I MIGHT BE PERSUADED TO OFFER YOU SOME POINTERS.”

“Well, damn,” said Ax. “Looks like I lost our bet.” He shifted in his seat. “So, rabbit, you think you need bodyguards?”

I shrugged. “Yeah. Well, I guess I do need something since I seem to be so determined to get in trouble. I keep making enemies.”

“I THINK IT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA,” said Edge. He reached down to take your hand. “IT’S NOT THAT YOU ARE DETERMINED TO GET IN TROUBLE, BUT THAT TROUBLE SEEMS TO FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO. THIS WAY WILL PUT MANY OF YOUR SOULMATES’ MINDS AT EASE.”

You bite your lip before turning to look back at Ax. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, rabbit.”

“What do you get out of being my soulmate? I mean, I know what I get. I saw everything upstairs with Sans. You guys all fill the role of protector. And I have no idea what I’m giving you.”

“It’s hard to explain, rabbit. I mean, it’s not exactly a one-to-one in the whole give and take field. You’re a piece of us that we never knew was missing until we met you. At least, the original five felt that way. I don’t know how the others feel since they didn’t form a soulmate bond until later.”

“I CAN TELL YOU WHAT MY BROTHER GETS,” said Horror. “BEFORE YOU CAME IN TO OUR LIVES, HE WAS ALWAYS ANXIOUS. HE RARELY LEFT THE HOUSE AND ONLY TALKED TO LUST AND SIN ON OCCASIONS. HIS ONLY COMPANION WAS DUST, AND DON’T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY, BUT DUST ISN’T ALWAYS THE MOST, UH, WELL...I MEAN, HE...OKAY, HE SOMETIMES MADE THINGS WORSE. MY BROTHER FELL IN A PIT OF DESPAIR! IT WASN’T UNTIL YOU STEPPED ON THE PROPERTY THAT THINGS STARTED TURNING AROUND. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU FROM THE WAY AX STARED OUT THE WINDOW IN THE DIRECTION OF SANSTER’S HOME, LIKE HE KNEW YOU WERE THERE.”

“Oh, come on bro, I wasn’t that bad,” mumbled Ax.

“YOU WERE WORSE. ANYWAY, THEN CAME THE PRETTY EDWINA. HE DIDN’T WANT ME AROUND HER, AND I FEARED...WELL, IT DOESN’T MATTER. WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE! HE STARTED BECOMING MORE SOCIABLE AFTER YOU ARRIVED. HE MAY NOT HAVE HANDLED HIS COURTSHIP PROPERLY, BUT HE QUICKLY WARMED UP TO YOU. I COULDN’T HAVE BEEN PROUDER WHEN HE MARKED YOU, YN. I KINDA ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER.”

“Um, thank you, Papyrus,” you said.

“AX IS NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU’VE HELPED,” said Edge. “YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT INFLUENCE ON MANY OF YOUR SOULMATES. WHEN BLACKBERRY FIRST JOINED US, HE WAS INSUFFERABLE. FRANKLY, I WAS TEMPTED TO DUST HIM MANY TIMES. THEN HE GOT THAT SECURITY JOB AT HAVANISH. WHEN HE CAME HOME THAT FIRST NIGHT, WE ALL COULD SEE HE WAS A CHANGED MONSTER. HE QUIETED DOWN, BECAME MORE SOCIABLE, AND STARTED HELPING AROUND THE HOUSE. HE BECAME MORE INTERESTED IN WHAT HIS BROTHER WAS DOING AND HELPED SET UP FONT ACCOUNTING. JUST BY BEING IN THE SAME BUILDING AS YOU, YN, CHANGED HIM FOR THE BETTER. THAT’S WHAT YOUR SOULMATES GET OUT OF BEING WITH YOU. THEY PROTECT YOU BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT YOU NEED THE MOST. YOU HELP THEM BECOME THE BEST THEY CAN BE.” Edge gently rubbed circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.

“Is that really what I do?”

“Yes, rabbit, that’s what you do. Pretty much all of your soulmates had fallen in a kind of funk before you came into our lives. We had been falling since before the barrier fell and we came here. What we lacked in our souls was a kindness you brought. You’re our sunshine, rabbit. You’re soul is Kindness, and that is something we sorely needed. I want to say I wish I met you in my world, had a chance to keep you all to myself, but I doubt it would have gone well for you. I may have decided hunger was a more important need to fill than love.” Ax looked away. “I’ve had nightmares about that, rabbit. Meeting you as my old self and all that. You, uh, you never fare well in those dreams.”

“They’re just dreams, Ax. I’m right here and I’m all right.” You pull your hand from Edge’s so you can reach back. Horror has to nudge his brother to get him to realize you’re reaching for him. Ax finally takes your hand and you twist in your seat so you can hold on to him more easily and take Edge’s hand with your free one.

When you get to the grocery store, Edge takes out a pad of paper from the glove compartment. He states he doesn’t usually make lists on the fly, but this is a special case. He writes down a few things he knows he’ll need, such as oatmeal with dinosaur eggs for Papyrus and mango smoothies for Blue. Horror, taking his new role as second-best chef in Edge’s eyes very seriously, suggested a few dishes he read about and would like to try. Edge seemed slightly surprised by how many were non-pasta.

As a group, you all start shopping. Edge has a confidence that you notice Ax and Horror lack while in public. True, people stared and some whispered behind their hands, but for the most part, you were all left alone. With each ingredient, Edge questioned Horror on what it could be used in and how to cook it. While Edge and Horror discussed the benefits of adding the right amount of salt to a dish, you hear a joyful cry of “YN!”

Turning, you barely have enough time to brace yourself before you are tackled by a pint-sized missile. Carl grins up at you as he hugs your waist. “I missed you! You haven’t been by the apartment in soooo long!”

“I know. I missed you too,” you say as you hug Carl. “What have you been up to?”

“Getting ready for Halloween! I have the most super outfit ever! Mom is making it, but it’s a secret. Papyrus helped me design it.” 

You hear Horror and Edge make a choking noise in the back of their throats and Ax gorans, muttering something under his breath. You look up, seeing Carol Bennett coming towards you, baby Matthew held in one arm and pushing an already overloaded cart with the other. You can see Dust’s ghostly brother floating around her, and you realize how dumb you’ve been. Carl’s imaginary friend was very real.

“Oh, YN! I was wondering why Carl ran off like that,” said Carol. She balanced Matthew on her hip. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well. I enjoy my new job and I’ve made a lot of friends. How have you been?”

Carol smiled as Carl let go of you and latched himself on Ax, declaring him to be Carl’s buddy. “We’ve been fine,” said Carol. She motioned for you to join her. “I need to talk to you, YN. Do you mind?”

“WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP YOU WITH THAT,” asked Horror. He reached for the cart, but Carol, rather absentmindedly, handed him Matthew instead. She pulled you aside.

“I don’t want Carl to hear, but Greg’s mother isn’t doing well. She’s been put on Hospice. Greg is just beside himself with worry and grief. We know this is the end. I...I want to know if you can take Carl trick-or-treating this year. Neither Greg nor I are really feeling up to it, and we can get that phone call at any moment. I made his costume, and I’d hate for him to not be able to wear it. I know this is last minute.” Carol looked over to where her son was making new friends. “I just hate to disappoint him. I want him to have happy memories, not remember waiting around for his grandmother to die.”

“Of course! Carol, I’d love to take care of Carl. I just need to ask the guys what they’re doing and see if it’s okay with them.”

“Thank you, YN. This means a lot to me.” The two of you walk back and you smile at how careful Horror is holding the baby. 

“I DID NOT REALIZE HUMANS CAME SO SMALL,” Horror said softly. 

“Yeah,” commented Ax. “He’s like a person mcnugget.”

Carol laughed. “When I was pregnant, we called him our little nugget.” She took Matthew back. “If it doesn’t sound rude, mind if I ask how many skeletons you know, YN? Everytime I see you, it’s like you’ve got a different crew.”

“Oh! I know a few. Um, Carol, this is Edge, Horor, and Ax. Guys, this is my neighbor, Carol Bennett. She and her husband have been my rock for years.”

Carl smiled widely. “I knew this was Ax! Papyrus told me all about him! He’s Dust’s best friend and he’s going to marry YN and they’ll be a big family! And I’m going to be there. Papyrus said he’ll train me to be like a royal guard and I’ll protect everyone.”

“That’s nice, Carl.” His mom took back Matthew. 

“I SAY HE MIGHT HAVE A GOOD SHOT AT BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD. I UNDERSTAND THE KING AND QUEEN WERE TALKING ABOUT OPENING UP THE APPLICATIONS TO HUMANS IN THE NEXT FEW YEARS,” said Edge. He tapped his phalanges nervously on the cart. “THOUGH, HOW DID A SMALL HUMAN BOY LEARN ABOUT THE ROYAL GUARD?”

“Papyrus told me.”

Edge looked over at Horror, who shrugged. “NOT ME. I’VE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE.”

“I think he means Dust’s brother,” said Ax thoughtfully. You’re almost sure he can see the floating spirit as well. 

Not wanting to scare Carol about the reality of her son’s imaginary friend, you quickly said, “Um, what are you guys planning for Halloween? I want to take Carl trick-or-treating.”

“WE SPEND THE HOLIDAY WITH THE KING AND QUEEN,” said Edge. “THERE WILL BE MANY TRICKS AND TREATS FOR THE YOUNG HUMAN IF YOU WISH TO BRING HIM ALONG. I ASSURE YOU, THE QUEEN WILL GREATLY ENJOY HAVING ANOTHER CHILD AROUND.”

“This won’t be short notice, will it,” asked Carol. “I know Halloween is just a few days away.”

“WHEN IT COMES TO QUEEN TORIEL’S ADORATION OF CHILDREN, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SHORT NOTICE. YOU COULD DROP HIM OFF AT HER DOORSTEP, AND SHE’D BE DELIGHTED. WE MUST WARN YOU, THOUGH, SHE WILL FEED HIM AND SPOIL HIM.”

“That’s fine by me,” said Carol. “YN, I’ll call you tonight to figure out the details. Thanks again for this.” She settled Matthew on her hip and said, “Carl, say bye. We need to get going. You’re helping me make dinner tonight.”

“Yay! Spaghetti!” Carl started after his mom, but ran back to hug Ax. “I’m rooting for you! We know you’ll be the best mate for YN.”

You give a nervous laugh as the small Bennett clan moves on. “Heh, kids,” you manage weakly.

Ax frowns. “What the hell is Ghost thinking? Remind me to talk to Dust about this.”

“YN, DO YOU HAVE A HALLOWEEN COSTUME?” asked Horror.

You shake your head. You barely had time to get that dress for the auction, let alone worry about a whole costume.

Edge claps a hand on your shoulder. “AFTER WE SHOP HERE, WE WILL STOP BY THE COSTUME PLACE TO GET YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have almost everything planned. I have all chapters (or the ideas or each chapter) up to the Thanksgiving episode. I need some filler for Thanksgiving to Christmas (and possibly an idea for a few fillers between Christmas and the trial). So, let me know what you want to see. Any dates? Any side adventures (like the beach episode)? Heck, with Christmas, I might have a few of the "cousins" who live away from the house visit.
> 
> Also, I am working on the next story I will put up. Very soon I'm going to open a voting for that story. The only catch, you won't know exactly what you are voting for, as that would ruin the surprise.


	28. Halloween Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night of talking and then the start of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I had an idea for Blue's costume for a while now. It happened when I tried to make a Lust Sans doll. It turned out more like Blue cosplaying as Lust, so I thought it would make a good Halloween costume. You can see the doll here: [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/amamelina/art/Sans-Doll-774490081)
> 
> Brute and Runt belong to RelictaSans and UnderSnare.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When you got back from shopping with Edge, you were already tired. However, the family pow-wow needed to happen. After a sort rest and lunch, everyone gathered in the family room. Runt curled up at his brother’s side, and you wondered if it wasn’t just an accident today. Would an abuse victim be so willing to seek comfort from the abuser?

When Sans entered the room, he went straight to you. “So, uh, I think I should introduce myself,” he said. You tried to not giggle. Starting from scratch indeed. He held out his hand. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

You shake his hand and immediately a long farting noise could be heard. It went on for eternity, echoing off the high walls. As it ended, a few of the skeletons laughed and you can see Sans’ smile widen.

“The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick,” said Stretch.

“Always a classic,” added Ax.

“It’s nice to…” You started, but Papyrus interrupted you. 

“SANS!” He grabbed Sans in a joyful hug. “YOU ARE YOU AGAIN! WHEN YOU STOPPED MAKING PUNS AND PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH YOUR INCIDENTAL MUSIC, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MERELY TAKING THINGS SERIOUSLY. BUT I HAVE FOUND I MISSED THEM. I AM GLAD YOU’RE BACK TO YOU. I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED.”

“Sorry bro. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Everyone took their seats. Blackberry and Mutt wanted you to sit with them, but so did the rest of your soulmates. You ended up sitting between Hip Hop and Lust on the floor, leaning back against Blackberry’s legs. Sanster sat near you, but was keeping his distance in case you were still mad.

“We have a lot to go over,” said Sans. “I want us to try and solve this on our own and not call in the Peacekeeper. If I have to call Mir, I will.”

“I think we should go over the case of Brute’s treatment first,” said Red. 

“AGREED,” said Edge. “I, FOR ONE, VOTE TO REMOVE BRUTE.”

Brute growled and Runt whimpered, moving closer to his brother. 

“We’re not voting to remove anyone,” Sans said. “We will hear him out and figure out the best course of action. Just like what we did with you, Edge.”

“Boss, if anyone can help Brute and Runt, it would be us. We were a lot like them at one point in time.”

“I NEVER BROKE YOUR BONES! YOUR HP WAS SO LOW THAT I WAS ALWAYS CAREFUL AROUND YOU!”

Red looked down. “Actually, Boss, there were a few times in the beginning. Back before the human came and started resetting over and over again, my HP was higher and you were not as careful. But once it dropped when I realized we were forever stuck in a loop, you pulled back.”

Edge looked horrified. “RED, I AM SORRY.”

“Water under the bridge, bro. I forgave you a long time ago.”

From the look on Edge’s face, you could tell he wasn’t going to forgive himself. Your heart went out to him. You couldn’t imagine how much pain he must be in to realize how horrible he must have been in the past.

Stretch uncomfortably cleared his throat. “Maybe if Brute tells us about what life was like back in his world, we can better understand where this is all coming from?”

Brute sneered. “I DON’T HAVE TO TELL YOU SHIT!”

“Actually, you do,” said Sans. “Right now, opening up is the only thing that is keeping you two here. If you think a little touchy-feely bullshit is bad, you just wait until the humans catch you hurting Runt, or even suspecting you’re hurting him. They will have no mercy for you, Brute. And if you try to resist them when they come for Runt, they’ll dust you. Think of what that will do to Runt. Who will protect him?”

Brute shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When he did speak, he made his displeasure heard. “I HAD A RATHER NORMAL UPBRINGING. OUR FATHER VALUED STRENGTH ABOVE ALL ELSE, AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN STRONG. I SPENT MOST OF MY YOUTH TRAINING. RUNT...HE’S ALWAYS BEEN WEAK. I DON’T THINK HE SPENT MUCH TIME AT HOME AS A CHILD. HE WAS ALWAYS IN THE HOSPITAL OR IN DAD’S LAB.” Brute crossed his arms, looking away from everyone. “THAT’S MY JOB. I PROTECT MY BROTHER. I HELP HIM BECAUSE HE’S SO WEAK.”

Red said, “Is all of this true, Runt?” Runt nodded.

“I THINK I HAVE A SOLUTION,” said Blackberry. “WE HAVE BEEN GIVING YN SELF-DEFENSE LESSONS. RUNT CAN JOIN US. IT’S GEARED MORE TOWARD HUMANS, SO NO MAGIC. WE CAN SHOW RUNT A FEW BASIC WAYS TO PROTECT THEMSELVES. THAT WAY, BRUTE, YOU CAN FEEL A LITTLE BETTER KNOWING YOUR BROTHER HAS A WAY OF DEFENDING THEMSELF IF YOU ARE NOT PRESENT.”

“Runt is also more powerful than you give him credit for,” added Mutt. “It takes a lot of magic and concentration to keep an ecto-body created like that.”

Brute glared at the floor. “FINE. HE CAN TRAIN WITH YOU,” Brute said reluctantly. “BUT, I MUST OBSERVE THIS TRAINING.”

“Just, Brute, be more careful around your brother,” said Sans. “You don’t need to yank him around.”

“ARE WE DONE HERE?” Brute stood up. Runt immediately jumped up as well.

“I STILL SAY WE SHOULD FORCE HIM OUT,” Edge muttered. “I HAVE NO FAITH IN HIM NOT HURTING RUNT ANY MORE.”

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, HOT TOPIC?” Brute took a step toward Edge, who jumped up with several red bones appearing in the air around him.

“YOU ARE MY PROBLEM, GREASE LIGHTNING! YOU CLAIM THAT YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOUR BROTHER STRONGER, BUT HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WHEN ALL YOU DO IS HURT HIM?”

“SO SAYS THE GUY WE FOUND OUT USED TO SMACK HIS BROTHER AROUND,” growled Brute.

“I MADE SURE MY BROTHER KNEW HOW TO FIGHT! SANS MAY HAVE BEEN A WEAKLING COMPARED TO ME, BUT HE COULD GET HIMSELF OUT OF A SCRAP.”

“OH, SO YOU ONLY ABUSED HIM FOR THE FUN OF IT?”

“I think we’re getting off topic here,” said Red. “We’ve got a lot to go over. Boss, I know it’s hard now, but they’re where we used to be. We turned our lives around, they can do it too. We just need to be supportive.”

Edge sat back down with a huff. “FINE. BUT I’LL BE WATCHING YOU.”

“Which brings us to our next topic. To continue from earlier, we do need to figure out this Gaster situation. I admit what I did wrong in handling this and I take full responsibility. YN and I have discussed this matter partially, and if she feels the need to privately discuss it with the other members involved, that is up to her. As for what we can go over, I think it’s best if we hear from her about the Gaster visiting her,” said Sans.

You cleared your throat. “I guess I’ll start. I met Mr. Goop - that’s the name I called Gaster - when I was a child. It was just before dad made it big and had our final house built. I lived in a small apartment, sharing a room with Edwina. I picked the bed by the window. I guess I always had an overactive imagination. I thought the trees came alive at night and walked around like giants. I wanted to catch them in the act. Anyway, one night, I noticed the closet door opening and this...creature peering out at me.”

“I can see how that would be frightening to a child,” said Lust. He took your hand, making circles with his thumb.

“I was scared. At first, I called for my dad, but he never saw anything and it was just chalked up to a nightmare. I quickly learned to not wake my parents up for nightmares. This went on for a while, with the creature watching me at night. Then, one night, he came out of the closet. I was so scared. I wanted to scream, but I knew better than to wake up my dad. I thought he was going to eat me. All he did was tuck me in bed and pat my head.”

“THAT SEEMS NICE,” said Tango.

“It was. We moved houses soon after that and he followed us. I named him Mr. Goop because he appeared to made out of some kind of goopy substance. I...I tried calling him dad once. He’d always tell me that my real family was waiting for me, that I had brothers who missed and loved me. I wanted that so badly that I told my father he wasn’t my real dad, that Mr. Goop was.” You unconsciously rub your arm. “He didn’t take that very well, said it was disrespectful to put an imaginary friend higher than one’s flesh and blood.”

“What other things did he tell you,” asked Stretch.

You shrugged. “Stories, mostly. Fairytales and the like. I once wrote a few down for a creative writing class. I got an A on the paper, but my parents tore it up. Fantasy has no place in the world of business.”

“Sounds to me, angel, that you need a new family,” said G.

“Yeah, I guess. You can’t really choose your family.” You gave him a small smile. You were used to being the disappointment of your family.

“AND GASTER NEVER HURT YOU IN ANY WAY? NEVER SUGGESTED YOU ‘HELP’ HIM WITH HIS EXPERIMENTS?” asked Blackberry.

“Never. I didn’t know he was a scientist. The only sciency thing he ever told me was that he could read books on physics and other science topics to his sons, and that they understood. I never could understand all of that.” You didn’t mention how you often wondered if your mysterious brothers would accept you if you were as stupid as you felt.

“IT IS VERY POSSIBLE THAT IT’S OUR GASTER YOU’VE MET,” Papyrus said. “IT JUST MAKES SENSE, REALLY. THIS IS OUR WORLD, SO IT MUST BE OUR GASTER.”

“Yeah, Paps, that makes sense,” said Sans softly.

It did make sense, except, it didn’t. When Dust told his story the other night, it was the first time Papyrus heard it. You were so sure that the brothers Mr. Goop talked about would know the story. But, if this was Sans’ world, how would another Gaster come here?

Soon after that, the meeting ended. You did talk to Stretch, Red, and Sanster alone, telling them how disappointed you were over the whole camera situation. Each agreed to never do that again. Sanster took it the hardest, and it took you a while to calm him down.

In the few days leading up to Halloween, Sanster rarely left your side. He wanted to prove to you that he was worthy of you. You found it rather sweet. No one has ever tried to hard to keep you.

Halloween day seemed to burst into life the moment the sun rose. Everyone rushed about to complete their plans, getting ready for the big party that night. Papyrus, Edge, Horror, and Sin were going to cook meals to bring to the party, and each wanted the main kitchen first. Eventually, Sin agreed to cook in his house and G, who had been staying with Lust and Sin, offered to help.

“Hey, bro, what are you making,” asked Sans as Papyrus stirred something in a huge pot.

“PASTA! TRY TO GUESS WHAT KIND I’M MAKING.”

Sans grinned. “Is it spooketti? Or fettuccine al-fraid-o?”

“NOPE. IT’S BOO-TIE PASTA! REALLY, SANS, I’M A BIT DISAPPOINTED YOU DIDN’T GUESS. THOUGH THE AL-FRAID-O WAS RATHER GOOD.”

Ever since that night, Sans had been using more and more puns. He admitted it used to annoy his brother, but Papyrus gained a new appreciation for them. When Sans stopped making jokes, Papyrus confessed to sitting up at night with a pun book, pretending it was Sans saying them. 

“IT’S NOT THAT I HATED HIS PUNS BEFORE,” Papyrus told you a few days ago, “BUT I FELT HE USED THEM TOO OFTEN AND NEVER TOOK ANYTHING SERIOUSLY. I GUESS, I MAY END UP FEELING THAT WAY AGAIN SOMEDAY. FOR NOW, I’M JUST GLAD TO HEAR HIM SOUND LIKE HIS OLD SELF AGAIN.”

When it’s Edge’s turn to cook, you notice the house is starting to fill up with the other skeletons. Everyone who was not cooking had their costumes on. You’re rather surprised to see that Ax is dressed as a prince and Stretch dressed as a cat. Blackberry’s costume was a king and Mutt was his herald. Tango and Hip Hop dressed as each other, and you thought Tango looked wonderful in a hoodie while Hip Hop was just delicious in the frilled shirt and tight pants.

“Care to guess who I am,” came from the doorway. You turn to see Lust, but he wasn’t wearing a costume. No, wait, something was off. You study the skeleton and realize he’s a bit smaller than Lust and his eye lights are blue, not purple.

“Blue?”

“MWEH HEH HEH! YOU GUESSED! DO YOU LIKE IT?” Blue models his outfit, and you have to admit, he looks good in Lust’s clothes. “HALLOWEEN IS A TIME WHERE WE CAN DRESS UP AS ANYTHING. I FIGURED, I’D DRESS AS SOMEONE I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT.”

“You want to learn more about Lust?”

“YES. I...I ADMIT THAT WHEN I MARKED YOU, I DIDN’T HANDLE IT VERY WELL WHEN LUST TOUCHED YOU. AFTER THAT, I HAVE TRIED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HIM. HE ISN’T HOW I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE.” Blue smiled. “HE ACTUALLY HAS A LOT OF GREAT ADVICE.”

“And Blue has been an excellent student.” Lust walked in, dressed as a cowboy. Sin, dressed as a sexy chef with a large, steaming pot, walked in. G, dressed like a gangster, followed. Lust wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist.

“MY LADY, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES,” said Blackberry. He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANY HELP.” He nipped the back of your neck and your legs turned to water. 

“We would all be on hand to help,” said Lust. He placed his hand on Blackberry’s cheek as he kissed you. Hesitantly, Blue came over and kissed you. You had to hold on to Blackberry and Lust to keep from falling.

“And here I thought you needed my help to keep everyone else from bonding before their time,” said G. He gently pulled you all apart. “Don’t give in so soon, Lust.”

Lust chuckled. “Sorry, G. You’re right.” He grinned and took a step back. “Sorry, darling. I made a vow to not push things until you were ready. I can feel it. You’re not ready.”

You look down. “I feel ready.”

“I know you do, darling. However, you’ve felt ready before, haven’t you? Tell me what happened then?”

You feel yourself blush. Your ability to pull back in the moment of passion annoyed and aggravated all your past boyfriends. Of them, most either dumped you on the spot and called you a cock tease, or cheated on you because you didn’t give them what they wanted. One guy tried to continue his advances until you kicked him in the balls. No matter how the relationship ended, your feelings were the same: guilt. If you had been more willing, more ready, they wouldn’t leave you. It was always your fault.

Now you felt fear that your soulmates will leave you if you pull back again. Getting you hot and heavy was easy, but it was that moment when you were naked and the reality set in that caused you to freeze. Would they feel as betrayed as all the others when you pulled away? Would they understand your fear?

“Shhh, darling,” said Lust. Behind you, Blackberry held on you tighter. “I know about your past. I saw it when our souls resonated the first time. I made a vow then to wait until you were ready. However, I saw how eager some of your other soulmates can be - and I don’t blame them. I am rather eager myself. I know you are not ready. Darling, I know you’ll pull away. Please, understand, none of us will push you or blame you. We will wait until you are ready. I just don’t want you to feel guilty for not being ready for how intense sex can be.”

“WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU, MY LADY.” Blackberry nuzzled the back of your neck. “NOW, GO GET DRESSED. YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL BE HERE SOON AND I KNOW THE BABYBONES WISH TO GO TRICK OR TREATING.”

“I AM NOT A BABYBONES,” huffed Blue.

“I will be back,” you promised. You made your way to your room, thinking about what Lust said. They want you to be ready, and they will understand if you weren’t ready. Your soul thumped in your chest and you felt better. You knew it, deep inside. If you said no in the middle of a heated moment, your soulmates would respect that.

Right?

You sighed and headed to the bed to get your costume. You’re only partly surprised to see it missing.

“Where is my costume,” you asked the thin air. You were sure none of your soulmates would steal your clothes. But not all in the house were your soulmates.

“We got you something to wear instead,” came Dust’s voice. You turned to see him standing by the closet, a small pile of clothes in his hands.

“I have a costume. Edge bought me one.”

Dust grinned. “I know. It was cute. But this one is better.”

“Where is my costume, Dust.”

He held up the clothes. You were in no mood to play games.

“I mean, where is the costume Edge got me?”

“It’s safe. You wear this for Trick or Treating, and I’ll give you back the other costume for the party.” Dust set the clothes on the bed. “Come on, sis. Do this for me.” When you didn’t budge, he added, “Paps helped pick this out. And Horror. Do you really want to hurt their feelings?”

“Damn you,” you muttered. “Fine. I’ll wear your costume for now.” Dust’s grin widened and he popped out of the room.

You changed your clothes. The costume was a sexy scientist or doctor. Frankly, they looked alike; a sexy dress and long, white lab coat. The name tag stated you were Dr. Anita Hoe. So classy.

You pulled your hair up in a messy bun and put on some makeup. After deciding you look alright, you left the room. Everyone is waiting for you, and you know Carl will soon be there. Blue, Papyrus, Ax, Horror, Tango, Sanster, Papster, and Mutt were going with Carl.

“You guys look great,” you said, seeing that Sanster and Papster were dressed as a pirate and a vampire. 

“WAS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE COSTUME I BOUGHT YOU,” asked Edge leaning out of the kitchen.

“No. Dust is hiding it. I’ll wear it to the party and this one for Trick or Treating,” you said. “I promise I will wear your costume tonight.”

“SEE THAT YOU DO. I PICKED OUT THE PERFECT COSTUME THAT TRULY SPEAKS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE. AND I...MAY HAVE DESIGNED MY COSTUME TO COMPLIMENT IT. I WOULD LOOK LIKE A FOOL IF YOU DO NOT WEAR YOUR APPROVED COSTUME.”

“I promise, Edge. I really do want to wear it.” You walk over and give him a quick peck on the cheekbone. “I’ll be back soon. This won’t take long.”

The doorbell rang and Blue ran to get the door. You could hear Carol’s voice as you walk to the door. 

“YN! Look at my costume! Isn’t it awesome!” Carl runs through the house to see you. You are stunned as you see what he created, as are many of the housemates if the silence behind you is anything to go by. 

Carl wore black pants and red galoshes, blue hot pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt with red rubber gloves. He had on a white breastplate and a red scarf. When he struck a pose, there was no doubt in your mind who he was supposed to be.

“I’m the Amazing Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. This is the busy time of year for me. Ironically, it's the time of year the clinic I work for is practically shut down, but that means others go on vacation and I'm covering shifts. If I were allowed to write at work, I'd have so many stories done. Darn responsibility. 
> 
> Oh, and wait until you see Dust's costume. A friend of mine and I were joking around, and it came to me. I don't know about you guys when you see it next chapter, but I was giggling like mad.


	29. Trick-or-Treating Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse and company go trick-or-treating and get ready for the party at the King and Queen's. Though, not everyone is glad to be going and make their opinions known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. The past few months were very busy. That, and this chapter wasn't working out right. I knew what I wanted to put in, but a few scenes got twisted around. I had to re-write it three times. Next up will be the party and a very surprising event with Mouse and her soulmates.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

You couldn’t help but stare at Carl as he ran to show off his costume to Dust. It was so surreal. Of all the things you could picture Carl dressing up as, this was the last thing you’d ever assume. It wasn’t long before Carl had a small crowd gathered as Papyrus and Horror complimented him on his outfit.

“I still have no idea where he got that idea,” said Carol as she came in the house. She had baby Matthew in her arms. Behind her, Greg brought in the overnight bags and the pack-and-play for the baby. Carol shook her head as Carl flicked his red scarf behind him and posed dramatically. “He spent weeks drawing pictures and trying to figure out how to make this outfit. He said he got the idea from his imaginary friend. It’s really cute and unique, though.”

“Y-yeah,” you said. You were going to have to have a long talk with Dust and Ghost. 

“We are really grateful for this, YN,” said Greg. “We can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Bennat,” you said as you took Matthew. The baby was dressed as a packet of ketchup with a little red beanie. “Believe me, I enjoy having the kids over. And I think Carl is going to have a blast.” You glance back over to where Carl and Papyrus were in the middle of some kind of posturing contest, each pose accented by a loud ‘nyeh.’ It looked like Horror was the judge.

Carol hugged you. “You have our numbers. We’ll call and check on you in the morning. Again, thank you for this.” Her smile wavered slightly. This was not going to be a fun few days for her or Greg as they waited out possibly the last few days of Greg’s mother’s life.

“You two take care. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll keep Carl happy and busy,” you promised.

Carol and Greg left after they gave you the number to the facility Greg’s mother was staying and gave Carl a hug. Carl, true to form for a four-year-old little boy who was having fun with his new friends, wiggled out of their grasp with a half-hearted protest of “mom!” before rejoining Papyrus and the others.

After the Bennat’s left, you turned to Carl. “So, shall we go Trick-or-Treating?”

“YES! I BELIEVE WE ARE READY,” said Blue. He had been in the middle of modeling G’s hat. Now that the magic words of Trick-or-Treat were uttered, he quickly handed it back.

“Almost everyone is ready,” said G. He looked over to where Runt and Brute sat, neither one in costume. “Do you want to go Trick-or-Treating with us, Runt?”

Runt shook their head, staying by their brother’s side. Brute placed a hand on the smaller skeleton’s shoulder. To most, it looked brotherly and protecting, but you could see Edge stiffen, ready to fight if need be. 

“YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE, YOU CRACKED JACKASS,” snarled Brute. “AFTER THAT DAMNED STUNT YOU PULLED BY DRAGGING HIM TO THAT HORRID QUEEN’S HOME, YOU’VE SCARRED HIM WORSE THAN ANYTHING EDGY ANGSTCAKE CLAIMS I’VE DONE.”

G knelt so he was eye-to-eye with Runt, who retreated further back behind Brute. “Is that true,” asked G gently. 

Runt nodded. “I d-don’t want to g-go back there,” Runt said softly from behind his brother. “I w-want to stay h-here.”

“I am sorry,” said G. “I didn’t realize taking you to Toriel’s hurt you so badly. You don’t have to go back there. Would you like to just go trick-or-treating with us, though?”

“I w-want to stay here.”

G smiled softly. “I can’t tempt you to come with us by promising chocolate, can I?”

“No.”

“I have an idea,” you said. “Growing up, Edwina was sick all the time. Or pretending to be sick, anyway. On Halloween, I’d take an extra bag with me to collect candy for her. I know you don’t want to come trick-or-treating with us, Runt, but would you like it if we brought you back your own bag of candy?”

They shook their head. “I d-don’t like sweets too much, but bro does.”

Brute frowned. “DON’T TELL THEM THAT!”

You smiled. “Brute, would you like it if we brought you back a bag of candy?”

He glared at you, crossing his arms. Finally, he muttered, “FINE, IF YOU MUST, YOU MARSHMELLOW.”

“Runt, do you want us to bring you back a special treat,” asked G.

They shrugged, looking down. “I like ketchup.”

Edge snorted. “FIGURES. HE IS A SANS.” Edge eyed his brother and many of the other Sans skeletons in the room. “THEY ALL HAVE A NASTY CONDIMENT HABIT.” 

“NOT ALL SANSES,” muttered Blackberry.

“Alright,” you said. “We’ll bring you back some ketchup.”

With that, your group went out trick-or-treating in a neighborhood that was mostly settled by Monsters. It seemed to you that Monsters and humans had different rules regarding what a trick and treat contained. Monsters took the idea of tricks seriously. Very, very seriously. Papyrus and Blue often had to lead the way up to the doors for the yards and pathways were riddled with puzzles, games, and, sometimes, traps. If you could pass, you earned a treat. If not, well, that meant turning around and declaring the home a lost cause. For many humans, it was a lost cause.

You returned home after a quick side trip to the local convenience store to pick up some ketchup. You found a bag of ketchup chips and ketchup popsicles (those really exist!), as well as specialty flavors, such as Smoky, Curry, and Spicy. You gave Runt and Brute their bags. Brute immediately looked inside his bag and, trying to remain cool, muttered a thanks, but you saw his smile.

“I need to change for the party,” you said as you walk to your room with baby Matthew in your arms. Carl, feeling like he’s in seventh heaven, pulled Horror, Blue, Papyrus, and Ax into the living room to sort and trade candy. As you leave, you notice Brute sitting with them.

You quickly change and check to see if Matt needs a new diaper. Realizing he did, you decided to fix that before going back. As you put a new diaper on the baby, Ghost showed up.

_Oh good! You’re dressed Sister._

You nodded. “I think Edge picked out a great costume,” you said. The costume was a deep plum-red dress, much like that of a Roman goddess. The material was finer than anything you believed sold in the cheap Halloween store Edge bought it from.

Ghost smiled, swirling around you. _Edge had Blackberry work on that. He may not show it, but Blackberry has some talent with a needle and thread. They took the costume Edge bought and remade it._

“Blackberry can sew?”

_Yes. Most of the Sanses have a sewing ability. It was they who came up with the battle body their brothers wore. The only exception being Stretch._

You pick up Matthew. “Are you going to the party?”

Ghost doesn’t answer. You look up to see he’s gone, but when you turned to the door, he’s suddenly in front of you. There is something about his expression that frightened you. _Sister, beware this night. The veil between worlds is thin, and not all things that creep through are kind. You have attracted the attention of many who reside in the veil, and I fear what they might do tonight. Do not let yourself be alone!_ With that, he vanished.

A bit shaken, you return to the living room with baby Matthew. Carl has finished sorting his candy and was bartering with Brute. He held up a caramel bar and was trying to get Brute to trade him two bags of M&Ms for it.

“Come on! You said you hated that kind of candy,” Carl protested.

“I MAY, BUT I KNOW A GOOD BARGAIN WHEN I SEE ONE. THERE IS NO WAY I’M GIVING YOU TWO THINGS FOR ONE, LITTLE MAN.”

You shook your head as Carl searched his precious candy haul for something else he was willing to part with. “Carl, you’re not eating it all tonight,” you said. “You can only have one piece before the party.”

From the way Carl’s shoulders hunched, and the evidence of chocolate around his mouth, he already had more than one piece. You should never have left him alone. Carl is never going to sleep tonight.

“YN, YOU LOOK MAGNIFICENT!” Edge entered the room in his costume, and you felt your breath hitch in your lungs. He was dressed to complement your costume in a plum-red toga and bronze armor of a Roman soldier. Edge knelt before you, taking your hand. “MY LADY, IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO STAND BY YOUR SIDE TONIGHT AS YOUR GUARD.”

Carl and Brute made gagging noises. Scrunching up his nose, Carl said, “Ewww! You guys are gross.”

Blackberry chuckled as he came over. “MERELY HOLDING HANDS IS ENOUGH TO GROSS YOU OUT, LITTLE HUMAN? WELL, I HATE TO THINK WHAT THIS WOULD DO,” he said as he quickly dipped you in his arms and planted a kiss on your lips.

“Ewww!” Carl cried. “Ax! They’re kissing your wife!”

“I see that, kid,” said Ax. 

“Aren’t you going to do something?”

Ax shrugged. “I would, but there are children present.” He ruffled Carl’s hair. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s finish up this sorting before the party.”

Blackberry lets you go and you place baby Matthew in his Pack-and-Play. “Just put all the unwanted candy in a pile and you guys can just pick what you want,” you said as you walked over to the group. “Anything left over is put in a bowl.” You take a moment to study Carl’s chocolate covered face. “Okay, young man, how much did you eat?”

“Just one.” You frowned and tapped your foot. “…of a few different kinds of candy.”

“Come on, we’re going to wash you up before we go,” you said and scooped him up. You took him to the downstairs bath and washed his face. You had a feeling you wouldn’t stay long at the party. Carl was already about to fall asleep. The only thing keeping him going right now was the sugar high.

“What the hell, Dust?!” Ax’s cry alerted you that something was wrong in the living room. Taking Carl with you, you came upon the scene. Dust decided to join the group and dressed for the occasion. He wore a strange, almost lizard-like outfit with spikes down his head and spine, sharp, clawed gloves, red goggles and a mask that gave him long, needlelike teeth.

“Oh, come on! This is funny,” said Dust.

“You are not coming with us dressed like that,” snapped Sans. “It’s disrespectful!”

You frowned. “What are you, exactly?”

“El Chupacabra!”

You felt your eye twitch. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Dust laughed and pointed at you. “That’s a good one, sis!”

“Good what?”

“A good pun.” He stops. “You weren’t making pun, were you,” he asked in a soft voice.

“I wasn’t making a pun,” you deadpanned.

Ax cleared his throat. “You’ve goat to make more puns like that, rabbit. I’m sure if ewe tried more, you’d find them billy easy to make.”

Sans rubbed a hand over his eye sockets. “You cannot dress up as a goat-killing creature when we are heading out to a party hosted by the king and queen…who are goat monsters!”

“No need to be so maaaaad, Sans,” Dust bleated.

“Ok, if anyone wants, I’m taking the first car to the party,” said G. “Let me know when this idiocy ends.” He left with Tango, Hip Hop, Blue, and Stretch. Sans muttered something about a traitor as the door closed.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Dust! This will only cause problems!” Sans pointed to the door. “Go and change!”

“No! Maybe I have a good reason for this outfit, Sans. I don’t Chara for your attitude! You have no control over me!”

“Dust!” You wanted to stop this before it went farther. Something about what Dust just said seemed to strike a nerve with several of the remaining skeletons. “I can see Sans’ point. If you do have a good reason, please, tell us.” When he hesitated, you added softly, “Please, brother?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He folded his arms, glaring at Sans. “It’s no secret I don’t like you Sans. However, you are me. And, for some ungodly reason, you are important to yn. Honestly, if I had my way, I would cut you out of her soul. You don’t deserve her. But, she likes you, so I guess I’m stuck now having to protect your boney ass.”

“What does that have to do with this?!” Sans pointed to the costume.

“Because, I hate how your queen treats you! That bitch has no right to use you! Every time she and Asgore fight – which is often! – or if she’s feeling contrary, she goes running to you! And you, you pathetic lump of sap, let her cry on your shoulder and whisper promises of happy days to come in her ears. It was fine when none of us know you had a soulmate, let along it being yn, but now it has to change! She’s still pulling you in! She knows about yn and she still tries to snuggle up to you as if you were single! As if _she_ were single!”

For a moment, the house fell silent. The only sound came from Brute as he unwrapped a piece of caramel candy. Sans turned a bright shade of blue. “T-Tori doesn’t-“

“Yes, she does! We all know what’s going on, Sans. We’ve all been there in our own way. How many of us used to sit by the door to the Ruins, telling bad jokes to our mysterious lady? I’m you, Sans. I know exactly what went through your mind all those times. And to find out she’s the queen? A queen who was just one step away from divorcing her husband? I watched you, Sans, in those early days. I don’t know when you realized you had soulmate in this world, but you dotted on Toriel from the beginning. I know a part of you dreamed that the two of you would be together in punny bliss. I know the pain you felt when she decided to give Asgore another chance, only to have her run back to you every time she hit a snag. She’s playing with you, Sans! I won’t stand for it anymore! If it was just ruining your life, I wouldn’t care, but you’re dragging my sister down with you!”

“YN is not your sister,” snapped Sans. “You’re all wrong!”

Dust vanished. You could feel the air grow heavy. Trying to ignore what happened, you said softly, “Who is staying behind?”

Sin cleared his throat. “METTA IS COMING OVER TONIGHT. WE’RE GOING OVER SOME IDEAS FOR A PLACE OF OUR OWN.”

“Papster and I aren’t going. We don’t think we’d feel comfortable around so many people right now,” said Sanster. “Why? You planning on staying behind?”

“SHE BETTER NOT,” said Edge. “NOT AFTER THE WORK THAT WENT IN THAT COSTUME.”

“I just need someone to watch over Matthew while I’m gone,” you said. “It should be easy, really. Leave him in the Pack-and-Play. He’s tiny, but he’s fast. Matthew is learning to crawl and has no problems finding trouble. Seriously, you take your eyes off him and he can be three rooms away before you blink. He has his toys and he should be asleep soon. I’ve got his diapers in my room if he needs to be changed.”

“You can count on us, sweetheart,” said Sanster.

Brute groaned. “DOES THIS MEAN YOU MORONS WON’T BE LEAVING?”

“If we’re to watch the baby, we’ll need to stay here in the main house,” said Sanster.

“I’LL WATCH THE BRAT,” said Brute. “FRANKLY, I WOULDN’T TRUST YOU LOT TO CARE FOR A DEAD ROCK.” Brute made shoo-ing motions with his arms. “GO! GET OUT! HAVE FUN AT YOUR PARTY! YOU’RE CRAMPING MY STYLE.”

Before heading out the door, you hand Brute the phone numbers. “If anything happens, call me. I don’t care if you think you can handle it, I need to know if anything out of the ordinary happens.”

“IF YOU’RE THAT WORRIED, YOU SHOULD STAY HOME.”

You’re about to tell him that’s tempting, but Edge scoops you up and carries you out over his shoulder. You end up yelling, “I mean it, Brute! Nothing better happen to my godson!” before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. When Dust says "I don't Chara for your attitude" I'm having him pronounce it "Care-ah". I know, due to spelling, I tend to read it as "ch-are-ah".
> 
> 2\. I'd like to thank RelictaSans (Gumdrop) for the use of Brute and Runt, and for helping me get their characterizations down better. I'm actually liking Brute a lot more than I thought I would now that I know him better.
> 
> Coming up: The party and a very surprising turn in the soulmate situation, a mention of a character that will be formally introduced at Thanksgiving, and (maybe in the chapter after the next) what Ghost's cryptic warning meant.


	30. The Halloween Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse and company arrive to the Halloween party and things start to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back to hitting my stride more. After I'm done with Halloween (there is at least one more chapter in the party section, and then at least one chapter concerning the veil) I plan to take a tiny break and work on the drabbles more. Oh, and I'm using the names I came up for each version of certain characters in this chapter. I have a chart in the end notes to help with the names.
> 
> Also, we learn a bit more about Toriel's and Sans' relationship.

Chapter Thirty

The ride to the party was silent. You rode in a car with Black, Mutt, Lust, and Ax. Carl wanted to stay with his new friends and rode with Edge, Red, Sans, Papyrus, and Horror. Lust drove and Mutt sat up front. You were seated between Black and Ax. You wanted to ask about the whole Toriel issue, but were scared of what the answer would be. It weighed you down, suffocating you. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. “Will someone please tell me what the hell Dust meant?”

“Which part,” asked Lust softly.

“OBVIOUSLY THE PART THAT IS CAUSING HER THE MOST DISTRESS,” snapped Blackberry. 

“It would be best if you talked to Sans,” said Mutt.

“Please, help me understand,” you begged. “I need to know if I should be worried about the queen.”

For a moment, you didn’t think anyone would answer. Then Lust said, “Back in my Snowdin, when I was a sentry pretending to be on the lookout for humans, I’d fill my days by this door that led to the Ruins. Long before my time, the Ruins was the home of the Monsters. Behind that door, I knew lay what was left of Home. One day, as I was practicing some knock knock jokes, a voice answered me. I never knew anyone lived in the Ruins. She and I quickly became friends as we traded racey jokes on a daily basis.” Lust sighed, leaning back in the driver’s seat, one hand on the steering wheel. “I know, for me, I developed a crush on my mysterious friend rather quickly. Here was a woman after my own heart. She could joke with me and she had this quick wit and her voice...It was intoxicating. I used to fantasize that the doors would open and she’d walk out and we’d be soulmates.”

He was silent for a moment. You could feel there was more to the story. “Then came the human and the resets. I met my mysterious friend in some of those timelines, and found her to be our missing queen. Sometimes, she seemed interested in me and, after seeing the sun for the first time, we’d go off together and talk about what life we wanted to have together. Other times, she’d see her estranged husband and decide to rekindle their love. I imagine it was more or less the same with Sans. However, when we arrived here, my Toriel picked a third option that wasn’t available to her before. The last time I talked to her, she was enjoying the single life on the other side of the globe.”

“Do you think Sans was...was in love with Toriel?” _Was he still in love with her? Lust confessed his Toriel was everything he wanted in a soulmate. Was this Toriel everything Sans ever wanted, too?_ You bit your lip, feeling awful as you thought of how much jokes and puns were part of your soulmates’ lives. All of them pretty much could whip out a joke or a pun at a moment's notice. How often had you sat near them, listening to their little word wars? How could they stand to be around you? You were a stick in the mud. Puns went over your head. No wonder Dust was so happy when he thought you made a pun earlier, and you still had no idea what he thought you said.

“STOP THAT,” said Blackberry, grabbing your hand. “WHETHER OR NOT SANS HAD ANY FEELINGS FOR HIS TORIEL IN THE PAST IS IRRELEVANT. HE IS YOUR SOULMATE, YN. HE TRULY LOVES YOU. HE’S JUST…” Blackberry sighed. “HE TAKES ON TOO MUCH ON HIS SHOULDERS. LIKE YOU, YN. HE IS TRYING TO BALANCE WORKING FOR THE KING, BEING FRIENDS WITH THE QUEEN, KEEPING A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS, AND CARING FOR YOU. HE CARRIES HIS QUEEN’S PAIN BECAUSE SHE MAKES SURE HE FEELS IT. HE BELIEVES HE’S TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND. IT’S NOT HIS FAULT IF SHE PUSHES HIM TOO FAR.”

“I disagree,” said Ax. “It is his fault if he lets her push it too far. He should have nipped this in the bud the moment he realized he had a soulmate.”

“Did you...Were you friends with your Toriel,” you asked.

Blackberry snorted. “NOT I. IN MY WORLD, IT WAS ASGORE WHO FLED BACK TO THE RUINS. OUR QUEEN WAS...INCOMPETENT. HER LAWS SWUNG ROM OVERLY HARSH TO TOO SOFT. AFTER EVERY HUMAN WHO FELL, SHE’D LOCK HERSELF IN HER ROOMS. BY THE TIME SHE CAME OUT, SHE’D BE IN SUCH A MOOD THAT HER LAWS BECAME SO CRUEL. SHE WOULD PUNISH THOSE AROUND HER FOR THE SLIGHTEST INFRACTION. THEN, SUDDENLY, SHE’D WAKE UP ONE DAY THE OPPOSITE. SHE’D CALL EVERYONE HER CHILD AND TRY TO BABY THEM. HER MOOD SWINGS MADE EVERYONE AFRAID OF HER, BUT I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST A NUISANCE. I WAS VERY HAPPY WHEN WE ENDED UP HERE AND SHE DID NOT FOLLOW.”

“I was friends with Asgore,” said Mutt. “He was okay. I mean, when he was in the right frame of mind. Like his wife, he could have mood swings. When the human came through, during the times they were not bent on killing everyone, they’d tell me how empty the Ruins were. I have a few theories on that, because I know the Ruins were supposed to be populated by the weakest of the Monsters. I, too, am glad neither Asgore nor his wife came here.”

“My Toriel was very motherly,” said Ax. “However, when the kid left and Asgore vanished, she tried for a while to come back and rule. Instead, she cracked under the pressure when she realized all the souls collected had vanished as well. She didn’t want to kill anyone and waivered at the thought of what had to be done. She couldn’t let it go! No matter how much she wanted to, we needed those souls.” Ax growled low in his throat. “She ended up handing the rule to Undyne and went running back to the Ruins. I thought she went back to the Ruins, but she never answered me again. As my world crumbled under Undick’s rule, Toriel remained silent in her little world. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if Undick killed Toriel. She killed Alphys and nearly killed me.”

“YN, IF SANS FEELS EVEN ONE PERCENT FOR YOU WHAT I DO, HE WILL NEVER LOOK AT TORIEL AGAIN. YOU, MY LADY, ARE MY EVERYTHING. YOU ARE MY VERY SOUL.”

“I will stop this car and switch seats if you try to go any further,” warned Lust. “There will be no accidental bonding on my watch.”

“HOW ABOUT A DELIBERATE BONDING,” muttered Blackberry.

“None of that either. Darling’s soul is not ready for that kind of...strain.”

“WHO MADE YOU THE KEEPER OF YN’S SOUL?”

Lust smiled. “I did. After all, it is my particular talent to see into one’s soul for the purpose of sex. I know exactly how YN feels about it and just how far we have to go before she’s fully ready. A bonding without sex, though, will be harder for me to stop.” His grin got wider. “Lucky for me, none of you have any idea how to do such a thing, myself included. Makes my job so much easier.”

“What makes you think yn isn’t ready,” asked Mutt. “I think she’s ready.”

Lust’s smile dropped a bit. “Is it okay if I tell them, darling?” 

You squirmed a bit in your seat. “I guess.”

“Our sweet soulmate has had some very bad experiences with relationships in the past. Part of the issue could be that her soul knew these other men were not for her. They’d maneuver her into a sexual situation, and she’d freeze. Darling is still a virgin and part of her is scared that, if placed in another sexual situation, she’ll freeze up again.” He looked at you through the rearview mirror. “Given how the humans treated you when you said no, I can understand your fear of what would happen with us if you say no. Have no fear, darling. All of your soulmates understand and want only your happiness.”

“MY LADY, ARE YOU WORRIED WE’D REJECT YOU?” He kissed you on the cheek. “I WON’T LIE. I DESIRE YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. BUT IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, I WILL BACK OFF. AS LONG AS I KNOW I’M PART OF YOUR LIFE, I’M HAPPY.”

“Black, that’s not what Lust was saying,” said Ax. “Rabbit has an issue with that last step of intimacy.” He leaned in closer, placing a kiss on your shoulder. “Rabbit, do you want to be intimate with us?”

You nod.

Ax smiles. “Good. We can work on this together, at your pace.”

Lust turned the car into a long, opulent driveway. The home at the end was rather modest; a large brick house with a separate garage and a huge lawn filled with hedge carvings. One hedge looked like Papyrus.

Everyone got out of the cars once they were parked. Carl ran over to you and hugged your legs.

“How was your trip up,” you asked.

“It was okay. They fought a lot,” said Carl.

You looked over to Sans, who was whispering angrily with Red. “Boys? Is everything okay?”

“EVERYTHING IS FINE,” said Papyrus. “MY BROTHER HAS AGREED TO TALK TO QUEEN TORIEL TONIGHT AND SET UP SOME BOUNDARIES.”

“Okay, good.” You picked up Carl and the group headed to the house, ignoring the still whispering duo in the back. Toriel and Asgore answered the door, dressed as royalty. Once Toriel saw Carl, she immediately swooped down and snatched him from your arms, cooing over him. It was as if the rest of you vanished. Asgore shrugged and led you all inside. 

The house was not decorated the way you have thought for Halloween. There were no pumpkins or witches or ghosts decorating anything. There were no ghouls or goblins or long-legged beasties, no cobwebs or fake spiders or plastic bones laying about. Instead, it looked like it had been decorated for New Year’s or some kind of elegant party with brightly colored balloons and streamers all over the place.

Tables were set up along various walls with multiple versions of Grillby and Muffet manning the tables, offering an array of different treats. You marveled over how similar, yet different, each one was. You recognized the brilliant red-orange original Grillby, the orange-pink Bromeus Lovebie from the club, and the purple flame Ladon from the auction. When Bromeus saw you, he winked and waved.

Almost immediately upon entering, every broke off into little groups. Sans, Papyrus, Ax, and Horror rushed after Toriel, partly to save Carl. Hip Hop and Tango were on the dancefloor and Lust went to join them. Red was at Ladon’s table, laughing and drinking what looked like mustard in a shot glass. Blue was at Muffet’s table and you could see Stretch talking to another goat monster who looked like Asgore. Edge, Blackberry, and Mutt stayed by your side.

“Oh, dearie! Over here!” Muffet spotted you and waved you over. She wore a frilly dress that looked positively lolita. As she talked to you, she made you up a small plate of her samples. “We’ve missed you at the shop, dearie, but Blue has kept me up-to-date. Sound like you’ve had an interesting few months.”

You agreed, nibbling at the sweets as you told her about what happened in your life. When you got to soulmates, she nearly squealed with delight. 

“I heard, dearie! Our own Blue is one of your soulmates. I’m so proud of you both! I get to say I knew you before you got together.” She clasped her six hands together in delight.

“It’s a bit complicated,” you said. After all, you had no idea how to get around the human laws about bigamy. Even if Monsters had a different view on the number of legal spouses, if they were going to live by human laws, that meant only one.

Muffet snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. “There is nothing complicated about it,” she declared.

As the two of you had been talking, another spider woman walked up to the group. You noticed she looked like Muffet, but her coloring was a bit brighter and she wore trousers, a button-up shirt, and a bow tie. The moment Blue saw her, he moved next to you.

“I believe I’m a bit insulted,” she declared. Two sets of arms were crossed and the last were on her hips. “After everything I’ve done for you in the Underground and you can’t even talk to me!” She was glaring at Blue. “Not to mention, your brother still hasn’t paid his tab!”

“Oh, relax, Genie, dearie,” said Muffet. “My bakery is closer to Blue, so that’s why he works for me. As for Stretch, that’s your own damned fault for letting him run up a tab.”

Genie narrowed her eyes. “He should have stopped by my table first.”

“WE’RE SUPPOSED TO MINGLE,” said Blue. “ALL OUR WORLDS ARE ONE NOW. BUT, UM, GENIE, IF YOU HAVE THAT BOTTLED HONEY PAPY LIKES, I’D LIKE TO BUY SOME FROM YOU.”

This caused Genie to brighten. “Well, that’s a bit better. Come to my parlor and we’ll talk.” She led Blue away and Muffet crossed all six of her arms with a ‘hmph’. 

“Some people like to only stick with their own kind,” she muttered. She looked at you and smiled. “Take care dearie, and have fun. Be a bit careful around the tables. After the whole auction debacle, you’ve become a darling to us. Much like Frisk!”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, being the only human Mettaton interviewed really caught our attention. And then there’s the story Ladon’s been telling of how bravely you downed one of his special concoctions.” Muffett giggled. “A few of the others may try to see what else they can get you to ingest.”

You gulped. “Uh, what was in that drink? I don’t remember having any side effects.”

“Oh, fufufu! Nothing harmful! Just a little magic. It seemed to impress him that you actually drank it. It’s not easy to impress the likes of Ladon or Dionysus.”

“Which one is Dionysus?” You looked at the different vendors. The only two you didn’t recognize was a bright yellow-orange flame elemental in colorful clothing with tea cups on his table and a dark, almost black elemental dressed in leather.

“Dionysus is from our world,” said Blackberry. “He has a sadistic streak.”

You agree to be careful. You can’t help but notice that the black flame elemental is now staring in your direction with a twisted smile. It sends shivers down your spine. 

“I will be careful,” you promise.

Red came over to tell you all that Ladon wanted to talk to you. As you walked past Dionysus’ table, he suddenly lurched over and grabbed your arm.

“Hey there, little lady. You’re just the person I wanted to talk to.”

“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING,” Blackberry demanded. He pulled you out of the flame elemental’s grasp.

“I’m sorry,” you started to say, but Blackberry cut you off. “NOT YOU. HIM!”

“Oh, really, Captain,” purred Dionysus. “This party allows us to show our wares. I have some new products that I think this delightful little human will enjoy. We’ve all heard how she downed a glass of Ladon’s special fire whiskey. I want her to try something of mine.”

“NO. YN WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING OF YOURS.”

Dionysus swiftly brought out a plate with almost a dozen small cubes of sugar. “I soaked these in a new drink I’ve made. I believe it’s much like the humans’ absinthe drink, which, I must add, is very delicious. It’s just a little snack. Come on, Captain, this is all in good fun.”

Mutt pulled you away. “Your idea of fun is dangerous,” he said. “If I were you, I’d remember that this is a party hosted by the king and queen. Poisoning the guests will only get you dusted.”

“They’re not my king and queen,” said Dionysus softly. He picked up a sugar cube and leaned closer to Blackberry. “Say ‘ah’ Captain.”

Disgusted, Blackberry walked away. Dionysus caught your eye. He winked and popped the sugar cube in his mouth. Mutt snorted and brought you over to the table that had Ladon and the bright yellow fire elemental. He introduced himself as Sol. 

Ladon placed a drink in front of you. “Let’s see how you handle this,” he said. The drink was red with gold sparkles. You glanced at Red and Edge, knowing this was the Grillby from their world. Red nodded, motioning for you to try it.

The drink fizzed and popped against your tongue like little fireworks. It was like drinking pop rocks with a very strong strawberry flavor. 

“It’s good,” you said, putting the glass down. “I like how it feels against my tongue.”

“Thank you, human. Seeing you enjoy my wares fills me with warmth.” He never takes his eyes off you as he holds a hand up to Red. “One pun, Sans, and I will triple your tab,” he warned.

“Spoil sport,” muttered Red.

“Human, I hope I can tempt you with some tea,” said Sol. He was fidgety, much like Blue. You agreed, but told him you didn’t drink much tea and asked him to make it the way he likes. The look of sheer joy that came to his face was worth it.

He made you a cup of tea with a little cream and a single sugar cube. He handed it to you, rocking back and forth on his heels as he watched you drink.

“This tastes really good,” you said. You try to bring the cup back up to your lips, but your hand starts to shake. A wave of dizziness washes over you, and Mutt has to catch you before you fall. 

Vaguely, you hear from a few tables down, “This tastes like sugar, Dio. Are you sure you soaked them in alcohol?”

“Huh, you know, this does taste like sugar. I hope my supply didn’t get mixed up. This could be dangerous if mixed with another magical drink, like tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character UnderFell Underswap UnderLust Swapfell  
> Undyne Kraken Nixie Nymph Laviathan  
> Alphys Dragon Salamander Phoenix Ifrit  
> Grillby Ladon Sol Bromeus Dionysus  
> Muffet Myme Genie Arachne Karkines


	31. The Halloween Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Halloween Party and Mouse realizes she has a few enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally put in other POVs since I'm trying to keep it to Mouse, but this had to have some of Blackberry's POV with Dionysus. I think Dio may have noticed something that intrigued him. Also, it's part of my little headcanon that not every person in the Underground ends up coming through the machine. In fact, it's been less and less each time.
> 
> I read somewhere that in Underswap/Swapfell worlds, it was MK who fused with the human and, after finding out his friend was dead, Asriel ran away to Snowdin. I'm running with that, so Prince Gorey feels like he has a second chance to see his two best friends again. Of course, this is causing issues behind the scenes, as Undertale Toriel and Asgore feel the pain of seeing a son who isn't their son, as do Underswap Toriel and Asgore. I may get into this dynamic later.

Chapter Thirty-One

Blackberry stormed over to Dionysus’ table. Rage contoured his features and his magic crackled along his bones. This was the absolute last straw! When Dionysus tried to kill him in the Underground, that was just business as usual. But, they were above ground and that meant the old laws and way of life had to change. The briefest flicker of doubt ran in Blackberry’s mind of, _What if this world was making us soft?_

He pushed past Leviathan, slamming his hands on Dionysus’ table. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!”

Dionysus didn’t bother trying to look innocent. “I’ve done nothing, Captain. You saw to the fact that I never once touched your precious mate.” He grinned. “Oh, yes, I can tell. Your mark burns very brightly on her, but that doesn’t make her yours. Tell me, Captain, how does it feel to have to share her?”

“WHAT GOES ON IN MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHAT DID YOU DO AND HOW DO WE REVERSE IT?”

“Well, Captain, as I told her earlier, I made a new drink. Though, see, these side effects have been known to happen. They’ll stop on their own, eventually. I loathe to tell you, Captain, but it could take days since it was delivered to her system in liquid format. Had she taken one of my sugar cubes, it would have been a lesser effect.”

“RIGHT,” snarled Blackberry. “I SUPPOSE IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE THAT SOL’S TEA ALSO TAKES SUGAR CUBES AND YOUR SUPPLY GOT MIXED WITH HIS. SUCH AN UNFORTUNATE EVENT, ESPECIALLY AFTER WE MADE SURE YN WON’T BE TRYING YOUR POISON.”

“It’s not poison, pipsqueak. This will help expand her mind. The effects only last a few hours in the form I laid out. Possibly days or years with how she took it. But, fear not, my sweet Captain, I do have a solution.” He pulled out a small vial from his leather pants pocket. “This will immediately take away the effects, though she might have a headache afterward.”

Blackberry reached for the vial, but Dionysus pulled back. The flame elemental tsked. “Now, now, Captain. Did you really think I’d just hand this to you. A price must be paid.”

“YOU ARE LUCKY I’M NOT GOING TO DUST YOU AT THE QUEEN’S PARTY,” Blackberry growled. “HAND THE VIAL OVER!”

“Not until you agree to my price. You’re a man of your word, Sans. I’ve always admired that of you. Agree to my price, and I’ll hand over the vial. Otherwise, you get to watch your mate suffer until the effects wear off naturally.” Dionysus’ eyes glanced over to where you sat, Mutt standing guard on one side while Edge knelt by your chair, worry etched on his face. Frisk held Carl, who was crying because you couldn’t hold him in this state. At the moment, you could see the colors of all the sounds.

“WHAT ARE YOUR DEMANDS?”

Dionysus grinned. “Nothing major. I want to see her soul.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Next to Blackberry, Leviathan stirred. She had enjoyed the play-by-play, but this startled her. “Why would you want that, Dio,” she snapped. “Who cares what a weak human’s soul looks like?”

Dionysus leaned back and crossed his arms, hiding the vial once more. “I want to see her soul. I want one hour to study it, Sans. I want to see what makes this human so special. One hour, and then she’s all yours again.”

“I’LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING PICTURE AND THAT’S AS CLOSE YOU’LL GET TO HER.”

“Hmm, no. One hour with the real thing. Argue with me, Sans, and my price will go up.”

“THERE IS NO WAY I’M ALLOWING YOU NEAR HER AND YOU KNOW IT.”

“Oh, look at that. The price went up to one hour _alone_ with her.”

“I REFUSE. YOU WILL HAND OVER THE VIAL - NOW! - OR ELSE!”

“Two hours.”

Blackberry could feel his patience thinning. He itched to teach Dionysus a lesson. It wasn’t that they were enemies back in the Underground. In fact, they rarely interacted, but Dionysus was an opportunistic bastard. Everyone else feared Blackberry and Mutt, knowing that they had dusted so many in the past. One time, to prove himself, Dionysus kidnapped Blackberry. While the skeleton was in his ‘mercy’ Dionysus tortured him. Blackberry still carried the scars and nightmares. If Mutt hadn’t found him when he did...Well, there was no way he’d ever let his mate anywhere near Dionysus.

Dionysus gave a sound of surprise as a white paw snatched the vial. Standing next to him was Prince Asriel “Gorey” Dreemur, the only member of royalty from their world to enter this one. The teenager looked so much like his father, a goat monster with black fur tinged with red forming a mane and beard, sharp yellow eyes, fangs, and horns that were starting to curl along the sides of his head.

Gorey handed the vial to Blackberry. “I am disappointed in you Dionysus. I do not normally care about your squabbles with others, but this concerns a soulmate. You can torture Captain Sans all you want if you have the balls to actually try, but you will not touch his soulmate. We still don’t know the power of human souls in this situation.” He pushed Blackberry back toward where you sat. “Come then, Captain, let’s get this back to your mate.”

With one last glance at Dionysus, Blackberry marched back to his mate. You looked so sick, clinging to both the chair and Edge. He could hear you softly telling Frisk what you were feeling; the room was spinning and everything was too bright and colorful. You could feel sound and smell colors. It was an overload and you wanted to hide away from it all. There was a small group surrounding you now, mostly your soulmates.

“YN, I HAVE BROUGHT BACK THE ANTIDOTE,” said Blackberry as he handed you the vial. Edge helped you drink it as your hands were too shaky. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. “It starting to work.” Slowly, the room stopped spinning and things went back to normal. By the time you could open your eyes again, you felt almost one hundred percent. There were still some lingering effects. The lights were too bright and you could feel those opened senses pulling at you. The music playing felt like velvet against your skin, but it was fading. 

You glance out at the section that made up the dancefloor. You blinked as you saw Mr. Goop out there, dancing the waltz. No, that wasn’t Mr. Goop. He looked more solid, dressed in a black suit with a long black coat. He noticed you watching him and held out a hand for you to join before he faded from sight.

“My Lady, are you feeling better,” asked Blackberry in a soft voice. 

“Much better. Thank you.”

“I think it’s best if you rested a bit more,” said Frisk. “Who knows what effects might linger?”

You nodded, feeling embarrassed. It felt like everyone was staring at you, all over some stupid mix-up. 

“I am sorry for what my countryman did,” said the goat monster who came over with Blackberry. “I am Prince Gorey.” He held out a paw for you to shake.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” you said. “And, it’s all right. No one got hurt.”

Blackberry snorted. “MY LADY, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT. FOR ONCE, PLEASE, BE ANGRY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU.”

“WE ALL KNOW THAT IS NOW YN’S WAY,” said Edge. “NOW, HAD IT BEEN ANY OF US AS THE RECIPIENT OF THAT HORRID JOKE, SHE’D BE STEAMING. YN HAS AN AWFUL HABIT OF NOT REALIZING WHEN SHE IS IN DANGER.”

You grin. “I heard that, Edge.”

“OF COURSE YOU DID. I WASN’T BEING QUIET ABOUT IT.”

Now that you were feeling better, you got a good look at everyone. Frisk wore a ball gown in light lavender. Next to them was a tall lizard monster with no arms. He (you think it’s a he) wore a tux. Prince Gorey also wore a tux. 

Frisk noticed you looking and said, “YN, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, MK. He’s the reason why mom is so interested in how monster/human relationships will play out. MK and I met in the Underground. We became friends and then,” they smiled, “we became more.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet you, YN,” said MK. “I’ve heard a lot about you, yo!”

Prince Gorey snorted. “I’ve heard just as much.” There was something about how he looked at Frisk and MK that tore at your heart.

Carl curled up in your lap. Being taken by Toriel had frightened him and he didn’t want to leave anyone that made him safe. “I w-want to g-go home,” he sniffled. “I d-don’t want to b-be Papyrus anymore. I want t-to be C-carl!”

You didn’t know how to respond to that when Horror piped up, “BEING SCARED OF SOMETHING DOESN’T MAKE YOU ANY LESS AWESOME, CARL. WE’VE ALL BEEN SCARED BEFORE.” He patted Carl on the head. “HOW ABOUT PAPYRUS AND I TAKE YOU HOME? WE CAN WATCH METTATON’S HALLOWEEN SPECIAL AND EAT POPPED CORN.”

“Really?” Carl looked up at you to see if you’d agree to this.

“That sounds like a fine idea,” you said. You started to stand, but Frisk laid a hand on your shoulder.

“Let him go home. Mom is already in a mood. If everyone leaves early, she’ll have a fit. Stay long enough to at least dance once or twice before you guys head out.”

Prince Gorey growled, “Your mom is more demanding than my mother was, and yours is supposed to be a creampuff.”

MK playfully hip bumped Gorey. “Goes to show that creampuffs aren’t wimps, yo,” he said with a wink. You are almost certain Gorey blushed under all that fur.

Horror and Papyrus took Carl home. Leaving with them was Blue, Stretch, and Red. You agreed to try dancing a bit to keep Queen Toriel happy. Sans and G had a long talk with her about not grabbing children and boundaries. You didn’t hear the talk, but you saw the effects: Toriel stormed out of her party, crying that everyone was ganging up on her with G running after her.

Lust was the first one to take you on the dancefloor. The song was slow and he held you close. The way he trailed his phalanges over your back could ease you to sleep if you hadn’t been dancing. 

“Do you remember our date,” he asked softly. “I had just found out we were soulmates. When I asked you out, the connection hadn’t been formed. I wanted to show you that we belonged together that night. I...When Blackberry interrupted us, I went to my room and cried. I knew I lost everything in that moment.”

“You lost nothing, Lust,” you said. “You still have me. We may have had a few bumps in the road, but I think it’s all working out.”

“When we get home, I want to mark you,” he said. “I think I’m ready.”

You smiled. “I think I’m ready, too.” You snuggle closer in his arms as the two of you sway to the music. Over his shoulder, you see another version of Mr. Goop watching the two of you. This one was just as solid as the last one you saw, but he wore a tight-fitting black shirt with a heart cut out on the chest. You could see a pale ecto-body, much like the kind Runt always created, under the shirt. His pants were red leather and kept tapping a riding crop idly against his leg as he watched you. When he fades, you hug Lust tighter.

The next song belonged to Blackberry. While this song was quicker paced, you danced slowly in his arms. Luckily, you see no more versions of Mr. Goop while you dance.

“How are you feeling,” asked Blackberry. He had his face practically nuzzled against your neck and his words tickled.

“Getting better, m’lord. I think I’m almost me again.”

“That’s good.” Like Lust, Blackberry trailed his phalanges over your back. “My Lady, may I ask a favor of you?”

“Of course.”

“Sleep with me tonight. I promise it will be nothing but sleeping. I just need to feel you close to me tonight. You have a horrible habit of finding the worst trouble, and I don’t think my soul can take another night away from you.”

“You can stay with me any time, m’lord. I don’t mind.” You kissed his cheekbone. 

“When I first saw you, I didn’t know what love felt like,” he whispered. “I loved you before I even knew it. Honestly, I thought what I was feeling was a strange kind of hate. I wanted to keep you with me because I ‘hated’ you so much I didn’t want anyone else to see you, only me.” He gave a soft snort. “By the time I realized it was love, I was so head over heels for you. If you hadn’t been my soulmate, I probably would have found a way to force our souls to connect. I will never know why your soul called out to me. I am not soulmate material. I should have known that I’d meet you and not spent my time with playthings. In all the stupid human romances I’ve read...for research purposes, you understand...the hero and heroine always remain pure for each other.”

It was your turn to snort. “That is unrealistic,” you said. “Love, I don’t care that you’ve had other lovers in the past. You’re…” You were about to say ‘just human’ but that wouldn’t be right. “...You’re a very healthy male with very healthy needs. I’d be worried if you denied yourself those encounters because there was a chance you’d meet a soulmate. Besides, those types of romances are silly. I prefer to read the ones where each character had a healthy sexual past.”

“Even though some of those playthings came about after I met you? I was working for Havanish for a few. I saw you every day, thought of you every night, and still whetted my appetite on some human who meant nothing to me.”

“You never hurt any of them, did you?”

Blackberry was silent for a second. “If you mean, hurt physically, that was sometimes part of the agreement. I always healed them afterward. If you mean heart emotionally, no. They always knew it was just sex, no strings attached.”

“I guess that’s okay, then. You never lied to them.” You did feel a little strange knowing he had previous lovers. What if you couldn’t compare? “Do you mind that I’m a virgin?”

“Of course not. I...I don’t want to hurt you, Mouse. If we ever...Promise me you’ll tell me if I do anything wrong. I’m not a vanilla kind of guy, not the way Sans or Hip Hop will be. I like my sex to be...more invigorating.”

“I know. I also know you’d never hurt me.” You blink as the lights become brighter. That stupid drink was still in your blood.

“Of course I wouldn’t, My Lady. You are my everything. You have been my light in a very dark world, the soothing balm my soul needed after living for so long in a world that wanted me dead. If I never met you, I don’t know where I’d be now. It was like seeing you for the first time made me want to be someone worthy of you. I changed that day, Mouse. I am a better person now.” He leaned closer to you and kissed you. You had to close your eyes to the brightness of the lights. 

You could feel something as Blackberry kissed you. It was like the brightness was taking over and you were floating in a sea of light. Someone was calling your name. Through the light, you thought you saw a figure waving to you.

Suddenly, cold water washed over the two of you. You gasped and looked up to see Queen Toriel looming over you and Blackberry, an empty bucket in her hands.

“No one is bonding at my party,” she snapped. You looked down and realized it wasn’t the drink causing things to brighten, but your soul reaching for Blackberry’s. Everyone was staring at the two of you and you could see G and Lust heading over to you two. Frisk had a calculating look in their eyes and Dionysus was glaring at the two of you with a strange hunger.

G reached you and gently touched your chest. “Only a partial bond,” he said softly. “Come on, Mouse, I think it’s time to go home.”

“You are home,” said Toriel. “Let the others leave, G. This is your home.”

G stood to his full height. “I will not have this discussion tonight. We have a lot to go over, and it will have to wait for another night. For now, making sure YN has no ill effects of having her bonding interrupted. She’s been through a lot tonight. For all we know, this can ruin her chances of actually forming a bond with anyone. So, if you don’t mind _Mother_ I am taking YN home.” He motioned for Blackberry to carry you out as he went over to say his good-bye to Frisk and Asgore.

As you left, you had a distinct impression that Toriel really didn’t like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick question! I'm thinking of combining Ch. 5 and Ch. 5 Bonus into one chapter so my numbering is more on track. What do you think?


	32. A Night Behind the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse has an unexpected trip during Halloween Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, long ass chapter is long! I meant for it to be done sooner, but blah! In fact, it was supposed to be longer, and maybe cut in two or three parts, but I decided to take parts out and keep it one chapter. One very, very, very long chapter. So, yeah, Mouse goes on a journey through the void/abyss/veil/whathaveyou. She meets a few of the Gasters associated with her soulmates. Originally, she was going to meet all of them, but I realized I had an issue. Of her soulmates, 3 Gasters were evil scientist types, 4 were Dadster types, and then there was Lust's dad. I can only do so much with how similar they all were. So, I only stuck with the ones who marked Mouse, seeing as those Gasters had more of an investment in Mouse. It was still long.
> 
> Further down in the story, we have a cameo of some OCs of mine. I want to put their story up eventually (working on a refix of the timeline and plot points). They are Calibri and Alturnum from GateTale. Calibri is the mother of Sans and Papyrus who perished at the hands of a human on the day Papyrus is born. Alturnum is a goddess who is using a Monster as her vessel in a fight with another powerful deity for the land that the Monsters live on.

Chapter Thirty-Two

The ride home was quiet. G’s words, _For all we know, this can ruin her chances of actually forming a bond with anyone_ rattled in your head. What if your chances at forming a soul bond was ruined? What would that mean for your soulmates? Would they leave you if there was no chance to form a bond?

“Rabbit, it’ll be okay,” said Ax. “There is nothing to fear. We’ll get through this.”

“I can’t believe you did that, Blackberry,” said Lust. “After everything, you tried to bond with yn on a dancefloor! In front of everyone!”

“DON’T MAKE IT SOUND SO TERRIBLE, LUST. IT WASN’T PLANNED.”

“It’s done in private for a reason,” said Lust. “You two practically had sex on the dancefloor! It’s that intimate, Blackberry. The second you realized what was going on, you should have pulled back.”

You blushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“Of course you didn’t know,” Lust said. He sighed. “Because soul bonding requires souls to be seen, it’s considered a very private and intimate act. I can’t really blame you. It’s not like you knew what was going on.” As if he could feel Blackberry’s glare, he added, “Okay, and probably neither did Blackberry. Most of the time, when a couple soul bonds, it’s during a sexual act when the souls are already out. Who knew there was a way to do this without the intimacy?”

Ax cleared his throat. “Well, um, I knew. In fact, it’s almost happened before.”

You tried to think back to any other point where something like that happened. At first, you think he means the time with Sans, when you both nearly bonded over scarred souls. With a gasp, you remembered. When Ax had you cornered on the landing and had scratched your throat, there had been a glowing between the two of you. Still, in a way, that was rather intimate. If Mutt and Sanster hadn’t stopped him, what would have happened? Would you have bonded without knowing what it really was? Would Ax have allowed it to continue?

Lust looked at him through the rearview mirror. Ax shrugged. “It was a while ago, before I even really wanted to admit she was my soulmate. I mean, I admitted to myself, but I wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone else. Anyway, it took me a while to figure out what happened. Seeing it nearly happen with Black here, well, I realized I nearly bonded with rabbit.” He looked down, idly clicking his phalanges together. “I mean, it’s going to happen anyway. It’s not rabbit’s fault, but her soul is reaching out constantly for protection. Any time any of us are too close, I can feel that pull. I think it might be a good idea to form a few bonds so her soul doesn’t...I guess feel so raw.”

Mutt said, “That does sound like a good idea. Mouse’s soul doesn’t need it to be the typical bonding.” He shifted in his seat, twisting to look at you in the back seat. “Think you can go through with that, Mouse?”

“I can certainly try,” you said. “I don’t recall feeling uncomfortable either time. And, I do want to find out if I can still bond with any of you.”

Blackberry nodded. “WHEN WE GET HOME, WE’LL TALK TO THE OTHER SOULMATES AND FIGURE OUT WHO WILL BE THE BEST TO BOND AT THIS TIME. AS MUCH AS I WANT IT TO BE JUST ME, I KNOW IT CAN’T BE. I THINK WE NEED TO AGREE ON AT LEAST THREE MATES WHO CAN PROTECT YN THE BEST. I AM ONLY THROWING MYSELF IN THE MIX BECAUSE OF THE PARTIAL BOND.” Realizing what he said, he stammered, “I M-MEAN, IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T THINK I CAN PROTECT YOU, YN, BUT EACH OF YOUR SOULMATES WILL ALSO FEEL THAT THEY CAN PROTECT YOU, TOO. I DO NOT WISH MY OWN EGO TO GET IN THE WAY OF PEACE BETWEEN ALL OF US.”

“I understand,” you said. “I’ll also think on who should be the first few bonds. I don’t want anyone to think that just because I don’t name them I’m not interested. I...If I could have everyone, I would.”

“We understand, Mouse,” said Mutt. “Your health means a lot to us. Having everyone try to bond at once could cause you harm. Just the first three so you don’t keep trying to bond with everyone at a moment’s notice. If Lust had hair, I think it’d be turning gray with how much you cause him to worry.”

“Or I’d be bald from tearing it out,” Lust snickered. He caught your eye in the rearview mirror and winked.

With a game plan made, you felt better. Bonding won’t be painful, if you could bond. Chewing nervously on your lip, you asked, “What happens if I can’t bond anymore?”

Blackberry took your hand. “IF THAT HAPPENS, WE’LL STAY BY YOUR SIDE. BONDING OR NOT, IT WON’T CHANGE THAT WE’RE SOULMATES.”

That made you feel a little better. You held onto Black’s and Ax’ hands the rest of the way home. When you got home, you felt exhausted. It was as if seeing your safe haven drained the last bit of adrenaline in your system. All you wanted was to go inside and get some sleep.

Walking inside, you were greeted by a very adorable sight. In the living room, it appeared that those staying home made little sleeping nests while they watched movies. Sin and Metta curled up in one pile while Sanster and Papster curled up in another. Blue was curled up by the tv, holding a large pillow close to his body with Dust, still dressed as a Chupacabra, asleep next to him. Stretch, ever vigilant over his brother, slept nearby. It was the last pile that drew your attention. Brute lay there, eyes closed, stretched out on the pillows. In his arms, he held on to Matthew while Carl snuggled him from one side and Runt the other. Carl was sucking his thumb, a sign that he wasn’t doing too well. It took you a second to realize that Matthew was no longer in his ketchup costume, but now wore a red bandana and one of Brute’s shirts, knotted at the bottom as it was too long on the baby.

You got your phone and snapped a picture. Brute stirred as you tried to take Matthew, holding the baby closer and glaring at you before her recognized you.

“I’m just moving him to the pack-and-play,” you said softly. “You’ll be more comfortable that way.”

Without Matthew in his arms, Brute tentatively patted Carl and Runt on the back. In response, the two curled up even more. “The twerp came home in tears, you know,” Brute muttered. “It took a bit to calm him down.”

“Looks like you did a wonderful job. Thank you, Brute.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you’d stop bringing people like him and Runt to see that fucking queen,” Brute growled. In his sleep, Runt mumbled out something about a swear jar, causing Brute to grin down at his brother.

“You’re right. This will be my last audience with the queen, if I can help it. If we hear she’s coming here, I’ll let you know so Runt can be out of the house. I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

Brute closed his eyes again. “Stop being sorry, creampuff, and do something about it. That queen of yours is nutty. You know that now, so work from there.”

You nodded, though he didn’t see you, and took Matthew to his pack-and-play. The baby barely squirmed and quickly fell back to sleep. Leaving the peaceful scene, you found the others in the family room. They were already discussing the situation and trying to figure out who would be the three soulmates to bond.

“WE CAN CONTINUE THIS IN THE MORNING,” said Edge. “RIGHT NOW, I THINK SLEEP IS IN ORDER. IT IS VERY CLEAR THAT YN IS TIRED.”

“Before you get ready for bed, there is one thing,” said Lust. “I wanted to do this more in private, but given the circumstances, I think having someone around in case this goes too far would be a good idea.”

“JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING,” asked Blackberry.

Lust took your hand and pulled you close to him. “Darling, when I first saw you, you enchanted me. The way you giggled and blushed at my and my brother’s jokes, the way you smiled, how brave you could be...I could spend a lifetime just being a bystander in your life, happy to share the same room with you. Let me be your rock to stand on, your shoulder to cry on, and a pillow for your head. Your bony, bony pillow. I have seen your kindness and your strength, I have seen you patient and frayed. I will be your partner for life, yn. I can’t promise to solve all the problems you face, but you won’t ever have to face them alone. I love you, yn, with all my soul.” He placed a hand over your heart and you felt a warmth spread through your body. When he pulled back, you bore his mark, a purple four-pointed star.

Lust smiled. “It looks better on you than I could ever imagine.”

“Just need the rest to mark you now,” said Sans. “Maybe that will help protect you?”

“It’s worth exploring, but in the morning,” you said. “I’m beat.”

For a moment, everyone froze. You could almost hear their thoughts. No one wanted to leave you, but there was no way you’d fit everyone in your room. You cleared your throat. “Um, I promised Blackberry he can stay in my room tonight, or I’ll sleep in his room.” You touched your new mark. “Lust, I want you to join us.”

“Playing with fire there, rabbit,” Ax said. “I’ve told you before, you have no self-preservation. Not a smart idea to put yourself in the middle of those two.”

Lust smiled sadly. “Come on, Ax. If darling could fit all of us in her bed, she would. As it is, we just need to take turns.”

“Not upset over taking turns,” huffed Ax. “I’m naturally worried about her being in the middle of the two most sexually dominate of her mates. Put Blue in that mix, and I’d be surprised if we see her before noon.”

Lust looked back in the living room where Blue lay sleeping. He blushed slightly. “Can’t argue with you there. I can just promise you, we won’t hurt yn.”

Ax rolled his eye lights. “Not scared you’ll hurt her. Just the opposite.” He sighed. “Just be sure you’re all up for breakfast, or I’m sending my bro in to wake you all up.”

“MY LADY, IF I MAY,” said Blackberry, “I KNOW YOU ENJOY YOUR OWN ROOM, BUT MY BED IS SLIGHTLY BIGGER. I’M SURE YOU’LL SLEEP MORE COMFORTABLY THERE TONIGHT.”

“I’m going to grab my pjs. We’ll continue this whole bonding and marking discussion in the morning.” 

You grabbed a nightgown and went to Blackberry’s room. Not surprisingly, Mutt was also in the bed. You ended up snuggled between Blackberry and Lust, with Mutt curled around Blackberry’s other side.

Sometime in the night, a sound woke you. Sitting up, it took you a minute to remember you were in Blackberry’s room. Looking around, you heard the noise again by the closet. Curious, you got up and walked over. Mr. Goop sat hunched in the closet, whimpering.

“Dad? What’s wrong,” you whispered.

_”I am sad, daughter,”_ he said, his face buried in his hands. Maybe it was the way the shadows fell over him, obscuring most of him from your sight, but there was something odd about him.

“Why?”

_”Because you are so gullible.”_ He grabbed you and, before you could scream, you were flung into a vast darkness. It was dark, darker, and darker yet.

 

Something slammed into your back and you couldn’t move. The darkness faded and you found yourself in a lab, tied down to a table. Mr. Goop stood nearby, but the more you stared at him, you realized it was not your Mr. Goop. It was another one of the versions of him, this one dressed as a scientist. His head was shaped like Sanster’s but had cracks around both eyes, one leading down to the sharp-toothed mandible and one leading up over the ridged crown.

“Wh-who are you,” you asked.

_“Why, my dear, I’m Dr. Wing Ding Gaster. I thought you knew that. You seemed very chummy with that weak version of me.”_ The man came over to you, and you noticed he held a scalpel. _“Frankly, if you asked me, he’s a disgrace to the name of Gaster. Far too chummy with you humans and, well, the less said about his sons, the better. While I find a show of strength to be the key in keeping the upper hand, it just goes to waste when there is no one left.”_

He placed the scalpel by your left eye. You shivered against the cold metal. _“If you think you’re worthy of my sons, you are mistaken. I didn’t spend years perfecting them as weapons for them to lay dormant at your feet. Though,”_ he said thoughtfully, _“if I fixed you, maybe that might work?”_

A bony hand grabbed his wrist. You look up to see another Gaster standing on the other side of the table. This one looked more like your Mr. Goop, but with sharp teeth and red eyelights. 

_“What do you think you’re doing, Freak,”_ he growled, pushing Wing Dings back. 

_“This human thinks she’s going to be my daughter-in-law. There are some things I need to fix,”_ said Wing Dings. _“Maybe make her look more like the monsters, take away that human appearance. What do you think, my dear? You admire the look of my son, why not look like him yourself? And while I’m at it, why don’t we take out the other soulmates you’ve collected? That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen.”_

The second Gaster snarled. _“If anyone is going to be cut out, it will be your son, Freak! Mine nearly bonded with her!”_ He pulled your soul out, and it felt like sharp knives driving through your chest from the inside. He grabbed your soul, waving it at Wing Dings. _“See? I have more of a claim to her than you do! If anyone is going to fix the human, it will be me! My sons were among the strongest and most respected of their world, unlike yours, who spent their time just frolicking in the snow!”_

_“My sons are weapons!”_

_“Sure, sure, that’s what you always say. Though, actions speak louder than words, Freak.”_

“Um,” you said, “You two sound busy. Why don’t I come back later?”

_”Don’t be stupid,”_ said the other Gaster. _”You need proper training and a little work. There is not much time. I, the Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Aster, will change you from a pathetic human to a mate worthy of my sons. We just need to make a few cuts first…”_ He snatched the scalpel out of Wing Ding’s hand and sliced your cheek. 

Right over Sanster’s mark.

_”What have you done! That was my son’s!”_ Wing Ding took the scalpel back and quickly jabbed it into your hand, through Blackberry’s mark.

W.D. laughed. _”Fool! They’ve already started to bond. The mark means nothing. All you’ve done is hurt her.”_ He looked down at you, as you were trying hard to not scream or cry from the pain. _”Stop sniveling! My sons never sniveled when I was forced to fix their behavior. Are you really so pathetic that a child is stronger than you?”_

“You’re both monsters,” you cried.

This didn’t phase either one. _”Well, no duh,”_ said Wing Ding. _”I mean, we are Monsters. You do seem to have a grasp on the obvious.”_

“No! I mean, you’re horrible! I heard about what you did to your kids! How could you? You abused innocent lives, and for what? Didn’t you love them? Didn’t you care at all? You,” you glared at Wing Ding, “twisted and warped your own sons, causing them pain until they were no longer themselves. And you,” you now turned to W.D., “scarred your children for the most insane reasons! You beat them for just being kids!”

W.D. scoffed as he turned to root through a table of surgical implements. _”If you think I merely went around beating up my kids, you are sorely mistaken, Human. There were rules, not just my rules but society’s rules. Children needed to obey their parents in every regard if they were going to survive. My kids didn’t always follow the rules.”_ He lifted up what looked like a mini-drill. _”I’m sure they filled your simple little head with stories of them being wronged, but if they had only followed the rules, their lives would have been better. Oh, I watched them over the years, trapped as I am in this prison. I know what they became, and I know what they could have become. Sans may have made it as one of the Captains of the Royal Guard, Snowdin being his territory, and Papyrus his loyal guard dog, but he could have been so much more. He still can. What father doesn’t want the best for his children? When I’m done with you, you’ll help my son achieve what he should always have had: true power and all of Monster-kind respecting and fearing him. It shouldn’t be that hard to overthrow those dupes on the throne. Far easier than it would be to overthrow the Asgore and Toriel I used to know.”_

You whimper as he turns on the drill. With a sudden thrust, he jabs the drill right into Wing Ding’s chest. The monster screams as he dissolves into a puddle of goo.

_”That should give me some time before he reforms,”_ said W.D. _”Now, to start on you.”_ He reached for your soul, which had been obediently just floating near your body. The drill whirled again and he smiled, a look that was so twisted on his face you couldn’t help but shudder. _”My dear, when I’m done with you, you will be more than worthy as a mate for my wayward sons. I will make you strong and capable. I have watched you. That one you call Brute is correct when he calls you marshmallow and creampuff. You are far too kind. I have always wondered if one can change the color of a human’s soul, and I guess we’ll see. You will leave here no longer the soul of Kindness, but one fit to be queen._ ”

You could see what he planned to turn you into. You saw yourself, standing proud and tall like some Amazonian warrior in a Sci-Fi movie. You were in leather and had pretty scars that won’t detract from your fierce beauty. You’d be confident and powerful. At your side was Blackberry, just as fierce and warrior-esque. You knew that the two of you could rule with an iron fist, that W.D. dreamed of a timeline where his sons overthrew the king and queen and took their place.

He’d turn you into that. It wouldn’t be overnight, and you knew he’d trap you here for a year or more as he molded you, trained you, tortured you into the woman he wanted you to be. And it was all going to start with him tearing out your other soulmates.

He had the drill close to your soul when you heard a strange ‘ding’ noise. W.D. stopped and looked down to where his own soul, a white upside down heart. You could tell he was confused. He glanced at where Wing Dings vanished, but the other mad scientist had yet to reappear.

With a ‘clang’, W.D. pitched forward and slumped to the floor. His soul zipped back inside him, and he lost his grip on your soul. It floated merrily back in your body as if this was all just a grand adventure. Behind where W.D. had been standing was another tall figure wearing a cloak.

_”Tra-la-la, let’s get you out of here,”_ it said in a sing-song voice. The figure quickly got you out of the cuffs and helped you off the operating table. Before you could ask him what his name was (for you were sure it was another Gaster), he grabbed your arm and dragged you out of a door. Instead of opening to another room, you found yourself in a snowy land and the door vanished behind you.

_”Welcome to my little part of the void, YN,”_ he said and pulled his hood back. You were right, it was another Gaster. This one seemed friendlier and his eyelights were different colors, one orange and one blue.

“Which one are you?”

_”I see you’re a very cautious girl. That’s good. Tra-la-la, I was the Riverperson and father to Sans and Papyrus. Now, I am a man alone with only what could have been to keep me company. I suppose you can call me River if you like.”_

“Which ones are your sons?” you ask. Before he answers, you add, “I know you said Sans and Papyrus, but since you are aware of the other yous, you also know about the other thems.”

_”Cautious and clever! Oh! I am so excited to have you as my daughter-in-law!”_ His eyelights sparkled and there was something familiar about them.

“You’re Blue and Stretch’s father?”

_”Tra-la-la! You got it!”_ He hugged you and twirled you around. _”Come, daughter-in-law! There is a problem I need your help with before you go home.”_

You first look down at your hand and notice the cuts made from the scalpel is gone. You guess that is the way of dreams as you follow River. He brings you to a small two-story wooden home with Christmas lights along the eaves and a wreath on the door. A pirate flag flies over one window on the second floor.

_”This used to be my home,”_ said River sadly. _”When I vanished, my sons continued to live here. I watched over them from the void, but it wasn’t the same as being in their lives. I am proud of who they have become and I wish they knew.”_

“Is that what you needed my help with?”

_”No, but if you’d pass the message along, I’d be very appreciative. The puzzle is inside the house. Please follow me.”_

Inside, you find yourself walking in some kind of paused scene. The layout of the home has a large sitting area in the front with stairs leading up on the left side and a kitchen just beyond the sitting area. There’s a green couch in front of a tv. Sitting on the couch is Stretch and he looks like he’s in the middle of a story. Next to him is Blue, drinking a large mug of hot chocolate. Sprawled across the two of them, head on Stretch’s lap and legs over Blue, is a woman. At first, she looks nothing like you, but she glitches a few times, switching between the stranger and you. In either form, she is laughing at what Stretch is saying.

“What’s the problem,” you ask, watching her glitch a few more times. You have no idea how to stop it.

_”This is a bit of what could have been and what is,”_ said River. _”Do not mind the woman you don’t recognize. She was you in their world. Unlike you, she was the Soul of Patience. They never met, you know. She was supposed to meet Sans and Papyrus and be Papyrus’ soulmate. However, on her fall to the Underground, she landed wrong. By the time she was found, it was too late. Human souls can survive after death, but it took too long for even that. Papyrus never knew he had a soulmate on the Surface. However, this used to be the what could be until they met you. You took her place because she was you. The problem, YN, is that something isn’t right. I knew the moment Sans became your soulmate, but there is something wrong.”_

“Was I not supposed to be his soulmate?” You walk around to get a better look at the scene. The other you is very pretty and you can make out a few features the two of you had in common. However, it appears that this version of you either had more time to learn how to do makeup and fashion, or was just better at it than you, for she looked very nice and stylish. You wondered what kind of life she led.

_”That’s not it. Had Papyrus and Sans never left here, even if this version of you lived and stayed with them, Sans would never find his soulmate. He found one in you, and I am glad. But, something isn’t right. Look at Sans, and tell me what you see.”_

You do, and at first you don’t notice anything. He’s watching you and his brother, just about to drink the hot chocolate. He’s smiling, enjoying the happiness between you and his brother. That was when you noticed it. His smile didn’t go all the way to his eyes. There was a sadness there, like he was being excluded.

“Why is Blue sad? I mean, if he’s my soulmate, doesn’t that make him happy? Is it because we’re all in the Underground? Are we all not soulmates here?”

_”Tra-la-la daughter-in-law, even in this possible future, all three of you are soulmates. Like on the surface, Papyrus is not your lover while Sans is. I do not know why he’s sad. Please, daughter-in-law, find out what troubles my son. What is missing in his life, even when he is surrounded by what should bring him joy.”_

“I will, I promise.” You wondered if Sans was just as sad in your world. What could he need? Whatever it was, you swore to do your best to help your soulmate.

_”Thank you, daughter-in-law. You truly are the Soul of Kindness. Come now, let’s get you home. You’ve had a long night.”_

He reaches to take your hand, but there comes a rumble from under your feet. River’s eyes widen and he lunges at you. Time slows and large, black tentacles explode from the floor. You scream as they drag you down. Your last glimpse of River is him screaming your name before darkness shrouds your sight.

This time, when the darkness fades, you are laying on a very plush bed. Your clothes are missing, replaced by a sheer nightgown. The whole room is decorated in shades of pink, purple, and black. It’s a room designed for seduction, reminding you of Lust’s room. The bed was not only plush, but shaped like a heart. Comfortable chairs were in one corner and there was a pole in the middle of the room.

Leaning against the wall to the left of the bed was another Gaster. You recognized him from the party. He was the one you saw while dancing with Lust, dressed now in a tight pink crop top and black leather pants. He had a pink ecto-body. When he noticed you looking at him, he smiled and ran one hand over his formed abs.

_”Do you like what you see? I can let you see more.”_

“What do you want? Why did you bring me here? River was going to let me go home!”

_”No need to be so emotional, my dear. All will be explained soon. We just need to wait for our next guest. He’ll be along shortly.”_

As he spoke, there came a glow from the right of the bed. Lust appeared, and he was not a willing participant. He was tied to a chair. As soon as he saw you and his father, he growled. 

“Let her go! This has nothing to do with her!” He struggled in the chair, but the ropes held him fast.

Pink (you decided to call him that) chuckled. _”Au contraire, son of mine. This has everything to do with her. I know she’s your soulmate. While I am thrilled you marked her, I am not thrilled it’s taken this long. Have you learned nothing? She’s still a virgin! Even your brother managed to get his soulmate in bed by this time!”_ Pink walked over to Lust, grabbing him by his mandible and forcing Lust to look at him. _”I know you fear her backing down, that you want to be a ‘gentleman’ and wait for her, but that just won’t do. You have to beat out the other soulmates. My son is from the best world, and you are not grabbing this opportunity!”_

“Don’t do this, dad. Please, don’t do this,” Lust begged. “If you do this, she’ll hate me. You’ll make me lose my soulmate. Just don’t do this!”

Pink let go of Lust, turning to you. He pulled your soul from your body, making you feel very violated. Once the soul was in his hands, he pushed along the surface with his phalanges. You cried out as fireworks erupted along your nerve endings. 

_”I don’t understand why my son is to reluctant to be with you. Body to body isn’t the only kind of sex there is. Has he told you about our world? We have perfected all forms of sexual pleasures, including soul sex. That barrier of fear that prevents you from taking things to that last step will be no more. There will be only pure joy and the sensations of pleasure. If he had done this with you, there would be no need for further soulmates. You could have kept them, you know, as lovers. But I doubt you’d want anyone else if my son hadn’t been so lazy about his duty.”_

Pink brought one glowing phalange to your soul. Despite Lust’s protests, he pushed the tip into the green heart. You screamed as you felt your body heat up. Desire pooled between your legs and you had to clamp your hands to the plush bed cover to keep from touching yourself.

_”That’s another thing my son neglected to mention,”_ muttered Pink. _”He never told you about heat, about that one time a year when he is unbridled and free. I suppose none of them wanted to scare you, but what would they do when it hits and you are so innocent in the house? They’d devour you. It’s best if you were fully bonded to my son, locked in his room when it hits.”_ He massaged the point on your soul where he pierced you. _”Of course, after this, you’ll understand the dangers and joys of heat.”_

“W-what did y-you do?” You struggled to talk. Everything was on fire. Your hands hurt from how hard you gripped the covers, and your arms ached with the need to move. You wanted to untie Lust and kiss him, pull off his clothes, run your hands over those velvety bones...do things your imagination never let you consider before. If you were honest with yourself, you wanted to do those thing to Pink as well. You blushed and bit back a moan as you pictured the two of them in bed with you. Shit, you had issues.

Lust was crying, slumped down in the chair as far as his bindings would let him. He was repeating over and over again for his father to stop. Pink licked your soul, causing you to redouble your self-control efforts. You knew it was a matter of time before you snapped, before you surrendered. And, deep down, you knew Lust was right. If you gave in to whatever Pink did to you, if you forced yourself on Lust, you’d probably lose him as a soulmate. Not because you stopped loving him, but because if you gave in and raped him, you’d never forgive yourself. In your mind, you screamed for help, not wanting your first time to be like this.

_”Look at her son, she’s ready for you,”_ purred Pink. _”You know you want to._

“IT LOOKS LIKE NEITHER OF THEM WANT THIS!”

Your eyes snap open, and you had no memory of closing them, to see two women now standing in the room. One was a tall female skeleton in a red dress and the other was a woman made of light, swirling as the form changed colors like a flame in a tornado. 

“Who -” Pink started to get up when the light woman flung out one hand, sending him flying to the other side of the room. He dropped your soul. Instead of it returning to your body, it floated drunkenly to the light woman. She cupped her hands and let your soul nestle in her palms. It felt soothing and familiar, the way you always thought a mother’s touch should be like when you were sick.

**”Hush, my child. I will help you soon. I have never broken my word yet,”** she said, her voice both powerful and a gentle whisper. She faced Pink, who was struggling to get up. **”Word of the wise: when one cries for help, you should beware of who is listening.”**

The female skeleton rushed forward and untied Lust. “WE SHOULD HURRY THIS UP, ATURNUM. IT’S NOT EVERYDAY MY SON GETS MARRIED. I DON’T WANT TO MISS THIS!”

**”Yes, of course, Calibri. This will take but a second. Time moves differently in here. We can spend five years in this one room, and only have a millisecond pass in the world beyond.”** The woman studied your soul before moving her hands just a few inches to either side of the heart. Strings appeared on her fingers, forming a cat’s cradle around and through your soul. Lust gasped, eyeing the woman.

“DON’T HURT HER,” roared Lust. He would have jumped at the woman if the skeleton hadn’t held him down. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”

The woman chuckled as she pulled on the strings, twisting her fingers along the pattern to make it change. **”Oh, worried I might be like that one skeleton, little one? No. While our magics may manifest in the same way, the intent is different. I do this to see the spell your father used and to untangle it. I’m almost done, and then you’re mate will be nearly as good as new.”**

You could feel the edge coming off your body. By the time the strings untangle and fade, you are feeling more like yourself. There is still a bit of desire, but you can control yourself again. Once Lust sees you’re feeling better, he cautiously moves closer to you.

“Are you alright, yn?” He looks scared as he reaches up to gently cup your cheek.

**”She’ll be alright. For now.”** The woman places your soul back in your body. **”It’s called the Sleeping Beauty fix. It’s not permanent, nor is it fully fixed. Basically, your father is like the wicked fairy, all ‘and she will prick her finger and die!’ What I did was soften the blow. The heat is still there, and YN will feel desire more quickly. All I can do is temper it. You will eventually have to give in. But, I can promise it will be more on your terms and on your time.”**

You smiled slightly. “So, is that your way of saying I’ll sleep and not die?”

“Who’s dying?” Lust held you in a panic. “YN, what’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Well, for now I am. I’ll have to tell you the story of Sleeping Beauty sometime.”

“WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR STORIES,” said the female skeleton. “ATURNUM, WE MUST GO!”

**”We are not the only ones who must go. Sorry, kids, but you are requested elsewhere.”** She gives another wave of her hand and the world dissolves. You try to hold on to Lust, but he fades with the room, his calling your name echoes in your ears. As you find yourself landing on a pile of snow, you hear the strange woman’s words in your ear, **”I’m sure we’ll meet again.”**

The woods remind you of the ones River took you through, but these are more barren and something doesn’t feel right. There’s a coldness that runs deeper than just the snow and ice on the ground. You shivered, and started to walk. You had no idea where you were going, but you had a feeling someone was watching you. Was it another Gaster? How many more were you going to meet before you could go home? 

Could you go home?

“Hello? Is anyone there?” You search the dark forest for any signs of life. Which one was watching you? Trying to think, you mentally check off who you’ve met so far. Wing Ding and W.D. were scientists, apparently from Sanster’s and Blackberry’s worlds respectively. River was from Stretch and Blue’s world. Pink was Lust’s father. If your Mr. Goop was from San’s world, did that count? It felt like they all had a reason for pulling you through this void. Each one wanted to make you perfect for their sons. Though River was not forcing anything on you, he still wanted someone who was just right for his sons.

You stop as you hear footsteps behind you. Turning, you barely have time to duck as a huge ax swings at you. You can feel it slice the air above where your head had been. Scrambling back, you see a very deranged Ax. He’s a bit skinnier, if that’s possible for a skeleton. His smile is more maniac and the blood on his shirt is fresh.

“Ax?”

“Heh. How perceptive of you, human. It is, indeed, an ax.” He went to swing it back down at you, but you push yourself back. You jump to your feet and run. You have no idea where you’re heading, but you know you have to get away from him.

_This is stupid! He’s your soulmate! Why would he try to hurt you?_ Your mind races as you look for a place to hide. Something was wrong with Ax. Something was wrong with this world. 

Suddenly, the ground gives way under one foot and you fall, screaming as sharpened stakes stab through your ankle. You’ve never known such pain! Even when your soul was crumbling, it didn’t hurt as much as this. With the pain comes nausea, and a little voice in the back of your mind wonders if this is a dream.

“Oh, did the widdle rabbit fall in a trap?” Ax slowly walked up and you felt like you were trapped in a horror movie. No matter how much the heroine ran, the killer always stayed right behind her. It was always chilling to see the hulking supernatural serial killer appear when the heroine thought she was safe. Now, it was just as chilling to see Ax glare down at you.

“Ax! Please, it’s me! It’s YN! Your soulmate!” You can’t move from the pain.

Ax tsked. “Now, if you were my soulmate, human, you’d know my name. Nice try, though. Gotta give you points for that one. Didn’t think you humans even knew what a soulmate was.”

“Sans! Please! Don’t you feel our connection? You once told me you felt it even before we met. It’s still there! Please, Sans!”

This makes him pause. “How do you know my name, human? And don’t give me that bullshit of being soulmates. I’ve never seen you before.”

“I can prove it! You just have to give me your hand and trust me.” You hold out a shaky hand to him, your stomach rolling from the waves of pain from your ankle. The plan forming in your mind sounded good to you now. Who knew if it was truly wise, given the situation.

Ax huffs. “You’re not very smart, rabbit. You must have no self-preservation. Don’t you know what a predator looks like?” He held out his hand, though he kept a grip on his ax with the other hand.

“You said something like that to me once.” You took his hand and placed it against your heart. “Tell me you feel that, Sans? We’re connected. You’re my soulmate.”

His hand twitches under yours. “You really have no self-preservation” He leaned close, smelling you. “Right now, I could kill you. Spill your sweet blood on the snow and take your corpse home. Someone like you would feed my bro and I for a few days. Don’t worry, human, I’ll make it quick. After all, why would I want my soulmate to suffer?”

You push his hand harder over your heart. “You have to remember me, Sans. It’s me, YN. You promised to protect me. You said I was the kindness you were missing.” You could feel your soul thrum under your skin. “I need you to remember. You saved me!” On a whim, you brought his hand up to your neck, to his mark. “Remember!”

Ax’s red eyelight brightened. He dropped his weapon and got a closer look at the mark. Hesitantly, he traced the teeth marks. Then, he leaned in and kissed you there.

“YN?” You could tell he recognized you now. Then he shook his head. “No! It doesn’t matter! Why would I even need a soulmate down here? You’d only be another mouth to feed, another person for me to watch grow weak and die. You have no idea what it’s like out there! Papyrus and I are not the sweet little skeletons you seem to think we are. Down here, it’s eat or be eaten, sweetheart. I can’t have you live through that. I can’t do this to you. It’s better to end it now than watch you suffer.” He reached for the ax again. There was no convincing him this time.

“I love you,” you whisper.

Tears stream down his eye sockets. “I love you too, rabbit.”

You closed your eyes, wondering if you died here, did you die in real life. You heard a scream and then...silence. Opening one eye, you are surprised to see that Ax has paused in mid-swing. A child-sized skeleton is now hanging on his arm.

“Don’t Papa! Don’t hurt Momma!”

Ax freezes. You’ve never seen this child, but it seems Ax has. He lets the ax drop and he turns to the child. He whispers a name, but you can’t hear what he said. It’s like you’re not meant to hear. 

He falls to his knees. “Oh, stars! YN! I nearly...What…” He curled up in your lap and, despite the pain in your ankle, you held him. 

“It’s okay, Papa,” said the child. “It’s just a nightmare. You’re on the surface. Uncle Papyrus is safe and happy. Momma is safe and happy. You’re safe and happy. There is no need to go hunting for food. No need to make a choice between love and a full stomach. Everything will be fine. I’ll be here if you have another nightmare. I promise you.”

Ax disappeared and the child turned to you. Though the frame was skeleton, this child had nearly human eyes in their sockets and a tint to their bones, much like the color of your skin. They studied you before smiling. 

“Don’t worry, Momma, he’s only woken up. You’ll wake up soon.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Someday. We’re all Someday.” They gestured to the forest. Now you could see a small gathering of children. Some were skeletons while others looked human. Some of the skeletons had hair and some of the humans had very skeleton-like features. It was obvious they were hybrids, and you had a feeling you know where their human side came from.

“Are all of you my future children?”

“Yes. We are Someday. Someday, we will be.”

“You’re going to be Ax’s child?” You had a feeling your dream, or nightmare, or whatever this was, just took a turn for the weird. 

The child nodded. “Though, I shouldn’t tell you this, I won’t be your first born.” They looked back and you could see an older female child hugging a smaller boy skeleton. “They’ll be first. I’m only letting you know about me so you can see that you shouldn’t despair.”

“Why would I despair over the births of my first two children? Will something go wrong?”

The human girl nodded. “Yes. It’s not your fault, Momma. No one can change what is meant to be.”

The skeleton boy huffs. “Papa tried. It didn’t work.”

“Just remember all of us Somedays,” said the first child. “I promise you, Momma, we’ll be your rays of light on your darkest days.”

You reach out to touch the child, wanting to hug this little one who saved you and who, you prayed, you’d meet again someday. Before you could, everything fades and you have a feeling of floating. The world turns bright and you blink. As things come back into focus, you find yourself on your bed. 

Cautiously you get up, but you tumble out of bed and land in a heap on the floor. Your ankle hurts and you notice you now have scars where the stakes had pierced you in your dream. It hurts, and you wonder what really happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm taking a small break to do some editing on this story and a few drabbles. I have a list from one reviewer, but if there is anything else you want to see, let me know. I am sorry now if there is many grammar mistakes in this chapter. I will get to editing it eventually. Thank you all for your patience and your understanding.
> 
> On a very happy note, it was my birthday on the 29th!


	33. A Soul Bonding, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse wakes up from her fateful night and decides to go ahead with the soulbonding. She's picked three to start with, but of course, it won't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! I just needed to get this hammered out. And I was lazy. Really, really lazy. Sorry about that. I am trying to get back on a writing schedule for this.

Chapter Thirty-Three

“YN! ARE YOU IN THERE?” Blackberry slammed open your bedroom door. He looked frantic as he spotted you by the bed. He turned and yelled out the door, “I FOUND HER!”

You were rubbing the strange scars on your ankle as the rest of your soulmates came running in the room. Ax and Lust were the first at your side. Ax saw the marks on your ankles and stopped, giving Lust the room to grab you and pull you in a hug.

“Darling, we were so worried! After all those strange dreams last night, and then Blackberry said you were not in his bed...We started to fear the worse,” said Lust. 

“It wasn’t a dream,” said Ax. When the others looked at him, he pointed to your ankle. “Dreams don’t leave marks.”

Now, they saw the damage. Blackberry and Sanster were both upset over the cuts on their marks. Lust asked for permission to see your soul, and you granted it. When he saw the evidence of the spell his father put on you, he looked sick.

“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?” cried Blue. “THEY TOOK HER FROM THE HOUSE! IT’S MORE THAN JUST SNEAKING INTO HER ROOM!”

“They can’t do this again for another year,” said Dust. “It’s just that the veil between worlds was thinnest last night. We can keep her safe for a year, and find a way to protect her next year.”

“We can start protecting her now,” said Sans. “The first step is the same one we discussed last night; getting her bonded.”

Stretch nodded. “Honey, have you had a chance to think over who you want to be bonded with first, or do you need more time?”

“I know who the first three will be,” you said. Taking a breath, you continued, “I don’t want anyone to think I’m playing favorites or anything like that. I will explain the first three, I’ve got a good reason for them. In fact, it was a few things last night that helped me realize why it must be this way.”

Lust pulled you in a side hug. “Don’t worry, darling. We will stand by your choices.”

You closed your eyes and nodded. Leaning a bit more against Lust, you continued. “I want the first three bonds to be Sans, Blackberry, and Ax.” You looked up at your soulmates. “The reason is that I’ve already nearly bonded with each of them. And, after hearing that I might not be able to bond with anyone, I thought the best way to test it is to do so with the three that I nearly bonded within the first place.”

Blueberry looked confused. “YOU NEARLY BONDED WITH ALL OF THEM? HOW?”

“Blackberry was last night,” said Sans. “They practically bonded on the dancefloor.” He shrugged. “To be honest, if I had to pick who I would think would bond with her on the dancefloor, I’d have picked Hip Hop.”

“We nearly bonded almost after we met. It, uh, was the night that I scratched her,” said Ax. 

“And we nearly bonded the day she...I mean when we had our conversation about the cameras and when she came back…” It was clear Sans wasn’t sure what to say or how much he wanted the others to know how you found him.

“It was when Sans and I were talking about the camera incident,” you said. No one pushed the issue.

“So, how do we do this,” asked Ax. 

There came a soft cough from the doorway. You look up to see Sin and Metta standing there, both looking slightly sheepish.

“Darling,” Metta took a step into the room. “You’re planning on doing a non-sexual bonding, yes?”

You nod. “I think, for now, that would be best.”

Metta and Sin looked at each other. Metta continued, “You do know that Sin and I are bonded soulmates?” Again, you nod and he continues. “We went through a non-sexual soulbond.”

“NOW THAT IS SURPRISING,” said Blue. “I HONESTLY THOUGHT THE TWO OF YOU...WELL...I MEAN…”

Sin smiled. “GIVEN OUR WORLD, YES, I DO EXPECT MANY THOUGHT WE WOULD, UH, BANG IT OUT. HOWEVER, METTA AND I DO NOT HAVE THE TYPICAL RELATIONSHIP OF OUR WORLD. WE AGREED WHEN WE STARTED DATING TO TAKE THINGS SLOW. WE ARE NOT STRANGERS TO THE MORE INTIMATE ACTS, WE JUST DON'T’ NEED TO DO THEM ALL THE TIME.”

Metta curled an arm around Sin’s, smiling up at his soulmate. “We felt the need to warn you, YN, about what to expect. A non-sexual bond is formed differently than a sexual one.” He looked a bit embarrassed to be talking to you about it.

“I think I know where this is going,” said Lust. “Darling, there is a rumor of what the difference in the types of soulbonds are. In a sexual soulbond - what we think of as normal - there is a lot of emotions and such. However, a non-sexual soulbond is supposed to be, uh, scarier?”

“NOT SCARIER,” said Sin. “IT’S HARDER. METTA AND I ACTUALLY HAD TO TRY THREE TIMES. WITHOUT THE EMOTIONS OF A SEXUAL ENCOUNTER, THE SOULS TRY A DIFFERENT TACTIC.” He paused and you could see him mentally figuring out how to phrase his next words. “YOUR SOUL AND YOUR MATE’S SOUL WILL SHOW YOU WHAT COULD BE YOUR BIGGEST HURDLE. THE HURDLE ISN’T ALWAYS OBVIOUS. SOME OF WHAT WE SAW DIDN’T SEEM LIKE IT WOULD BE DEAL BREAKERS UNTIL WE TALKED ABOUT IT.”

“And worked it out,” added Metta.

Looking a little more nervous, you asked, “Can you give me an example?”

“Like, I saw a day in my dearest’s life back in the Underground,” said Metta. “Nothing bad happened, really, but it was the way some of Paps’ clients treated him. I just...It took me a while to reconcile how I felt about his previous jobs and what I wasn’t seeing.”

Sin patted his soulmate’s hand. “YOU MIGHT WISH TO HAVE A SMALL AUDIENCE FOR THIS, YN. THE FEWER, THE BETTER.”

“I think it would be best if Sans, Blackberry, and Ax pick who they trust to be here when we go through the bonding,” you said. “If left up to me, I’d probably have everyone in here.”

Ax stood up first. “I want Lust in here when I do my bonding. If anyone knows more about souls and bonding, it would be him.”

“I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE MY CHOICE WILL BE NO SURPRISE,” said Blackberry. “MY BROTHER WILL BE HERE TO MAKE SURE ANY EXPLANATIONS ARE MADE.”

Sans was quiet for a bit. “I, uh, I want Stretch to be here. Sorry, Paps.”

Papyrus looked crestfallen. “OF COURSE, BROTHER. THIS IS A PRIVATE MOMENT BETWEEN YOU AND YN...AND STRETCH.”

“Bro, it’s not like that. I just...there are still some things in my past that I don’t know how to talk to you about. That’s all.”

“AND YOU CAN TELL STRETCH?”

Sans looked down. “Yeah, I can. It’s hard to explain.”

“It’s not like that, Papyrus,” said Stretch. “He...We’ll explain it to you someday, but not now.”

Papyrus seemed to accept this. “VERY WELL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PUT A PIN IN THIS CONVERSATION FOR LATER!” He left the room, along with most of the other skeletons. Brute, who had been watching from the doorway, muttered something about going to look after the ‘brat and twerp’. You assumed he meant Carl and Matt.

Blackberry sat next to you with Mutt on the other side. “I WILL START, M’LADY. I...FIRST WE WILL...UH…”

Sans cleared his throat. “Your souls have to be out. That’s how it happened with us.”

Blackberry looked a little uncomfortable.”MAY I SEE YOUR SOUL, M’LADY?”

You nod. There is a slight tug and your soul appears between the two of you. Blackberry’s soul follows and, for the first time, you get to see it. As with all monster souls, it’s an upside-down white heart. But, you can see scars and grooves that make it all his own. There is a dot that represents you and a strange mulberry colored string around his soul that you know is Mutt.

 

Almost immediately, the two souls glow and start to pull toward each other. You close your eyes as the bright light blinds you. When you open them, you are no longer in the room, nor is Blackberry or Mutt with you.

You are in a snowy forest, identical to that of your dream about Ax. For an instant, you think you’re back in Ax’s world and this wasn’t working. Then, you hear Blackberry’s voice. He walks out from behind some trees, Mutt behind him, holding the hand of a scared little boy. 

There was something different about him. Blackberry, while always sharp edges and an air of slight evil, was now a full villain. He made your skin crawl. Though he was talking in gentle tones to the child, you knew something was wrong. You tried to scream out to the boy, but nothing was heard. They walked right through you as Blackberry talked about a puzzle he wanted the child to try.

You turned and followed as Blackberry lead the child to a patch of snow. “BEYOND HERE IS THE MOST FEARSOME INVISIBLE MAZE,” said Blackberry. “I, THE MALEVOLENT SANS, HAS DESIGNED IT TO BE THE MOST DIFFICULT MAZE IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND. ONLY THE VERY BRAVE AND VERY WISE CAN PASS IT. BEHOLD, HUMAN! YOU CANNOT SEE THE WALLS, BUT ONE MISSTEP AND IT SHALL BE YOUR DOOM!”

Mutt opened his jacket. Even he looked more evil as he handed a tiny bunny to his brother. Without missing a beat, Blackberry tossed the bunny into the maze and laughed as spikes shot up from the snow and skewered the bunny.

The boy screamed and tried to run. Mutt grabbed him. “No running,” he said. “If you try to escape and not solve m’lord’s puzzle, then you forfeit your life.”

“Don’t do this,” you plead. “Please, Blackberry, don’t do this!”

But he does. He pushes the boy into the maze. It only takes five steps before he makes a mistake and dies. Blackberry pushes a button under the snow to deactivate his trap and he takes the boy’s bright orange soul. The look of joy on Blackberry’s face stabs you through the heart.

Slowly, the world fades away and you are back on the bed. Tears stream down your cheeks and you can’t make out Blackberry sitting in front of you. Mutt has his arms around you.

“I SEE,” said Blackberry slowly. “I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BOND WITH ME AFTER SEEING MY PAST.”

You shake your head. “Tell me why,” you manage to get out. “I know things were different in the Underground. Tell me why you murdered a child.”

You wanted to scream, really. You wanted to yell and fight and to leave him. But, your soul called out to you to listen. You knew Ax used to eat people, which meant he killed them. Why would you forgive one mate for murder and not another? At least, you could hear him out before passing any judgment.

“IN ORDER TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND, WE NEEDED SEVEN HUMAN SOULS. WHAT YOU SAW WAS MY ONLY KILL. I...I DID NOT SEE HIM AS A SCARED CHILD, BUT AS A WORTHY OPPONENT. HE SAID HE WAS A FIGHTER AND HE HAD KILLED SOME MONSTERS. PROBABLY IN HIS FEAR, TO BE FAIR.”

“Have you ever felt guilt over it?”

“I WISH I CAN SAY I DID. IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER.HOWEVER, THERE WAS NO WAY OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND WITHOUT THE SOULS. IN ALL HONESTY, IT WAS US OR THEM. HAD THE HUMAN MADE IT TO QUEEN TORIEL AND THE BARRIER, THEY WOULD HAVE TO EITHER KILL THE QUEEN, TAKE HER SOUL, AND LEAVE, OR SHE WOULD KILL THEM. I DID MY DUTY. IT WAS NOT THE WORST DEATH A HUMAN FACED IN THE UNDERGROUND. THERE WAS SOME HONOR IN IT.”

“How do you feel now, Blackberry?”

He looked down to where your two souls were sitting in the metacarpals of his hands. The souls twirled around each other, and you had the feeling they were at peace about all of this. It was you and Blackberry who had to find peace.

“NOW, I DO FEEL BAD ABOUT IT. HAD I KNOWN THAT SOMEDAY WE WOULD BE BROUGHT HERE, I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SO EAGER TO GATHER SOULS. HOWEVER, AT THE TIME, I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST FOR THE UNDERGROUND.”

You thought about it. It was hard, but you forgave him. That was the Underground. This was not. You could never understand what happened down there. Ax ate people. All of your soulmates could have killed humans. They lived a life that was beyond your comprehension. 

“I can’t say I’ll ever truly understand your life before me, but I can’t fault you for what you had to do to survive,” you said. Mutt’s arms tightened around you. “I do love you, Blackberry. Both you and Mutt.”

“MY LADY, I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING. YOU ARE THE KINDEST, MOST SINCERE, LOVELIEST SOUL I’VE EVER KNOWN. I AM THE LUCKIEST MONSTER ANYWHERE TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE. SOMETIMES, I WATCH THE SMALLEST THINGS YOU DO AND MARVEL AT HOW FORTUNATE I AM TO BE ALLOWED TO EXIST IN THE SAME SPACE AS YOU. I LOVE HOW YOU PURSE YOUR LIPS WHEN YOU THINK, HOW YOU TEND TO PULL ON YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU’RE WORKING OUT HARD PROBLEMS OR ARE FRUSTRATED. I LOVE WATCHING YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU COOK OR HOW PEACEFUL YOU ARE WHEN YOU SLEEP. I WOULD ALLOW MYSELF TO BE DUSTED A THOUSAND TIMES OVER JUST TO SEE YOU SMILE. I LOVE YOU, YN. I WILL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE SHOWING YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. PLEASE, DO NOT HOLD MY PAST AGAINST ME.”

You lean forward and kiss him. “I love you, too, m’lord,” you whisper. “I wish I were half as elegant at my words as you are. I love you without fear or hesitation. I promise to always challenge you to be better each day, as you challenge me. I will stand by your side as your mate. One lifetime will never be long enough. If I can, I’ll live a thousand lifetimes with you, and live them gladly. We have a saying that love is blind, but in fact, love sees all. I love all of you, Blackberry. I love your faults and flaws, your perfection and soul. You are my soulmate. Forever and always.”

You kiss him again and Mutt nuzzles you from behind. You feel a tug on your soul and watch as, for a brief moment, the two souls meld into one before separating again. When you take your soul back, you notice that the dot that was Blackberry is no longer there, but instead, there is a sparkling spot, like a diamond, on your soul. It’s the same dark wine color you associate with Blackberry. On his soul is a green gem.

“That’s so pretty,” you said. Blackberry lets his soul enter his body and gently pushes your soul in.

“MY LADY, YOU HAVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MONSTER EVER. I WILL FOREVER SPEND MY DAYS SHOWING YOU HOW HAPPY, AND IF I CAN MAKE YOU ONLY A TENTH AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE ME...I MEAN, IF I AM A TENTH AS HAPPY AS YOU ARE...WAIT, LET ME TRY THAT ONE AGAIN!”

“I think she understands,” said Mutt. “Thank you, Mouse, for everything.”

You sniffle. “You guys are going to make me cry.”

“ONLY TEARS OF HAPPINESS, I HOPE.” You find yourself in a tight hug between Blackberry and Mutt. They are tears of happiness. You’ve bonded with one of your mates, and already you feel like everything is alright in the world. 

Looking up at the other two mates you picked to bond with, you smile. “Okay, who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> List of all the AUs I have planned so far:  
> Undertale  
> Underfell  
> Underswap  
> Swapfell  
> Dancetale  
> Horrortale  
> Underlust  
> Gaster Blaster  
> Dusttale  
> **Runt and Brute are from RelictaSans AU**
> 
> If you don't see one you want to have the reader be with, let me know. I may have a few visit, even if they won't end up with the reader.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You are Now Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545094) by [Duckiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedragon/pseuds/Duckiedragon)
  * [Irresponsible Dimensional Alignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224108) by [coreplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreplant/pseuds/coreplant)




End file.
